Le Prince des Ténèbres
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: SLASH HPDM : Il a été prouvé scientifiquement qu'une force qu'elle quelle soit a toujours une force opposée de même intensité ! Quelle est la force opposée de notre Survivant national ? Chap 28 ONLINE...
1. Fuite !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

**Chapitre I :** Fuite

* * *

Comme tous les étés Harry James Potter était dans l'obligation de revenir chez les Dursley qui le détestaient le traitant d'anormal et de cinglé. Malgré la menace de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry avait été privé de toutes ses affaires scolaires et magiques. Il n'avait plus rien à lui mis à part les vêtements miteux qui avaient appartenu à son cousin. Il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre avec la cage de sa chouette Hedwidge. Elle était sa seule amie dans cet enfer interminable. Puis il se souvint de la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore ou plutôt une entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Remus Lupin. Une rage folle l'envahit.

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! Cria-t-il.

Il regretta presque aussitôt son geste car son Oncle arriva dans sa chambre avec un air furieux inscrit sur son visage. La teinte violacée qu'il arborait en était la preuve. On aurait dit un buffle qui frémissait de rage.

-TU VAS TE LA FERMER TA GUEULE ! Fit-il en détachant sa ceinture.

Harry savait que son oncle était sur le point de le frapper comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas totalement guéri ses blessures, en effet, sa magie interne s'occupait de refermer ses cicatrices. Et cela énervait beaucoup son oncle. Le premier coup s'abattit. Harry étouffa son cri tandis que la boucle de la ceinture déchirait son dos. Harry devait se contenter de mettre un T-shirt complètement déchiré. Le fait qu'Harry ne crie pas comme il l'avait souhaité enflamma Vernon qui voulut lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Alors les coups se succédèrent, plus forts, plus violents. Vernon Dursley était complètement déchaîné, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. De voir son neveu par alliance en train de pleurer sous les coups qu'il lui administrait le rendait jouissif. Malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, Harry se releva pour faire face à son oncle. Il avait la haine pour les moldus, surtout depuis ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur lui et ses ascendances. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu et déjà c'était l'enfer. Il avait envoyé des lettres à l'Ordre pour dire ce qu'il se passait, mais rien… aucune réponse. Harry avait sa respiration sifflante et ses gestes étaient maintenant animés par sa fureur trop grande pour être contenue.

Harry sentait monter en lui une fureur sans nom et sans maître. Il voyait devant lui ce gros moldu sans aucun intérêt lever la main sur lui. Et cela depuis des années… il était grand temps que cela s'arrête. Dans ses yeux, brûlait une étincelle de haine. De son seul regard émanait ce sentiment de révolte. La soumission était finie après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Plus jamais il se laisserait faire. Il s'éleva dans les airs sous l'effet de sa rage. Il savait très bien que sa magie réagissait avec son cœur. Et son cœur lui dictait de ne pas avoir pitié d'un moldu _sans défense_ et de frapper comme IL l'aurait fait. Il claqua des doigts sous l'œil horrifié de son oncle qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main.

-Qui est le maître maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Range.cette.chose.immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Harry fit jouer la baguette entre ses doigts. Puis dans une fausse manœuvre, il la fit tomber. Mais avec ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il rattrapa le coup en souriant. Vernon s'était immédiatement précipité sur lui dans le vain espoir de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette. Mais Harry avait prévu le coup. Il ricana en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son oncle lequel était trop apeuré pour faire quoi que ce soit contre son neveu.

-Ouch… fit Harry comme s'il gémissait. Pauvre _petit_ être sans défense contre le méchant Harry Potter, un monstre, une personne anormale… énonça-t-il. Il me suffirait de prononcer quelques mots et la douleur serait comme ta nouvelle maison !

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu serais renvoyé de ton école pour cinglé… cracha-t-il.

-Tu me sous-estimes, après tout ce que tu as fait pour… punir mon anormalité… je pense que je prendrai le risque sans problème… en plus… j'ai appris quelque chose concernant ma mère qui change complètement ma vision des choses… elle n'était pas la vrai sœur de Pétunia n'est-ce pas ? Seulement sa sœur adoptive ! Ma mère était une sang-pur et son père était et est toujours le plus puissant Mage de notre siècle autrement dit… mon grand-père ! J'ai eu du mal à le croire au début, mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence… aujourd'hui… je réclame vengeance ! _Crucio _!

Vernon Dursley cria de sa grosse voix. Harry savait qu'on pouvait l'entendre, mais il s'en foutait pas mal ! Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la maison parce que Pétunia avait pris Dudley avec elle pour un Week-end à la plage. Harry se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait exhiber un cachalot pareil.

-Oups ! Fit-il. Je me suis peut-être trompé de formule… attends ! _Contusius _!

Vernon se tordit de douleur à nouveau. La formule n'était pas plus puissante que le doloris mais elle faisait quand même mal.

-Il serait dommage que je me fasse interrompre parce qu'un sortilège impardonnable a été utilisé sous ce toit ! Fit-il d'une voix ironique. De toute manière… je suis Harry Potter, le _sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu par la même occasion_ ! Finit-il d'une voix amère. De toute manière, je sais que j'ai déjà été repéré !

Vernon sentait la douleur sous chaque pore de sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus hurler, sa gorge était en feu. Seul les convulsions prouvaient qu'il souffrait. Harry avait son visage déformé par la haine. Il finit par lever le sortilège quand il entendit des personnes du ministère arriver.

-Tant pis… j'aurais voulu m'amuser plus ! _Obliviate Harry Potter_ !

Tous les souvenirs concernant de près ou de loin Harry Potter s'effacèrent de la mémoire de Vernon Dursley et c'était irréversible ainsi, les personnes du ministère pourraient imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il rassembla ses affaires en vitesse tandis que quelqu'un martelait la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il les réduisit et les mit dans sa poche. Il sortit Hedwidge de sa cage.

-Tu me suis à distance, okay Hedwidge, nos anciens amis sont maintenant nos ennemis !

Hedwidge hulula pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait compris. Il se mit à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière et sauta. Avec le mobilis corpus fait à lui-même, il put atterrir sur la terre ferme sans se faire mal. Il entendit dans le même temps la porte défoncée et les aurors qui criaient pour savoir s'il y avait des mangemorts. Harry ricana et s'enfuit rapidement. Il descendit le Magnolia Crescent comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire puis qu'il en était à sa troisième fuite. Il lui restait encore pratiquement un mois et demi de vacances et il était hors de question de revenir au QG qui lui appartenait maintenant car Sirius lui avait légué le manoir des Black et sa fortune. Elle avait été confisquée par le ministère mais Peter Pettigrow avait été retrouvé et Sirius innocenté et l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe lui avait été attribuée pour Services rendus au monde sorcier.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut des aurors qui quadrillaient le secteur. Il en vit un qui commençait à venir de son côté, mais il faisait suffisamment sombre pour qu'il puisse se cacher dans l'ombre. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un sourire diabolique et cruel. Son coeur était attaché à une pierre inaccessible et lui-même ne pouvait plus le prendre ni l'approcher. Il se souvint des vacances de ses quatorze ans lorsqu'il y avait eu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il prit sa baguette magique et la leva vers le ciel noir et étoilé.

-MORSMORDRE ! Incanta-t-il.

La marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel dégagé. Des cris commencèrent à fuser et les aurors se précipitèrent tous dehors. Des renforts transplanèrent alors qu'ils cherchaient activement qui avait lancé le sortilège.

**oOoOo**

Dans le même temps, Voldemort sentit que sa marque était apparue dans le ciel de Londres, et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun plan en ce jour qui devait être signé de sa main. Il se concentra plus sur la marque et l'endroit où elle avait été lancée. Il essaya de sentir quel mangemort avait osé invoquer sa marque sans sa permission, mais il ne sentit rien. En revanche, il vit que le sort avait jeté dans le Quartier de Little Whining dans le Surrey du côté de la demeure de son ennemi.

-Lucius... siffla-t-il.

Lucius qui était en train de converser avec Rockwood s'approcha du Lord et se mit à genoux pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe et Voldemort passa une main sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde. La rencontre des rubis de Voldemort avec les perles grises de Lucius.

-Ton bras gauche, Lucius ! Demanda-t-il.

Lucius tendit son bras et dévoila la marque des ténèbres. Voldemort la caressa doucement comme un joyau que l'on contemple. Puis il appuya dessus avec son long doigt fin. Lucius ressentit une douleur lancinante au début, mais il resta stoïque. Quand Voldemort retira son doigt, Lucius resta à genoux et les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle alla directement vers Voldemort et se mit à genoux à côté de Lucius.

-Vous m'avez appelée, Monseigneur ?

-En effet, Bella ! Je souhaite que Lucius et toi alliez jeter un coup d'oeil du côté du 4, Privet Drive ! Ma marque y est apparue alors qu'aucune mission ne se déroule de ce côté là. Je veux savoir qui et ce qui est arrivé à notre très cher Potter ! Dit-il avec sarcasme non dissimulé.

Lucius et Bellatrix inclinèrent leur tête en signe d'assentiment et se levèrent. Il sortirent du manoir pour se rendre dans la zone de transplanage. Le manoir de Voldemort avait les mêmes protections que celles de Poudlard et cela rendait la forteresse pratiquement aussi imposante que le château. Dans le manoir vivaient tous les mangemorts qui n'avaient plus leur place dans la société actuelle et qui avaient été reconnus pour leurs méfaits tels que Macnair ou Nott et son fils.

Voldemort avait décidé d'attendre la fin des études de chaque nouveau partisan en ce qui concernait ceux qui venait de Poudlard. Car il savait que Poudlard était le second siège de la résistance. Et que si on découvrait un de ses partisans, il serait pris immédiatement. Au début de la sixième année de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, le Lord Noir avait enfin publiquement montré son retour en ralliant à lui les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban faisant par la même occasion sortir ses partisans emprisonnés par le ministère. Les biens des Malfoys avaient été confisqués ainsi que ceux de tous ceux qu'Harry Potter avait dénoncé. Donc, ils vivaient tous au manoir Voldemort.

**oOoOo**

Enfin, lorsqu'ils transplanèrent... ce qu'ils virent leur ôtèrent la voix. Il y avait des aurors partout. Ils changèrent leur apparence pour pouvoir approcher sans se faire prendre. Ils virent la marque des ténèbres briller dans le ciel et malgré tout, ils eurent des frissons dans le dos. Ils entendirent les aurors dire que Potter avait disparu et qu'on avait jeté à son oncle un Obliviate.

-Qui a bien pu faire cela ? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Une personne puissante et de notre côté, mais comment se fait-il que le Lord ne sache pas qui est cette personne ? Se demanda Lucius.

-C'est parce que forcément, ce n'est pas un mangemort ! Répliqua Bellatrix.

-Oui, sûrement ! Mais on revient à la même question ! Si ce n'est pas un mangemort, qui cela peut-il être ?

Harry avait vu arriver les deux plus grands généraux de Voldemort. Mais à la vue de Bellatrix Lestrange, les sens d'Harry s'embrasèrent. De la haine, une envie de meurtre profonde telle qu'il avait connu l'envie de torturer son oncle. Ses pas le firent avancer au devant des deux mangemorts qui le regardèrent stupéfaits. Ses yeux étaient dilatés comme s'il était possédé.

-Comme on se retrouve ! Fit-il d'une voix grave mais froide.

Lucius et Bellatrix se mirent en position de garde devant le Survivant. Harry sourit glacialement. Son regard était posé sur Bellatrix.

-Voyez-vous cela ! Nous avons bébé Potter devant nous ! Dit-elle de sa voix enfantine comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire devant Harry.

-Oh, vraiment ? Répondit Harry sarcastique. _Crucio _! Souffla-t-il.

Même s'il savait que les sorciers sentiraient la magie du doloris et qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de la colère profonde qu'il ressentait. Bellatrix ressentit les effets de cette haine froide. Et il savait qu'Harry prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir. Elle se souvenait des paroles qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur rencontre au département des mystères. _La colère seule ne suffit pas ! Il faut aimer le faire ! Comme ça !_

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Fit Harry d'une voix claire et parfaitement polie. Pourriez-vous dire à Lord Voldemort que je souhaite lui parler dans les plus brefs délais !

Il leva le sort jeté sur Bellatrix qui était en train de convulser. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il jeta un regard haineux et dégoûté en direction de Lestrange qui se releva dignement avec un sourire goguenard, même si elle n'avait pas apprécié le goûter. Harry allait lever sa baguette quand Lucius empoigna Bellatrix par le bras pour transplaner. Harry sourit.

-Je suppose que nous allons bientôt nous revoir ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

**To be continued **

Coucou ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire pour le 31 juillet ! En attendant que je puisse extraire mes fichiers et mes chapitres de mon ancien ordinateur !

Vous cliquez sur le petit bouton "Go" pour me dire votre avis, si je dois la continuer ou pas... ce que je dois approfondir et surtout pour me donner votre avis si cette fic doit avoir une happy end ou un bad finissant avec la mort, évidemment !

Gros Bisous  
A.M-Shinigami

Le 31 juillet 2005.


	2. Se rencontrer !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

_Onarluca :_

_Une happy end, du genre... tout le monde est heureux dans le monde des ténèbres ! Pourquoi pas, je vais voir comment je vais façonner cette fin ! Quant à la suite, je vais faire en sorte d'updater assez souvent, que ce soit avec cette fic ou avec les autres. J'espère que j'arriverai à la terminer !_

_Gros bisous !  
_

_Bellasidious :  
Marci beaucoup ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour la continuer au mieux !_

_Gros Bisous  
_

_Jwulee :  
Merci, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part, je sais pas quoi dire ! _

_Je te fais de gros bisous !  
_

_Egwene Al'Vere :_

_Je te remercie beaucoup, je ferai en sorte de tenir le rythme pour la parution des chapitres ! Donc c du côté du mal que tu veux que cela aille ! Okay, je prends note !_

_Gros bisous ! _

Echizen D Luffy :  
_Merci pour les félicitations, c'est vachement sympa !  
Je te rasssure, je ne fais pas de spoiler du tome 6 !  
j'espère que le second chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! _

_Gros Bisous ! _

Loluciole :  
Merci pour la review ! Je vais continuer !

_Gros Bisous ! _

Sélène :  
_Pour être méchant, je vais essayer de le rendre le plus méchant possible ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup !  
En effet, Harry sera dark durant toute la fic !  
Quant à Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il va mourir ! Mais les autres... peut-être qu'il y aura un petit quelque chose... Je ne sais pas encore ! lol _

_Gros bisous ! _

_Panthère :  
Il est totalement hors de question que Harry ait la marque ! Je te rassure ! Harry sera complètement... lui, sans Voldemort sur le dos et sans Dumbledore aussi ! Merci de continuer à lire ! Quand à ton pseudo... c'est une coincïdence ou un signe... lol... il y aura quelque chose à voir avec une panthère ! _

_Gros bisous !_

_Irina :  
Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ferai tout pour que je puisse tenir le rythme des parutions de chapitres ! Et si Harry va rester "méchant" tout au long de la fic, normalement oui ! _

_Je te fais de gros bisous ! _

_Lady of Darkness :  
Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! On verra bien avec la suite ! _

Gros Bisous à toi aussi !

_Dark Rewieuse :  
Merci pour la review, c'est gentil ! _

Gros bisous !

I-Am-Lady-Voldemort :

_Je te remercie du compliment... j'espère que la suite te fera autant plaisir ! _

Gros Bisous !

Lilician :  
_Moi aussi je l'adore, mon ryry d'amour ! J'ai voulu écrire cette fic spécialement pour lui, vu que j'ai publié l'histoire le 31 juillet Tout sourire  
Quand à la suite, la voici toute fraîche ! Il ne faut pas s'effondrer en larmes ! lol _

Gros bisous !

Nymphadora Tonks :

_Merci beaucoup pour les compliments... Oui, moi aussi, je raffole des fics où Harry se venge ! De qui Harry est-il le descendant ? Bonne question auquelle je ne répondrai pas ! désolée ! Quand à comment se fait-il que l'Ordre n'ait rien fait est bin c'est dû au fait que... bip... et qui bip... et puis bip... Quand à Rem' et bien... haussement d'épaules On verra par la suite ! Ne m'en veux pas ! _

_Je te fais de gros bisous ! _

Snapye :  
_Non, je ne l'ai pas lu, enfin, juste le passage important et depuis je déprime en y repensant, bien que la mort de... me fasse plaisir ! On peut peut-être imaginer que ce soit la suite, mais en fait, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! N'empêche que ça ne va pas changer son destin ! Ceux qui sont destinés à mourir, mourront ! Quant à ses anciens amis... nous verrons bien ! lol ! _

Merci et gros bisous

Sahada :  
_Merci... quant à donner à Harry un nouvel animal ? Pourquoi pas... je verrai ! _

Sly.Cassy :  
_Comment va réagir Voldy ? On saura ça au chapitre III ! _

_Gros bisous_

_Cassie :  
Merci pour la review !_

_Gros Bisous _

Vamp et Elfica :  
La suite elle est là, toute chaude !

_Gros Bisous ! _

Shin' :  
Salut ma choupinette !  
T'as vu que j'ai donné ton prénom à la médicoInfirmière !  
Mais c'est normal qu'il est beaucoup plus dark que dans les livres, mais n'empêche que dans les livres il devient dark donc... mdr  
A bientôt ma grande !

_Gros Gros Bisous à ma 'tite choupinette adorée ! _

_  
**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... rougissante J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et que je vous reverrai au prochain chapitre !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Il leva le sort jeté sur Bellatrix qui était en train de convulser. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il jeta un regard ahineux et dégoûté en direction de Lestrange qui se releva dignement avec un sourire goguenard, même si elle n'avait pas apprécié le goûté. Harry allait lever sa baguette quand Lucius empoigna Bellatrix par le bras pour transplaner. Harry sourit.

-Je suppose que nous allons bientôt nous revoir ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

**Chapitre II :** Se rencontrer !

* * *

Il regarda la ruelle et vit qu'on venait vraiment dans sa direction cette fois. On avait localisé son doloris. Il invoqua une lame et un poignard apparut. Il s'en saisit avant d'être visible et sefit une plaie au bras gauche et il s'ouvrit la jambe droite en faisant attention à ne pas causer des lésions trop importantes. Il ferma les yeux et leva le poignard. A la suite de quoi une belle plaie fit son apparition. Il s'enduit les doigts de son sang et s'essuya sur ses vêtements et son visage. Il se fit une dernière entaille sur la joue. Et il se lança un sort pour faire croire à son inconscience. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher un peu plus et il entendit quelqu'un jurer. 

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tonks ? Demanda la voix qu'Harry reconnaissait comme celle de Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

Il sentit qu'une deuxième personne s'approchait de lui. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de la bouche d'Harry et il sentit un bras sous sa tête.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Fit Fol-Oeil. Je cours avertir Dumbledore !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry ! Je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ! Fit la voix rassurante de Tonks.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Finalement, le mieux pour éviter les soupçons était d'accepter d'être sous la sécurité des membres de l'Ordre bien que cela le répugnait. En plus, il avait encore les blessures que lui avait infligé son oncle. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la chevelure jaune canari de Tonks. Il prit un mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et sourit.

-... 'adore...c't couleur... ! Murmura-t-il avant de retomber dans les lymbes des ténèbres.

**oOoOo**

Lucius et Bellatrix arrivèrent devant le Lord en se disputant. Bellatrix avait ses vêtements plissés, elle parlait à Lucius avec une voix basse et lourde de reproches, tandis que Lucius lui répondait avec une voix assurée et autoritaire. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu-compte qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle. Et ils continuèrent. Voldemort qui s'amusait du ridicule de la situation finit par se lasser.

-_Restructum Voice _!

Lucius et Bellatrix parlèrent sans entendre de leur voix pendant une demi-seconde, puis comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de voix. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avant de voir qu'ils étaient devant le Lord qui arborrait une mine plutôt lassée. Ils cessèrent de s'agiter et s'agenouillèrent en baissant la tête prenant bien soin de ne pas rencontrer le regard carmin de leur maître.

-_Finite Incantum _! Fit la voix placide du Lord Noir. Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois aux yeux du monde, il remarqua que tous les murs autour de lui était blancs.

-Génial ! Je suis encore dans une infirmerie ! Grogna-t-il.

-Détrompez-vous, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes à Sainte-Mangouste ! Fit une voix.

Il tourna sa tête pour apercevoir une infirmière.

-Pour une blessure aussi superficielle que la mienne ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Elle aurait très bien pu être empoisonnée ! Répondit l'infirmière en souriant.

-Ouais... peut-être ! Fit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Elle s'approcha de lui et vérifia que tous les appareils fonctionnaient bien. Puis elle sortit une seringue.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je vous administre un anti-douleur ! Il est mieux de l'avoir sous perfusion que sous potion, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un adepte de l'infirmerie de Poudlard !

-Oh, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Et qui vous a dis cela ?

-Vos amis ! Répondit-elle en s'écartant. Voulez-vous que j'aille les chercher ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Répondit-il d'une voix indifférente.

L'infirmière fut très surprise. Elle avait déjà vu Harry Potter de part les photos, les interviews et les articles qui avaient fusés sur lui, et elle l'avait toujours vu en compagnie de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Pas d'amis ? Répéta-t-elle lentement.

-C'est cela ! Répondit-il tranquillement. J'en avais à la fin de ma sixième année, et maintenant, je n'en ai plus, c'est ainsi !

Au son de la voix, l'infirmière comprit qu'il ne voulait pas continuer la conversation.

-Très bien ! Et que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne me suis pas encore réveillé ! De plus, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions ! Siffla-t-il.

-Soit ! Si tel est votre désir ! Cependant, je reviendrai ce soir pour appliquer une potion de cicatrisation à votre dos ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... votre dos est vraiment dans un état effrayant ! Les plaies étaient profondes et pas encore cicatrisées...

-Qui le sait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Pas mal de personne ! Répondit simplement l'infirmière. Jusqu'à votre rétablissement, je serai votre infirmière personnelle !

-Très, bien ! Quel est votre prénom ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Je m'appelle Coralie Courtney !

**oOoOo**

Lucius et Bellatrix étaient vraiment très mal à l'aise sous le regard srutateur du Seigneur Noir. Bellatrix voulait parler, mais elle se souvint de son humiliation de Harry Potter. Voldemort vit qu'aucun des deux n'étaient enclins à commencer le rapport.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glaciale. Lucius... siffla-t-il.

Lucius sursauta quand il entendit son prénom.

-Je veux un rapport complet ! Expliqua Voldemort dans un sourire entendu.

Bellatrix serra ses dents. Elle ne voulait pas que le Lord sache pour Potter, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas empêcher Lucius de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Lord Voldemort sentit que Bellatrix voulait lui cacher quelque chose. Il arrêta Lucius en faisant un geste de la main et fixa Bellatrix dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ne cherche pas à modifier les images de ton esprit ! Fit-il de sa voix implacable.

Il mit une main sur son front et vit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il rejeta durement Bellatrix à terre. Il la toisa de haut avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva de son siège et alla à la table pour prendre des raisins.

-Ainsi... le jeune Potter veut me voir ! Fit-il en mangeant un raisin. Pourquoi pas ! Il lance un cruciatus aussi bien qu'un mangemort ! Commenta-t-il. Oui ! Lucius... envoie-moi ton fils !

Bien que surpris, Lucius acquiesça et alla chercher Draco qui était installé dans une chambre luxueuse du manoir. Il était en train de lire un livre sur la magie noire et ses conséquences.

**oOoOo**

-Draco ! Appela son père.

-Oui, père ? Répondit-il en relevant la tête de son livre.

-Le Lord te demande !

-Souhaite-t-il...

-Non !

Draco souffla de soulagement. Il se leva et lissa ses vêtements. Il leva sa tête et marcha droitement. Lucius admira son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé... c'était plutôt le rôle de Narcissa et elle prenait son rôle à coeur, mais il était tout de même content de sa progéniture. Draco arriva dans la salle de réunion où Voldemort avait pris place avec deux généraux et un carte.

-Monseigneur ! Fit Draco respectueux.

Voldemort aimait bien Draco parce que même s'il sentait sa peur d'être marqué, il restait non seulement impassible, mais en plus, il ne montrait pas sa peur, allant même parfois jusqu'à être insolent. Il lui fit signe d'approcher ce que Draco fit sans hésitation. Draco ne s'agenouillait pas devant lui et ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Je veux que tu envoies un lettre à Harry Potter ! Dit-il.

Draco leva un sourcil complètement ébahi.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'aime pas Potter et je ne lui écris pas ! Répondit ce dernier d'une voix ironique.

Voldemort mit sa main sous le menton de Draco pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Les perles orageuses contre le Rubis...

-Tu le feras en mon nom ! Souffla-t-il.

Le ton de Voldemort ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Bien ! Fit finalement Draco.

Il se leva, mais il se sentit empoigné par le bras. Il regarda Voldemort dans les yeux ne baissant nullement son regard, il attendit qu'il parle.

-Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que tu dois mettre dans la lettre ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix lente.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais on voyait qu'il était clairement déconcerté.

-Réponds ! Fit la voix claquante de Voldemort.

-Si... Monseigneur ! Répondit Draco.

-Potter a émis le souhait de me voir au plus vite ! Fit Voldemort.

Draco haussa un sourcil pensant à une blague.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, jeune Malfoy ! Fit-il en souriant.

Il aimait beaucoup ce garçon, d'une certaine façon, il arrivait à se retrouver dans sa personnalité. Prétentieux, ambitieux, impérieux, pas insolent mais presque... et pourtant, il était charmant et charismatique, d'une certaine manière, il était sympathique, il n'accordait pas facilement son amitié... enfin bref, totalement lui !

-Vois-tu, j'ai été aussi surpris que toi ! Enfin, je veux que cette lettre comporte un rendez-vous, un lieu, une heure, un jour précis ! Il est évident que je ne peux pas lui écrire moi-même, c'est pourquoi je compte sur toi ! Fit-il.

-Qui ira à ce rendez-vous ? Demanda Draco.

-Toi ! Tu inventeras une histoire abracadabrante si jamais tu croises quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas du croiser !

-A quelle date le voulez-vous ? Demanda Draco en prenant note dans son esprit.

-Disons pour dans une semaine !

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait ou non se réjouir de la demande de Potter.

_Que peut-il avoir en tête, ce crétin ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il monta rédiger la lettre qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi c'était lui qui devait et écrire la lettre et rencontrer Potter. Après tout, bon c'est vrai, pour la rencontre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, mais pour la lettre...

_Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas perdre de temps à faire ce genre de choses stupides ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'écrirai une lettre à Potter, je l'aurai fait enfermé !_

**oOoOo**

Coralie revenait dans la chambre d'Harry comme elle lui avait dit. Elle croisa les Weasley au complet et Hermione Granger. Ron se leva et Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Dites-nous... dites-nous qu'il va bien ! Fit Ron.

-Ron ! Souffla Hermione en regardant le sol.

-Je suis désolée... mais Monsieur Potter, ne peut recevoir de visite ! Il est... très affaibli ! Fit-elle. Veuillez m'excuser ! Il ne sert à rien de rester là ! Fit-elle froidement.

Elle rentra dans la chambre d'Harry et vit que ce dernier avait enlevé toutes les perfusions et qu'il était assis sur la rembarde de la fenêtre. Sa jambe blaissée reposait à plat sur une sorte de table qui épousait la forme de la balustrade. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il sourit en voyant Coralie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait bien cette fille, elle ne semblait pas le juger sur ce qui était dit dans les journaux, ni sur ses interviews déformées.

-Monsieur Potter ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin et les bras croisés. Croyez-vous vraiment que ce que vous faites est raisonnable ?

-Désolé Coralie ! Répondit-il en souriant penaud.

Il allait se remettre en place et déplacer son pied lorsqu'un hibou Grand-Duc entra. Il portait une lettre. Il se mit en face d'Harry lequel stupéfait prit la missive. Il regarda Coralie qui lui sourit.

**oOoOo**

_Potter, et non pas "cher Potter"_

_Conformément à ta demande, je t'envoie cette lettre pour te donner une date et un lieu de rendez-vous afin que tu rencontres celui que tu as demandé ! Que penses-tu du 29 juillet au Chaudron Baveur ? Fais-le moi savoir au plus vite !_

_Le seul et l'unique_

_D.A.L.M_

**oOoOo**

Harry sourit tout en se demandant ce que pouvait signifier le "A". Cela reflétait bien la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Serpentard, froide et sans aucun intérêt finalement. Il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir pris la main du Serpentard alors qu'ils n'avaient que 11ans. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et changer tout cela, mais cela lui était impossible, malheureusement. Coralie remarqua qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et en voyant la signature, elle sourit. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et plia la lettre rapidement. Un petit silence s'installa mais Harry le brisa.

-Penses-tu que le 29 de ce mois je serai apte à marcher... seul j'entends ! Fit Harry.

-Cela reste à voir ! Fit-elle dans un sourire entendu. Si tu fais ce que je te demande de faire, alors oui, je demanderai la permission de sortir !

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? Fit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-Non, pas de ça ! Fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Allez tu retournes sur ton lit et tu me montres ton dos !

**oOoOo**

Depuis les cinq jours où il était à Sainte-Mangouste, il suivit toutes les recommandations de Coralie à la lettre. Le 29 juillet, il organisa tout avec Coralie pour que personne ne sache qu'il était sorti. Sa jambe était pratiquement remise, il pouvait marcher correctement, il s'était bien fait l'entaille. Ses blessures n'y paraissaient presque plus. Tout le monde sorcier avait été mis au courant de la pseudo-attaque des mangemorts et de ses blessures. Seulement, s'ils se préoccupaient vraiment de lui, ils auraient remarqué que ses blessures n'avaient rien de magiques et qu'elles avaient était faites de façon à ne laisser aucune lésion.

Coralie le laissa au Chaudron Baveur et revint à Sainte-Mangouste. Il donna une lettre qu'elle devait remettre aux journalistes. Cela expliquerait sa disparition jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été. Il s'assit à une table sans se faire remarqué, il avait mis de beaux habits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les torchons qu'il avait revêti durant toute son enfance. Et il savait que tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas le style d'Harry Potter d'être ainsi habillé. Puis après cinq minutes d'attente, il vit des écritures qui apparurent sur la table.

_A l'heure, pour une fois !_

Il reconnaissait bien là les sarcasmes du Slytherin.

_Va dans la zone de transplanage située du côté du Chemin de Traverse au Sud. Il n'y en a qu'une seule, tu ne peux pas te tromper !_

Quand il arriva dans la dite zone, il vit le blond. Il s'avança vers lui lequel le toisa de son regard semblant apprécier le changement du Survivant. Il alla lui aussi à sa rencontre.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ! Il a changé le Survivant ! _

-Malfoy ! Salua Harry.

-Potter ! Répondit Draco.

* * *

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review ! 

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Conformément aux demandes, je ne tuerai pas Harry ! Peut-être que je vais le blesser ! lol ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! .°

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Le 2 Août 2005.


	3. Poursuite !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !  
****

* * *

**

**RARs : **

Onarluca :  
En effet, c'est une dark fic avec si tout se passe bien -niark, niark, niark- une harry&draco end ! Et je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, que penseras-tu de celui-là ?

Gros bisous ma douce !

**Egwene Al'vere :**

Il pourrait faire une chute accidentelle dans les escaliers, genre ! -visage d'ange- quand à la fin... c'est seulement si tout se passe bien, mdr ! J'updaterai le plus que je peux, promis ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette histoire.

Moi non plus cela ne plairait pas que Harry trompe Voldemort dans "tu es à moi" et c pour ça qu'il ne le fera pas ! Tout du moins pas consciemment ! -sourire- Harry comme Tom sont soumis à la fidélité par le lien de complémentarité qui les unit, disons alors que c'est comme un lien de mariage sorcier. On ne peut pas tromper sont conjoints à moins de briser le lien ! Voilà !

Gros bisous !

**Alinemcb 54 :**

Merci pour la review c'est sympa, je continue !

Gros bisous !

**Jwulee :**

Je continue, merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre aussi !

Gros bisous !

**Zaika :**

Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Gros bisous et merci !

**Médiciane :**

okay, je continue ! mdr j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à me dire ce que tu en penses !

Gros bisous !

**Irina :**

Je continue la fic, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Si ? Bon d'accord ! mdr

Gros bisous !

**Nymphadora Tonks :**

Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas ! Quant à la réaction de Voldemort face à... ce revirement soudain de situation, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant ! lol ! Mais ça approche à grands pas !

Gros bisous !

**Echizen D Luffy :**

Merci pour la review, et oui, la suite est là ! Toute fraîche !

Gros bisous !

**Farahon :**

Mdr, je suis déloyale ? Donc je ne suis pas à Hufflepuff ! lol ! En effet, je préfère nettement les Slytherin, je crois que tu vas encore m'en vouloir pour la fin de ce chapitre ! dsl ! lol ! mdr ! La fin ? Harry et Dray ? Tuer Voldemort ? Voldemort ? Tuer nos deux amants ? -je suis sadique- tu le verras en temps voulus !

Gros bisous !

**Panthère :**

Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute, je l'ai corrigée suite à ta review ! Malgré tout, je pense que je ferai un Malfoy dominant, bien sûr Harry reste Harry avec son comportement changé, mais il a changé principalement envers tout ceux qu'il considérait comme "amis" et Draco n'a jamais été un "ami" donc, même s'ils restent d'abord en conflit... cela finira par une relation ou Harry ne sera pas le dominant ! Peut-être de temps à autres exceptionnellement en plus cela est dû à quelque chose en relation avec ton pseudo, ma grande... je suis désolée, mais j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à reviewer !

Gros bisous !

**Lyciaa :**

Bonjour au Québec !

Je suis très contente que tu apprécies cette histoire ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! Et comme je l'ai dit... je ferai en sorte de publier le plus possible pendant ces vacances, promis ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

Gros bisous !

**Vif d'Or :**

B'jour ma Viffy adorée !

Ah ah ! Tu touches du doigt ce qui ne doit pas être dit ! lol ! Chut, ça ce n'est pas sûr tant que ce n'est pas officiel !

oui, Draco... apprécie beaucoup cela même si pour lui, Harry reste Potter ! mdr ! je t'embrasse fort moi aussi !

Gros bisous et merci !

**Bellasidious :**

Je te remercie pour la review et la suite est là !

Gros bisous !

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir...

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Quand il arriva dans la dite zone, il vit le blond. Il s'avança vers lui lequel le toisa de son regard semblant apprécier le changement du Survivant. Il alla lui aussi à sa rencontre.

_/ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ! Il a changé le Survivant /_

-Malfoy ! Salua Harry.

-Potter ! Répondit Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre III :** Poursuite !

* * *

Draco était habillé d'un pantalon blanc moulant comme à son habitude et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes pour faire croire à un ange. Malheureusement, il était loin d'être un ange malgré ses magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blanc et sa peau pâle. Il était même un connard de la pire espèce du point de vue de certaines personnes. Harry distingua une personne à côté du blond, c'était une femme. Puis il la reconnut bien qu'elle ait changé de vêtements. 

-Coralie, mais que fais-tu ici ? Avec lui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veille sur toi ! Répondit-elle.

-Elle est la médicomage en chef des partisans du Lord Noir, Potter ! Répondit Draco agacé. Et si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai qu'on se casse d'ici, je n'aime plus trop traîner de ce côté !

Harry sourit. Evidemment, lorsque l'on avait pour père Lucius Malfoy, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait plus se déplacer librement dans le monde sorcier. Cependant, il ne se pressa pas pour le suivre. Draco le regarda avancer vers eux d'une façon lente et nonchalante. Coralie regardait bien aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait personne susceptible de leur barrer la route.

-Pourrais-tu, Potter avoir l'obligeance de te dépêcher ! Fit Draco d'une voix nerveuse.

-C'est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux pas te le refuser ! Fit Harry d'une voix cynique en arrivant finalement près des deux partisans de Voldemort.

Mais des personnes apparurent effrayant les premiers passants à la ronde. C'était des Aurors, et évidemment, on avait repéré Draco Malfoy qui savait pertinemment que si on l'attrapait on ferait tout pour qu'il avoue où se trouvait son père et par la même occasion Voldemort, une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard il n'y aurait plus de problème. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore, tout en sachant que des fidèles partisans de Voldemort se cachait dans son école continuait de leur enseigner la défense et l'attaque magique. Quoi que ce n'était pas avec le niveau qu'il y avait à Poudlard que l'on pouvait se sentir fort.

-On se retrouve chez le Lord, Coralie ! Dit Draco. Plan 2 !

Elle transplana directement en acquiesçant. Il prit Harry par le bras qui surpris ne fit rien pour se dégager.

-Sais-tu transplaner, Potter ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

-Non ! Répondit-il en détournant le regard.

-Merde, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour nous faire transplaner tout les deux ! Jura-t-il. Viens, on va donc suivre le plan 2 !

Harry suivit, mais il se sentit épié. Il tourna la tête vers les aurors qui dévisageaient le démon blond. Harry lui fit remarquer. Draco courut et fut suivi par Harry et les aurors lesquels n'avaient pas reconnu le Survivant. Ils avaient dans leurs mains une sorte d'artecfact. Harry réussit à rattraper le blond qui sursauta.

-Putain... Potter, tu...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase par orgueil plus qu'autre chose. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'Harry lui avait fait peur. Ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre et humide, ils n'étaient plus sur le Chemin de Traverse mais dans un Chemin adjacent, le Chemin de Passage.

-Tu es trop flash, Malfoy ! Fit remarquer Harry en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Et que crois-tu faire ? Demanda Draco en saisissant son poignet.

Ils se défièrent silencieusement sans que l'un des deux ne rompent le contact visuel. Draco lâcha le poignet de sa Némésis qui ne baissait pas les yeux. Harry sourit ironiquement.

-_Colorus _! Incanta-t-il.

Son pantalon devint blanc tandis que celui de Draco devint noir. Seulement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient à vive allure. De toute manière, Draco savait qu'ils pouvaient le suivre aisément pour la bonne et unique raison que son essence magique était repérable par l'artefact que tenait l'un des Aurors, de plus l'essence des Malfoy était reconnaissable parce que... parce que Draco avait des gênes de Veela. Heureusement il y avait un moyen rapide de mélanger son essence, plus rapide que pour les sorciers normaux si je puis dire ainsi. Mais, il ne savait pas s'il _s'abaisserait_ à demander ça à celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais bon, après tout, ce dernier était un Gryffindor donc il l'aiderait...

-Mélange ton essence à la mienne ! Chuchota Draco en s'arrêtant.

-Quoi ? Répondit Harry en ne comprenant pas.

-Embrasse-moi, crétin !

Harry ne comprenait pas l'histoire d'essence, ce n'était que du charabia à ses yeux. Draco, voyant son indécision plaça sa main gauche sur la nuque du Gryffindor et l'attira vivement à lui. Sa tête était penchée de façon à ce que lorsque Harry l'embrasserait sa tête ne soit pas visible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots "embrasse-moi" ? Siffla-t-il énervé de devoir redemander la chose au Gryffindor.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira. Harry appréciait le souffle de Malfoy sur ses lèvres.

-Tiens-tu à ce qu'on nous retrouve, Po...

Harry fondit sur les lèvres rosées de sa Némésis qui fut repoussé contre le mur de la ruelle. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre rapidement. Draco noua ses bras au cou d'Harry qui fit en sorte de se placer de façon à ce que le blond ne soit pas reconnaissable. Des personnes passèrent devant la ruelle en courant. Harry sentit que deux personnes s'ataient arrêtées. Le baiser d'Harry dériva dans le cou du Slytherin. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-Deux personnes arrivent ! Chuchota Harry.

-Tu es prêt à passer à une étreinte passionnée, Potter ?

Une des mains de Draco descendit à la taille d'Harry qui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Le genou d'Harry vint se placer entre les jambes de Draco qui gémit.

_/ Divin /_

-Pas mal, Potter ! Souffla-t-il.

Harry vexé par le "pas mal" excita délibérément le Slytherin. Les personnes supposées être des Aurors se figèrent en sentant l'air se réchauffer. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se mouvèrent les unes contre les autres. Les mains de Draco descendirent à la chute des reins d'Harry et commencèrent à les caresser à travers les vêtements. Harry embrassa, lécha, suça le cou gracile et pâle du blond apposant de ce fait sa marque sur lui.

_/ Non mais quel con ! Et merde, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là /_

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry lequel tourna la tête vers l'importun et faisant bien gaffe à cacher Draco.

-Quoi ! Aboya-t-il.

-Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! Fit la voix. Vous ne devriez pas être à l'hôpital ?

-Monsieur... Kingsley, c'est ça ? J'ai signé mon autorisation de sortie ce matin et... on m'a donné l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital... et... vous m'interrompez dans mon... activé, alors merci, mais au revoir ! Fit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main impatient.

Soufflé par la répartie d'Harry, ce dernier les quitta suivi par la personne qui s'était arrêtée avec lui. Une fois que ce fut sûr, Draco repoussa Harry au loin.

-'Chier Potter ! T'aurais pas pu éviter de me faire un suçon ?

-C'était pour le "pas mal", chéri ! Fit-il dans un clin d'oeil visiblement amusé.

Draco se sentait euphorique et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_/ Saleté de Potter,oh !toi j'te retiens / _

Il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, c'etait obligé, il savait qu'il approchait de son héritage il aurait dix-sept ans dans moins d'un mois le 16 Septembre. Ayant des gênes de Veela, il se mettrait à rechercher sa compagne ou son compagnon en fonction de son odeur. Et Harry faisait figure de prétendant, ça c'était sûr. Il avait vu la seconde personne voir si oui ou non l'essence des Malfoy était présente, et au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était clair que son essence avait été mélangée à celle du Gryffindor en un instant. Puis il se souvint de la réaction de Potter.

-Le Grand Harry Potter veut... donc il l'obtient ! Murmura Draco en lui souriant de façon assez méprisable.

-Que veux-tu, je suis le Survivant ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mmff ! Fit Draco. Ne crois surtout pas que tout t'es du, Potter ! Car, moi, je te le dis, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Cria-t-il rageur.

Draco partit en marchant vite et Harry le suivit complètement interloqué par ce que venait de dire le Slytherin. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi évidemment, mais Draco voulait se convaincre. Une fois de retour au manoir, il laisserait les autres s'occuper du brun et lui il irait à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon potentiel. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire. il trouverait un nouveau compagnon potentiel et couchera avec ! Il savait qu'après avoir reçu cet héritage particulier, il n'aurait plus le loisir de coucher avec qui il voulait. En effet, une fois que son instinct de Veela aura choisit la bonne personne, il ne serait plus attiré que par elle, il ne chercherait rien d'autre que son amour. Et même si cela l'énervait particulièrement, il devait s'avouer qu'il était content, car la personne qu'il aura choisie sera son âme-soeur. Un Veela et son âme-soeur n'aime qu'une fois ! Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas qu'Harry avait fini par le rejoindre.

-C'est quoi le plan 2 ? Demanda Harry.

-C'était au cas où tu ne savais pas transplaner ce qui visiblement est de réalité ! Une voiture va venir nous chercher du côté de Londres Moldu ! Dit-il avec dégoût. Ils nous ramèneront jusqu'à un point où deux chevaux nous attendrons, parce qu'il faut suivre un très long sentier et qu'une voiture ne peut pas atteindre le manoir !

-Donc tu vis là-bas ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose.

-Peut-être, Potter ! Répondit-il placidement.

Après un long silence, Draco finit par demander ce qu'il se demandait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Harry voulait voir le Dark Lord.

-Pourquoi, Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop basse.

Mais Harry l'avait entendu, et il était étonné que Draco lui pose cette question. Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua à marcher. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le fit se retrouner, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Draco semi-énervé.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore, Potter ! Fit-il d'une voix sifflante.

-Je n'aime pas répondre aux questions indiscrètes ! Répliqua Harry en regardant la main de Draco comme si elle était infectée par une quelconque bactérie incurable.

Draco retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Eh bien dis-le mais ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle ! Gronda-t-il.

-Et sinon quoi ? Demanda Harry buté.

-Sinon... je pourrai me fâcher !

Harry ricana.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, alors pourquoi aurais-je peur aujourd'hui !

Les yeux de Draco devinrent or. Harry le remarqua. Même s'il était un compagnon portentiel, ça n'empêchait pas Draco de pouvoir s'énerver contre lui, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu son héritage.

-Euh... Malfoy ?

La main de Draco empoigna violemment le cou d'Harry lequel trop surpris ne réagit pas. Il resserra sa prise et Harry commença à étouffer. Il essaya de se défaire de la prise du Slytherin avec ses mains sans penser un instant qu'il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais Draco était trop fort. Il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir autant de force dans le poignet, mais Draco lui le savait.

-Je pourrais resserrer ma prise et te tuer, Potter ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix furieusement calme.

-Okay... j'ai mon... compte, putain... lâche-moi,... Malfoy ! Répondit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par sa respiration.

La main se desserra d'elle-même obéissant à cet ordre. Malfoy continua de marcher sans un regard pour le Gryffindor. Bientôt la voiture fut en vue, ils entrèrent. Harry remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas le chauffeur. Le silence était pesant, et très lourd. Draco avait retrouvé sa couleur des yeux. Harry quant à lui se demanda comment cela était possible que dans un moment d'intense fureur le blond ait les yeux or. Et en même temps, il était blessé dans son orgueil, en prenant du recul, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait pu utiliser de la magie ou même ses pieds pour faire lâcher prise à Draco au lieu d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir ses mains. Il arrièvrent à l'endroit où Draco avait dit qu'il y avait les chevaux. Il y avait de Pur Sang, à se demander pourquoi d'ailleurs !

-Tu sais monter à cheval, Potter ?

-Ca ne doit pas être compliqué ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe n'avalant toujours pas ce qu'avait fait Draco.

Draco sourit en comprenant pourquoi le Survivant était en colère. Harry vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un cheval qui était sellé. Il posa la question implicitement en fixant le cheval sans selle.

-Je n'aime pas monter à cheval sur une selle ! J'ai toujours l'habitude de monter à dos nu !

Draco monta souplement et gracieusement sous les yeux ébahis et admiratifs d'Harry qui mit un pied dans l'étrier pour se mettre sur la selle. Trois minutes plus tard, ils partirent enfin au pas, parce qu'Harry ne savait pas comment on faisait pour aller plus vite. Draco lui expliqua, et dix minutes plus tard ils passèrent au galop, il y avait encore pas mal de kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver au manoir. Et enfin au bout d'un certain temps, l'imposant château apparut devant leurs yeux. Il était pratiquement aussi grand que Poudlard, mais ne possédait qu'une seule grande tour, la tour Sud, la tour de la Source de pouvoir.

-Nous y voilà, Potter ! Je t'emmène devant le Lord et enfin j'aurai accompli ma mission et je pourrai enfin me débarrasser de ta... _compagnie_ !

-Ma _compagnie_ n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire dans cette ruelle, Malfoy !

Draco ne répondit pas ! Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les mangemorts présents quand ils virent Harry furent plus que surpris. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques mais un seul regard de Draco les stoppa.

-Potter, doit être amené au Lord, vivant et sans blessure ! Fit-il d'une voix étrangement dure.

Ils virent Coralie se diriger vers eux rapidement.

-Le Lord vous attend !

-Amène-le donc ! Fit-il en désignant Harry d'un signe dédaigneux de la tête.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais Draco n'en avait cure. Coralie cligna rapidement des yeux et acquiesça lentement. Elle prit Harry par la main et le regard de Draco tomba sur ces mains puis il se détourna dans un mouvement gracieux. Il avait senti une rage le consumer. Coralie le mena devant la salle où se trouvait le Lord et ses plus hauts généraux. Tous se retournèrent vers eux deux. Coralie resta à l'entrée et mit un genou à terre pour saluer son Seigneur, puis elle se releva et se mit au garde-à-vous devant la porte. Harry s'avança en ignorant les regards haineux sur lui et quand il arriva devant Voldemort ils se défièrent du regard dans un silence plus que surprenant. Draco arriva par une porte située derrière le "trône" et se mit à côté de son père, de sa mère, de sa tante et de son oncle. Harry le regarda et regarda son cou, il n'y vit rien... un charme de dissimulation. Il reporta son regard sur Voldemort qui avait changé. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus.

-Eh bien, Potter ! Tu voulais me voir ! Fit-il de sa voix glaciale et claquante.

Harry regarda le Slytherin par excellence, enfin, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à dire.

-Je souhaite une alliance ! Fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued**

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans un review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Samedi 6 août à 17h30


	4. Dans l'antre de la bête ?

**Auteur :** **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami  
****Histoire de Base : Harry Potter  
Fiction Rated : M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic, je ne veux pas de plaintes  
Couple : HPxDM principalement  
Genre : Dark...  
Résumé : Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude... cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs. **

BONNE LECTURE

Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous et Bonne lecture !  
Je suis désolée, j'aurai du poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais le document ne voulait pas charger, allez savoir pourquoi, donc j'ai été dans l'obligation de le retaper dans la case de Edit/Preview !

**_

* * *

_**

_**RARs : **_

_**Je remercie Onarluca, Nymphadora Tonks, Odirosi, Irina, Slydawn, Echizen D Luffy, Fliflou, Samaeltwigg etVif d'Or**_

I-am-Lady-Voldemort :  
Je sais que je suis sadique ! Franchement ce n'était pas trop ce que je voulais faire, parce que je l'avais déjà fait au chapitre précédent avec la rencontre entre Harry et Draco mais... mais... je l'ai fait ! mdr Désolée, ça risque de se reproduire souvent !

**_Jwulee :  
_**C'est vrai, mais même si dès fois il se montre très sûr de lui, il peut aussi ne plus du tout avoir confiance en lui !

**_Luna051 :  
_**Je pensais le faire aussi, mais pour le moment, IL ne doit rien savoir sur ça ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux qu'il apprenne d'abord à connaître son ex-ennemi, qu'il ne le fasse pas par obligation ! Ou même, étant celui qu'il est... il peut tout aussi bien ne pas vouloir en entendre parler ! Donc voilà ! Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes !

**_Aline :  
_**Je vais essayer de traduire au mieux ce que cela signifie ! Promis !

**_Bellasidious :  
_**Désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire de longs chapitres, j'essaye de faire des chapitres de même corpulence ! Gros bisous !

**_Nytshade :  
_**J'ai une idée qui me fait triper, grave ! Je vais la mettre dans quelques chapitres, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, moi ça me dirai bien de le faire ainsi ! mdr ! ouais, Draco Veela et il commence à le ressentir !

**_Zick :  
_**Meuh... pk t'aime pas ma Coralie ? Quand je lui ai dit nous étions mortes de rire ! Si je compte la faire souffrir ? Nan ! Mais une autre personne va souffrir ! GW !

**_Farahon :  
_**Oui, l'amour d'un Veela peut être considéré comme un amour pur ! Quant à un éventuel accident si ça finit mal entre nos deux tourtereaux... bin c'est dommage, parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ils risquent d'être castrés ou un truc du genre sourire d'ange tu vois un peu le genre ! mdr !

**_Saaeliel :  
_**Heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup !  
Je rougis  
Aucune review est inutile ! Elles font toutes une très grand plaisir ! Et moi aussi, je peux dire que je t'apprécie, en tout cas j'apprécie ce que tu me dis, je suis touchée !

**_Vert Emeraude :  
_**Nan, Harry ne fait pas de connerie, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait !

**_Tchaye :  
_**T'inquiète pas, il a demandé une alliance ce qu'il signifie qu'il ne veut en aucun cas se courber, tout comme Draco l'a dit au Lord, il est totalement hors de question qu'il reçoive la marque ! Dans aucune de mes fics, on trouvera la marque des ténèbres sur le bras d'Harry ! Juré !

Quant au fait qu'Harry soit l'âme-soeur de Draco, c'est sûr, puisque c'est un HPxDM ! Et puis, Harry, pas totalement humain, c'est tentant... c'est même dans l'ordre des choses ! il obéira à Tommy comme tu le dis pour gagner sa confiance et parce qu'il veut... bip...et bip... sorry ! Mais je suis tenue par la confidantialité des dossiers de mes patients ! mdr !

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me ravissent ! BONNE LECTURE et on se revoit au prochain chapitre ! _

_

* * *

_

**_PRINCE DES TENEBRES _**

**_

* * *

_**

-Eh bien, Potter ! Tu voulais me voir ! Fit-il de sa voix glaciale et claquante.

Harry regarda le Slytherin par excellence, enfin, c'était ce qu'il se plaisait à dire.

-Je souhaite une alliance ! Fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

* * *

**Chapitre IV :** Dans l'antre de la bête (?)

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Personne ne parlait mais tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le Survivant qui était présentement en train de demander ou plutôt de proposer une alliance. Puis comme si le mot avait été donné, tout les mangemorts rigolèrent. Mais Harry resta imperturbable, et attendit que les rires s'estompent. Son regard croisa celui de Draco. Les perles orageuses étaient impénétrables. Harry ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, mais ce qui le ramena à la réalité fut les rires qui n'étaient plus. Voldemort s'était levé de son siège, un sourire aux lèvres. 

-Vous avez fini ! Fit Harry d'une voix moqueuse et acide. Ma... propositon... est sérieuse.

-Je te trouve bien présompteux, jeune Potter ! Fit Voldemort d'une voix ironique. Mais... je dois avouer que ta proposition est... alléchante ! Alors, Harry Potter, quelle est la raison de ce... revirement ?

Harry détailla Voldemort dans son intégralité. Il avait un corps d'une vingtaine d'année, disons, vingt-cinq ans et une mémoire tactique d'un _homme_ de soixante-neuf ans. Puis le regard de Draco se fit sombre. Et la colère d'Harry se fit palpable en repensant à son oncle, trois verres éclatèrent et des couteaux rangés dans un tiroir s'élevèrent, Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer alors que les objets commençaient à voler un peu trop rapidement à son goût et au goût de tous. Alors qu'il y en avait qui se reculait de peur d'être touché, Voldemort s'approcha devant lui. Sa colère l'aveuglait complètement, une crise comme jamais il n'en avait fait. La personne qu'il voyait avancer devant lui était Vernon Dursley et non pas le Seigneur Noir. Il dressa un bouclier circulaire et les couteaux se mirent en face de lui. Voldemort aussi leva un bouclier de protection.

-Sortez tous ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et claire.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne n'était là, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui se sentait menacé. Cet enfant lui ressemblait tellement.

-Potter ! Dit-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

-Non ! Pas cette fois, Oncle Vernon ! Nous allons nous amuser à deux !

Un des couteaux se dirigea violemment vers Voldemort qui ne fit que lever un peu plus le niveau du bouclier, un autre couteau, puis un autre...

-Harry Potter ! Cesse immédiatement cela ! Fit la voix de Voldemort. _Illusio _! Incanta-t-il.

Harry se figea brusquement en regardant la personne en face de lui.

-Ma... man ?

Il tomba au sol, évanouit. Voldemort prit délicatement le corps frêle du Survivant dans ses bras. Il le regarda en se souvenant des moments qu'il avait passé à l'orphelinat moldu... de ce qui lui avait fait subir ces chacals. Il se dirigea dans son manoir du côté des appartements des Malfoy. Draco vit le Lord et Harry, il les regarda et le Lord l'aperçut.

-Viens avec moi, jeune Malfoy ! Harry Potter couchera dans la chambre voisine à la tienne !

-Humph !

-Que dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

-Oui, mon Seigneur ! Réctifia Draco.

-C'est mieux ! Préviens-moi de son réveil !

Et sur ce, il partit.

**oOoOo**

Draco pesta contre celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Il regarda Harry avec un visage dégoûté et énervé. Mais énervé contre qui ?

_/ Putain, me saoule le Potter ! Mais pourquoi 'faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin, bon sang ! Moi, Draco Angel Lucius Malfoy, j'en suis réduit à jouer à la babysitter pour le Golden Boy d'Albus Dumbledore et du monde sorcier ! Génial ! Tout simplement génial ! Oooooouuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn ! Jeeeeee Suuuuuuiiiiiiiis Maaaaaaauuuuuuuuuudiiiiiiiiiit ! Harry Potter, je vais te... /_

Il fut sorti de ses pensée par sa mère qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle vit son fils qui était en position d'étrangler le brun. Draco se figea et regarda sa mère qui était impassible. Elle leva son regard azur sur lui puis elle tourna ses yeux vers Harry qui semblait être complètement épuisé. Un surplus de magie apparemment.

-A ta place, Fils, je ne ferais pas cela ! Le garçon a l'air d'être très apprécié par notre Lord ! Fit-elle d'une voix claironante contrastant complètement avec sa froideur.

-Je sais, Mère ! J'hésite entre lui jeter un sort dans son sommeil pour ne pas me laissertranquille même en vacances, ou lui jeter un sort pour faire partie de mes âmes-soeurs potentielles !

Narcissa vint à la rencontre de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. L'héritage de Veela venait principalement d'elle, cependant, Lucius Malfoy en avait lui-même une part. Elle savait comment c'était lorsqu'un Veela arrive à son héritage, et elle savait combien c'était dur si un deses ennemis en faisait partie, en outre, la Némésis de son fils était une personne très belle malgré son manque flagrant de poids. Il était finement musclé, mais maigre, n'allant pas jusqu'à dire rachitique, mais cela aurait pu l'être si Harry Potter était resté une semaine de plus dans cette maison remplie de moldus qui ne l'aimaient pas. Draco soupira fortement. Il laissa une pierre blanche près d'Harry pour savoir quand il serait réveillé. Elle avait surtout très peur que son fils refuse son compagnon dans lequel cas, il serait condamné à souffrir jusqu'à se laisser mourir.

-Allez Angel...

-Mère, vous savez que je n'aime pas cette appelation !

Dans l'après-midi, Harry se réveilla alors que Draco faisait une partie d'échecs avec Théodore Nott qui était également dans le manoir.

**oOoOo**

Draco sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit une pierre blanche identique à celle qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre d'Harry qui actuellement était en train de briller.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Théodore.

-Rien, laisse tomber !

Draco se dépêcha s'aller trouver le Lord et alla avec lui dans la chambre d'Harry qui était resté couché. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants, Draco Malfoy et le Seigneur Noir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Draco se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre. Puis il regarda le Seigneur Sombre.

-Je pourrais croire que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure était une tentative avortée d'assassinat sur ma ô combien noble personne ! Mais je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute ! Fit-il ses yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Harry.

Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas de mensonges. Et de toute façon, Harry n'était pas disposé à lui mentir.

-Bien, ma question était... quelle est la raison de ce revirement soudain ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent de nouveau, mais il se força à se calmer. Il inspira fortement pour éviter que sa voix ne tremble.

-Toi, mieux que quinconque devrait le savoir ! Fit Harry en insistant sur le "toi".

-Les moldus chez qui Dumbledore t'a envoyé... t'ont battu ! Affirma-t-il. Coralie... m'a dit pour ton dos ! Peux-tu me le montrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais cela était plus un ordre. Harry déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser sur sa couche. Ses cheveux noir corbeau lui arrivaient à l'épaule et lui donnaient un aspect sauvage mais sensuel. Et la chaleur que dégageait Harry, son aura... il semblait être mystique et sombre alors qu'avant c'était une aura de soumission et d'acceptation. Draco apprécia la vue du torse du brun. Les pectoraux et les abdominaux étaient finement et élégamment musclés, son ventre était plat et sa peau était magnifiquement hâlée. Cette vue lui coupa le souffle. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Harry se retourna et se mit sur le ventre et mit ses cheveux sur le côté pour montrer que les cicatrices allaient jusque sur sa nuque. Draco était placide, mais ses yeux montraient clairement son choc. De son fin et long doigt, Voldemort toucha l'une des cicatrices. Draco sentit monter en lui un élan de jalousie et de possessivité.

-MonSeigneur... commença Draco.

Voldemort tourna sa tête vers Draco qui détourna sa tête quand il vit Harry faire de même.

-Qu'y a-t-il, jeune Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix abrupte.

-J'ai fais mon devoir, je souhaiterais disposer !

-Bien sûr ! Va ! Fit-il.

Draco sortit précipitemment ne comprenant pas la réaction de son corps, ou plutôt la comprenant trop bien. Voldemort revint à son analyse des cicatrices.

-Elles sont profondes, trop profondes !

-Je sais ! Souffla Harry.

-La boucle d'une ceinture !

-Hn !

-Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Pourquoi être venu vers moi maintenant et pas avant ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Je n'en avais ni la volonté, ni le pouvoir ! Avoua Harry. Mais... Albus Dumbledore n'était pas là pour moi, Sirius Black n'est plus là pour moi, Remus Lupin n'était pas là pour moi, mes... soi-disant meilleurs amis n'étaient pas là pour moi, l'Ordre du Phoenix n'était pas là pour moi... alors je me suis tourné vers l'une des seules personnes à même de me comprendre ! Toi, Tom Marvolo Riddle a été battu par ton muggle de père, Severus Snape aussi et moi par mon muggle d'oncle ! Quelque soit ta décision, je ne retournerai jamais... vers l'Ordre du Phoenix !

Voldemort se baissa pour prendre la chemise à terre.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui a envoyé ma marque pour faire croire à une attaque et puis les deux Cruciatus aussi !

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu es puissant, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Cependant, je peux affirmer avec certitude que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ce changement soudain, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry cilla. Voldemort fit un sourire caustique.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Fit-il. Il faudra te montrer honnête, si tu veux que je t'accorde un tant soit peu de crédit ! Car... si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons été ennemis mortels pendant près de... quoi... allez... disons... plus d'une quinzaine d'année !

-Je gagnerai ta confiance ! Ordonne et j'obéirai !

-Pour le moment tu vas plutôt te reposer ! J'aviserai par la suite !

Voldemort quitta la pièce, et quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce s'ouvrit sur Coralie qui avait ordre de continuer à veiller au bien-être d'Harry.

**oOoOo**

Harry sourit en la voyant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui au bord du lit.

-Dis-moi, toi ! Tu t'es occupée de moi parce que tu le voulais ou parce qu'on te l'a ordonné ?

-Un peu les deux, je suppose !

-Depuis combien de temps tu travailles pour le Lord ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Depuis toujours ! Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Comment ça ?

-Euh... si tu veux, il m'a recueilli, t'aura peut-être du mal à le croire, mais... ils sont ma famille ! J'ai grandi avec eux ! Je leur ai fait des misères ! Fit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es une Sang-Pure ?

-Bien sûr ! Fit-elle. Je doute que le Lord ait fait quelque chose pour moi, sinon !

-Je ne l'ai jamais réellement compris, sa haine pour les muggles, mais... maintenant que je ressens la même chose... je...

-Je sais... j'étais dans un orphelinat muggle moi aussi, comme lui, j'étais le vilain petit canard, celui qu'on ne devait pas approcher ! Et un beau jour, il est venu me chercher, je ne sais pas comment il a su pour moi... mais... je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante ! On dit qu'IL est sans coeur, et qu'il aime prendre la vie ! C'est vrai, il aime prendre la vie de ceux qui ne la mérite pas... et ces répugnants vers de terre que sont les muggles le savent bien... les Mudblood aussi ! C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas l'attendrir facilement, il a enfoui ses sentiments... je le sens !

-Oui, j'ai ressenti quelque chose émanant de lui lorsqu'il m'a aidé !

-Parce que nous avons vécu la même chose ! Parce que même si nous voulons nous montrer fort, nous sommes perdus et brisés au fond de nous ! Dit-elle en mettant une main sur le coeur. Bien sûr, pour des personnes qui n'ont pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu c'est bien dur de comprendre ce que l'on ressent, même s'ils essayent ! Je vais te laisser ! Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Depuis cette semaine, Harry s'était considérablement rapproché de Coralie. Il la retint par le bras et elle retomba assise sur le lit. Harry s'adossa au montant du lit pour se mettre en position assise. Puis doucement il l'embrassa. Coralie se laissa faire puis elle finit par répondre à ce tendre baiser. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle se sépara de lui en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils n'avaient pas vu des yeux argentés les regarder puis partir rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Dit-elle lentement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-C'était pour te remercier !

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Harry avait perdu Ron et Hermione mais il avait trouvé Coralie.

**oOoOo**

Draco était parti dans la chambre de Théodore dans le seul but de décharger sa frustration et son envie de meurtre. Mais en même temps, si le bonheur d'Harry devait passer par _elle_ alors il s'y ferait.

_/ Mais... qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je me fous de Saint-Potter ! Je. m'en. fous !_

_Qui crois-tu convaincre ?_

_Je ne me convaincs pas, je..._

_Oui..._

_Nan !_

_Tu es Pat et je suis Tic ! Nous sommes PA.THE.TI.QUE /_

Théodore regarda le blond arriver vers lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il était toujours prêt pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Draco le repoussa rudement sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il n'avait aucune envie de tendresse. Théo savait que tout ce qu'il obtiendrait du blond était du sexe et rien d'autre. Des nuits de débauche intensives, mais là, ce qu'il voulait c'était juste se vider. Draco prit directement le lubrifiant qu'il savait être dans le premier tiroir de la table de chevet.

_/ Shit ! Il aime les femmes..._

_Et alors ?_

_Je ne pourrai jamais me le faire !_

_Et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ?_

_O... ou... oui ! Oui !_

_Pitoyable !_

_Je n'ai pas demandé de commentaires /_

-Hmmmmmmm ! Gémit Théo en le sentant entrer en lui.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de tendresse que Draco était un destructeur. Malgré tout, il prenait soin du fait que ses amants ne devaient pas avoir mal. Draco, après un petit temps d'adaptation pour Théo, commença à bouger touchant à chaque fois le point sensible qui faisait voir des étoiles à tous les hommes possédés au moins une fois. Draco sans s'en rendre compte commença à grogner des paroles incompréhensible **au début **pour Théo. Théo sentit monter en lui une fureur indescriptible et repoussa Draco qui ne comprenait pas le geste du Slytherin. Il vit Théo se lever et emmener avec lui le drap avant de l'enrouler autour de son corps.

-Que tu veuilles te vider, okay, que tu penses à un autre, okay, mais que tu gémisses son nom puis son prénom... pas d'accord, tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre mon vieux, ou mieux, te le faire lui ! Siffla-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Draco se repassa ce qu'il avait dit ne comprenant pas les propos de Théodore. Puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et se roula dans le lit complètement affolé.

/ JEEEE SSSSUUUUUUIIIIISSSSSS MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAUUUUUUDDDDDDDIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT /

* * *

To Be Continued

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Mercredi 10 août 2005


	5. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Merci à **Dark Revieweuse, Garla Sama, Zaika, Jwulee, l'Ange de l'Apocalypse, Drakyumi, Vif d'Or, Nymphadora Tonks, Onarluca, Lovely A, Mimimay, Farahon, Echizen D Luffy et à Fairylight Pan.**

**Irina :  
**Bin, oui je pense qu'il va devoir s'entraîner quand même !

**Vert Emeraude :  
**Je suis très contente de te revoir sur cette fic ! Si... pour Harry embrasser Draco est sûrement meilleur que d'embrasser Coralie (N/A : Désolée ma petite chérie, si tu lis c'est pas contre toi !) parce que... parce qu'il aime Draco.

**Shin' 1x2 :  
**Impardonnable tu es ! Méchante... méchante Lily ! Mdr ! Meuh non, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Ryry dominant Dray ? Ouais, mais certainement pas maintenant ! Une fois, un jour... mdr ! Allez, merci... je t'adore ! Tu vas me manquer !

**Zick :  
**Heu... tu vas taper Draco s'il couche avec quelqu'un que nous détestons ? Quant à qui va souffrir... surprise ! Coralie te pardonne ! J'en suis persuadée !

**jessy :**

C'est vrai que la plupart du temps... c'est Dray qui change de camp... je voulais essayer de voir ce que cela ferait si pour une fois c'était Harry ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

**Bellasidious :  
**Tu n'arrives pas à déterminer si c'est une histoire entre Tom et Harry ou entre Harry et Draco ? ce chapitre devrait pouvoir t'éclairer ! Gros bisous !

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

-Que tu veuilles te vider, okay, que tu penses à un autre, okay, mais que tu gémisses son nom puis son prénom... pas d'accord, tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre mon vieux, ou mieux, te le faire lui ! Siffla-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Draco se repassa ce qu'il avait dit ne comprenant pas les propos de Théodore. Puis il se prit la tête dans les mains et se roula dans le lit complètement affolé.

_/ JEEEE SSSSUUUUUUIIIIISSSSSS MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAUUUUUUDDDDDDDIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT /

* * *

_

**Chapitre V :** Un pas en avant, deux en arrière et quiproquo !

* * *

Harry était resté au lit toute la journée ainsi que le lendemain. Pourquoi, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il voulait flâner et il se trouvait que le Lord lui en donnait la possibilité. Son anniversaire était dans un jour et il n'avait jamais pensé à le fêter au manoir du plus grand Lord Noir du siècle. Il ne savait pas si en étant ici il pouvait baisser son masque. A part Coralie qui venait pour ses visites médicales, personne ne venait troubler sa nouvelle quiétude. Dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée il y avait un bureau, un belle bibliothèque et il y avait une garde-robe remplie. Les fenêtres étaient comme dans l'ancien temps, il y avait un garde-fou et et des rideaux de soie argenté. Tout comme les draps... Voldemort aimait vivre dans le luxe et le confort. 

Il se leva et mit ses lunettes. Il parcourut des yeux la bibliothèque qui renfermait toutes sortes de livres et notamment sur les Animagi. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il vit une tâche... une tâche de sang séché. Lentement, il en approcha sa main se sentant attiré par une force inconnue. Quand il toucha de ses doigts la texture de la page, un flash aveuglant le força à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, une bête noire qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier fonça sur lui. Effrayé, il cria en sentant venir le contact brutal. Mais rien ne vint. Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? Demanda la voix faussement calme de Draco Malfoy.

Harry regarda autour de lui, s'attendant sûrement à voir surgir de n'importe où l'animal de son _cauchemar_. Il se tâta pour vérifier qu'il était entier et sans dommage sous l'oeil intrigué du blond qui était décidément d'avis pour qu'on enferme ce fou qu'était Harry James Potter. Puis la voix de Draco lui revint. Harry leva les yeux dans l'embrasurede la porte et fixa le Slytherin qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

_/ Deuxième hallucination en moins de deux minutes ! Bravo Harry... tu vas difficilement faire mieux /_

-Je t'ai posé une question, Potter ! Et il me semble t'avoir dit et fait comprendre que je n'aimais pas être ignoré !

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, blondinette, j'ai juste...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Quidditch", Draco, les yeux dorés, se retrouva à califourchon sur Harry en tentant de l'étrangler même s'il avait fait en sorte d'amortir la chute du brun en le retenant lorsqu'il s'était précipité sur lui. Son instinct de protecteur.

_/ Instinct protecteur, mon oeil ! Je ne veux pas l'abîmer avant que ce ne soit moi qui m'amuse /_

Il était conscient que tout ce qu'il faisait depuis quelque temps était contradictoire... comme ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait et était accessoirement en train d'étrangler Harry tout en l'ayant retenu dans sa chute, il avair demandé à Coralie d'emmener Harry auprès du Lord feignant de ne pas être intéressé par la demande d'Harry. En repensant à Coralie, une colère sourde l'envahie... puis après cela de la tristesse venant de nul autre part que de son coeur et de la résignation.

_/ Il aime les femmes !_

_**C'est pour ça qu'il t'a embrassé dans la ruelle !**_

_Pour nous sortir de l'embarras !_

_**Il aurait pu partir et te laisser seul ! **_

_Non, il..._

_**Ou encore te rire au nez lorsque tu lui as demandé de mélanger vos essences !**_

_Oui, mais..._

_**Il aurait aussi pu te repousser et partir en attendant un nouveau moyen de rencontre ! **_

_Je..._

_**Tu es aveugle, blondinette !**_

_Raaahhhhh ! Je déteste Potter, et toi aussi je te déteste ! _

_**Waaaah ! Tu te détestes toi-même, c'est rationnel ! Nan, c'est vrai !** /_

-Tu... trangles ! Entendit-il.

En plus, à l'approche de son héritage génétique, Draco était plus colérique et démarrait au quart de tour dès que l'occasion se présentait dans le seul but de se bagarrer.

-Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute, Potter ! S'entendit-il dire tout en accentuant sa prise autour du cou du Gryffindor.

-Arrête... ça tout de suite... Mal... foy ! Dit Harry d'une voix dure malgré son manque d'air.

Obéissant à l'ordre donné, les doigts de Draco qui entravaient la respiration d'Harry se retirèrent. Draco les regarda comme si ils étaient couverts de pustules. Harry essayait de retrouver tant bien que mal une respiration régulière. Puis une minute passa et le visage de Draco affichait toujours cette expression de... stupéfaction. Harry lui commençait à se sentir inconfortable dans cette situation de dominant/dominé. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se sentait mal surtout avec la nouvelle proximité avec le blond et son corps qui irradiait littéralement le sien sous peine de se... tendre ! Harry se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité. Draco se sentit grisé par cette action.

Alors inexorablement, sa bouche se rapprocha des lèvres purpurines du brun pour doucement happer la lèvre d'Harry entre les siennes. Un simple toucher, sans précipitation, lèvres contre lèvres, les yeux clos. Elles remuèrent légèrement et donnèrent vie au baiser. Draco suçota sensuellement la lèvre inférieure afin qu'Harry lui octroit le droit d'asile. Harry, dans son immense bonté, accepta de réfugier la langue importune du blond. S'en suivit alors un duel pour dominer l'autre. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction alors que Draco mordillait tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce gémissement ramena Draco à la réalité. Il mit brusquement fin au baiser et se releva le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il le regarda effaré, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Durant le baiser, il avait ressenti du bien-être, l'idée d'être à sa place auprès du brun. Et puis contrairement avec ses autres partenaires, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'unir avec lui, juste d'être là. Il le désirait ça c'était certain, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et le prendre pour le jeter ensuite !

_/ Misère ! J'en suis sûr, maintenant... malheur de malheur ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? _

_**Parce que tu le veux ! **_

_Nan, c'est faux ! Peut-être que j'ai eu cette réaction parce qu'il est vierge !_

**_Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de vierges, tout sexe confondu, que tu as pris plaisir à déflorer ?_**

_Il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça ! _

**Donc... tu t'es fait 60 hufflepuff, parmi eux, la 30 étaient vierges... ensuite, tu t'es fait 120 Ravenclaw et parmi eux, les 90 l'étaient... parmi ces bons vieux Gryffindor bien qu'il n'y ait pas ton ami Potter, 90 étaient dans ton lit et 30 étaient vierges, et puis il ne faut pas oublier, que tu t'es aussi fait des personnes de ta maison... ce qui donne un total de... 150 vierges plus les personnes que tu as oubliées !**

_Tant que ça ?_

_**Oui, donc la théorie de la vierge tu la mettras où je pense !**_

_Comment peux-tu penser puisque tu es moi ?_

_**Je suis toi, peut-être, mais je suis beaucoup mieux que toi ! Moi je ne me voile pas la face !**_

_Qu'entends-tu par me voiler la face !_

_**Accepte le fait que ce Gryffindor est ta seule âme-soeur ! Il est celui qui te correspond le mieux !** /_

_-_Mais il est ma Némésis ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer ! Dit-il tout haut.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche mais la referma choqué et heureux que le blond envisage une relation entre eux. Draco regarda le brun et se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Harry s'était aussi relevé et croisait ses bras sur son torse. Draco se détourna et partit.

-Quand tu sauras ce que tu voudras, tu me feras signe ! Fit Harry en soupirant.

Il alla écrire une missive rapide pour le Lord, il avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais pour cela il devait avoir la permission de quitter le manoir pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec lui. Il appela Hedwidge qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il avait obtenu le droit de la garder auprès de lui. Suite à cela, il prit une serviette et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, il était encore tôt. Il se relaxa dans le bain chaud et mousseux. Il avait au préalable prit le soin de mettre des huiles essentielles qui se trouvaient dans une petite armoire. La vanille, son odeur préférée... Une bonne heure passa. Il était neuf heures du matin. Il se rendit compte alors que Draco s'était déplacé à huit heures pour voir s'il allait bien. Un petit sourire orna son visage. Il sortit de l'eau et sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Il revint dans sa chambre avec sa serviette autour des reins. Il vit Draco Malfoy en face de lui lequel le matait le souffle court.

-Tu as été plus rapide que ce que j'ai cru ! Fit Harry d'une voix ironique.

Le regard de Draco était brillant. Il s'approcha de lui dans un pas très félin. Il passa lascivement un doigt sur les pectoraux d'Harry tout en se collant à lui. Sa langue vint lécher le lobe de son oreille pour finir derrière à procurer à Harry des frissons.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ! Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque ! Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

La main de Draco qui était sur le torse du brun se déplaça sur sa hanche. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles d'Harry dans un long baiser tortueux.

-Je suis officiellement ton Babysitter !

Cela coupa tout envie à Harry. Il se dégagea de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux cherchant à voir si oui ou non il mentait. Mais apparemment, il n'en avait l'intention. Il soupira bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas que Draco devienne son "babysitter" comme il le disait si bien, mais en même temps, il pourrait accaparer l'attention du blond à longueur de journée. Draco sourit amusé par la réaction du Gryffindor. Harry ne soucia pas de la présence du Slytherin et alla regarder ce qu'il y avait dans sa garde-robe. Il sortit pas mal de vêtements qu'il savait à sa taille, de toute manière la magie arrangerait le problème de taille. Il finit par mettre une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon noir. On aurait dit qu'il était habillé pour aller en discothèque.

-Tu connais Gérard le tatoueur du 14 sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Draco, feignant de ne pas avoir vu le regard que lui lançait le blond.

-Ouais, il fait les meilleurs tatouages du monde Sorcier !

-Tu en as un ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui ! Fit Draco en souriant.

-Oh vraiment ? Et où ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Tu le découvriras bien un jour ou l'autre ! Fit-il d'une voix suave.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Fit Harry en se mettant face à lui.

Draco l'aggripa sur le col et le rapprocha de lui brusquement dans un sourire enjôleur sans pour autant l'embrasser. Leurs yeux se capturèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Draco souffla légèrement sur le visage d'Harry pour faire bouger une mèche de cheveux. Harry sentit ses paupières se fermer légèrement et papilloner doucement. Harry se demandait comment six ans de haine pouvaient partir pour ne laisser que du désir et de la douceur. Il sentit une main sur sa joue et un souffle sur ses lèvres. Un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, Draco sourit. Il savait bien que c'était lui qui s'était enfui mais depuis sa discussion avec son lui intérieur, il était décidé à avoir le brun en se disant tout de même qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne penserait plus à lui. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Draco se demanda comment il pourrait un jour se rassasier de ces lèvres si douces. Les mains de Draco commencèrent à se faire entreprenantes. Elles étaient déjà sur le torse dévoilé d'Harry. Le brun faisait tout pour retrouver les lèvres du blond. Mais quand il sentit Draco défaire sa ceinture, il l'arrêta.

-Même si je suis réceptif à certains échanges... je suis toujours... enfin je... bon ok, je suis vierge et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer cette étape comme ça ! Sans sentiment, sans certitude, avec le simple désir de m'envoyer en l'air !

_/ Sans sentiment... sans sentiment... sans sentiment... il ne m'aime pas ! Il aime... cette... Coralie... c'est bizarre, mais on dirait que j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil tout à coup ! Ironique comment, moi, le tombeur de Poudlard n'a pas réussi à me faire aimer de mon âme-soeur ! Non ! Il n'est pas mon âme-soeur... juste potentiellement parlant ! Si... il est mon âme-soeur et il ne m'aime pas ! Ca fait un mal de chien dans cet endroit que je croyais éteint /_

Draco s'en alla en reculant comme s'il était menacé. Harry regardait Draco partir foudroyé, il sentit rage folle l'envahir.

_/ Il ne veut que mon corps, évidemment ! Je te déteste, je te hais, je t'exècre, je te vomis mais je t'aime tellement /_

-VA. T'EN ! Cria Harry rageur. JE TE DETESTE, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE TE HAIS !

_/ Je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes... /_

Draco se reconstruisit son masque d'impassibilité.

_/ Je lutte pour partir d'un pas digne... pour ne pas courir... pour ne pas m'enfuir... oh Merlin... j'étouffe ! J'ai l'impression qu'un étau se referme sur mon coeur ! Il faut que je m'éloigne et que je parte, je n'irai pas avec lui... /_

**oOoOo**

Narcissa qui était attablée avec tous ceux qui vivaient au manoir plus le Lord sentit la douleur de son fils. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'un lien empathique les reliait. Sa main droite se crispa sur sa serviette et la deuxième se plaça sur son coeur. Sa main se mit à briller. Et un halètement de douleur lui échappa.

-'Cissa tu vas bien ? Demanda Lucius inquiet.

-Je suis... désolée ! Dit-elle en se levant. Je... je dois prendre l'air !

-Monseigneur ! S'excusa Lucius en se levant à son tour.

Voldemort acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Lucius partit à la suite de sa femme. Il la vit adossée contre un mur. Même dans la douleur, elle restait digne.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma douce ? Quel mal te ronge ?

-La douleur de Draco et si puissante... je n'arrive pas... à remonter mes barrières mentales !

-Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

Lucius aimait sa femme plus que tout et son fils aussi, mais il avait peur de le regarder, peur de mal faire, peur d'être un père malgré le temps, il avait laissé l'amour de sa femme bercer leur fils.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Draco ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh Merlin... j'ai peur Lucius ! Sa douleur est tellement forte... il faut le retrouver à tout prix, il serait capable de faire une bêtise ! Chuchota Narcissa.

-Une bêtise ?

-Lucius... il l'a rejeté... que se passe-t-il quand un Veela est rejeté par son âme-soeur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Non...

Ils commencèrent les recherches, les endroits où il était le plus possible que Draco soit. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient. Personne n'avait été mis au courant, Narcissa et Lucius ne voulaient pas que cela s'ébruite, déjà le fait que ce soit Harry Potter l'âme-soeur de Draco n'était pas une nouvelle des plus sympathique à entendre surtout pour Lucius qui avait toujours détesté le Survivant et le fait que Draco soit complètement anéanti aussi. Narcissa finit par se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry en espérant qu'il sache où Draco pouvait être. Mais il n'était pas là. Entre temps, Harry avait quitté le manoir seul. Il était allé chercher une jument dans l'écurie. Il envoya un message rapide à Coralie en se souvenant qu'il ne savait pas transplaner. Elle le rejoignit rapidement au portail, Harry avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en lui relevant le menton.

-Rien... vraiment rien ! Souffla-t-il.

-Allez, viens... dit-elle en le prenant dans les bras.

De la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry, Narcissa vit Coralie enlacer Harry. Elle se mit à ressentir du mépris et de la haine envers ces deux personnes qui étaient prêtes à détruire la vie de son fils. Elle décida alors de venger son fils lequel se trouvait dans les bras de Pansy Parkinson afin d'oublier sa douleur.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Dimanche 14 août 2005 16h18


	6. Les parents entrent en scène !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Merci à **Irina, Alinemcb54, Fliflou, Lovely A, Zaika, Jwulee, **

T'inquiète pas** Artémis**, ça s'arrangera toujours entre nos deux tourtereaux !

Tu sais** Jessy**, je pense que c'est quand même très dur de surmonter six ans de haine en un été ! Puis les mecs, sont compliqués de toutes manières ! Ils ont du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments quand et seulement quand il y en a vraiment ! lol !

Ne fais pas de mal à Drake et Harry, méchant **Zick** ! D'ailleurs, Harry a fait pleurer Draco ! Et Draco a voulu se consoler dans les bras de Pansy, mais comme je ne le voulais pas... disons qu'il a été incapable de se mettre en condition !Bye !

Coucou** Vif d'Or** ! Heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué ! Et oui, je garde de mon Duo mais je prends aussi de mon très cher Draco ! lol ! C'est vrai que je ne coulais pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble directement... avec leurs antécédents cela aurait été trop facile qu'une simple attirance les unisse ! Nan, je ne veux pas que Narcissa fasse du mal à Coralie et à Harry parce qu'elle va comprendre quelque chose dans ce chapitre !

Lol, merci **Vert Emeraude** ! Je t'arrange ça dans le prochain chapitre ! mdr !

Salut **Farahon**, celui qui souffre le plus, je pense que c'est Draco vu que sa nature Veela lui rappelle que Harry est son monde...

Salut **Yuki-chan** ! Oui, C'est dans l'ordre des choses, normalement il va lui dire !

Ouep **Tchaye**, j'ai fait cela... parce que je le voulais aussi je te l'avoue ! Donc, j'espère que tu seras contente !

T'inquiète **Nymphadora Tonks**, cela ne va pas durer très longtemps !

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

-Allez, viens... dit-elle en le prenant dans les bras.

De la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry, Narcissa vit Coralie enlacer Harry. Elle se mit à ressentir du mépris et de la haine envers ces deux personnes qui étaient prêtes à détruire la vie de son fils. Elle décida alors de venger son fils lequel se trouvait dans les bras de Pansy Parkinson afin d'oublier sa douleur.

* * *

**Chapitre VI :** Les parents entrent en scène !

* * *

Draco n'arrivait pas, il était tellement triste qu'il lui était impossible de se consoler dans les bras d'une autre. Il aimait vraiment Harry, il savait que c'était peut-être parce que le brun était son âme-soeur... mais cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient destinés à s'aimer et à se chérir quelques soient les difficultés et la haine éprouvée avant. Narcissa voulut partir pour faire du mal à Harry et Coralie, mais elle fut retenue par Lucius qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre du brun. 

-Draco est avec Pansy ! Dit-il.

-Pansy l'a... consolé ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Il a pleuré et pleuré... elle m'a dit qu'il s'était endormi !

-Et que doit-on faire, maintenant ! On ne peut pas obliger Potter a aimé Draco... alors Draco sera-t-il condamné à mourir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix desespérée. Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils, Lucius, je ne le supporterai pas !

Lucius alla prendre Narcissa dans ses bras. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et la calma en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Veela sur ses compagnons. Il y avait dans son odeur une sorte de calmant destiné à sa seule compagne. Narcissa s'apaisa doucement, lentement...

-J'ai peur... Lucius... pour le moment... Draco ne cherchera pas à se suicider, il a encore toutes ses capacités de réflexion, mais lorsque son héritage viendra à lui, de savoir que son monde ne veut pas de lui va... l'anéantir... le détruire ! Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Pour le moment... il faut vérifier et être sûr que Potter ait rejeté notre fils ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Il est parti avec Miss Courtney ! Fit la voix colérique de Narcissa.

**oOoOo**

Harry et Coralie arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Harry... tu n'as pas parlé de tout le trajet, et je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien !Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant devant lui. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, et que tu ne me fais sûrement pas confiance, mais... je n'aime pas te voir ainsi ! Dit-elle en dégageant doucement une mèche de cheveux.

-Ce n'est rien... je...

-Harry...

-Viens... je vais t'expliquer ! Dit-il en l'entraînant vers un petit muret.

Ils s'y assirent. Harry trouvait que tout à coup le sol était très intéressant.

-Harry...

-Okay... j'ai... enfin... Draco et moi... nous...

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Non, je suis vierge ! Souffla-t-il.

-Draco t'a brusqué ?

-Non... il... je lui ai dit... enfin, je lui porte des sentiments, et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'une première fois sans amour, je veux offrir ma virginité à quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour !

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'a pas fait ! Il est parti !

Coralie le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle. Harry l'entraîna jusqu'au 14, Chemin de Traverse.

-On va chez Gérard ?

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry.

-Qui ne connaît pas Gérard ! Il fait les meilleurs tatouages du monde sorcier !

-C'est ce que Draco m'a dit ! Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Coralie sourit doucement. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

**oOoOo**

Narcissa était allée chez les Parkinson pour aller chercher son fils. La maîtresse de maison lui ouvrit, elles se firent la bise. Et Mrs Parkinson l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour Alina et merci à toi et à la douce Pansy d'avoir pris soin de Draco ! Dit-elle le regard voilé par la tristesse.

-Je t'en prie Narcissa ! Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Alors qu'a-t-il ? Pansy m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler !

-L'Héritage ! Répondit simplement Narcissa.

-Oh ! Sa moitié l'a rejeté ?

-Apparemment !

Narcissa ramena son fils au manoir. Elle en voulait à Harry d'avoir mis Draco dans cet état alors qu'il... roucoulait joyeusement avec Coralie. Elle se promit de briser leur couple.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait enlevé sa chemise et s'était placé sur la table de masseur. C'était la même que pour ceux qui venait se faire masser.

-Bien, je vais te lancer le sort de révélation pour savoir ton animal totem ! C'est cet animal même qui sera représenté sur ton dos, tel est le but d'un tatouage sorcier ! Okay ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Harry acquiesça.

-_Revelatio Antis _!

Harry respira une grosse bouffée d'air quand il fut touché par le sort et une image qu'il avait déjà vu vint à lui. Une panthère noire.

-Magnifique ! L'âme d'un félin ! Pas de problème ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse le tatouage ? Demanda Gérard.

-Je veux qu'il recouvre toutes les cicatrices sur mon dos ! Est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda Harry en craignant la réponse.

-Avec la magie, tout est possible, mon cher ! Il suffit de demander ! Bon, installe-toi je vais préparer le matériel !

Harry se coucha sur le ventre en attendant. Il était impatient, mais en même temps il avait peur... Il sentit ses cheveux être relevés vers le haut de sa tête et son pantalon légèrement baissé plus bas. Il savait qu'une des cicatrices s'étendait sur l'une de ses fesses.

-Bien... je vais te faire une panthère prenant appui sur ses pattes avant. Une patte sera sur la nuque, une sur ton homoplate, une sur ta hanche droite et l'autre aussi mais débordant sur ta fesse droite pour cacher entièrement la cicatrice.

Au bout de deux heures trente, on vit la silhouette de la panthère, fière et majestueuse. Personne ne pouvait voir le tatouage s'il n'était pas terminé.

-On va faire une pause ! Tu veux voir le travail ? Demanda Gérard.

Harry acquiesça.

-_Projecto Antis _!

Harry fut très satisfait du résultat. Il regarda surtout les yeux. Ce n'était pas très commun pour une panthère d'avoir les yeux de couleur argenté.

_/ Draco... /_

-Pourquoi la couleur des yeux ?

-Sur le révélateur, les yeux de la panthère étaient gris ! Je lui donne les mêmes couleurs ! Je respecte toujours les couleurs de l'animal totem, parce que cela peut être un signe ! Dit-il doucement. La couleur te gêne ? Elle te fait penser à quelqu'un ?

-NON ! Répondit-il vivement.

Gérard sourit.

-On reprend dans dix minutes, ça te va ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec Gérard. Dès son retour au manoir, Draco s'enferma dans sa chambre. Narcissa avait très mal de voir son cher fils ainsi. Lucius alla la rejoindre.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal !

-Il faut absolument parler à ce crétin de Gryffindor ! Sinon, le 16 Septembre, Draco risque d'attenter à sa vie, et je ne permettrai jamais que cela arrive !

Aux environs de 18h15, Gérard arrêta complètement. Le tatouage était pratiquement terminé, les couleurs étaient posées. Il avait passé huit heures sur le tatouage. Gérard montra à nouveau son travail, il était lui-même très content du travail accompli.

-C'est vraiment magnifique ! Merci !

-Reviens demain à 10h00, il me faudra deux heures pour faire la finition ! Et puis, tu fêteras ton anniversaire, Survivant !

-Je ne suis plus le Survivant ! Fit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Gérard prit une bande et la mit autour du torse d'Harry pour un, cacher le tatouage et deux pour éviter une infection. Il avait ensorcelé la bande. Harry et Coralie rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement.

**oOoOo**

Narcissa et Lucius les attendaient dans la chambre du brun. Quand Harry rentra avec Coralie, Narcissa faillit se jeter sur elle, mais Lucius la retint.

-Miss Courtney, laissez-nous ! Fit la voix implacable de Lucius Malfoy.

Coralie regarda Harry. Il hocha la tête. Harry rentra dans sa chambre. Il se mit en face d'eux ayant tout de même peur de la confrontation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Malfoy étaient là sans leur fils. Mais personne ne parlait attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

-Bien... que me voulez-vous ?

-Seulement vous parler ! Répondit Lucius.

-Je ne vois pas sur quel sujet ! Mentit Harry.

Narcissa eut un rictus méprisant.

-Que savez-vous de Draco ? Demanda Lucius.

-Pardon ? Répondit Harry déconcerté.

-La question qui vous est posée, espèce de sale petite teigne, c'est...

-Narcissa ! Coupa froidement Lucius. Sors et laisse-nous !

-Mais... très bien !

Narcissa jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry, un regard presque suppliant.

-Bien, je réitère ma question ! Que savez-vous de Draco ?

-Il est un Slytherin émérite, blond, yeux bleu-gris, né le 16 Septembre 1988, couleur préférée gris argenté, plat préféré spaghetti à la sauce carbonara, plat détesté frites et les pommes de terre en général...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il ne voyait pas le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Lucius.

**oOoOo**

En attendant, Narcissa était allée voir Coralie laquelle ne fut pas surprise de la voir.

-Mrs Malfoy ! Salua-t-elle poliment.

-Epargnez-moi cette hypocrisie, Miss Courtney ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Soit ! Répondit-elle en souriant insolemment. Que voulez-vous ?

Narcissa voulait clairement effacer ce sourire de la bouche de Coralie. Mais elle était un peu comme la petite-fille du Lord...

-Je suis venue vous mettre en garde ! Arrêtez de tourner autour d'Harry Potter, il appartient à mon fils !

Coralie ricana visiblement amusée.

-Harry n'a pas de maître, Mrs Malfoy ! Dit-elle en s'accoudant nonchalemment à la fenêtre. En outre, je ne tourne pas autour d'Harry qui s'est déjà épris d'une personne !

-Et qui est cette personne ? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

-Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?

-Draco est un... est un Veela... la séléction est terminée, son instinct a choisi !

Coralie se retourna vers elle et lui sourit chaleureusement. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi rigolez-vous ?

-Ils s'aiment, c'est évident... mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Dit-elle doucement. Ils doivent surmonter six ans de haine viscérale ! Bien sûr, ils ont de l'amour l'un ppour l'autre, mais on efface pas six ans en un coup de baguette ! Mauvais exemple ! Enfin, je suis sûre que vous m'avez comprise !

Narcissa avait parfaitement compris. Son expression était froide et indifférente mais ses yeux exprimaient son soulagement.

-Il est inutile de dire que nous n'avons jamais eu cette discussion ! Fit-elle en fermant la porte.

**oOoOo**

Lucius encra son regard dans celui d'Harry lequel était gêné d'avoir dit autant de détails ridicules et insignifiants qui prouvaient pourtant son "obsession" pour le blond. Puis il se demandait pourquoi Lucius Malfoy était sympathique avec lui.

-Ne soyez pas gêné, Monsieur Potter ! Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Que savez-vous sur les Veela ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvu ne voyant pas le rapport avec Draco.

-Euh... peut importe le sexe du Veela, Homme ou Femme, les Veela sont la puissance incarnée ! Trois mois avant l'Héritage-à 18ans- les Veela se mettent à attirer davantage toutes les personnes qui sont potentiellement leurs âmes-soeur...

Harry se figea en comprenant le lien.

-Malfoy... enfin, Draco est un Veela !

-Demi-Veela ! Réctifia Lucius. Une fois l'union corporelle achevée... les Veela et leur âme-soeur sont... unis pour la vie par un lien... indestructible qui se renforcera au fil des années. Les âmes-soeur jouissent de la durée de vie de leurs Veela. Et la seule personne capable de calmer un Veela en colère et l'âme de ce Veela. Avez-vous une question ? Demanda Lucius pensant qu'il avait compris.

-Oui... Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

-Potter... vous êtes désespérant ! Vous êtes l'âme-soeur de mon fils !

Harry éclata d'un rire amer et froid. Un rire sans joie...

-Son âme-soeur, vraiment ? Il ne fait que me désirer, cela ne fait pas de moi son âme-soeur ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, Lucius Malfoy l'empoigna par l'épaule droite. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa bouche.

-Veuillez je vous prie retirer votre main de mon épaule !

-Qu'avez-vous ?

-Ce n'est rien ! Veuillez partir ! Nous nous reverrons au dîner !

Harry tourna le dos à Lucius tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. En voyant le bout d'un bandage, Lucius resta et quand il vit que le bandage prenait tout le torse, il se mit à penser au pourquoi. Il s'en alla la tête remplie de questions. Le dîner se passa sans anicroche, tous dévisageaient à un moment Harry mais sans plus. Il prenait même part aux discussions. Il évitait toutefois de parler à Bellatrix et à Peter ce qui était compréhensible. Son regard essayait de capter celui de Draco mais ce dernier détournait toujours la tête. Il alla dans sa chambre et il prit le livre sur les Animagi. Il le lut jusqu'à minuit. Une douleur sauvage lui traversa le dos. Un cri déchirant s'éleva réveillant la plupart des habitants du manoir.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Mercredi 17 août 2005 à 16h36


	7. Explications !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à **Irina, Jwulee, Zaïka, Fliflou, Eileen Ana, Val76420, Farahon, Jessy, Shin'1x2, Garla Sama, Alinemcb54 et Tchaye **pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements !

**Vert Emeraude :**

Pourquoi Harry il a bobo ? Bin, parce que l'auteur est sadique ! lol ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

**Lyciaa :**

Oui, c'est vrai que contrairement à "Tu es à moi" j'update rapidement "PdT" mais comme je l'ai dit c'est parce que je suis en vacances en ce moment ! J'espère aussi qu'entre eux ça va s'arranger pour le mieux... après tout, je n'en sais encore rien ! lol ! Tu verras cela par toi-même !

**Onarluca :  
**Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle est ton idée ! Tu me le diras dans ta prochaine review ? ¤ Chibidi Eyes ¤ :D

**Nymphadora Tonks :**

En effet, ils ne sont pas encore liés, donc, cela ne peut pas venir de ça ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Cela ne vient pas de la transformation Animagi bien que cela arrive bientôt et cela ne vient pas non plus de ses cicatrices... qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

**Ange Jedusor Potter :**

C'est une bonne question, normalement oui, Harry restera du côté de Voldemort, enfin, si on peut dire cela ainsi. Et oui, pour une fois ce n'est pas Draco qui change de côté... Ce que va devenir Harry... on verra cela avec les autres chapitres !

**Lovely A :**

Très bon moyen pour me soutirer des informations, lol ! Il ne me semble pas avoir dit une seule info concernant le tatoo de Dray, donc... Douleurs à cause des cicatrices ? Du Tatoo ? On va voir ça tout de suite... Je m'appelle Virginie Ariane et mon nom de famille qui est ô combien long, trop long et que je ne divulguerai pas !

**Vif d'Or :**

C'est vrai que là c'était particulièrement sadique... j'avoue et je me prosterne devant tout le monde pour demander pardon ! 'lol' C'est vrai... pour une fois je voulais faire une fic où les rôles étaient un peu inversés... Lucius Malfoy est dur, stricte et tout ce qu'on veut mais il aime son fils et a toujours eu peur de mal faire, du coup... il s'est de lui-même éloigné et pour Narcissa Malfoy, je la vois bien hyper protectrice envers son fils unique... donc peu importe qu'Harry soit le compagnon de son fils... s'il lui fait du mal, elle le lui rend... Voldemort toujours enclin a vouloir détruire tous les moldus et cracmols mais avec un coeur bien qu'enfoui au plus profond de son être et Dumbledore un manipulateur et sournois entraînant avec lui toutes les personnes qui le croient.

Gros bisous ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si sadique... mais cela risque de se reproduire !

**Zick :**

Bin défoule-toi sur Virginie Lòlindir dans la fic de ma très chère Coralie ! J'ai entendu dire que tu n'appréciais pas mon personnages ! Comment dire cela... je suis morte de rire ! En fait, tu n'aimes pas les persos extérieurs aux histoires de base ou c'est juste Coralie et moi ? Mdr ! Je ne t'en veux pas je trouve ça tellement drôle ! C'est bête, hein ? Eh ouais, Harry a montré qu'il était amoureux de Dray, Narcissa n'a pas été cool avec Harry néanmoins elle n'a rien fait contre lui, oui, c'est vrai, Draco est resté sage, Lucius a joué son rôle de père et Coralie a ouvert les yeux de Narcissa... contre qui se défouler ? Je vais te donner une personne bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et oui, il serait vraiment inconsidéré de me frapper ! Parce que moi avoir protection de... de tous les personnages ! mdr !

Gros bisous !

**Bellasidious :**

C'est vrai, cette fic est plus axée sur Draco et Harry que sur les méfaits de Lord Voldemort, peut-être que je devrai essayer de plus le rendre présent... ce qu'il va penser de ce couple ? Il s'en fiche du moment que rien ne les détourne de leur tâche assignée !

**Lyciaa(bis) :**

Je suis flattée de ce que tu me dis ¤rougis¤ et concernant "Vive Serpentard" je vais d'abord essayer de finir "Tu es à moi" et "Prince des Ténèbres"... je suis désolée, mais je compte mettre une suite, mais pas maintenant !°

**Rim999 :**

Si le fait d'avoir 17 piges met dans cet état, j'espère ne pas avoir aussi mal dans un an ! Je ne sais pas si Voldemort va lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, parce qu'après tout, même s'il s'est rallié à lui, il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance et... en plus, c'est Voldemort ! Son Animagi sera en effet son animal totem !

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Harry tourna le dos à Lucius tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. En voyant le bout d'un bandage, Lucius resta et quand il vit que le bandage prenait tout le torse, il se mit à penser au pourquoi. Il s'en alla la tête remplie de questions. Le dîner se passa sans anicroche, tous dévisageaient à un moment Harry mais sans plus. Il prenait même part aux discussions. Il évitait toutefois de parler à Bellatrix et à Peter ce qui était compréhensible. Son regard essayait de capter celui de Draco mais ce dernier détournait toujours la tête. Il alla dans sa chambre et il prit le livre sur les Animagi. Il le lut jusqu'à minuit. Une douleur sauvage lui traversa le dos. Un cri déchirant s'éleva réveillant la plupart des habitants du manoir.

* * *

**Chapitre VII :** Explications ! **

* * *

**

En entendant ce cri, Draco sauta de son lit pour se diriger dans la chambre d'Harry. Il n'était pas le seul mais le premier. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Harry était à genoux au sol, sa tête entre ses mains, le tout replié vers le sol. Son dos ressortait complètement voûté. Draco se précipita vers Harry.

-HARRY ! Fit Draco paniqué.

Harry continua de gémir de douleur. Tous les mangemorts du premier étage de l'aile Est étaient devant la chambre d'Harry regardant ce dernier se tordre de douleur et le fils Malfoy l'épaulant. Harry avait ses bras croisés qui le serraient. Des griffes sortirent remplaçant ses ongles. Sa chemise de nuit vola en éclat dévoilant le bandage. Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, voir Harry souffrir ainsi le rendait fou. Une sorte de bulle luminescente de couleur blanche enveloppa Harry repoussant tout le monde, même Draco. Voldemort arriva. Harry flottait dans la bulle en position foetale. Deux magnifiques ailes sortirent de ses omoplates. L'une était blanche aussi pure qu'une licorne et l'autre aussi sombre que l'effet dévastateur des Démentors. Devant cette apparition, Harry cria comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. La bulle commença à disparaître en ramenant lentement Harry au sol. Il sombra dans l'inconscience et Draco le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses ailes.

-Qu'est-ce que... fit Voldemort en approchant.

Les bras de Draco se refermèrent davantage sur le brun. La respiration erratique d'Harry s'accentua.

**oOoOo**

Il était dans une salle circulaire. Il y avait du blanc partout. Harry se regarda et comme si la salle avait compris, les murs se transformèrent en miroirs. Un long tissu de soie de couleur blanc cassé l'habillait comme une toge. Et il possédait une aile d'Ange et l'autre de Démon. Une personne apparut devant lui... une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude. Harry reconnut immédiatement sa mère. Ses magnifiques yeux vert brillaient.

-Mon fils ! Souffla-t-elle.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la mère et du fils. Lily enlaça tendrement Harry.

-J'ai tant attendu ce moment ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux sur le plafond inexistant.

Les ailes de Lily apparurent. Elles étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Harry en fut troublé.

-Maman...

Elle lut en lui. Elle prit le visage de son fils dans ses mains. Elle lui baisa le front dans un geste de réconfort maternel.

-On a tous une part d'ombre en nous... fit-elle en touchant l'aile démoniaque. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous pour autant quelqu'un de mauvais !

-Tu acceptes que je me sois rallié à Grand-Père ?

-Ta présence avait pour but de décider du sort de notre monde ! Tu avais le choix entre la Renaissance en passant par la destruction et la Conservation ! Tu as choisi la Renaissance, ton Aggenoppe ( N/A : Mélange entre "Aggelos" messager et "opponere"opposer ) s'est réveillé et fera tout pour s'opposer à toi ! Car lui a choisi la Conservation !

-Aggenoppe ?

-Tu es un Aggelus, Aggenoppe signifie l'oppose de l'Aggelus ! Tu as maintenant une mission à accomplir !

-Si j'ai bien compris... ce n'est plus une guerre pour le pouvoir !

-C'est une guerre pour la survie du monde Magique !

-Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas Maman ? C'est à cause des muggles et de toutes leurs inventions ! Certains sorciers tels que Arthur Weasley ou Albus Dumbledore ne voient pas les barrières magiques s'effriter pour tomber ! D'ailleurs... je pense que même Grand-Père ne le voit pas ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est "purifier" le monde sorcier !

-Je suis contente que tu fasses la distinction ! Je peux entrevoir à travers le destin qu'après la destruction viendra des jours merveilleux, des jours nouveaux...

-Maman... peux-tu me dire qui je suis exactement ?

-Tu es mon fils ! Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu es le descendant de Godric Gryffindor par James et le descendant de Salazar Slytherin par mon sang ! Et maintenant, tu es un Aggelus, un ange de Renaissance ! Finit-elle.

-Tu dis "un ange" y'en a-t-il d'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que le monde magique doit faire face à une crise pareille ! Mais c'est la première fois qu'un Aggelus choisit la Renaissance !

-Et c'est mal ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, on ne peut pas qualifier cela de bien ou de mal ! Il y a de bons comme de mauvais côtés. Viens ! Dit-elle en s'élevant.

Harry la regarda s'envoler. Il essaya de faire de même, ses ailes se déployèrent mais rien de plus. Lily lui sourit tendrement et tendit ses mains vers lui.

-N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seul ! Va mon fils et affronte ton destin !

**oOoOo**

Ses ailes s'étaient rétractées au fur et à mesure. Il avait passé une demi-heure dans ce monde. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et croisèrent deux orbes gris inquiets. Il était dans sa chambre, Draco était assis appuyé contre un mur et Harry avait sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il était couché sur le côté gauche. Il n'y avait qu'eux et Voldemort.

-J'attends de toi des réponses, Aggelus ! Fit la voix froide de Voldemort.

-Il est fatigué ! Répondit sèchement Draco en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveurs et que tu es un Veela que tu peux me parler ainsi ! Susurra Voldemort en encrant son regard de rubis dans les argents de Draco.

-Ce... que je voulais dire... reprit-il plus doucement, c'est qu'Harry n'est pas en état de vous répondre ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Monseigneur !

Voldemort plaça son index et son majeur sous le menton de Draco.

-C'est ce genre de faux-pas qui risquent de te coûter chers ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, jeune Malfoy... et au ton que tu emploies !

Draco baissa les yeux. Voldemort retira ses doigts et regarda Harry qui somnolait sur les cuisses du blond.

-Nous sommes le 31 juillet, c'est son anniversaire ! Je conscens à le laisser tranquille, mais je veux qu'il vienne me voir demain... dit-il en partant.

Draco soupira, les yeux d'Harry s'entrouvrirent. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Merci ! Souffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien ! Répondit Draco. Je serai tenté de te porter comme une mariée, mais ton dos...

Draco se leva en faisant attention à Harry qu'il aida à se relever. Le brun sentit ses jambes flageoler. Draco intima à Harry se mettre ses bras autour de son cou, ce qu'il fit. Draco déposa un baiser au bout des lèvres du Gryffindor à la suite de quoi il mit ses mains sous ses fesses dans le but évident de le porter. Harry se laissa faire. Draco déposa délicatement son fardeau de façon à ce que son dos ne soit en contact avec rien. Il voulut se détacher de lui pour regagner sa chambre, mais Harry attrapa son poignet.

-Reste... s'il te plaît !

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux...

-S'il te plaît ! Répéta Harry.

Draco sourit et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Le brun bougea et utilisa le torse de Draco comme oreiller. Draco se sentait incroyablement bien. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser de joie. Après quelques hésitations, Harry passa un bras sur la taille du blond. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il y eut une minute de silence qu'Harry brisa...

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ni... qui je suis ?

Draco caressa doucement la joue d'Harry.

-Tu me le diras si tu veux me le dire. Si tu es prêt à le dire !

Harry sourit, il se suréleva et il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Merci !

-Dors maintenant ! Chuchota Draco.

Le fait est qu'il avait oublié l'anniversaire de son aimé. Mais bercé par la respiration calme et régulière du brun, il s'endormit.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain en se réveillant, il se rendit compte que Harry était couché à moitié sur lui et qu'il...

_/ Oh merde ! Une douche froide, ça urge /_

Il se contorsionna comme il put pour se dégager de la prise du brun. Avec l'absence de sa bouillotte, Harry se tourna et se retourna tentant de retrouver le sommeil, en vain et vaincu, il ouvrit les yeux. Il commença à ruminer de sombres pensées sur l'absence du blond à ses côtés quand il le vit apparaître vêtu d'une simple serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau comme la veille. Harry déglutit tandis que ses pensées passaient d'un rating K à un rating MA (lol). Draco vit le regard d'Harry. Il avança vers lui d'un pas lascif. Lentement il se pencha sur les lèvres du brun pour les capturer entre les siennes. Le baiser était ardent et passionné, avec mille précautions, Draco lui fit voir des étoiles sans se préoccuper de son propre plaisir. Quand Emeraude vit Argent (dsl délire !) descendre vers la partie la plus érogène de son anatomie, il tenta faiblement de le repousser.

-Dray... Draco... non, je...

_/ Dray ? Yooouuuuuupiiiii ! Je me sens... heureux ! Attends mon ange, attends, je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux avec ma seule langue /_

Son bas de pyjama se retrouva au sol. Draco eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son amour ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Le sexe turgescent pointait fièrement et joyeusement vers lui. Draco passa furtivement un doigt sur le gland. Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Fit-il en prenant la verge du brun dans sa main laquelle resta sage et immobile attendant une réponse.

-Oui... je... non ! Fit-il les joues rougies.

_/ Adorable et si désirable ! Mon bel amour ! Je n'attends pas de toi que tu m'aimes, mais je fais le serment de te protéger /_

Le Slytherin sourit de toutes ses dents. Il embrassa Harry qui lui répondit avec ferveur. Puis Draco reprit sa tâche. Il déposa d'abord des baisers papillons tout le long du pénis de son amant. Puis ses lèvres s'attelèrent à lécher, sucer, aspirer son gland qui devint violacé.

-Oh mon dieu... mmh... t'arrête pas... t'arrête jamais... balbutia Harry. Non... jamais... mmh...

Draco engloutit finalement le mebre viril entièrement.

-Ooooh... 'de dieu... mmh...

Draco fit des vas-et-vients tout en caressant, massant pétrissant, malaxant les bourses d'Harry qui avait la galaxie devant ses yeux. Il gémissait, il murmurait et criait le prénom du blond sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En sentant la délivrance venir, Harry tenta par respect de s'ôter de la bouche du Slytherin. Mais Draco le voulait et lui fit comprendre.

-Mmmh... Draco... Dracooo... hhhnnnnnnnn... DRAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOO !

_/ Je t'aime /_

_/ Je t'aime /_

Mais ces mots restèrent de simples pensées. Draco avala la semence de son aimé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, de ce fait Harry goûta à sa propre saveur.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_/ Pourquoi me fais-tu ainsi espérer /_

_/ La boulette /_

-... Harry... réctifia-t-il doucement.

Harry vit que Draco avait baissé les yeux tandis que ce dernier pestait contre ses gênes de Veela.

-Non... c'est juste que... c'est surprenant venant de toi !

-C'est si surprenant que cela ? Demanda-t-il un brin vexé.

-Bien oui ! Répondit Harry non conscient de l'avoir blessé. Tu as une réputation de brise-coeur ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à donner des surnoms affectifs à tes amants !

-Brise-coeur, hein ? Fit-il d'une voix amusée. Ils savent à quoi s'attendre ! Pas d'attache, juste le plaisir d'une nuit ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis _affectif_ !

C'était comme si Harry avait reçu une claque. A quoi s'attendait-il ? En plus le Slytherin disait cela avec amusement et désinvolture. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Draco se maudit pour sa langue qui avait fourché.

_/ Evidemment... mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? _

**Tu es la plus stupide des personnes Harry ! Il vient de te dire qu'il était affectif qu'avec toi ! **

-...

**Qu'attends-tu ? Saute-lui dessus ! Ne reste pas sans rien dire autrement il va croire que tu le repousses ! Et repense à ce qu'à dit Lucius Malfoy ! "Tu es l'âme-soeur de son fils !" Tu crois que ça l'enchante ? Et pourtant, il a fait fi de son mépris envers toi pour te parler de Dray ! **/

_/ A quoi je m'attendais ? Il ne pourra jamais surmonter six ans de haine ! Autrement il... /_

Harry s'était retrouvé sur le Slytherin à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Il n'y a qu'avec moi ?

-Oui qu'avec toi !

-Tu m'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

N/A : J'ai pas été sadique là ! J'ai été sympa ! Allez gros bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews même pour ne mettre qu'un mot !

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Samedi 20 août 2005 à 15h50


	8. 31 Juillet

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à

**Irina,**

**Jessy,**

**Onarluca,**

**Lyciaa,**

**Lovely A,**

**alinemcb54,**

**Jwulee,**

**Garla Sama,**

**Dices Master,**

**Le Gouyou Sauvage,**

**Nymphadora Tonks,**

**Diabolikvampyr,**

**Zick,**

**Vif d'Or (** Harry est au bord du lit couché sur le côté gauche et Draco n'est pas sur le lit mais devant Harry...

**Crystal d'Avalon (** Oui, en effet, il y a de cela !

**Vert Emeraude,**

**Vény Rogue,**

**Rim999 (** Nan, ses ailes se rétractent, il devra par contre apprendre à voler ! Voldy est surtout très instruit ! Il ne veut pas se faire détrôner par un Être Supérieur !

**et Sahada !**

_**Je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que mon acuïté visuelle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et que je devrai porter des lunettes ! TT Chuis dégoûtée ! Pas à cause des lunettes, mais de ma vue... Bon, c'était la nouvelle du jour me concernant ! TT**_

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

_/ A quoi je m'attendais ? Il ne pourra jamais surmonter six ans de haine ! Autrement il... /_

Harry s'était retrouvé sur le Slytherin à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Il n'y a qu'avec moi ?

-Oui qu'avec toi !

-Tu m'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ?

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :** 31 Juillet

* * *

Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas avoués lurs sentiments respectifs, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Quand Harry vit qu'il était 9h30, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte douce et accueillante dans laquelle il était. Draco quitta la chambre d'Harry pour aller dans la sienne. il se changea et prit une bourse pleine de Gallions. Lorsqu'Harry sortit de sa chambre les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent de même pour Harry. Tous deux se dévisageaient puis Harry gêné détourna son regard. 

-Gérard doit faire la finition ? Demanda Draco tout sourire à la réaction du Gryffindor.

-Oui ! Répondit Harry.

Ils sortirent dans un silence gêné pour Harry qui s'étonnait de sa timidité face à Draco alors qu'il n'était pas comme ça il y a de cela quelques jours. Draco suivait Harry et se rendit compte qu'ils n'allaient pas vers les écuries. Ils arrivèrent dans la zone de transplanage.

-Mais... Harry... je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas nous faire transplaner !

Harry se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Je vais t'y aider !

Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa pour qu'à leur arrivée l'essence de l'Héritier Malfoy ne soit pas reconnaissable et aussi parce qu'il le voulait, il devait bien l'avouer. Puis il plaça sa tête dans le creu du cou et de l'épaule. Le Veela en Draco était euphorique, il avait envie que l'infini les attrape ainsi enlacés. Puis Draco ressentit une puissance magique l'envahir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun lequel brillait d'une lumière blanche. Il comprit qu'il pouvait transplaner et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Ils se retrouvèrent là où ils étaient il y a quelques jours.

-Bien joué, Potter ! Fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry sourit, ce Draco l'avait manqué même si le Draco affecteux était très plaisant.

-Je sais, Malfoy ! Répondit-il d'une voix suffisante.

-Harry Potter serait-il devenu prétentieux ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

C'était comme s'il émergeait. Son côté Veela était très affectueux et protecteur, et son côté Malfoy était plus taquin, joueur et passionné.

-Peut-être est-ce le côté négatif de ta compagnie ? Peut-être que tu déteins sur moi !

-Cela ne peut être qu'une bonne chose ! Et... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Quel est le côté positif ?

-Il n'y en a aucun ! Fit Harry d'un ton badin.

-Oh vraiment ? Répondit Draco loin de s'offusquer.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir !

C'était comme si lorsque Draco était redevenu Draco mais avec la chaleur et l'affection de Draco Veela qu'Harry avait repris son attitude altière devenue arrogance taquine. Draco posa ses lèvres sans douceur sur celles du brun et les retira aussitôt qu'Harry chercha à aller plus loin.

-Toujours aucune réponse ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Attends, je cherche toujours, tu ne veux pas m'aider à trouver ?

-Bonne question ! Je voudrais bien mais vois-tu... je risque de... t'influencer dans ta réponse !

-Oh ! Et dans quel sens ?

Draco fondit sur ses lèvres en passant une main dans sa nuque, le baiser était passionné et exigeant, mais Draco y mit fin une fois de plus.

-Tu vois ! Je vais t'influencer !

-Eh bien, influence-moi encore ! Fit-il en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Draco.

Les lèvres de Draco s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Harry qui lui répondit avec ardeur. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient passé à se taquiner, cependant le résultat resta le même Harry fut en retard de vingt minutes. En voyant les lèvres gonflées et rougies de son client et les yeux argentés de Draco, Gérard fit la moue visiblement déçu.

-Désolé du retard... je...

-Tu es pardonné ! Fit-il en revêtant son plus beau sourire.

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy ! Fit Gérard d'une voix ironique habilement dissimulée par un faux-respect.

-Gérard ! Salua froidement l'Héritier des Malfoy.

-Si nous commencions ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry enleva sa chemise qu'il donna à Draco et Gérard enleva le bandage avec les mains, effleurant au passage la peau satinée d'Harry. Draco remarqua son manège et prit sa baguette magique pour retirer le bandage. Il n'y avait aucune trace des ailes d'Harry ni du tattoo aux yeux de Draco. En effet, seuls les tatoueur et tatoué pouvaient voir l'état d'avancement, c'était du à la bande magique. Draco sentit une odeur de désir autre que la sienne. Il regarda Gérard qui laissait courir son regard sur les courbes d'Harry.

-Gérard ! Fit-il de sa voix claquante. J'ai. à. te. parler... _en. privé_ !

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton employé. Mu par son esprit curieux, Harry suivit à distance son _compagnon_ et son tatoueur. Il entendit des éclats de voix...

**oOoOo**

"_-Je t'interdis de le toucher !_

_-Ah oui ? Tu oublies que c'est moi son tatoueur, ça va être difficile, répliqua ce dernier._

_-Je te préviens, Gérard... je ne plaisante pas !_

_-Après tout, c'est son anniversaire ! Si je lui faisais une petite gâterie, la tienne ne t'a pas déplue, surtout après quand j'ai écarté les cuisses ! Laiss profiter les autres de mon talent ! Il n'y a pas que..._

Un bruit étouffé.

_-Ecoute-moi bien, je ne le redirai pas deux fois ! Tu sais qui sont les Veela ? Sache que j'en suis un ! Tu es mort si je sens un peu trop ton odeur sur lui !_

Un rire moqueur.

_-Draco Malfoy est amoureux ! Ca va en faire couler de l'encre !_

_-Sais-tu ce que peut faire un Veela amoureux, jaloux, possessif et protecteur ?_

_-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore liés ! J'ai donc toutes mes chances !_

_-Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse de ta vie un Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine que des personnes mal intentionnées viennent et saccagent ta boutique ? Que tu sois obligé de payer les réparateurs toi-même parce que les assurances auront ouï dire des choses pas très flatteuse à ton sujet... que tu sois obligé de mettre la clé sous la porte... tu ne voudrais pas ça ? Donc... tu te contentes de finir ce qu'il y a à faire rapidement et sans bavure !_

_-Si tu me prends par les sentiments... _"

**oOoOo**

Harry sentit son coeur faire une embardée. Son Draco l'aimait. Au lieu de se cacher comme il aurait du faire , il se mit devant la porte.

-Harry ?... Mais que fais-tu là ? Demanda Draco interloqué face au sourire époustouflant du brun.

Sans se préoccuper de Gérard, Harry avança vers Draco et noua ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

-Harry... tu as...

Mais les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur et tendresse. Un baiser enivrant et amoureux. Ses lèvres dévièrent vers l'oreille de Draco qu'il taquina avant de chuchoter quelque chose que lui seul put entendre. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur les douces lèvres de Draco. Sous l'oeil attentif de Draco, Gérard rafermit les couleurs et lança les sorts de cicatrisation immédiate et de protection.

-Voilà Mr Potter !

Draco lui lança un regard noir, mais dut reconnaître que son travail était excellent. Gérard partit.

-Heu... je vous attend devant le comptoir !

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Harry était toujours couché sur le ventre sur la table. Son regard qui était sur Draco depuis le début se fit brillant. Draco se mit à côté de lui et se pencha sur son cou où il déposa une multitude de baisers tout en retraçant du bout de ses doigts les contours de la panthère. Harry se laissa à apprécier son contact.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore répondu ! Fit Harry en fermant les yeux.

-Hnhn ! Répondit Draco en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Harry quémanda les lèvres de son blond.

-Il y a (baiser) plusieurs (baiser) bons côtés (baiser) à être (baiser) avec toi (baiser) dont un indéniable ! Tu es magnifique... tout en toi respire la splendeur, ton corps certes... mais surtout ton esprit... ta façon d'être... cela doit bientôt faire un an que je t'épie, que je t'observe...

-Vraiment ? Fit Draco en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Je me suis rendu compte que la raison pour laquelle j'étais ainsi ce n'était pas parce que je voulais te faire du mal, non, je voulais tout savoir de toi parce que je me suis épris de toi... avoua-t-il.

Draco se recula sous le choc de la révélation et Harry s'assit sur le bord de la table face à lui. Même s'il avait entendu le blond l'avouer lui aussi à Gérard, il avait peur qu'il lui rit au nez. Draco chercha une trâce de mensonge. Son côté Veela était à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle et de danser, chanter et de lui faire l'amour, là alors qu'on pourrait les surprendre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler, une larme de joie absolue coula. Harry avait baissé la tête en attente de la réponse.

-Pourquoi baisses-tu la tête, mon ange ? Je... commença-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion. En me disant cela, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! Oh Merlin... me voilà en train de pleurer !

Il prit Harry dans ses bras de peur qu'il s'envole.

-Même si j'ai eu du mal à accepter les sentiments que je te porte depuis la fin de notre cinquième année... je crie aujourd'hui haut et fort... que je t'aime Harry James Potter plus que tout...

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos déclarations... fit-il sans être désolé du tout. Mais j'ai besoin de la salle.

Draco lui lança un regard noir mais sourit ironiquement en ayant perçu la défaite dans le ton de la voix. Il prit la chemsie d'Harry et l'en revêtit. Ils sortirent de la pièce et arrivèrent devant le comptoir.

-Combien on te doit ? Demanda Draco.

-Cadeau de la maison... après tout c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter !

-Mais je ne peux pas accept...

-Très bien ! Fit Draco en entraînant le brun.

**oOoOo**

Une fois dehors et loin de la boutique, Draco s'arrêta sous l'injonction d'Harry qui ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le blond.

-Je ne peux pas profiter ainsi de tous ces cadeaux...

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Répondit Draco excédé. Si on te propose de le prendre gratuitement... tu acceptes... tu ne te poses pas de question !

-Donc... si un ou une inconnu(e) me propose de me faire une fellation pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire... je dois accepter ? Dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Draco avança vers lui menaçant. Harry, le sourire aux lèvres reculait. Puis vint un moment où le brun fut acculé contre le mur d'une boutique. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que c'était le 93, Chemin de Traverse, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley dont Harry était un actionnaire. Le brun fit une moue innocente comme s'il n'avait rien dit de scandaleux pour son petit-ami blond.

-C'est une chose qui ne risquera pas de se produire ! Gronda-t-il.

-Aww ! Fit Harry en se mordant sensuellement la lèvres inférieure. Mon dragon se met en colère !

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se renfrogna-t-il. Maintenant que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont avoués, je ne laisserai personne te voler à moi !

-Personne ne pourra voler mon coeur... car il t'appartient déjà ! Fit Harry avec tendresse.

De l'intérieur de la boutique, Georges Weasley reconnut Draco Malfoy. Et il était apparemment en charmante compagnie. Il le vit embrasser amoureusement la personne en face de lui. Draco croisa le regard de Georges et quand il le vit venir vers eux il s'alarma.

-Harry, Georges Weasley rapplique !

Harry allait se retourner pour voir, mais Draco le plaqua durement.

-Il faut d'abord mettre au point toute l'histoire de ton été pour qu'on puisse se dévoiler !

-Que fait-on ?

-On s'en va... calmement !

-Et si ?

Draco l'embrassa et le prit par la main. Mais Georges interpella Draco qui se retourna tranquillement.

-Que veux-tu Weasley ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Juste connaître l'identité de la personne qui est assez folle pour être avec toi !

Draco réagit au quart de tour et empoigna le roux au cou.

-Je. n'accepterai. pas. que. tu. l'insultes. ainsi. la. belette !

Fini la discrétion, pensa Harry. Les personnes qui étaient dans la boutique sortirent tandis que des personnes s'amassaient autour d'eux. Harry fit volte-face sous les yeux écarquillés de Georges, Fred, Hermione et Ron qui étaient allés visiter les jumeaux.

-Harry ? Fit Hermione incertaine.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

J'ai été sadique... je l'avoue !

Ca y est, le chapitre est fini ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Compliments, Critiques, Questions et Remarques seront grandement appréciés dans une review !

NB : Pour le moment, c'est les vacances, donc, je peux updater assez régulièrement, mais une fois que les cours reprendront, le rythme de parution baissera ! J'en suis désolée !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Vendredi 26 Août à 17h09


	9. 31 Juillet bis et Jalousies

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à

**Irina,**

**Onarluca** (Une tuerie de l'auteur, ça ne marche pas parce que si tu ne veux pas la suite, c'est un très bon moyen, si, si je te jure ! Si tu veux me tuer, tu n'y arriveras pas parce que Draco et Harry vont me protéger, lol ! Il veulent finir ensemble, donc s'ils ne veulent pas de morts, ils sont dans l'obligation de me protéger !)

**Alinemcb54,**

**Nymphadora Tonks **(Pour Ron tu as raison, mais tu vas voir, il va être pire que ça... j'espère que j'arriverai à bien montrer sa connerie !)

**Lyly,**

**Garla Sama** (Oups, toi t'aime vraiment pas les auteurs sadiques sur la fin, c'est vrai, sans compter qu'y en a qui ne mettent jamais la suite... je te comprends, mais... je suis comme ça ! Faut pas m'en vouloir, d'acodac :p mdr, chuis désolée si ça t'indispose vraiment, j'essayerai de réfréner l'instinct d'Ariane pour ressortir l'instinct de Virginie !)

**Lilian Potter Black Evans,**

**Tchaye x2 **(Je suis contente que la transformation d'Harry te plaise et que le fait qu'il soit un "Aggelus" te plaise, j'ai cherché longtemps afin de trouver le nom que je voulais Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise !)

**Zaika **(Oui, pauvre lecteurs que l'auteur maltraite en arrêtant là où ça devient intéressant)

**Lovely A,**

**Fliflou,**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy **(Ce n'est pas le moment, d'abord Harry va annoncer ce qu'il va faire, le sac qui se vide, c'est pour plus tard, à Poudlard !)

**Lo Hana Ni,**

**Vif d'or **(Mon dieu, mes deux revieweuses les plus fréquentes dirai-je puisque vous êtes toi et Onarluca dans toutes mes fics, me menace... :- My god ! Est-ce que j'ai dépassé le must du sadisme ? Nan :p Gros bisous)

**Egwene Al'Vere **(Une crise cardiaque ? Nan ! Mais tu sais, il faut s'en prendre à Ariane, moi j'essais de la raisonner, mais elle ne veut pas ! Elle me dit que plus c'est sadique, plus vous aimez !°)

**Satya,**

**Mily Black** (Moi sadique ? Nan, c'est Ariane ! Donc moi je te réponds, la suite, elle est maintenant !)

**Vert Emeraude **(C'est vrai que j'ai tourné autour du pot, et finalement ils sont ensemble ! lol ! Nous savions que cela devait finir ainsi ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix ! Moi sadique ? A peine, si si, je t'assure ! lol !

**et à Rim999** (Gloups ! mdr ! C'est vrai que c'est sympa quand il se cherchent des poux gentiment, ça montre que leur relation ne reste pas sur un acquis et qu'ils continuent de se draguer afin de préserver leur relation ! Je tenterai d'en faire le plus possible, juré !

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Draco l'embrassa et le prit par la main. Mais Georges interpella Draco qui se retourna tranquillement.

-Que veux-tu Weasley ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

-Juste connaître l'identité de la personne qui est assez folle pour être avec toi !

Draco réagit au quart de tour et empoigna le roux au cou.

-Je. n'accepterai. pas. que. tu. l'insultes. ainsi. la. belette !

Fini la discrétion, pensa Harry. Les personnes qui étaient dans la boutique sortirent tandis que des personnes s'amassaient autour d'eux. Harry fit volte-face sous les yeux écarquillés de Georges, Fred, Hermione et Ron qui étaient allés visiter les jumeaux.

-Harry ? Fit Hermione incertaine.

* * *

**Chapitre IX :** 31 Juillet (bis) et Jalousies

* * *

Harry avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Il n'était plus malingre mais fin et élancé. Il était légèrement musclé et ses habits soulignaient parfaitement ses formes. Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte incapable de parler. 

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Granger ? Quant à toi, Weasley, ferme ta bouche, de la bave risque d'en couler et des mouches attirées par la puanteur risquent d'y entrer ! Ce sera dur ensuite d'embrasser Granger ! Fit-il d'une voix froide.

Quand tous reconnurent Harry Potter, ils furent surpris de l'assurance qui se dégageait de lui. Harry se mit derrière Draco, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et plaça sa tête sur son omoplate droite car le blond était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête. Un troupeau de vaches passa. Hermione avait laissé échapper un petit cri scandalisé, Ron était plus pâle qu'un mort et le reste des personnes retenaient leurs souffles sauf Georges qui tentait de le retrouver entièrement. Mais il était tétanisé de peur devant le regard d'or de Draco.

-Dray, murmura Harry. Lâche-le s'il te plaît !

-Il t'a insulté, fit Draco en resserrant un peu sa prise.

-Il ne le voulait pas, n'est-ce pas, Georges ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil vers Georges.

-Non... il a raison... chuis... désolé... fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Il s'est excusé, et j'accepte, s'il te plaît, lâche-le...

Après un temps qui parut être une éternité, Draco lâcha Georges Weasley en le repossant lequel tomba à même la terre. Fred se précipita sur son frère. Harry se détacha et se mit là où se tenait Georges. Il lui tendit sa main que le roux saisit pour se relever. Harry se retourna vers Draco qui lui jeta un regard blessé, en remarquant cela, il fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Dray...

-Ca va ! Nous en reparlerons quand nous serons rentrés !

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. Ron sembla revenir à lui.

-Quand vous serez rentrés ? Mais Harry... enfin... c'est la...

Il avait beau remuer des lèvres aucun son ne sortit, Harry l'avait rendu muet avec sa seule volonté.

-Si il est déconseillé d'insulter ou d'attaquer l'âme-soeur d'un Veela devant le Veela en question, il faut aussi éviter le contraire ! A chaque fois que tu auras envie, même en pensée d'insulter Draco... tu deviendras muet ! Et à chaque fois le temps augmentera ! Ca peut prendre une seconde... une minute... une heure... une éternité, finit-il dans un sourire sardonique.

-Harry, fit Hermione. Comment as-tu osé attaquer Ron, enfin ouvre les yeux ! Tu te dis être l'âme-soeur de celui qui a fait de notre scolarité un enfer ! Finit-elle d'une voix aiguë et hystérique.

-Uniquement à cause... d'une bêtise d'enfant ! Fit-il en repensant à leur rencontre dans le train lors de leur première année. Mais elle sera bientôt réparée maintenant que tout s'est bousculé ! Il ne sera bientôt plus le seul...

Harry était resté face à Draco. Il lui tendit sa main droite. Il se dit que cela ressemblait fortement à cette scène. Draco sourit mais ne prit pas la main. Harry comprit son action, il plaça sa main à sa nuque tandis que le blond plaçait sa main gauche sur la fine hanche du brun. Tendrement, telle une promesse, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres sous les regards désabusés et sous les flashs de photographes sur place.

**oOoOo**

Ils partirent main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une bijouterie.

-Je suis désolé, fit Draco. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait capoter notre couverture !

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Dray... toujours des solutions ! Et puis... cela va me permettrede t'aimer au grand jour, fit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rosées du blond.

-Viens, entrons, dit Draco en l'entraînant dans la joaillerie.

Un vieux monsieur vint les saluer.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir et monsieur... gasp... Harry Potter !

-Je viens vous retirer ce que je vous ai demandé il y a de cela huit mois, dit Draco d'une voix froide.

Harry ne comprit pas et quand il regarda Draco, ce dernier souriait.

-Oh oui, tout de suite ! Répondit le bijoutier.

Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un écrin rectangulaire de velours noir sur lequel était gravé les initiales de l'Héritier Malfoy en lettres argentées. Draco prit la boîte et la donna à Harry qui avait le coeur qui battait à mille à l'heure.

-Je t'offre ce présent en gage de mon amour éternel ! Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange !

Le vendeur les avait laissés seuls. Harry était Harry, il était très sensible surtout envers tout ce qui venait de Draco. Il avait délicatement ouvert l'écrin; les mains tremblantes. Il eut devant les yeux l'une des plus belles choses qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il sortit fébrilement le bijou de son étui, le contemplant ému. Le collier était un serpent qui ondulait vraiment-évidemment, il était impossible qu'il l'étrangle-. C'était un serpent blanc, un serpent lunaire en or blanc. Mais le plus beau était le pendentif : un dragon magnifiquement sculpté avec deux petites émeraudes pour les yeux et la queue du dragon entourait de façon protectrice un "H" et un "D" enlacés.

-Je... merci... du fond du coeur... merci !

Draco prit le collier et l'attacha au cou de son aimé. Harry ne vit pas les deux émeraudes briller intensément ; Draco, satisfait, sourit. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Mais Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou pour un baiser plus _profond_. Draco le repoussa contre un bureau et Harry s'assit sur le rebord et attacha ses jambes autour de celles du blond afin de le rapprocher de lui. Il se pencha en arrière contre Draco qui avait ouvert la chemise du brun. Leurs érections prisonnières de leurs pantalons se frottaient durement l'une contre l'autre. Tous les deux dans leur monde n'entendirent pas le raffut qu'il y avait à côté de la pièce où ils étaient. En attendant les gémissements qui étaient plus qu'explicites, les personnes se pressèrent. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent sur deux corps intimement enlacés à demi nus. Le blond était en train de marquer le brun.

-Prends des photos ! Fit une personne.

En entendant cela, Harry tenta de repousser Draco lequel captura sa bouche pour jouer avec elle. Les personnes semblaient être captivées. Une photo fut prise puis le photographe rejoignit les autres dans leur état léthargique. Harry finit par les remarquer.

-Dray... s'il te plaît... il y a des personnes !

-Tu t'en fous, répondit Draco en reprenant ses lèvres de plus belle.

-Ils ont un air bizarre !

-Tu t'en fous, répéta Draco.

-Définitivement, non ! Il y a... oooh... un phooootoooographe qui bave !

-Quoi ? Fit Draco passé en "mode hyper jaloux".

Il se détacha rapidement d'Harry, non pas qu'il était gêné d'être surpris dans cette position avec lui, mais pour prendre sa chemise et cacher le cors du brun amusé.

-C'est bon... vous avez fini de vous rincez l'oeil ! Grinça-t-il.

Une des personnes revêtit son plus beau sourire, et s'avança vers Draco d'un pas qu'elle voulut lent et langoureux.

-Je vais racheter la boîte de mon patron et je suis milliardaire ! Fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Harry ricana visiblement amusé. Le photographe poussa la journaliste et se mit devant Draco.

-Je pourrai faire des photos _artistiques_ de toi ! Fit-il d'une voix voulue sensuelle.

Draco crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Harry moins amusé se mit devant Draco qui était trop stupéfait pour réagir.

-Bon maintenant, ça suffit ! C'est mon petit-ami !

Une mini décharge électrique envoyée par Harry les réveilla. Les deux amoureux partirent promptement. En chemin, ils remirent leurs chemises.

-Monsieur Barnabé ! Salua Draco.

Harry finit par s'arrêter. Etonné, Draco fit de même alors que le brun avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Draco.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de Veela ! Répondit Harry en pointant sur Draco un doigt accusateur.

-Je...

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué... c'était la première fois que cela marchait sur Harry.

-'Faut pas te fâcher... c'était un entraînement... un essai... dit-il en reculant.

-Un essai ? Reprit Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

-C'est ça ! Répondit-il en déglutissant.

-Un... simple... essai...

-Oui, souffla Draco.

Harry se mit devant lui et sans prévenir, il l'enlaça pour un french kiss franchement torride.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Dit-il en arrêtant le baiser.

Ils n'avaient pas conscience d'être mitraillés par les journalistes, ensuite, Draco emmena Harry déjeuner dans le plus luxueux des restaurants sorcier londonien. Ils parlaient beaucoup et leurs pieds s'amusaient entre eux.

-Harry... il faut aller voir Dumbledore !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon ange... demain nous serons à la Une du Daily Prophet... il va falloir rentrer et inventer une histoire ! Je ne me vois pas trop raconter que tu voulais rencontrer...

-On est obligé de le faire aujourd'hui ? Fit Harry sur un ton plaintif.

-Chéri...

-Okay... okay...

Ils finirent de manger puis rentrèrent au manoir.

**oOoOo**

-Un Malfoy et un Potter ! Fit une voix que Harry connaissait trop bien.

Il ne savait pas s'il était un espion pour Voldemort ou pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Monsieur Snape ! Salua Harry.

-Parrain ! Fit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après l'avoir éteint, Severus le regarda de haut en bas.

-Ton héritage s'en ressent ! Fit-il en prenant une mèche blonde. Tu es magnifique !

-J'ai toujours été magnifique, s'indigna Draco.

-Tu as raison... fit Snape en caressant la joue de Draco du revers de son index.

-Euh... Sev', dit Draco gêné.

Harry envoya à Snape une plus grosse décharge que nécessaire. Quand Severus reprit ses esprits, il eut la décence de paraître gêné. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il embrassa la joue de Draco là où Snape avait posé ses doigts suite à quoi il l'embrassa. Draco fut agréablement rassuré de la réaction d'Harry.

-Que faites-vous là, Potter ? Demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que "le Survivant" ne devrait pas être au manoir de son ennemi.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Répliqua Harry.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras -retour au mode Veela câlin- et déposa des baisers sur la nuque d'Harry. Severus prit une mine dégoûtée alors qu'intérieurement il était très satisfait que le Veela qu'était son filleul ait trouvé son âme-soeur et que son amour soit réciproque.

-Oh, épargnez-moi ça ! Fit-il.

Draco sourit dans le cou de son aimé.

-Si vous ne voulez pas voir, fermez les yeux ! Cingla Harry.

-Arrête mon ange, dit Draco. Je sais ce qui te préoccupe ! Sev' espionne l'Ordre du Phoenix et non le contraire !

-A propos de ça... Dumbledore est au courant de votre relation, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley _ont jugé bon de lui en parler _! Dit-il en reprenant leurs mots. J'espère que vous savez quoi dire et quoi faire !

Narcissa arriva accompagnée de Bellatrix. Harry se tendit dans les bras de son amour.

-Je t'avais dit que je les avais entendus ! Fit Narcissa à sa soeur.

-Okay, tu avais raison, Cissy !

-Merci Bella !

Elle regarda vers son neveu et Potter.

-Oh, mais quelle charmante vision avons-nous là ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Narcissa la tapa dans les côtes. Un grognement de douleur franchi les lèvres de Bellatrix.

-Nous sommes là, parce que le gâteau attend ! Dit Narcissa.

-Gâteau ? Fit Harry interloqué.

-N'est-ce pas votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Fit Narcissa.

-Si, bien sûr... mais...

-Eh bien qu'attendons-nous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-En plus, il y a un cadeau spécial qui t'attend bébé Potter, dit Bellatrix sans ironie ou animosité.

Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais en plus, il n'y avait jamais eu de fête pour son anniversaire, ni même de gâteau. Draco s'était détaché de lui pour suivre sa mère, sa tante et marraine, et son parrain. Harry entendit Narcissa dire à sa soeur qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait pleurer, Bellatrix rire amusée et Snape demandant ce qui allait se passer. Draco se retourna vers lui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Eh bien mon ange... qu'attends-tu ?

Harry rejoignit Draco pas très rassuré. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle à manger principale. Il y avait une centaine de mangemorts tous dévoilés. Il supposa que c'était ceux en qui Voldemort avait une entière confiance parce qu'il savait que les plus récents ne connaissaient pas les noms des autres mangemorts. Sauf quelques exceptions. Il vit Pansy Parkinson entre ses parents souriante, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe avec leurs pères, Blaise Zabini avec sa mère, Ernie Macmillan avec ses parents, les jumelles Patil et grand choc, Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur Alexandra Delacour Weasley.

-Arry ! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut, vieux ! Fit Bill.

Il sentit Draco le prendre par la taille. Il regarda Voldemort qui le regarder.

-J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te faire plaisir ! Je pense que les Muggles chez qui tu vivais ne faisaient pas cela souvent !

-Pour ne pas dire jamais ! Rajouta Harry souriant.

Voldemort acquiesça. Harry savait que c'était une preuve de confiance que de le laisser voir ses haut-généraux.

-Mon cadeau personnel... ta garde-robe, elle t'appartient !

-Je ne peux pas, il y a plus de deux cents... mmh mmmh mmmh...

Draco avait plaqué sa main droite sur la bouche d'Harry.

-Il accepte et il en est ravi ! Dit-il.

Voldemort regarda le tableau que formait les deux adolescents. Ils étaient si différents, mais si beaux ensemble. En voyant l'air boudeur d'Harry, Draco lui fit un regard larmoyant. Harry se laissa prendre et l'embrassa pour lui dire qu'il était pardonné.

-Et maintenant, tu as droit à un cadeau assez spécial ! Reprit la voix de Voldemort. Revenu d'entre les morts... non, pas d'entre les morts... revenu de derrière le voile... avec notre aide à tous...

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit un mouvement de la main vers les portes de la Salle à Manger. Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder son cadeau alors que son coeur battait à la chamade...

_/ Revenu de derrière le voile... revenu de derrière le voile... revenu de derrière le voile... /_

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il en mettant une main sur sa bouche, choqué.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Je n'ai pas été sadique... je suppose que vous avez tous compris de qui il s'agit de... vous le comprenez tous...

Ca y est ! Le chapitre est là et c'est le dernier publié de manière aussi rapide ! Maintenant, la durée de publication pourra aller de une semaine à deux ! Et j'en suis vraiment navrée !

Maintenant, on clique sur le petit bouton "GO" et on dépose un tchi commentaire, please ! Thank everybody to read and to submit a review !

A.M-Shinigami

Lundi 29 août 2005 à 14h41


	10. Nouvelles couleurs

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à

**Irina,**

**Onarluca** ( Là, je crois que tu vas vraiment sortir ton arme ! Car tu vas pas du tout apprécier la fin de ce chapitre ! MAMMMMMMANNNNNNN AAAAUUUU SEEEEECCCCCOUUUUURRSSSSSSSSS OOON VVEEEEEEEUUUUUUTT MEEEEEEE TUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR ! Tu me pardonnes ? Chibidi Eyes)

**Yué **( C'est vrai, j'ai été sadique... je réalise ! Mais sur ce chapitre, je crois que je vais me faire lyncher !°)

**Luna051 **( Qui m'aime me suive, mais vous ne m'attraperez jamais ! Lol ! Si on me tue... y'aura jamais de suite... est-ce que c'est une bonne raison de me laisser la vie sauve ? ° Papy Voldy va le savoir en temps voulu... t'inquiète pas ! )

**Moira Serpy-Griffy **( J'ai pondu la suite comme j'ai pu... voilou ! Et oui... Siri le retour ! )

**Lily-ange,**

**Tchaye, **

**Satya,**

**Zick **( Coucou bin... je sais pas si Bellatrix va souffrir... peut-être... peut-être pas ! Georges est ton préféré ? Désolée... mais t'as vu... Ryry a été sympa avec lui ! Bisous Bye ! )

**Farahon **( Bin ouais... je pense que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, il y a des nuances de gris... de ce fait. On montre toujours le côté serviteur du côté de Voldemort, mais moi je pense qu'en même temps Voldemort a voulu se recréer une famille... donc voilà... je montre aussi ce côté là ! )

**Zaika,**

**Egwene Al'Vere **( Moi... avoir honte ? Jamais... lol... on a plus qu'à prier pour que d'un jour à l'autre je n'arrête pas cette fic... je déconne, je te le jure... pas taper... pas taper... Quant à savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Sirius... tu verras ! )

**Garla Sama **( Oui, mais là, je crois que tu vas vraiment avoir une attaque... je suis... je... enfin... je suis désolée... voilà c'est dit ! Tu ne me fais pas une syncope à la fin, d'accord ? Lol ! )

**Sahada **( Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vachement encourageant, merci )

**Shinobu-Sû **( Tu es très perspicace, c'était en effet dans mes intentions de caser Sirius avec... presque potable... oui, en effet, bin parce qu'elle est loin d'Azkaban, donc... j'ai pensé qu'elle allait recouvrir une personnalité moins hystérique dirai-je ! Ouais, parce que dans le tome 6 je crois qu'ils veulent se marier... chuis pas sûre ! Ernie est un Hufflepuff en effet et oui, j'ai lu quelques chapitres du tome 6 quand j'ai eu le temps... et il me tarde vraiment de le lire en français ! Et oui, je pense que tout le monde comprend sa jalousie envers Harry... jalousie qui est présente depuis le début ! )

**Dark Revieweuse,**

**Fitz of Amber,**

**Mini Pouce 06,**

**Chibigoku2002,**

**Vif d'Or **( Ne pleure pas... steuplé... à la fin de ce chapitre tu vas vouloir m'enterrer !° Gros bisous ma viffy adorée )

**Fliflou,**

**Nymphadora Tonks **( Tes questions trouveront bientôt réponses ! Gros bisous )

**Inconnue romantique **( Alors, pour Harry... c'est une personne qui a été choisie et qui a le destin du monde entre ses mains... il a le choix entre la Destruction pour tout reconstruire de façon plus belle, et la Conservation... Voldemort ne sait pas que Lily était sa fille... et Coralie est une jeune fille qui a été recueillie par Voldemort parce qu'elle était seule et sans famille... finalement, je lui ai fait un coeur.

Ensuite, pour la fic... il faut trois jours pour activer le compte sur et ensuite, il faut que tu cliques sur "Log In" et rentres ton e-mail et ton mot de passe. Ensuite, tu charges ta nouvelle histoire, ton nouveau chapitre sur "Documents" et tu rentres les informations qu'on te demande. Il faut avant tout que tu aies accepté la charte sur le Guideliness. Puis ensuite tu cliques sur "New Story" et tu suis ce qu'on te dit... voilà

Et pour la fic en colaboration, ça ne me dérange pas... ça me ferait même plaisir, mais pour le moment c'est impossible... je compte finir "Tu es à moi" et "Prince des Ténèbres" avant de me lancer sur un nouveau projet... j'espère que tu me comprends. Bisous, Ariane )

**Crystal d'Avalon**

**Onizukas **( Que puis-je te dire à part, merci... merci... merci... tu me flattes et j'en suis toute émue... Je suis très contente... merci... lol moi aussi j'ai des millions de fics en attente... cependant, il y en a qui ont droit à plus d'inspiration que d'autre... donc voilà... je les ponds ! )

**et enfin merci à Anne Serpentard**

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup de lire et pour toutes vos reviews... ça me fait grandement plaisir... Gros bisous à tous ! Vraiment !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

-Et maintenant, tu as droit à un cadeau assez spécial ! Reprit la voix de Voldemort. Revenu d'entre les morts... non, pas d'entre les morts... revenu de derrière le voile... avec notre aide à tous...

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspend et fit un mouvement de la main vers les portes de la Salle à Manger. Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder son cadeau alors que son coeur battait à la chamade...

_/ Revenu de derrière le voile... revenu de derrière le voile... revenu de derrière le voile... /_

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il en mettant une main sur sa bouche, choqué.

* * *

**Chapitre X :** Nouvelles couleurs !

* * *

Se tenait dans l'encadrement, un homme assez grand, les cheveux courts et châtain foncé. Il était bien rasé et royalement vêtu : une robe bleu-gris en soie qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris. Son sourire était radieux et ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur indéfinissable. Harry était figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait tant rêvé ce moment qu'il en avait perdu tous ses moyens. Il regarda toutes les personnes autour de lui et les yeux de Draco le poussaient à aller vers lui. 

-Bin alors, ça te fait pas plaisir de me revoir ? Fit la voix ironique de cette personne.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Harry qui ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il se souvint des paroles de Narcissa. Oui, il allait pleurer. Il s'élança dans les bras de son parrain qui le réceptionna tout sourire. Il pleura sur son épaule l'accusant de l'avoir abandonné. Sirius, lui, caressait tendrement ses cheveux, lui demandant de lui pardonner. Harry prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains pour voir s'il était bien réel. Il tourna légèrement la tête de son parrain entre ses mains, pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé ou autre chose. Puis leurs yeux se capturèrent. Le soulagement total, la béatitude, le contentement... les pleurs d'Harry reprirent de plus bel alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creu du cou de son parrain.

Tendrement, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un léger toucher, pour être sûr. Draco qui aurait du être fou furieux ne fit aucun geste gardant sa jalousie mal placée en lui. Harry le serra de nouveau dans ses bras puis se détacha de lui pour se mettre entre les bras de Draco. Il sourit timidement à Sirius qui prit place autour de la table à côté de Mrs Weasley (Delacour). Harry, lui, s'assit entre Draco et Sirius. Il savait que Draco aurait dû exploser dans une colère froide, c'était là, la preuve indéniable qu'il n'était pas encore entré dans son héritage. Narcissa semblait admirer le self-control de son fils, mais Draco n'y tenant plus attrapa le menton d'Harry pour le tourner vers lui.

Surpris, Harry lâcha son morceau de gâteau qu'il tenait dans sa main surpris par le geste de son aimé. Ses yeux exprimaient pour lui toute sa stupeur. Il y avait un peu de crème sur la lèvre d'Harry, et tout naturellement, Draco alla la cueillir sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser devant tous pour prouver qu'il était le possesseur de ce corps. Quelques rires de mangemorts retentirent en comprenant ce que le jeune Malfoy avait fait. Le gâteau était énorme, un fraisier à la crème chantilly, c'était le gâteau préféré de Harry, une source sûre l'avait dévoilé, mais c'était aussi le gâteau préféré de Sirius Black, qui, n'ayant pas mangé depuis près de deux ans se rattrapa.

**oOoOo**

Plus tard dans un des couloirs, Harry et Draco parlaient par rapport à Dumbledore.

-Oui... mais...

-Ecoute-moi, Harry ! Dumbledore croit que j'ai fuis le manoir à cause de mon père qui a été libéré par le Lord et à cause de ma mère qui voulait me faire marquer !

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-C'était une idée du Lord, pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes par la suite !

-Eh bien, c'est une très bonne idée, dit-il. Ca va faciliter notre investigation !

-On lui dira alors que tu es une demi-Veela et que étant ton compagnon, tu m'as recherché parce que mon odeur t'obsédait, nous nous sommes trouvés et possédant déjà des sentiments à ton égard, j'ai coopéré... et nous voilà ensemble ! Après il suffit de se mettre d'accord sur les petits détails que l'on pense insignifiants !

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore regarda Draco et Harry, en fait, surtout Harry qui était sur les genoux du blond qui lui caressait gentiment le dos. Il voyait cette relation d'un mauvais oeil, cela pourrait distraire Harry de sa mission principale, mais il savait également que l'on ne discutait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un amour de Veela. Et puis concernant Draco, il savait qu'il était sous la "protection de l'Ordre-sous Fidelitas" Mais le gardien du Secret était Severus Snape son parrain.

-Je ne vais pas m'opposer à cette relation... puisque, toi, Draco... est un demi-Veela ! Je vous demande juste de faire très attention ! Draco... tu sais qu'Harry est... l'opposant principal de Voldemort !

Draco fit semblant de frissonner en entendant le nom.

-Il lui veut du mal et...

-... et je le protègerai ! Déclara Draco d'une voix claire et déterminée.

Si une personne devait faire du mal à Harry, il se mettrait entre et recevrait les coups à la place de son âme. Mais il savait également que l'opposant principal d'Harry ce n'était plus Voldemort comme le disait Dumbledore, mais ce grand manipulateur qu'était ce crétin qui avait battu Grindelwald. Dumbledore posa un regard calculateur sur le blond, mais pas assez rapidement car Harry le perçut. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comrpenait pas comment cela se faisait qu'il n'ait pas compris la véritable nature de Dumbledore avant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait été si aveugle concernant son directeur. Il regarda Draco qui souriait largement comme s'il était très content, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs... il n'avait, certes, pas besoin de l'avis ni de la bénédiction de Dumbledore mais cela facilitait les choses en effet.

-Oh... et... pendant que j'y pense... fit Harry. Puisque nous parlons de la condition de Draco... je demande un transfert ainsi que le droit de m'installer dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Draco !

Harry avait décidé de ne pas montrer son changement, donc il devait être direct sans être mordant.

-Si cela ne gêne pas Miss Granger...

-Ce ne sont pas dans les appartements que je veux aller mais dans ceux de Draco, dites-lui qu'elle a aussi le droit d'inviter qui elle veut ! S'exclama Harry.

-Hum... bien ! Et... je ne vois aucun raison d'empêcher monsieur Malfoy d'être transféré à Gryffindor.

Harry ricanait tandis que Draco s'était tendu sur sa chaise.

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris ! Dray reste à Slytherin... c'est moi qui fait le transfert !

Harry chercha à tâtons la baguette magique de Draco. Il s'en saisit et lança un sort d'attraction sur le Choixpeau Magique. Il le prit et le mit sur sa tête avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'en empêcher. Dumbledore le regarda effaré, tandis que Draco Malfoy était en train de resserrer sa prise pour lui dire qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il entreprenait de faire.

_Monsieur Potter, j'avais prévu cette rencontre il y a bien longtemps... je savais que vous reviendrez me demander conseil... je devine votre pensée... je sais ce que vous désirez faire, et il est aisé pour moi d'accéder à votre requête..._

_**Dans ce cas, il sera rapide d'effectuer ce changement... que les choses reprennent leur cours ! Je n'aurai jamais du être à Gryffindor, vous auriez du m'envoyer vers ma destinée !**_

_N'était-ce pas votre volonté d'aller à Gryffindor ? Vous avez tout fait afin que je vous y envoie ! J'ai consenti à votre volonté !_

_**Ma volonté était erronée ! Je suis venu aujourd'hui dans le but de rectifier cette erreur ! Est-ce que j'appartiens encore à Gryffindor ?**_

_Non, cela est indéniable ! Vous n'y avez plus votre place et vous ne l'avez jamais eu ! Ma décision est prise et cette fois, elle est irrévocable !_

-SLYTHERIN !

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec un sourire vainqueur sans être hautain. C'était comme si son masque était prêt à être employé dès qu'il le demandait. Dumbledore scruta Harry du regard, il tenta de lire dans son esprit à l'aide de la légilimencis, mais Harry avait suivi le cours de Snape avec attention et il savait bloquer une tentative d'intrusion.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je n'aime pas trop l'idée que vous pénétriez mon esprit ! Si vous voulez me demander quelque chose, faites-le de vive voix, mais ne tentez pas de me prendre l'information de force ! J'aurai l'impression que vous ne me faites pas confiance dans les réponses éventuelles que je pourrai vous fournir ! Avez-vous une question ? Demanda Harry d'une voix innocente.

-Non, c'est bon Harry ! Je suis désolé ! Dit-il.

-Bien... maintenant que tout cela est réglé... nous allons fêter mon anniversaire !

Draco regarda Harry étonné, il était bientôt vingt heures et mis à part ce que Harry lui avait demandé chez Gérard, il n'avait rien de prévu. Ils allaient passer le seuil de la porte mais Dumbledore posa une dernière question :

-Et ton héritage ?

-J'ai choisi ce pourquoi je suis né ! Je vais défendre, cette planète, répondit-il en fermant la porte.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore pouvait interprêter cela comme bon lui semblait. Il fit appeler Fudge par la Cheminée.

-Je viens de voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

-Potter et Malfoy ? Ne se détestent-ils pas ?

-Non ! Fit Dumbledore en soupirant. C'est l'amour fou !

Fudge fit les yeux ronds.

-Le jeune Malfoy est un demi-Veela !

-Oh ! Cela met-il en péril notre plan ?

-Non... au contraire... bien au contraire !

-Vraiment ? Et sinon... d'autres informations ?

-Harry Potter est désormais à Slytherin ! Il nous faut trouver l'Aggenoppe et le tuer !

Fudge sursauta.

-Mais... enfin Albus ! L'Aggenoppe ce n'est pas personne !

-Oui, mais vous oubliez une chose... il ne contrôle pas tous ses pouvoirs, du moins pas encore !

-Êtes-vous sûr que le jeune Potter est de notre côté au moins ?

-Il ne m'a pas prouvé le contraire !

-Stop... Harry ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'habille ainsi ? Et puis ferme ta chemise, on voit ton magnifique torse ! Fit Draco en fermant la chemise du brun.

Harry prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes.

**oOoOo**

Et des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

-Non, non et non ! Criait une voix.

-Allez Servillus... on va bien s'amuser !

-Déjà, tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Répondit une voix acide. Et ensuite, espèce de sale cabot, tu me lâches ! Ce n'est pas parce que Potter veut sortir son toutou que je dois venir !

Il eut un souffle étouffé. Sirius venait de plaquer violemment Severus contre le mur.

-J'ai essayé d'être sympa ! Je voulais vous exprimer-à toi plus particulièrement qui a trouvé le moyen de me sortir du vide dans lequel j'étais-ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude ! Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, on peut toujours jouer à ce petit jeu à deux ! Siffla-t-il furieux et blessé dans son orgueil.

-Cela ne changerait pas grand chose du bn vieux temps ! Cingla Snape.

Sirius s'éloigna et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

-QUOI ? Cracha ce dernier.

-Très bien ! Libre à toi de venir ou pas !

Severus fut désappointé par l'attitude de Sirius. D'habitude, il ne renonçait pas si facilement. Il le suivit sans même sans rendre compte sous le sourire de Sirius qu'il ne voyait pas.

**oOoOo**

Harry sourit malicieusement à Draco.

-Je crois que le professeur Snape a un faible pour Sirius !

-Tu rêves éveillé, Potter ! Ils se détestent, se haïssent, s'execrent... je continue ?

-Cela ne te rapelle-t-il personne, amour ? Demanda Harry en modillant de façon taquine le lobe de l'oreille du blond.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Draco en se dégageant et en se sentant réagir.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Souffla de façon aguicheuse le brun.

-Parce que... parce que... Potter... arrête !

Harry sourit amusé.

-C'est Draco Malfoy qui demande à Harry Potter d'arrêter son traitement trop...

Draco s'empara des lèvres d'Harry.

-Tu parles trop !

Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur le plus proche et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou de baisers à la fois doux et humides.

-Un ange... murmura Draco dans le cou du brun. Mon ange...

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait ému au-delà des mots. Et pourtant un petit gémissement se fit entendre.

-J'adore quand tu vires Hufflepuff, chuchota Harry en souriant comme un dément.

Draco relâcha Harry vexé que le brun le compare à un vulgaire Hufflepuff. Harry eut un rire cristallin. (N/A : Comment refroidir les ardeurs d'un SexySly en trois leçons !) Severus et Sirius arrivèrent et furent surpris de voir un Draco boudeur et un Harry rieur. La situation était facile à comprendre, Potter avait encore fait des siennes !

-On y va ? Demanda Harry.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Cependant...

Harry prit sa baguette magique et lança un sort d'illusion. Eux, ils se voyaient très bien entre eux, leurs véritables apparences, mais les personnes externes à ce sort ne verrait qu'une tiers personne. Severus était surpris qu'Harry connaisse le sort de cette illusion (_ illusio persona_ ).

-Comment... commença-t-il.

-Peu importe ! L'essentiel, c'est que personne nous posera de questions en nous voyant ensemble, puisque nous n'avons pas la même apparence corporelle !

Draco avait gardé le silence depuis qu'Harry l'avait bassement comparé à un Hufflepuff.

-Bon on y va ? Questionna Sirius impatient de pouvoir sortir.

-Alors, IL sais où on va et moi non ? Fit Draco d'une voix encore plus vexé.

-Parce que je sais que tu ne me suivras pas si je te le dis ! Répliqua Harry.

-Oh vraiment, donc... si je comprends bien, tu comptes me traîner quelque part où en temps normal je refuserais d'y aller !

Harry hocha la tête tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

-S'il te plaît, c'est mon anniversaire ! Fit-il avec un regard suppliant.

-Dis-moi où on va ?

-Dans une discothèque sorcière ! Dit Harry.

-Bien, j'y vais à une condition... c'est que ce soit la plus branchée du monde sorcier ! Dit-il.

-Génial ! Répondit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci Dray !

Draco sourit en sentant le brun. Ils partirent en direction de la boîte de nuit. Ils entrèrent sans difficulté. La musique donnait une très bonne ambiance, les lumières tamisées rendait compte de l'atmosphère qui régnait, et encore, l'atmosphère à 23h00 n'était pas la même qu'à 1h00/2h00. Ils prirent une table à laquelle ils pouvaient s'asseoir à quatre, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à trouver ! Harry avait pris l'habitude d'aller danser un petit coup lors de sa sixième année, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Harry commanda d'entrée de jeu un cocktail de la mort version sorcier de la bonne vodka ( qui existe en version sorcier, lol ), du Xérès et du FireWhisky. Le mélange de ces trois boissons était explosif. Harry voulait danser et s'amuser toute la nuit.

Il prit une bonne gorgée cul-sec sous les yeux ahuris des trois accompagnants. Harry prit vite le rythme, de même que Sirius. Les deux Slytherin restaient un peu en retrait ne voulant pas perdre le nord. Ils voyaient leurs deux compagnons de coeur ( enfin, Sirius ne sait pas qu'il est celui de Sev' ) bouger lascivement au son de la musique. Draco aussi avait commencé à prendre de la boisson et sentait le rythme de la musique pulser dans sa peau. Il regarda Severus qui avait les sourcils froncés en voyant Sirius collé à un autre homme. De même, ne restant pas insensible au charme de notre très cher Ex-Survivant, une jeune fille nommée Lara se colla au brun qui dansa avec elle sur une danse entraînante, sous les yeux jaloux et furieux de Draco.

Il prit derechef son verre de FireWhisky et il sentit le liquide lui brûler agréablement la gorge. Tout en tentant de garder le contrôle de son être et de sa partie Veela, il s'avança vers Harry après avoir conseillé à son parrain de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Il poussa la fille avec qui Harry dansait lequel le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais satisfaits. Il passa sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Harry et l'entraîna sur le rythme de la musique soul qui était en train de passer. Harry accepta la danse sans problème. L'alcool délie les complexes... et le plus grand complexe d'Harry en ce moment était de ne pas danser assez correctement. Mais la gorgée qu'il avait bu était emplement suffisante pour faire disparaître à elle toute seule ses complexes.

Sirius avait vu que Severus le regardait toujours, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela ne le dégoûtait pas plus que ça ! Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement chier lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et c'était tout. Mais, ce qui le troublait d'autant plus c'était le fait que ce soit Severus qui énonce le fait de le sauver du voile et que c'était lui qui avait pris soin de lui la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il accrocha son regard et lui fit signe de venir. La personne qui était en train de danser avec lui vit le regard que lui faisait le professeur de potions de Poudlard. Il se rapprocha de Sirius pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je vois bien que tu ne sais pas vraiment si ce mec s'intéresse à toi... mais on peut le vérifier ! Fit la voix.

-Ah oui, et comment ? Demanda Sirius avide de savoir comment cet homme pouvait faire cela.

-C'est très simple !

L'homme apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Severus vit vert... vert de rage. Il se leva et allait faire un pas vers le couple, mais au dernier moment, il se détourna pour aller en direction des sanitaires. Sirius eut un sourire de Slyth, il remercia la personne en face de lui qui lui dit que c'était dommage car il était du genre _"beau spécimen"_. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'ils étaient là dans la discothèque. Sirius avait décidé de laisser Severus "bouder" tandis que Harry et Draco ne se lâchaient pas la grappe. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Harry alla au bar parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus commander, leur crédit était dépassé. ( J'explique... lol... on entre dans la boîte sorcière et il y a plusieurs tarifs... pour pouvoir commander à sa table, et quand on a plus de crédit, faut renouveler !)

Il vit Hermione et Ron entrer dans la discothèque, Harry les suivit discrètement. Il avait de la chance que la boîte soit pleine ce soir. Il les regarda s'attabler près de leur table. Harry se demandait comment une personne telle que Ron pouvait entrer dans la boîte la plus branchée du monde sorcier. Il décida de les écouter parler. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'Harry avait quitté la table et Draco ne supportait plus de l'attendre, alors il décida de le chercher.

**oOoOo**

_/ Je savais qu'il finirait comme ça ! Fit la voix de Ron._

_Oui, mais quand même... c'était notre ami ! Répondit Hermione._

_Et tout ça à cause de..._

_Et voilà, tu es de nouveau muet ! Soupira Hermione. Harry est devenu puissant, voir même incontrôlable ! Arrivés à Poudlard, nous devrons faire très attention... Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de scandale ! Puis il faudrait aussi que je trouve une solution au sortilège d'Harry ! Dit-elle en regardant Ron avec douceur. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il a fait !_

_Ron bougea les lèvres._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est entièrement la sienne ! Dit Hermione. Mais tu te rends compte... il n'est plus le Harry que nous avons connu, j'avais l'impression de faire face à un étranger avec le corps d'Harry ! Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui ! De toute manière, il a changé de camp... il est avec cette satanée fouine !... Au fond... je pense qu'il a toujours été comme ça... mais qu'il cachait seulement son jeu /_

**oOoOo**

Harry était pétrifié. C'était ce que pensait Hermione de lui. Il avait une vengeance personnelle envers plusieurs personnes à accomplir ! Il récrédita sa table et but à nouveau pour oublier sa fureur. Draco vint se coller derrière lui, il avait senti sa colère. Il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre pour le dévorer de baisers. Harry se détendit au fur et à mesure dans les bras du blond. Draco commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry afin d'être en contact avec sa peau.

-Putain, Dray... j'ai envie de toi !

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Voilà, je ne sais pas si oui ou non vous avez compris ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius au début, mais voilà en fait, je voulais vous faire la représentation d'un amour pur et sincère. Un amour indestructible peu importe. Je ne sais pas si vous trouvez ça trop bizarre mais en fait, je trouve que c'était le meilleur moyen de le représenter vraiment. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je suis sadique ? Moi ? Je suis vraiment vraiment pas désolée ! Lol ! Faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est mon moi intérieur qui m'ordonne d'être ainsi ! et pis... le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude ! Petite consolation...

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prise au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Ariane : Je suis comme ça ! hinhinhin

Virginie : Et moi je subis sa folie

Ariane : Tu n'as rien à subir puisque tu connais la suite

Virginie : Oui, mais c'est mon corps qu'on va bousiller pour punir ta sadicité !

Ariane : Oui, mais si on fait ça... bin... y a plus de suite ! hinhinhin Pas en état d'écrire !

Virginie : Je suis protégée d'une certaine façon ?

Ariane : Exactement !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Dimanche 4 Septembre 2005 à 17h17


	11. Rien d'autre que des baisers

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**RARs :**

Un grand merci à

**Irina, **

**Dark Revieweuse,**

**Lilyto,**

**Crystal d'Avalon **( Pourquoi Sirius a rejoint facilement le camp de Voldemort ? Parce que premièrement, Harry est de ce côté... ayant juré de le protéger... il le suit... deuxièmement c'est les personnes appartenant au côté de Voldemort qui l'ont sorti du voile... donc, ça fait réfléchir et le troisièmement, je vais bien l'expliquer dans la suite de l'histoire... il va peu à peu adhérer aux idées de Voldemort, pas toutes, mais assez pour qu'il change de camp... voilà ! )

**Jessy,**

**Satya,**

**Onarluca,**

**Nymphadora Tonks,**

**Shinobu-Sû,**

**Lilianne Potter **( A la fin de ce chapitre ! )

**Vert Emeraude** ( Tu as tout à fait compris ! Je me suis offert ce lemon pour mon anniversaire : le 16/09/89 ! J'ai enfin l'âge de lire ce que j'écris ! C'est stupide, hein ? lol ! )

**Vif d'Or **( Je suis désolée de ne pas accéder à ta demande encore cette fois-ci ! Mais pas TOUJOURS, promis ! Bisous Viffy )

**Gotika,**

**Io,**

**Ingrid **( La réaction de Ginny... ouiiii niark niark niark ! Moi aussi je veux la voir souffrir ! Mais je vais prendre mon mal en patience ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud dans mon cas ! Elle va vraiment en prendre plein la gueule ! Promis ! Choix multiple ? Tout le monde l'a fait ! mdr ! )

**Farahon **( Je ne peux pas mourir ! mdr ! nananinanèreeeuuuh ! Je suis intouchable :p )

**Emily Potter Black,**

**Vega264 **( Tu me flattes ! Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement, j'ai peur de te laisser encore sur ta faim à la fin de ce chap ! Je te demande d'office de ne pas sortir ton Kriss pour me tuer ! mdr )

**Rim999 **( Sirius... tu va voir... j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! J'ai décider de m'amuser un peu avec eux... )

**Sahada **( Royal ! Marchi beaucoup ! C'est très flatteur ! )

**Tchaye **( Je te fais immédiatement adhérer au club où il y a Dray et Harry avec moi ! On pourra les partager vu que tu ne me menaces pas ! ô joie ! J'ai trouvé un auteur qui est contre les menaces ! )

**et merci à Garla Sama.**

_**C'est une réelle joie de lire vos reviews qui me réchauffe le coeur et qui me donnent envie d'écrire encore et toujours ! Je vous embrasse tous très très très fort et je vous souhaite une très très très bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Résultat du sondage :**

Taper l'auteur : 6 personnes

La menacer de mort : 8 personnes

Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau : 6 personnes

Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique : 13 personnes

Pour lui dire de continuer vite : 15 personnes

Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux ) : 6 personnes

Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs : 6 personnes

Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire : 15 personnes

Commentaires : Amusant à dépouiller !

* * *

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Harry était pétrifié. C'était ce que pensait Hermione de lui. Il avait une vengeance personnelle envers plusieurs personnes à accomplir ! Il récrédita sa table et but à nouveau pour oublier sa fureur. Draco vint se coller derrière lui, il avait senti sa colère. Il l'entraîna dans un coin sombre pour le dévorer de baisers. Harry se détendit au fur et à mesure dans les bras du blond. Draco commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry afin d'être en contact avec sa peau.

-Putain, Dray... j'ai envie de toi !

* * *

**Chapitre XI :** Rien d'autre que des baisers ou baiser ensemble ?

* * *

Ce qu'il dit électrisa le blond. 

-Concen... contre... ooh-toi... sur ta... mmmh ta chambre ! Gémit Harry.

-Tu comptes...

Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'Harry ondulait contre lui. Un halo de lumière blanche les enveloppa. Ils n'arrivèrent pas dans la chambre du blond mais dans le couloir adjacent. Dès lors, une sirène silencieuse s'activa. La chemise d'Harry tomba au sol alors qu'il se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Draco. Leurs bouches ne se lâchaient que pour reprendre un peu d'air. La chemise de Draco eut le même sort que celle d'Harry à quelques centimètres de celle-là. Des gémissements venant des deux parties s'élevèrent. Harry avait refait un suçon à l'endroit même où il avait fait le premier. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry fut dos à la porte. La ceinture d'Harry était au sol aussi.

-La puissance aux Serpents, énonça Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que l'étage était encerclé. Draco avait ses lèvres dans le cou du brun et Harry avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant amoureusement. Une des mains de Draco s'afférait à caresser le membre prisonnnier tandis que l'autre ouvrait le pantalon. Les mangemorts avancèrent organisés, Voldemort en tête. Il ramassa l'une des chemises à terre et la regarda incrédule. Il voyait bien que cela menait vers la chambre de l'Héritier des Malfoy. Le blond était enfin nu, mais Harry avait encore son boxer. Sentant que ses jambes allaient lâcher, il prit appui sur les épaules de Draco. Le blond comprit, il passa ses mains sur les fesses du brun qui attacha ses jambes à celles de Draco. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact au passage.

-Hmmmmmmm ! Ne put se retenir Harry sous la volupté de ces caresses.

La chambre de Draco était insonorisée donc à l'extérieur les mangemorts n'entendaient rien. Draco déposa le corps d'Harry sur le lit aux tentures légères argentées. Il y eut un nouveau frottement qui les fit encore gémir.

-Oooohh Dracooo...

-Mon Harry... rien qu'à moi... hhhnnnnnnn, murmura Draco en léchant son nombril.

Harry se tortillait délicieusement sous le corps du blond. Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

-Confirmez que votre fils est avec Potter ! Fit-il.

-Oui, s'ils ne se sont pas disputés ! Répondit Narcissa.

-Je vais vérifier, dit Voldemort.

Il se rendit dans la tour contenant la source de pouvoir de cette terre. Tout ce qui s'y passait était enregistré. Draco était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Harry à lui faire des délices avec sa langue et ses lèvres.

-J'adore t'entendre gémir mon prénom, chuchota Draco.

-Draco... Draco... Draco... gémit Harry pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

Les sens du demi-Veela s'embrasèrent davantage. Draco mima l'acte charnel tout en léchant le mamelon érigé droit. Harry avait l'une de ses mains sur la hanche du blond et l'autre sur son omoplate, il faisait des gestes circulaires à peine plus appuyé qu'un très léger attouchement ; il avait remarqué que c'était l'une des zones érogènes du blond. Draco fit tourner le mamelon gauche entre sa langue et ses dents. Harry gémissait aussi bien de plaisir que d'inconfort.

-S'il... te... plaît...

-Que veux-tu ? Ronronna Draco.

Harry tenta de retirer son boxer mais Draco prit ses poignets dans ses mains.

-Laisse-moi te débarrasser de cette prison !

Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et se traça un chemin jusqu'au dernier rempart. Il passa sa langue sur la mince ligne de poils bruns et la suivit jusqu'à la frontière du boxer. Alors il retira le boxer du brun avec ses dents. Harry soupira. Les mangemorts maugréèrent d'avoir été réveillés à cause d'enfants avec un trop plein d'hormones. Draco devina que si le brun était assez passif, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été touché de cette manière, il le sentait à son odeur. Il se ferait un plaisir de le dévergonder. Il lécha son aine prêt à lui refaire une petite gâterie. Harry avait les mains crispées sur les draps. Draco le fit languir une bonne dizaine de minutes en continuant ces attouchements.

-DRACO ! Râla le brun. S'il te plaît !

-D'accord mon ange ! Répondit Draco.

Il le prit en bouche promptement. Quand la tête du gland atteignit le fond de sa gorge, Harry crut qu'il allait exploser, mais il arriva à se retenir dans un long râle.

-Oh mon dieu !

Draco fit plusieurs mouvements lents et langoureux puis il laissa le sexe du brun.

-Draco, geignit Harry.

Draco le lécha sur toute sa longueur tout en flattant ses bourses. Puis il finit par le sucer rudement, presque avec bestialité et Harry adorait cela, ça se prouvait avec ses gémissements. Puis Harry se cambra à s'en briser le dos pour se déverser dans l'antre humide et accueillante du blond. Draco avala la semence et remonta à la bouche du brun pour un baiser tortueux.

-Je te veux, souffla Harry.

-Alors tu m'auras, répondit Draco.

Il l'embrassa partout si bien qu'Harry ne percevait plus rien du monde extérieur ; il n'y avait plus que Draco et ses mains, Draco et ses lèvres, plus que Draco. Le blond présenta trois doigts à Harry qui les happa tels des friandises. Le brun regardait le blond dans les yeux alors qu'il humidifiait consciencieusement les doigts en les suçant de façon très suggestive. Les pupilles de Draco étaient dilatées par le désir, le plaisir, l'envie de faire sien ce chérubin descendu du ciel dans le but d'être perverti par des démons de la luxure tel que lui...

Il encra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et retira ses lunettes avec sa main libre. Sous le regard fièvreux d'Harry, il descendit sa main vers sa quête finale. Il entra d'abord un doigt tout en regardant les Emeraudes qui le fixaient. Harry s'était légèrement contracté à cette intrusion et le blond détourna son attention à l'aide de baisers et autres attouchements notamment sur son membre. Le deuxième doigt passa pratiquement inaperçu pour le brun qui en redemandait. Draco alternait les mouvements ciseaux et circulaires.

-Allez... gémit Harry.

-Chut... ne soit pas si impatient bel ange !

Un troisième doigt s'insinua en lui, Harry sentit à peine le doigt glisser. Et c'est là que Draco toucha le point sensible. Un long gémissement du brun se fit entendre sous le regard émerveillé du blond qui trouvait qu'Harry avec ses traits crispés par le plaisir était un tableau inestimable.

-Oh... mon... dieu... haleta Harry. Soit tu me prends maintenant... soit je te tue ! S'exclama-t-il.

Draco retira ses doigts sous le grognement mécontent d'Harry. Le blond sourit en voyant les joues rougies et les yeux mi-clos. Harry replia ses jambes et ouvrit ses cuisses sans aucune pudeur ; une invitation à se perdre en lui... de plus, il arborait un regard sensuel empli de désir tout en se mordant langoureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Draco se retint à grands peines de sauter sur lui pour le punir d'être aussi provocateur.

-Tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il joueur.

Le brun hocha la tête lentement. Draco se plaça entre ses jambes y trouvant naturellement sa place. Il l'embrassa avant de chuchoter un "vil provocateur". Harry enroula ses jambes au bassin du blond plaçant de ce fait la tête de l'érection contre sa croupe. Draco écarta tendrement ses fesses pour faire apparaître un refuge prêt à l'arbitrer. Il avait des proportions on ne peut plus admirables. Harry l'avait remarqué, lui n'avait pas de complexes à se faire et Draco encore moins, cependant, avec la "largeur" de son amour, il se prépara à souffrir au début, mais il ne regrettait pas cet acte d'amour.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt pour toi, répondit Harry.

Alors Draco commença à pénétrer Harry, lentement, doucement et avec attention. Il n'ignorait pas la contraction d'Harry mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa progression car les jambes d'Harry le ceignaient trop bien. Il mit alors ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry pour imposer son rythme. Le bonheur total de le posséder enfin submergea Draco. Il se concentra sur l'anneau de chair qui entourait si bien sa virilité. Et enfin, il le posséda entièrement. Il attendit que le brun se détende.

Il prit le pénis d'Harry en main et la flatta gentiment. Harry donna le premier coup de reins.

**oOoOo**

D'un autre côté, Sirius et Severus se gueulaient littéralement dessus parce que les jeunes étaient partis. Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir, ils allèrent voir dans la chambre d'Harry qui était vide puis dans celle de Draco. Les vêtements au sol avait été pris par Narcissa, donc ils ne pouvaient pas deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.Severus annonça le mot de passe. Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et referma la porte tout rouge, mais Sirius la bloqua avant qu'elle ne se referme complètement.

-Bin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir !

-Allez, pousse-toi, je veux voir !

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Harry gémir sous Draco qui grognait et ne lésinait plus sur la force qu'il utilisait pour le mettre. Harry-même lui intimait d'y aller plus fort. Le brun accompagnait tous les coups de boutoir. Sirius se sentit tirer en arrière.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'y va pas chez toi ! Entonna Sirius.

-Ca te plaît de jouer les voyeurs en sachant que ce sont nos filleuls qui s'envoient en l'air ? Répliqua Severus sarcastique. Mais je comprends que tu sois en manque après deux ans passé dans l'arcade !

Sirius empoigna violemment Severus par le col de sa robe et le plaqua durement contre le mur opposé.

-La vérité blesse, Black ? Le nargua Severus.

Sirius envoya son poing dans la figure du maître des potions. La lèvre inférieure de Snape se fendit. Un mince filet de sang s'en écoula. Sirius semblait captivé par le sang qui coulait. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il sortit sa langue pour cueillir le liquide carmin. Interdit, Severus ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Puis Sirius pressa fermement ses lèvres sur celles du directeur des Slytherin. Quand il sentit Severus répondre, il se laissa aller avant de se reculer les yeux exorbités. Il porta ses doigts gauches à sa bouche et s'enfuit dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'a prit ?

Severus était retourné dans ses quartiers complètement chamboulé.

**oOoOo**

Dans la belle chambre de Draco, deux corps nappés d'une fine pellicule de sueur étaient étroitement enlacés en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Draco caressait légèrement la joue d'Harry et sourit en voyant le suçon qu'il avait fait.

-C'était... ouaouh ! Fit Harry rêveur.

-Heureux que tu ais aimé !

-Heureux que tu sois celui à qui j'ai offert ce que j'avais de plus cher !

-Je t'aime ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

Nageant, en pleine allégresse, Harry se cala confortablement dans les bras du blond pour terminer leur nuit. Draco caressa attendri les cheveux en bataille de couleur noir de jais de son amant et se laissa emporter dans les lymbes du sommeil. Le lendemain vers 14h, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Leurs jambes étaient si bien emmêlées entre elles qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer les propriétaires. Il se remémora la nuit qu'ils avaient passé en souriant rêveusement tout en regardant le blond.

-Pour que tu souries ainsi, tu as intérêt à penser à moi !

Harry gloussa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

-Je ne pense qu'à toi, amour !

Draco sourit en entendant le surnom affectif, en temps normal il aurait avada kedavarisé l'impudente personne mais face au brun, il ne pouvait que sourire et apprécier. Harry se leva en enroulant le drap de soie autour de son corps.

-Hey ! Fit Draco en esayant de reprendre un bout du drap.

Harry cacha ses parties intimes.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ? Dit Draco d'un ton lent et sensuel. J'ai... tout vu de toi... vu... goûté... touché... et même sucé, finit-il en souriant face au rougissement d'Harry.

-Je sais... mais je n'aime pas mon corps, je me trouve trop... maigre !

-Et moi j'adore ton corps ! Fit Draco en se levant pour se mettre debout face à Harry.

-Je te vois venir, toi ! Dit-il en battant en retraite dans la salle de bains.

Mais Draco avait anticipé le repli. Alors en entrant dans la salle; il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Harry fut collé au mur dans un bruit sourd. La tête contre le brise-vent tournée de façon à ce qu'il ne se retrouve pas nez au mur. Ses poignets bloqués eux-aussi ainsi que son corps. Il sentit le drap glisser à terre, peau contre peau... Harry frissonna. Il sentit Draco déposer des baisers sur ses épaules tout en ayant au préalable dégagé ses cheveux. Il pouvait voir la magnifique panthère et en ayant remarqué la couleur des yeux, il sourit. C'est alors qu'Harry s'étonna de bien voir sans ses lunettes et il se souvint que Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait aussi un tatouage mais la veille dans le noir, il n'avait rien vu.

-Tu es insatiable ! Fit Harry d'une voix emplie de faux-reproches. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Harry poussa Draco et courut dans le bassin déjà rempli d'eau et de mousses de bains. Et ce fut la qu'il le vit. Un serpent, un cobra royal de robe presque aussi blanche que la peau d'albâtre du blond. La tête menaçante sur sa hanche gauche puis il passait sur sa fesse pour s'enrouler sur sa cuisse gauche. Draco profita de cette inattention pour se rapprocher du brun lequel était au bord du bassin. Harry sursauta en voyant Draco si près de lui. Il fut déséquilibré, par pur réflexe, il s'accrocha à Draco qui, surpris fut entraîné dans la chute. ( N/A : un plat ça fait mal ! ouille ouille ouille ! )

-Putain, Potter, t'es une plaie ! Grogna-t-il.

Mais il ne vit pas Harry remonter à la surface, l'eau étant remplie de mousses diverses, elle était trop épaisse pour que l'on puisse y voir quoi que ce soit.

-POTTER ! HARRY !

Il commença à paniquer, son instinct Veela reprenant le contrôle avec force. Mais il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser contre son omoplate. Draco se retourna et prit Harry dans ses bras, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Si à mon tour je dois t'interdire de faire une chose c'est de me faire peur de cette façon !

-Promis, je ne le referai plus, parole de moi !

Draco sourit faiblement et embrassa ces lèvres mouillées. Il sentit les doigts d'Harry à l'endroit où était son tatouage. Il sentit une partie de son corps réagir de nouveau. Draco était adossé contre le rebord du bassin. Harry embrassa les douces lèvres du blond. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, il n'y voyait aucun naevus. Sa peau, lui... était simplement parfait. Il déposa timidement une série de baisers sur ses épaules et dans les creux que formaient les clavicules.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Sirius faisait tout pour éviter Severus, et le fait qu'il devait aller voir le Lord avec Harry était une bonne excuse.

Aux environs de 14h30, il alla dans la chambre de Draco. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit... il entendait les soupirs et les gémissements provenant de la salle de bains. Il sourit en repensant à lui à la même époque. Ce temps lui semblait bien lointain.

**oOoOo**

Harry s'était empalé sur le membre durci de Draco avec aucune autre préparation que celle de l'eau. Draco l'avait pris par les hanches pour à nouveau se perdre en lui. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre du blond, ils eurent la surprise de voir Sirius.

-_Accio drap_ ! Incanta Harry.

Le drap de la salle de bains vint à lui. Sirius s'amusait de l'air gêné de son filleul et de l'air furibond de son compagnon ( N/A : A Harry ! Lol ! )

-Cela ne te dérangerait pas de... revenir dix minutes plus tard ?

-Pas d'problème ! Fit-il en se levant.

Harry et Draco revinrent habillés et séchés. Harry sourit gêné encore d'avoir été surpris ainsi et encore il ne savait pas le pire.

-Bien dormi les jeunes ?

Harry piqua un fard tandis que Draco sourit ironiquement comprenant le sous-entendu de la question.

-Très bien, merci et... Sev' et vous ? Demanda innocemment Draco.

Sirius repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le brun. Il inspira avant de parler.

-Snivelus je ne sais pas mais moi oui ! Fit-il en souriant. Bon bin, c'est pas tout les jeunes mais quelqu'un nous attend !

Draco se souvint que le Lord voulait voir Harry mais pour Sirius il ne savait pas. Ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller.

**oOoOo**

Il les attendait dans son grand bureau. Un long silence s'installa.

-Sirius Black... êtes-vous au courant de l'héritage du jeune Potter ?

Sirius fit non de la tête tout en regardant Harry. Voldemort lui expliqua ce qu'était un Aggelus et la mission à remplir. Harry demanda au Lord comment il savait tout cela et il répondit que c'était parce que les Aggelus ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Harry confia ses intentions d'exécuter la Renaissance du monde sorcier. Il appuya bien sur le fait qu'il s'alliait à lui... dans l'ombre et qu'il n'y avait là aucune soumission. Puis Harry et Draco sortirent sous l'injonction du Lord. Sirius resta seul dans le bureau.

-Bien, hier, vous avez vu les têtes de mes plus fidèles mangemorts ! Cela signifie donc que je ne peux vous relâcher si je ne suis pas sûr de votre loyauté !

-Cela veut-il dire que je dois devenir mangemort ? Demanda Sirius.

-Pas nécessairement, mais étant donné que tous vous croient morts, cela va être bizarre si vous reveniez en disant "Hello tout le monde ! Je suis sorti de l'arcade !"

-Comment oublier que vous avez tué mon meilleur ami et sa femme ?

-On m'a guidé ! Je ne nie pas les avoir tué mais un de mes espions proche de Dumbledore m'a affirmé que le plus jeune des Potter serait une arme très puissante contre moi !

Sirius était au courant de l'ascendance de Lily... il savait parfaitement qu'il était son père. Il se demanda si oui ou non il aurait l'audace de demander au Lord une chose très... très personnelle. Finalement, n'étant pas un ex-gryffindor pour rien, il décida de poser la question.

-Comment... comment avez-vous pu tuer votre propre sang ? Fit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous comprends pas... répondit le Lord en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lily était votre fille ! Annonça calmement Sirius.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Voilà pour ce chapitre que je m'offre le jour de mon anniversaire ! Alors on dit quoi ? lol ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ARIANE ! lol ! J'ai enfin l'âge de lire ce que j'écris, mdr ! C'est bête quand même ! Je suis sadique... je suis vraiment désolée, je suis sincère, mais voyez-vous le problème c'est que la fin d'un chapitre doit susciter l'intérêt de savoir la suite... et ça tombe toujours sur un truc du genre... bin là ! GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET VIVE MES SEIZE ANS, ENFIN ! mdr !

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

* * *

Vendredi 16 Septembre 2005 à 11h45


	12. Sacrés Slytherin

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.

* * *

**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !**

**POUR LES RARS :**

36 reviews ? Waouh ! Vous me comblez !  
Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit mon anniversaire tous les jours !  
Allez, place aux réponses !  
_**Un grand merci à...**_

_**Irina :**_ C'est vrai, c'est toujours sadique... mais la vie est ainsi faite ! mdr ! Je déconne !

_**Crystal d'avalon :**_ Merci pour mon anniversaire ! lol ! Nan, mdr, je m'appelle bien Virginie Ariane Et l'arrêt du chapitre, c'est comme d'habitude ! mdr, je fais vite !...

**_Nymphadora Tonks :_** Fais attention à ne pas bousiller ton clavier, lol ! Autrement tu ne pourras plus écrire des fics ni écrire de reviews ! hihihi, qui a dit" une fin sadique ?"°En effet, tu es une spécialiste des fins de chapitres sadiques... donc... mdr...

_**Lilianne Potter :**_ Et oui, nananinanèreeuuuhh ! Chuis protégée ! Tu me tues, plus de suite :p allez trêves de bavardages ! J'ai un chapitre à finir d'écrire !La réaction de Voldemort ne sera peut-être pas celle escomptée du fait qu'il va réagir avec retardement...

_**Hannange :**_ Beaucoup de monde a inventé la touche 9 : mdr, je retiens cette idée !

_**Vega264 :**_ Merci pour mon annif'... quand à Sirius et Severus, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! C'est qu'ils sont butés tous les deux !Merci pour le compliment, dis-toi que quand t'écris un lemon en cours, c'est plus distrayant que ce que raconte le prof ! mdr

**_Just me :_** Oui, on peut taper sur plusieurs touches... Merci pour avoir été une main innocente qui a tiré les numéros du quinté j'adore les ps, pps, pss mdrUne review ne fait jamais chier ! Elle peut révolter lorsqu'il y a des insultes à l'intérieur... mais une review en général fait toujours très plaisir ! Et tu m'as fais plaisir !

_**Onarluca :**_ Merzi merzi merzi euh... oui chef... toujours sadique... Elle est de plus en plus géniale, c'est vrai merci merci, je t'adore ! BIG KISS

_**Sahada :**_ Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de personne qui ne pensent pas comme toi Tous disent que je suis SADIQUE !

_**Rim999 :**_ Mdr A 11h45 pile poil? Un vampire peut-être le Sirius ? mdr bin oué, à force on s'habitue à la sadicité de certains auteurs, et je ne parle pas pour moi, non !

_**Shinobu-Sû :**_ Très intime, en effet... c'est pour ça que Sirius et Sev' ont pu voir des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir, mdr ! Oui, mais faut pas Sirius et Sev' sont butés

_**Lily-Ange :**_ Mdr, on ne peut plus clair !

_**Eileen Ana :**_ J'en connais une qui a lu Harry Potter et le Prince au sang-mêlé, ou en tout cas une partie ! Tout de suite chef !

_**Io :**_ Okay, je me dépêche de mettre la suite !

_**Angel :**_ Merci pour ces mégas supers gigas compliments qui me remplissent de joie ! A mourir de rire ? YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

_**Ange-ou-Démon :**_ Merci beaucoup pour la review et le compliment ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

_**Pitchounette :**_ Mdr, et si tu m'avais lancé la pierre, je n'aurais pas pu écrire la suite... pk? Bin tout simplement parce que j'aurais été dans les vapes...

_**Lunathelunatique :**_ "Abracadabrante est un mot juste ! mdr

_**Garla Sama :**_ Moi aussi j'apprécie mon cadeau ! mdr Pas de problème pour la suite !

_**Celymoony :**_ On peut voter autant de fois qu'on veut ! Ouais, tu as bien raison, ils sont à la détente !

_**Moira Serpy-Griffy :**_ Très bientôt... je ne sais pas... il faut le temps de construire tout cela, leur chute et l'ascendance d'Harry doit être dévoilée ! En effet, il n'est pas au courant, mais sa vraie réaction n'est pas pour ce chapitre... je crois, non je sais qu'il n'a pas trop bien compris !

_**Satya : 9 :**_ Offrir un gâteau d'anniversaire; la suite... mais bien sûr ! tout de suite...

_**Yukikawaii-chan :**_ Bien sûr... Pour moi Harry restera Harry avec son côté Slyth et son côté Griffy ! L'Aggelus est arrivé après coup quand j'ai vu que la fic plaisait bien... Tu as parfaitement raison... maias cette fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire revenir, j'en avais besoin ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un moyen de "lutter" contre la mort de notre beau Sirius ! Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire qu'il a manipulé Harry de long en large... bien sûr, il aime Harry, mais... cela ne justifie pas ses actes ! Tu comprends, on voit qu'Harry devient de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que Lord Voldemort retrouve de ses pouvoirs, mais s'il savait un peu plus sur lui... je suis sûre que ça irait... de plus, la protection de la mère d'Harry n'agit plus parce que Voldemort est revenu grâce au sang d'Harry... on le stipule dans le tome 6... donc voilà quoi, après c'est libre à tous de voir ce que cache chacun des personnages à sa façon ! Ah, bin Coralie, elle revient dans le chapitre suivant ! Gros bisous merci pour ta review !

_**Zick :**_ LE GRAND RETOUR DE ZICK ! Yaouh ! Sirius, un pervers ? Naaaannn !

_**HDXxX :**_ Lol ! J'ai bien compris le message, ça arrive vite ! M16ans et MA17/18ans, mais en même temps, je crois que c'est la maturité du cerveau qui voit ça ! Genre, j'ai vu une petite de 12 ans sur ce site à la section M, donc... je ne m'en fais pas... lol ! J'ai commencé en 2003

_**Muse545 :**_ J'essaye de continuer "Tu es à moi", mais pour le moment je fais attention parce que je ne veux pas ruiner la fic avec mes contre-performances ! Je suis bien placée pour savoir que lorsque'il n'y a plus d'inspiration il faut attendre un peu pour qu'elle revienne, alors je suis confiante !

_**Vif d'Or :**_ Nan, c'est sur un lemon ne vaut pas un bon chapitre si? ou alors un bon chapitre est un bon lemon ? mdr ! Oui, Siri est frustrée ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !

_**Tchaye :**_ Ah mais oui, tu peux y adhérer immédiatement ! Après moi cela va de soi ! mdr j'aimerai bien voir ça ! Peut-être que j'en ferai un dessin et que je mettrai sur mon blog ou alors si quelqu'un veut s'y atteler !

_**Mara Jedusor :**_ Pas taper... aïe mais aïeeuuuh ! Pas taper l'auteur ou pas de suite ! Merci la miss

**_Fanli :_** C'est pas grave, c'est le fait que tu y ais pensé qui est sympa ! Je publie la suite rapido !

_**Alinemcb54 :**_ Merci pour mon anniversaire ! Merci !

_**Maugrei :**_ Merci pour le compliment, mes joues se colorent... si tant est qu'on puisse le voir, mdr ! Oui, mais cela se verra mieux dans des flashs backs parce que là faut avancer ! onze chapitre douze même pour parler des vacances d'Harry disons alors que c'est la partie 1 Et moi j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce chapitre !

**_Luna051 :_** Vous l'avez lue à deux... j'ose espérer qu'elle a plus à tout le monde ! Tu n'oserais pas me faire mal ! Tu n'es pas comme ça je le sens mdr ! Je me dépêche, je me dépêche !

_**Lyly :**_ La suite ? Mais maintenant voyons !

_**Et merci à**_

**_Emily Potter-Black :_** Je continue vite d'ailleurs voilà la suite... !

**_  
_****_C'est une réelle joie de lire vos reviews qui me réchauffe le coeur et qui me donnent envie d'écrire encore et toujours ! Je vous embrasse tous très très très fort et je vous souhaite une très très très bonne lecture !_****_

* * *

_**

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Sirius était au courant de l'ascendance de Lily... il savait parfaitement qu'il était son père. Il se demanda si oui ou non il aurait l'audace de demander au Lord une chose très... très personnelle. Finalement, n'étant pas un ex-gryffindor pour rien, il décida de poser la question.

-Comment... comment avez-vous pu tuer votre propre sang ? Fit Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous comprends pas... répondit le Lord en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lily était votre fille ! Annonça calmement Sirius.

* * *

**Chapitre XII :** Sacrés Slytherin !

* * *

Voldemort mit plusieurs minutes à analyser les paroles de Sirius puis à les décoder. 

-Il est impossible que Lily Potter ait été ma fille ! Dit-il bien plus tard.

-Je peux vous certifier que Lily Miranda Evans était votre fille. Sa mère, sa vraie mère, Miranda Dumbledore est morte en donnant naissance à la petite, elle a juste eu le temps de lui donner deux prénoms. Ce qui fait de Lily Potter votre fille et la petite-fille de Dumbledore. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu prendre soin de Lily la considérant sûrement comme une... _erreur_ et l'a donc placée dans un orphelinat moldu où elle fut adoptée par les Evans.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ? Demanda Voldemort suspicieusement.

-James, Remus et moi l'avons entendu parler ! Fit Sirius en détournant la tête pour montrer son gêne évident.

-Entendu... ou plutôt espionné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... inutile de dire que sur le coup nous avons été choqués !

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai alors... Potter serait l'arrière petit-fils du vieux cinglé amoureux des muggles et... mon... mon

-... votre petit-fils !

-Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas de cette... Miranda Dumbledore !

Sirius ricana.

-Dites-moi ! Vous demandez souvent le nom de vos prisonnières ? Dit-il d'un temps sardonique.

-Même si vous êtes un invité ici, je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi !

-Désolé !

Sirius finit par laisser Voldemort qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

**oOoOo**

Lucius, malgré sa petite rancune envers Harry était content de savoir son fils sauvé. Techniquement, même s'il sentait qu'ils avaient fusionné leurs âmes, ils n'avaient pas réalisé l'Union car Draco n'avait pas entièrement couvert son héritage. Il voyait les yeux de son fils briller d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeux, dit Lucius.

-En effet ! Répondit Draco en enlaçant Harry.

Harry eut la décence de rougir devant le père de son petit-ami. Lucius sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à Harry : le Daily Prophet.

-Ouvrez-le ! Intima Lucius.

Il décacheta le journal et le déroula. Il y avait une magnifique photo d'eux torses-nus dans l'arrière-boutique de Monsieur Barnabé le joaillier. Ils faisaient la Une du journal. Il ouvrit à la page de l'article principal.

**oOoOo **

_HARRY JAMES POTTER AME-SOEUR  
DE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY DEMI-VEELA !_

_Dans la journée du 31 juillet, nous nous promenions dans les rues du monde soercier dans le but de parler à Fredéric et Georges Weasley qui venaient de commercialiser un tout nouveau produit susceptible d'intéresser beaucoup de sorciers - voir page 23 - lorsque nous vîmes un attroupement en face même de la boutique des deux jumeaux. Nous eûmes la surprise de notre vie en voyant Draco Lucius Malfoy, héritier de Lucius Satanus Malfoy et Narcissa Alexandra Malfoy, née Black, empoignant au cou Georges Weasley fils d'Arthur Henri Weasley et Molly Julia Weasley, née Prewitt. Le plus surprenant n'étant pas là... connaissant la mythique relation tumultueuse de Draco L. Malfoy et Harry J. Potter, nous avons eu le choc de le voir l'enlacer tendrement tête posée contre l'omoplate du jeune Malfoy ..._

_Nous connaissons tous l'antipathie entre les familles Malfoy et Potter particulièrement entre la dernière génération... autour d'eux se tenaient les jumeaux Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et d'autres passants aussi surpris que nous... Ronald Weasley semblait particulièrement choqué, nous avons appris également que Monsieur Potter a jeté un sort sur son ancien meilleur ami l'empêchant ainsi de proférer des injures à l'encontre du Veela. Nous noterons également que les Veela sont des créatures magiques très puissantes et également très dangereuses car pour une simple insulte - ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monsieur Weasley - le Veela peut avoir des envies meurtrières très poussées ! ... De même, nous connaissons tous le fait que Lucius Malfoy ait été reconnu et dévoilé comme étant un mangemort par Harry Potter ... Quelle sera sa réaction ? Devons-nous craindre Harry Potter ou craindre pour sa vie ?_

**oOoOo**

-Ils traitent Draco comme s'il était dangereux ! S'offusqua Harry.

-Mais c'est le cas, Potter ! Je suis dangereux ! Fit le Veela offensé.

-Meuh non ! T'es mignon tout plein !

Quand l'information remonta à son cerveau, Harry s'était déjà détaché de son étreinte et était parti comme une flèche.

-Père ! Salua Draco avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son suicidaire de petit-ami.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres pourtant glacées habituellement.

-Si j'étais toi, je lui ferai les pires outrages ! Un Malfoy est riche, beau, intelligent, puissant aussi mais en aucun cas on dit d'un Malfoy qu'il est _mignon_.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à son père et lui sourit de la même manière que ce dernier faisait : un sourire empli de sadisme. Il se mit à la recherche du brun sans le trouver dans un premier temps. Il y avait deux endroits qu'il n'avait pas cherché : sa chambre et celle de son aimé. Il savait qu'Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité alors il laissa son odeur le guider. Ses pas le menèrent dans les appartements de Sirius mais en sentant qu'elle n'était que passagère, il rebroussa chemin.

**oOoOo**

Il croisa Sirius qui semblait nerveux.

-Tout va bien, cousin ? Demanda innocemment Draco.

Sirius se recomposa un masque de joyeux drille.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? Demanda Draco.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Questionna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Du tout !

Draco prit son air le plus innocent.

-Tu sais, il m'a fait outrage devant mon père ! Et... en ancien maraudeur, tu te dois de m'aider à le trouver !

-Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

-Disons qu'il va devoir payer en nature ! Répondit le blond.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Maintenant je ne sais pas, mais avant, quand il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, il se couchait sur son lit recouvert de sa cape !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Severus apparut. Sirius paniqua et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Draco lui fit un croc-en-jambe et il se rétama joyeusement à terre. Severus les rejoignit rapidement. Draco commença à partir, et il entendit un distinct :

-Cousin indigne, alors que je t'ai aidé !

-Tu comprendras plus tard, cousin ! Mais sache qu'en tant que tel, je remplie mon devoir et je t'aide à t'envoyer en l'air ! Ciao !

Sirius tenta de se relever alors que Severus s'était tourné vers Draco.

-Attention, parrain ! Il s'échappe !

-Ah non ! Toi tu attends là, comme le gentil toutou que tu es ! S'exclama Severus en lui lançant le maléfice du Legblock.

Sirius lança un regard noir au sol qui se trouvait en face de lui. Draco ricana et partit dans un dernier salut.

**oOoOo**

-Bien ! Enfin seuls ! Je vais libérer ton corps mais si tu tentes de t'enfuir, je te traînerai jusqu'à ma chambre stupéfixé ! Compris ?

Severus reçut un grognement agacé en réponse.

-Bon chien !

**oOoOo**

Draco rentra dans la chambre d'Harry sans un regard pour le lit. Il se dirigea vers une des étagères remplies de livres. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il fit semblant de se saisir d'un livre et se retourna brusquement en plaquant ce qui se pressait contre lui contre le mur près d'une des fenêtres. La cape glissa légèrement dévoilant des cheveux noirs de jais. Draco sourit victorieusement.

-Bonjour Amour ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Harry tenta de se libérer mais le demi-Veela était plus fort. Draco le bloqua de tout son corps. Et le fait qu'Harry gesticulait sous lui le rendait dur à vitesse V.

-Oh oui, bouge encore, miaula Draco.

Harry nota les prunelles de son Veela chargées de plaisir et de désir. Draco retira complètement sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Alors comme ça, tu croyais m'échapper !

Le rythme respiratoire d'Harry s'accéléra. Draco lui lécha le cou dévoilant de ce fait le suçon camouflé.

-Je... n'aurais pas du dire ce que j'ai dit !... en fait, tu n'es pas mignon, mais carrément trop chou !

-Je vais te montrer, moi, combien je suis chou !

Draco épingla les mains d'Harry et les accrocha grâce à une corde attachée au tenant des rideaux. Les protestations d'Harry furent étouffées par les lèvres du blond. Les mains passèrent sous la chemise du brun et il la déchira. Il enleva à la hâte ses propres vêtements ne gardant que son pantalon et se focalisa sur Harry.

-Pas dangereux, hein ? Murmura Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers fiévreux sur le torse doré et imberbe du brun faisant rouler à tour de rôle les petits bourgeons de chair entre ses dents. Il griffa au passage les hanches et le dos d'Harry lequel était cambré en quête de plus de contact. Il savait que Draco le faisait languir exprès. Plusieurs minutes après ces attouchements ardents et Harry étant complètement chaud et ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau, Draco se recula. Harry grogna encore plus énervé.

-Rien que pour te montrer la malfaisance des Malfoy, je devrai te laisser là, dans cet état... plutôt... dérangeant dirai-je !

Il mit sa main sur le renflement proéminant qui était abrité sous le pantalon. Harry le regarda avec des yeux paniqués.

-Magnifique, ronronna Draco.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Harry désespérément.

-Ah oui ? Rétorqua Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Son expression faciale semblait dire "mets-moi au défi de le faire"

-Et pourquoi donc ? Reprit-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, geignit Harry.

-Dis-le, fit simplement Draco.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du blond.

-On se voit plus tard, mon ange ! Dit-il en partant.

Quand il arriva à la porte, Harry lui demanda d'attendre. En plus, le blond avait gardé son pantalon. Draco revint vers son ange.

-Je t'écoute Harry... qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

-Je...

**oOoOo**

Sirius et Severus arrivèrent dans la chambre du directeur des Slytherin.

-Bin, qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit d'emblée Sirius.

-Ce que je veux ? Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais cogné puis embrassé !

-C'était une erreur... une regrettable... erreur !

Il y eut dans le regard du Slytherin cette étincelle qui attirait tant le Gryffindor. Il ne vit pas Severus s'approcher avec un calme furieux. Néanmoins, il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes sans douceur. Sirius se surpris à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape. Mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui le repoussa avant de lui mettre son pong dans la figure.

-Hey ! Protesta Sirius. Ca fait mal !

-Oh vraiment ? Je suis désolé !

-Tu n'en a pas l'air !

-Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas !

-Tu es vraiment stupide ! Dit Sirius.

-Pas autant que toi ! Répondit Severus.

-Connard aux cheveux gras !

-Sac à puces !

-Espèce de crétin congénital ! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Sale clebs !

Sirius haussa un sourcil, puis il rigola du ridicule de la situation sous les yeux indéfinissables de Severus.

-Tu devrais peut-être repasser par Azkaban, je suis sûr qu'ils acceptent les malades mentaux !

-Et toi tu devrais annoncer à tonton Voldy que tu as encore loupé une mission d'ordre capital, chusi sûr qu'un bon cruciatus te remettrait les idées en place.

-C'était sur son ordre que je sabotais nos propres plans !

-Je le sentais ! C'est pour ça que malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à te faire confiance, murmura Sirius pensif.

-Cela devait être le flair du cabot, lança Severus sarcastique.

-Et voilà, tu recommences ! T'es pas fatigué dès fois ? Demanda Sirius las et excédé par la puérilité du maître des potions de Poudlard.

-Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça... sale clebs !

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai mûri !

-Bin voyons ! Répliqua Severus.

Sirius repéra un siège et s'y assit.

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi !

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu m'as traîné ici de force, alors je prends mes aises !

Un long silence gêné s'installa.

**oOoOo**

Draco tourna lascivement autour du corps exposé d'Harry.

-Je t'écoute toujours ! As-tu... quelque chose... à me dire ?

-Draco... sanglota pratiquement Harry.

_/ Hors de question de demander pardon !_

_Mais je vais mourir frustré, moi !_

_Un Potter ne demandera pas grâce à un Malfoy quelque soit la nature de leur relation..._

_-..._

_Je t'interdis de faire ça !_

_-..._

_Harry, je te préviens !_

_-..._

_Harry, non /_

-Je... je te demande pardon, tu es dangereux et pas inoffensif, tu es beau et non mignon, tu es... mmh !

Draco venait de fondre dur lui. Tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres, ses main s'afférèrent à défaire le pantalon du brun. Il accrocha au passage le boxer d'Harry lequel gémit en sentant les courants d'airs sur sa hampe dressée. Il le vit enlever son propre pantalon.

-Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi ! Supplia Harry.

Il gigotait dans tous les sens pour se libérer des liens qui l'entravaient mais c'était peine perdue car c'étaient des cordes magiques. Il prit appui sur la corde et captura le blond avec ses jambes. Il ondula contre lui de façon à ce que leurs érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Draco haleta de bonheur. Il s'accrocha aux hanches fines d'Harry.

-Oh Merlin ! Fit Draco.

Il appuya complètement son corps contre celui d'Harry alors que le sien semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour, souffla Harry. Je veux... mmh... que tu me baises !

Les sens de Draco s'incendièrent. Il ne vit pas les ongles d'Harry grandir pour devenir des griffes. Il sentit les mains liéées passer autour de son cou. Même s'il était surpris, il rafermit sa prise sur le brun.

-Si tu veux être baisé, alors tu le seras !

Draco s'enfouit en lui dans un lon râle puissant. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Draco suça le cou d'Harry y déposant des marques de possession.

-Hn... ta lèvre, Harry ! Ne la mords pas si fort !

-Bouge, bon sang ! Fit Harry en commençant des mouvements de haut en bas.

Draco accéda à la requête du brun et ensemble, ils construisirent les marches vers la jouissance. Les coups de boutoir de Draco étaient particulièrement puissants. A chaque fois qu'il heurtait la prostate d'Harry, ce dernier hurlait. Il accompagnait chaque coup de reins. Il le suppliait de le prendre plus fort et plus vite. Tous les deux étaient emportés par une vague de chaleur et de passion.

-Oh oui, je t'aime... j'aime...hnnn...

Emporté par les mots d'Harry, il continua à le besogner. Le sexe d'Harry, douloureusement dur était sur le point d'exploser. Le brun se retenait comme il le pouvait mais des perles séminales commencèrent à se faire voir.

-Allez... allez, viens... viens et emporte... emporte-moi, murmura Draco le souffle court.

Un dernier coup, bien plus profond que les autres et Harry se cambra davantage, et dans un cri, il se libéra entre leurs deux corps, en sentant les muscles de chair se refermer sur lui, Draco éjacula à son tour. Ils se laissèrent aller au sol doucement après que Draco se soit retiré. Un doux moment d'allégresse après cet orgasme dévastateur. Draco délia les mains d'Harry qui embrassa gentillement le blond.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais mal, s'inquiéta le blond.

-Merci Draco, dit Harry en souriant tendrement.

Harry captura à nouveau les lèvres de Draco incapable de s'en passer plus de deux secondes...

**oOoOo**

Severus regardait Sirius qui le fixait aussi. Le regard de Sirius vacilla et il le détourna de l'ancien Slyth. Severus, excédé, se leva pour se mettre devant lui.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Severus.

Sirius gardait la tête baissée.

-Putain fais chier ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive bon sang ? Sirius Black n'a jamais baissé la tête devant Severus Snape !

Sirius se leva et fit face à Severus. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Arrête ! Souffla Sirius. Je te l'ai dit, si tu es assez stupide pour laisser nos querelles passées influer sur nos décisions d'aujourd'hui, moi non ! Je sais... je sais que nous t'avons fait du mal... James, Remus, Peter et moi ! Je répondrai à cela que nous étions des gamins et que tu faisais aussi tout de ton côté pour nous faire expulser ! Mais c'est fini tout ça ! Si tu veux continuer à attiser notre haine d'antan, moi je veux passer à autre chose !

Sirius finit par arriver près de la porte.

-J'ignore si tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Sev', mais moi, je m'en vais !

Severus ne nota pas le surnom employé, il était pas choqué mais abasourdi.

**oOoOo**

Tous se retrouvèrent au dîner, même Draco et Harry. Le dîner se passait bien, Harry en profitait pour parler avec Sirius lequel était surveillé par Severus du coin de l'oeil. Draco parlait avec sa mère et c'est alors qu'il la sentit... cette main posée sur sa cuisse et remontant lentement vers son membre. Il regarda vivement Harry qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tout à fait innocent.

-Un problème, chéri ?

Narcissa sourit amusée, de même que Sirius. Draco sourit diaboliquement.

-Je suppose que tu cherches ma serviette sur ma cuisse ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, étonné... Lucius recracha une partie de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Narcissa était ravie de voir qu'une réelle entente liait les deux jeunes hommes et que Harry Potter n'utilisait pas son statut de compagnon pour imposer le blond. Sirius adorait la répartie de Draco, Severus tourna pratiquement de l'oeil, Bellatrix regardait harry qui, finalement, n'était pas si cooincé que cela, et Voldemort... il fixait Harry se maudissant pour ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher que ce qui lui était, jadis, arrivé arrive à son petit-fils.

-Nous sommes dans une salle à manger, fit Voldemort sèchement. Si vous désirez vous envoyer en l'air, il y a des chambres prévues à cet effet !

Harry baissa les yeux tel un petit garçon pris en faute. Draco mit deux doigts sous le menton d'Harry et déposa un petit baiser.

-Bon appétit, chéri !

Voldemort soupira en pestant contre ces adolescents incapables de penser avec autre chose que ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes... Il se demanda s'il devait dire à Harry qu'il connaissait désormais la nature de leur lien...

* * *

**J'ai pas été sadique ! Z'avez vu, et en plus le chapitre il est long !**

**A vos claviers !**

**To Be Continued**

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Vendredi 30 septembre à 20h26

Et y'a quoi demain ? YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !


	13. Une bien belle journée

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !**

**POUR LES RARS :**

**27 reviews merciiiii ! Mais je me pose une question, comment se fait-il que j'acquiers de nouveaux reviewers et que je perde les anciens, mais je ne parle pas des plus fidèles... ça fait bizarre quand même ! lol ! Enfin place aux reviews**

**Nymphadora Tonks :**

_Tu inondes souvent ton clavier, toi ! Mdr ! C'est pas pour maintenant, ça c'est sûr ! lol ! Pas dans ce chapitre, mais je vais faire ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai que ce serait mordant ! Promis ! Gros bisous et merci !_

**Mily Black :**

_Mdr, je crois que tu es on ne peut plus clair ! Je me dépêche de poster !_

**Onarluca :**

_Pas de problème, je continue !_

**Irina :**

_De plus en plus intéressant ? Je suis contente que tu penses ça !_

**Lilianne Potter :**

_Oui, ils parleront ensemble, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas leur tour ! Lol !_

**Gotika :**

_Toujours aussi claire ! Mdr !_

**Vega264 :**

_Marchi ! Oui, c'est vrai... Malfoy est très méchant ! Un très vilain garnement ! Lol ! Il n'y a aucun, mais alors aucun sous-entendu dans mes propos, je t'assure ! Mdr ! Oui, je ne voulais pas les mettre trop rapidement ensemble... autrement ce n'est pas drôle ! Sadique ? Non, je nie tout cela ! Lol ! Oui, c'est vrai, Sirius est plus conscient que Sev' de tout ça ! Je me suis dit que passer 12 ans dans une prison de haute-sécurité pour quelque chose que l'on a pas fait forge plus le caractère... C'est vrai, sans compter que j'arrive à suivre parfaitement même si j'écris le lemon, genre en maths j'ai eu 17.25 au dernier contrôle tout en écrivant le lemon. C'est dans ce cours que j'écris le plus, parce que j'arrive à apprendre facilement Mais si par malheur je me faisais attraper... mdr... je crois que je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de chez moi ! Imagine ma vieille prof de maths vachement sévère... soit ayant une crise cardique... soit bavant... mdr Merci _

**Maugrei :**

_J'ai lu Harry Potter en 12 heures... je l'ai dévoré complètement... Mais c'est vrai que maintenant c'est légèrement plus dur d'écrire la suite des fics..._

**Yukikawaii-chan :**

_Oui, Harry a été comblé ! Mdr ! Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas..._

_Oui, tout le monde a voté pour une Happy-End, ce que je respecterai, pour Harry et Draco mais aussi pour Severus et Sirius... Mais je promets également que ce soit l'un ou les autres qu'ils vont en baver, tous autant qu'ils soient ! Mdr ! Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, le fait qui le touche le plus ce ne soit pas que Lily soit sa fille mais plutôt qu'Harry soit son petit-fils et par extension le lien l'unissant à Dumbledore puisque Harry est aussi son arrière petit-fils ! Merci !_

**Miss-Cobra :**

_Oh je suis vraiment désolée... hihihi... mais, c'est pas de ma faute... je te jure, Ariane décide où ça s'arrête et c'est Virginie qui répond aux reviews ! Comme tu le vois, je souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité ! Mdr ! Je ne peux pas te promettre par conséquent que cela n'arrivera plus parce que c'est plutôt le contraire qui va se passer ! Bisous ma puce !_

**Pitchounette :**

_12345678, lol ! Je comprends ! Mais que tout cela est contractoire ! Enfin, tout est relatif dans la vie ! _

**Vert Emeraude :**

_Mdr ! Eh bien maintenant que ça a été précisé et tout qu'ils étaient bien ensemble... il y aura pas mal de lemons... mais... jamais des lemons entiers... pourquoi, je me réserve pour le chapitre qui arrivera bien assez vite ! lol ! Bisous_

**Zeynel :**

_Moi, servir de Punching-ball ? Regard indigné Attrape-moi si tu peux ! lol _

_Merci ta review m'a bien fait rire !_

**Satya :**

_Cela semble être le choix général ! lol _

**Sahada :**

_Je pense que pour cette fic je ne risque pas d'être en manque d'imagination ! lol ! Magnifique ? Parfaite ? Merci prosterne devant toi_

**Last-Heaven :**

_Merci pour les fleurs, mdr !_

**Io Hana Ni :**

_Heu... donc ça fait beaucoup de chiffres ! mdr_

**Vif d'Or :**

_Mdr ! A ton âge ? Mais peu importe, tu peux le répéter à tout instant, quel que soit ton âge, ça fait tellement plaisir... heu... oui, j'ai pas été sadique au dernier chapitre, j'ai réussi à contrôler Ariane, mais bon, à mon avis, faut pas s'attendre à ce que cela devienne une généralité ! Elle a été déconcentrée par une vision des plus magnifiques d'un Harry embrassant de façon très torride un Draco encore plus... waouh.. hihihi ! Gros bisous je t'adore !_

**Lilian :**

_Mdr, tout le monde tape toutes les réponses, en somme, je me fais casser la gueule, mais on aime bien au fond... mdr !_

**Crystal d'Avalon :**

_Pas de problème pour la suite, mam'zelle !_

_Bisous_

**Tama :**

_Merci beaucoup !_

**Garla Sama :**

_La scène du repas... j'aurais fait ça devant mes parents, mais je serais morte et enterrée ! lol ! Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit à ma Vif d'Or adorée, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que la fin sadique ne revienne pas ! Ariane est une folle furieuse qui adore les sadiques vu qu'elle l'est elle-même ! Lol !_

**Mohnn :**

_Tu viens de découvrir la fic et tu l'adore, mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle Merci Oh pas sympa... en tout cas tu l'es plus que certain(e)s qui n'ont pas honte de me menacer ouvertement TT Mdr ! Je déconne, je vous adore tous !_

**La-Shinegami :**

_Mdr ! Eh oui, c'est énervant, d'aller en cours... moi je me console en me disant que quand je n'écoute pas mes profs au lycée, j'écris pendant leurs cours ! Mdr ! Bisous et merci !_

**Alinemcb 54 :**

_Merci de ne pas vouloir ma mort, enfin je crois ! lol ! Gros bisous !_

**Tchaye :**

_Coucou ! Heureuse de te revoir ! C'est bizarre comme truc ! Je perds des reviewers mais j'en ai des nouveaux et qu'en j'en retrouve, la plupart revienne ! Mdr !_

_Enfin, la suite elle est là... bien chaude !_

**Angel :**

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Sadique... j'avoue !_

_Et le reste : Je mets les nerfs de tout le monde contre moi ! Mdr (Ca se dit ce que j'ai dit ! Lol !)_

**Mirrabella :**

_Lol ! Pas de problème ! Je ponds ça tout de suite !_

_**Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes en majorité tous toujours là ! Ca me rassure ! Bisous et j'y pense, il y aura un M-preg donc dites-moi si ça vous gêne ou pas ! De manière à savoir si je dois le faire soft quand même !**_

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

* * *

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

-Nous sommes dans une salle à manger, fit Voldemort sèchement. Si vous désirez vous envoyer en l'air, il y a des chambres prévues à cet effet !

Harry baissa les yeux tel un petit garçon pris en faute. Draco mit deux doigts sous le menton d'Harry et déposa un petit baiser.

-Bon appétit, chéri !

Voldemort soupira en pestant contre ces adolescents incapables de penser avec autre chose que ce qu'ils avaient entre les jambes... Il se demanda s'il devait dire à Harry qu'il connaissait désormais la nature de leur lien...

* * *

**Chapitre XIII :** Une bien belle journée !

* * *

Finalement, il ne dit rien se contentant de veiller sur le jeune homme sans jamais l'exposer plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il se dit qu'ils en parleraient lorsque le gamin se sentirait prêt à venir vers lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en pensant qu'il n'était au courant de rien. De plus, Harry, Draco et tous ceux qui devaient revenir à Poudlard devaient être plus que discrets. 

**oOoOo**

Ce matin-là, un doux rayon de soleil lécha le corps du bel endormi blond. Draco Malfoy, de son nom, bougea légèrement. Ce qui était bizarre de son point de vu, c'était qu'il avait sa main sur quelque chose de très doux... comme de la fourrure... Surpris, il caressa la matière et il entendit un ronronnement. Il fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Il ouvrit les yeux... et là la place de son petit-ami se trouvait une magnifique panthère noire semblable au tatouage d'Harry.

-AAAAAHHHH ! Cria le blond.

Ce cri réveilla la panthère qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts. La panthère semblait essayer de parler mais un grondement retentit.

_/ Mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive /_

-Je ne t'entends pas parler, mais en revanche, je t'entends penser !

_/ C'est vrai /_

-Oui !

_/ Bon au moins, je peux communiquer avec quelqu'un /_

Draco se mit en position assise sur le lit. Il regarda la belle panthère. Inconsciemment, il avança sa main pour caresser la tête de l'animal.

_/ J'aime bien entre les deux oreilles /_

Draco sourit. Il était dix heures et cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné à la transformation animagi et à l'apparition. Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il serait plus simple pour lui d'apprendre la magie primaire lorsqu'il maîtriserait les deux objectifs énoncés.

_/ Nous devons aller voir Voldemort /_

-Oui, en espérant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose parce que même si j'apprécie la grosse peluche qui tu es devenue, je préfère largement ton corps !

_/ Grosse peluche, hein /_

Harry se mit sur ses quatre pattes et commença à partir dignement. Draco sourit. Il déteignait vraiment sur son ange.

-Une grosse peluche toute douce !

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui s'était levé, il bondit sur lui d'un pas souple et félin. La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malfoy et Coralie Courtney. Quand elles virent la panthère, elle dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

-_Expelliarmus !_ Incantèrent-elles.

Depuis la conversation qu'elles avaient eu, Coralie et Narcissa s'étaient rapprochées. Coralie était partie en Ecosse il y a une semaine pour commanditer des attaques importantes. Les personnes mises à l'abri par l'Ordre étaient traquées.

-Oh Merlin, HARRY ! Dit-il en se précipitant sur lui.

-Harry ? Firent-elles surprises.

-Ca va, amour ?

_/ Un peu sonné, mais sinon oui /_

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOLLES ! VOUS AURIEZ PU LE TUER !

-Quand on voit une panthère femelle sur un homme, les griffes sorties, on ne se pose pas trop de questions ! Se défendit Coralie.

_/ Panthère femelle /_

-Panthère femelle ? Reprit en écho Draco.

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Demanda Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

-Bin... faut croire que non !

_/ C'est quoi ce délire /_

Ce n'était pas de nature courante que trois humains soient en compagnie d'une panthère noire.

**oOoOo**

Il arrivèrent devant le Lord. Draco inclina légèrement la tête, Harry le salua un pliant un genou dans une révérence animale mais gracieuse tandis que Narcissa et Coralie firent une révérence telle qu'on le faisait dans l'ancien temps pour se saluer entre nobles.

-Que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda le Lord. Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé mais presque, je dois partir bientôt !

-Le problème est qu'Harry, ici présent, sous sa forme animagi n'arrive pas à retrouver forme humaine ! Dit Draco.

Voldemort lança un regard noir à Harry qui baissa la tête. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait beau se dire qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on est un pouvoir sur lui, il n'arrivait plus à tenir tête à son grand-père qui était tout de même un Mage Noir reconnu et craint !

-Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu ne devais pas te transformer sans surveillance ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Ta transformation est instable !

La panthère grogna.

-Et ne réponds pas ! Ordonna Voldemort. Rien que pour t'apprendre l'obéissance, je devrais te laisser sous cette forme le temps que tu comprennes...

_/ NON ! Dis-lui, Draco que je me suis transformé dans mon sommeil, que je ne l'ai pas voulu ni contrôlé ! Dis-lui /_

Voldmort prenait ses feulements pour de l'insolence, il avait levé sa baguette prêt à punir l'impudent... mais Draco se mit devant prêt à recevoir le sort à sa place.

-Dis-moi, jeune Malfoy... de quelle manière aimes-tu la torture ? Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je... je vous demande pardon, Monseigneur, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous désobéir...

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! A moins de vouloir partager sa sentence, tu es particulièrement sot de penser que tu peux tout avoir ! Je t'ai déjà répété que ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime bien que tu ne subiras pas les mêmes punitions que ceux qui me déçoivent ! Fit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Tout ce que disait Harry, c'était qu'il s'était transformé dans son sommeil... si vous jugez nécessaire de me punir parce que je ne voulais pas que vous le punissiez à tort, alors je serai puni, mais c'était la seule chose que voulait vous dire Harry, en aucun cas il vous a manqué de respect en répondant insolemment !

Voldemort, au fond de lui était décontenancé. C'était vrai que si Harry s'était transformé inconsciemment, ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'il n'était pas fautif... alors quoi ? Il ne devait tout de même pas laisser le fait que le jeune Malfoy l'avait défié. Il allait le mettre au défi et si jamais, il réussissait, il serait exempté de punition.

-Tu dis qu'il s'est transformé dans son sommeil ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je comprends ce qu'il dit ! Répondit Draco en gardant tête basse, il savait que son cas était assez complexe et en ce moment, il savait qu'il était à ce petit pas de la correction.

-Vraiment ! Peu importe !

Narcissa avait ses mains crispées sur sa robe. C'était très dur pour elle de ne pouvoir rien faire pour protéger son fils, non pas qu'il en ait présentement besoin, mais tout de même ! Voldemort leva sa baguette et pointa Draco. Harry regardait Draco sans pouvoir bouger, il était sûr que Voldemort lui avait lancé un sort d'entrave.

-N'as-tu pas peur, Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix joueuse.

-Si vous jugez que je dois être puni, alors vous avez raison ! Répondit Draco en soutenant son regard.

Il n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien et là, il était dans toute sa splendeur. Voldemort eut un sourire froid. Il formula un sort qui traversa Draco sans lui faire de mal pour toucher véritablement Harry qui sentit ses pattes devenir jambes et mains.

_/ Oh non ! Dracoooo, je suis nuuuuuuuu /_

Draco eut vite fait de se retourner et de conjurer un sort pour vêtir correctement son petit-ami. Voldemort eut un rire amusé. Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement imperceptible, de même que Coralie.

-Je... commença Draco.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'accepterai toujours tes excuses ! Mais puisque tu l'as fait pour éviter que notre jeune ami ne soit puni injustement, je veux bien récompenser cet acte de courage ! Bien que cela fasse très... _Gryffindor_ !

Draco prit un air outré et commença à faire la moue sous le regard du Lord. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup l'héritier des Malfoy. Harry se leva et déposa un baiser sur le cou de Draco qui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher rougit.

-Merci, Draco !

**oOoOo**

Ils avaient décidé d'aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et étant donné que leur relation était connue du grand public, il était inutile de se cacher, au contraire ! Ils montraient qu'ils n'avaient pas honte de s'aimer. Bien sûr, six ans de haine ne s'effaçaient pas en un claquement de doigt, de ce fait, il arrivait qu'ils s'envoient des piques sur leurs comportements passés, mais après, il y avait toujours une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

-Regarde, Elena, regarde ! Fit une fille.

-Quoi Rebbecca ?

-C'est Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

-Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, dommage pour nous ! Gloussa Elena.

Draco et Harry les avaient entendues. Draco s'était retourné vers elles et les avait gratifiées d'un sourire. Elles gloussèrent d'autant plus. Harry leur sourit également et tapa gentiment Draco dans la ceinture abdominale.

-Draco Malfoy, infâme séducteur, fit Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

Dans l'ensemble, les passants les regardaient amusés par leurs comportements amoureux et infantiles, comme s'ils n'étaient pas touchés par la guerre autour d'eux. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans les rues et personne ne se promenait seul, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient plutôt très bien acceptés en plus, il y avait des flashs. Mais personne ne vint les aborder.

-Mais... amour, je n'ai rien fait !

-Ah, non, vraiment ?

-Je t'ai peut-être rendu jaloux ! Chuchota-t-il à son oreille et en l'enlaçant.

Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte pour faire face à Draco. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Harry embrassa Draco avec tendresse et possession. Des flashs encore et toujours, mais ce qui était plaisant c'est qu'un de leurs baisers serait immortalisés.

**oOoOo**

Sirius parlait avec le Lord de ce qu'il savait de son filleul, il lui parlait de ses goûts musicaux ou encore de ce qu'il préférait faire. Et puis pour Sirius c'était l'excuse parfaite pour éviter Severus lequel était toujours remué par les paroles de Severus.

-Techniquement, nous sommes tous reliés par un lien familial plus ou moins éloigné ! Conclut Voldemort.

-Oui, en effet !

-Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ?

Sirius secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je vais vous donner une autre apparence ! Vous retrouverez votre jeunesse légèrement modifiée, vous ferez votre septième année avec Harry comme ça vous aurez constamment les yeux sur lui !

-Refaire ma septième année ? Je préfèrerai être professeur !

-Pourquoi pas ! Ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore cherche toujours un professeur de DADA ! Continua le Lord.

-Génial ! Ce poste m'ira à ravir... euh... mais pour mon corps ?

-Severus fera la potion et je complèterai !

Sirius acquiesça. Mais intérieurement, il jurait. Forcément, une potion aussi complexe ne pouvait être réalisée que par un maître ! Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Coralie.

-Monseigneur ! Fit-elle en faisant une révérence.

Elle lui tendit un dossier.

-Le rapport !

-Très bien Coralie ! Mais notre tâche n'est pas terminée, avec Bellatrix et Narcissa vous infiltrerez la resistance américaine !

Elle tendit son bras gauche tandis qu'il appelait les deux soeurs. Elles arrivèrent quelques deux minutes plus tard. Elles se firent révérencieuses. Bellatrix jetait tout de même un regard dédaigneux à son cousin. Les troid femmes tandirent leurs bras gauches là où la marque était incrustée dans leurs chairs. Il suffisait que le Lord passe sa main sur la marque pour que celle-ci se voile.

**oOoOo**

Draco mit fin au baiser et prit la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

-Angel ! L'interpella Harry.

Draco fit volte-face si rapidement qu'Harry crut qu'il allait se rompre une cervicale.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Angel, chochuta Harry avec une once d'érotisme.

-Comment par tous les diables connais-tu... _Angel _?

Harry se mit de nouveau en face de Draco. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les yeux fermés qu'on dort, amour !

Draco se souvint du jour où il avait prononcé son souhait de tuer le brun et sa mère qui était intervenue et l'avait appelé "Angel". Draco regarda Harry amoureusement.

-De nous deux, tu es l'ange !

Draco savait qu'Harry allait rougir... et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Des personnes gloussèrent. Harry frappa de nouveau Draco.

-Tu es impossible !

-Allez, viens, allons chez Madame Guipure !

-Evidemment, on commence par les vêtements !

-Bien sûr !

Il était vrai qu'Harry avait pris cinq à sept centimètres, mais il n'en était pas moins plus petit que Draco du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois. Ils prirent chacun sept uniformes sur lesquels apparurent le blason des Slytherin, sept capes d'hiver avec de la fausse fourrure argentée sur les bords, des pulls, chemises et sous-vêtements. Une fois encore, ils allèrent manger au restaurant où ils avaient mangé le jour de l'anniversaire du brun. Draco ne se gêna pas pour lui faire du pied, mais Harry, loin d'être prude, bien au contraire rendit ces attouchements. Un serveur arriva à leur table.

-Messieurs... je... vos attitudes déplaisent... à certains de nos clients... je vous prierai d'arrêter vos attouchements ou de quitter l'établissement !

-Comme c'est bête ! Pour notre mariage, je comptais commander la nourriture chez vous, votre restaurant étant le meilleur que j'ai eu le loisir de goûter, néanmoins, puisque la qualité d'accueil n'est pas la même que la qualité de la nourriture, je vais réviser mon jugement ! Dit-il en se levant.

Harry et lui n'avaient même pas tilté à "mariage". Il se mit devant Harry et avant que ce dernier dise quelque chose, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Mon amour ? Fit-il en tendant sa main.

Harry s'en saisit, amusé par tant de puérilité. Il décelait dans les yeux du blond une lueur joyeuse. Ce qui le mettait de super bonne humeur c'était de casser quelqu'un. Ils partirent le ventre plein car ils avaient déjà terminé de manger. Draco sortit sa bourse et déposa quinze gallions. Une fois dehors, Harry éclata de rire.

-Décidément ! Tu es vraiment incroyable !

-C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes !

Harry s'écarta de Draco et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Je vous trouve bien présomptueux, cher Monsieur Malfoy !

-Dites-moi donc que vous ne m'aimez pas et je me laisserai mourir dans vos bras !

-Mais cela n'arrivera jamais car effectivement je vous aime...

Draco fit un sourire radieux pour ensuite révéler un sourire vainqueur.

-J'ai gagné ! Dit-il d'un ton badin. Mais sache que tes sentiments sont entièrement réciproques !

Il captura tendrement les lèvres pleines du brun.

-Hum hum ! Fit une personne

Draco soupira, fortement agacé, il se tourna vers l'importun.

**oOoOo**

Voldemort avait fait appeler Severus. Sirius avait blêmit, s'il ne connaissait pas la rumeur selon laquelle le Lord n'aimait pas entendre les états-d'âme des personnes, il aurait pu jurer qu'il jouait aux entremetteurs.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monseigneur ? Fit Snape en entrant.

Il regarda brièvemenet Sirius puis reporta son regard sur le Seigneur Noir.

-Oui, tu prépareras une potion de rajeunissement corporelle !

-Pour qui cette potion est-elle, si je puis me permettre !

-Pour notre invité qui postulera à Poudlard en tant que professeur de DADA !

-QUOI ? S'offusqua Severus.

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Répondit calmement Voldemort.

-Humph... Il sera à Poudlard ! Mais... et si on le découvre ? Et si on nous découvre tous !

-Je suis sûr que vous ferez tout, tous les deux pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Fit-il.

C'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

-Pour plus de sécurité... tu goûteras ta propre potion ; tu ne voudrais pas que Sirius, ici présent soit... malencontreusement empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Mais... mais... mais...

-Arguments plus pertinents peut-être ?

-Je... mais je vais rajeunir ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Cela te pose-t-il problèmes ? Demanda Voldemort en haussant un sourcil.

-Que devrais-je dire à Dumbledore ?

-Que je t'ai récompensé ! Ne rêves-tu pas de retrouver un corps jeune ?

Si bien sûr, mais il avait surtout très peur que cela réveille en lui des souvenirs très perturbants. Il regarda Sirius qui le regardait aussi.

"_Décidément c'est trop facile !_" Pensa le Lord.

-De toute façon, si tu refuses de considérer cela comme un présent, tu le considèreras comme un ordre ! Commanda-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Sirius aussi avait les mêmes craintes, mais le fait est qu'on lui proposait de lui rendre les douze ans qu'il avait passé à Azkaban.

-Tu crois que nous n'y arriverons ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il vaut mieux pour vous mettre vos différends de côté ! Fit le Lord.

Sirius et Severus acquiescèrent. Ils partirent sous les yeux calculateurs de Voldemort qui s'amusait bien de la situation.

-Black !

Sirius se retourna pour entendre ce qu'avait Severus à dire. Mais rien ne sortait de la bouche de Severus.

-Je n'ai pas tout mon temps ! Fit Sirius.

-Eh bien va-t-en alors !

Sirius soupira mais partit. Severus se traitait d'imbécile.

**oOoOo**

-Quoi ? Aboya Draco à l'encontre de l'importun.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Draco ! Fit Harry d'un ton réprimandeur.

-Mais... mais...

-Bien, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry plus courtoisement.

-Une interview !

-QUOI ? Fit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir comment deux ennemis, ou grands rivaux ont pu devenir amants !

Harry rougit légèrement.

-Non ! Je suis désolé ! Ces détails n'appartiennent qu'à nous, tous ce que vous devez savoir vous le savez déjà !

-Mais au moins la réaction de Lucius Abraxhas Malfoy ! Insista le jeune homme.

-Je suppose... qu'il a du mal le prendre ! Dit prudemment Draco.

-Vous supposez ? Questionna le jeune homme sans comprendre.

Mais Draco ne dit rien de plus. Harry et le blond s'éloignèrent main dans la main.

-Draco... allons à Gringotts !

-Mais j'ai encore beaucoup d'argent sur moi ! Fit le blond.

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai besoin de mon argent !

-Pourquoi ?

-Hey ! Protesta Harry. Tu m'fais quoi, là, Dray... je te demande moi, à quoi tu utilises ton argent ?

-Si tu me le demandais, je te le dirais !

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répliqua Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé ! Fit-il en grimaçant. Je contrôle pas !

-Aww ! Fit Harry. Je t'en prie, amour, évite de te mettre dans des situations où tu dois t'excuser parce que ça te va pas...

Et il continua en posant son index sur le torse de son amant. Il le fit glisser jusqu'au nombril caché.

-Parce que le 1er Août, lendemain de mon anniversaire, tu m'as prouvé que... les Malfoy... dominent ! Finit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Draco dévora consciencieusement les lèvres du brun. Ils ne virent pas les personnes autour d'eux s'arrêter pour les regarder. C'était comme s'ils étaient attirés par Harry et Draco. Une personne, une femme plus téméraire que les autres, approcha du couple enlacé. Elle planta ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Draco sursauta, mais son cri de stupéfaction avait été avalé par le brun. Harry en sentant sa gorge vibrer plus fortement ouvrit les yeux et en voyant la femme, il rompit l'étreinte stoppant de ce fait la magie du moment.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon petit-ami ? Demanda Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Je suis désolée, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris ! Répondit la femme.

Harry tourna sa tête vers Draco qui soupirait.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne fais pas exprès, tu sais ! C'est de ta faute aussi...

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

-... cet effet que tu me fais... ça se retranscrit dans mon aura et... tu vois ce qu'il se passe !

Harry sourit. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

-Tant que ça ?

-Et encore, ce n'est qu'une infime partie ! Ton odeur est partout, dès fois, j'avoue que ça m'effraie. Je rigole pas, tu sais, si tu venais à... à partir... j'en mourrai vraiment !

Harry sentit la panique de Draco. Il mit sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu voudrais que je disparaisse ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Non ! Répondit vivement Draco. Non, bien sûr,... jamais !

-Alors tu n'as pas d'inquiètude à avoir ! Draco... nombreuses sont les personnes qui cherchent et pourtant qui ne trouveront jamais leur âme-soeur... et moi, alors que je l'ai découverte, que je suis aimé autant que j'aime... je renoncerai à tout cela ? Je renoncerai à toi ?

Ces paroles touchèrent profondément le Demi-Veela qui le prit dans ses bras. Il était sûr qu'ils feraient la Une des journaux pour cette magnifique déclaration et les incertitudes dévoilées... Harry chuchota "je t'aime" dans l'oreille du blond. Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.

-Merci d'être là... merci !

-Allez, arrêtons... tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer ! Dit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux. Allons à Gringotts !

-Bien !

**oOoOo**

Ils se mirent en route. En arrivant dans la banque, les gobelins s'inclinèrent. Harry déposa sa clé. Un gobelin les emmena dans le coffre d'Harry. Draco fut surpris, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ah beh... commença Harry.

-Il y a pratiquement autant d'argent que dans mon coffre, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi riche !

-La dernière fois que je suis passé, il n'y en avait pas autant , avoua Harry.

-Tu... tu dois certainement recevoir... une compensation pour Sirius Black et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Harry regarda tout son or et Draco, puis le gobelin.

-Pourriez-vous sortir ? Demanda-t-il au gobelin.

-Pourquoi, Monsieur, veut-il que je parte ?

-Nous... euh... allons rester assez longtemps ! De toute manière, nous sommes dans mon coffre !

-Bien, il suffira à Monsieur de mettre sa clé dans la serrure !

Harry sourit et le Gobelin partit. Draco le regarda surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais tout cet or et toi à côté... ça me donne chaud ! Fit-il en tirant un peu sur sa chemise.

Des étincelles s'allumèrent dans les prunelles argentées.

* * *

Ha aussi, je veux savoir si cela gêne certaines personnes qu'il y ait un M-Preg, parce qu'il est prévu !

Vous allez faire un tour vers mon blog... svp ? Petite moue adorable !

Vous avez vu j'ai été rapide... mais encore sadique

**To Be Continued**

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Lundi 10 octobre 2005 à 20h03


	14. Pas si bonne, finalement !

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**POUR LES RARS :**

**Je vous adore tous... Une grand merci à...**

**Gotika :**_Heureuse que le M-preg ne te gêne pas ! et apparemment, à tes yeux, je ne change pas non plus si tu tapes toujours 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, et 8. Mdr ! Kiss..._

**Irina :**_ En effet, j'ai allongé mes chapitres, je crois que cela fait plaisir à pas mal de gens, n'est-ce pas ? Mdr ! Merci..._

**Dark Revieweuse :**_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et le compliment !_

**Tobby :**_ Lol ! J'aime beaucoup les M-Preg et ma meilleure amie n'aime pas trop ça, or c'est elle qui lit mes fics en exclusivité puisqu'elle me donne toujours un premier avis ! Donc je voulais vraiment savoir si le M-Preg gêne !_

**Mily Black :**_ Se passe quoi dans le coffre ? Mdr ! Un M-Preg... un homme qui porte la vie ! C'est sûr que pour un auteur, ne pas connaître toutes les abréviations c'est drôle ! Moi-même je crois que je ne les connais pas toutes ! Lol ! Alors comme ça t'es pas toute seule, mdr ! Bisous !_

**Nymphadora Tonks :**_ Qui des deux va tomber enceinte, c'est la question, bin je le dirai pas, lol ! C'est secret ! Kiss_

**Crystal d'Avalon :**_ Chibidi Eyes ! C'est bas comme attaque... je ne peux pas m'y refuser, la suite elle est là ! Bonne lecture et heureuse que tu ais adoré adoré adoré mon dernier chapitre ! Bisous_

**Lyly :**_ Oui, ils vont vraiment le faire dans le coffre de la banque... mais ce sera qu'un lemon partiel parce que c'est pas mon anniversaire ! Lol ! Mais non, je dec' en fait c'est pour garder le plus de choses possibles pour l'anniversaire de Draco et pour un autre chapitre bien particulier ! Je te laisse découvrir cela ! Kiss_

**Phenixia :**_ Oui, là, je promets des réactions en chaîne ! lol ! Mdr ! Bisous_

**Onarluca :**_ Pour ne pas changer, toujours à me suivre, j'en suis vraiment très contente ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ? C'est pas grave, je me répète ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous_

**Veny Rogue :**_ Pour moi c'est assez long, certes, ce n'est pas à la taille des chapitres de Laika&Umbre77, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas atteindre jamais cette longueur... sauf si un jour je me lance vraiment dans la rédaction d'un livre ! Mdr, donc là il me faudrait plus ! Lol ! Merci pour le compliment !_

**Satya :**_ Pas de menace ! C'est très aimable, d'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas en avoir lu beaucoup dans toutes les autres reviews ! lol ! Merci je continue !_

**Zaika :**_ Lol ! C'est sûr que si tu veux taper l'auteur, ce sera difficile pour elle de continuer à Updater ! Je me dépêche !_

**Khisanth :**_ C'est sûr que le système numérique est plus rapide ! Si tu veux y rajouter un nombre ne te gêne pas ! Mdr !_

**La-Shinegami :**_ Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire qu'on apprécie ce que j'écris et je ne dirai certainement jamais comme d'habitude ! Ca sonne prétentieuse et bien que j'adule les Slyth, je n'aime pas la prétention ! Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que j'aurai du jouer encore plus avec elle ! Lol, mais j'étais d'humeur conciliante, donc la pauvre femme a eu de la chance ! Quant à Sev' et Siri' bin, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça avance ! Quand va-t-il dire à Voldemort qu'il est son grand-père ou quand Voldemort dira à Harry qu'il sait qu'il est son petit-fils ? Bonne question, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien ! Mais je réfléchis à un moyen pour que ce soit dit sous forme de bourde ! Ca n'en sera que plus drôle ! Sadique ? Pas pour un sou ! Bizzz_

**NEPHERIA :**_ Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ? Heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre !_

**Tama :**_ Qui sera la "maman" de l'enfant ! ou des enfants ! lol ! Tu verras bien !_

**Yukikawaii-chan :**_ Tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir ! En effet, je voulais éviter une histoire où Voldemort devient en tout le gentil de l'histoire et Dumbledore le grand méchant... je voulais surtout faire ressortir l'humanité de Voldemort et la manipulation de Dumbledore PASA (Paix à son Ame !) lol ! Oui, ma petite Coralie... elle fera des petites apparitions dans les chapitres !_

**Garla Sama :**_ A chaque chapitre tu choisis un nouveau tiercé ? Mdr ! Bonne idée, j'adhère ! Enfin, Tiercé avec quatre numéros en même temps... lol ! Comment j'ai pu couper là ? Bin en fait c'est très simple... lol ! Pour une M-Preg -on dit une ? Je savais pas- lol si c'est Harry qui porte l'enfant, je prends note ! Merci_

**Egwene Al'Vere :**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ton pseudo ? Non ? Bon alors j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Et si les deux façons marchaient ? Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Bisous..._

**Sahada :**_ Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je fais cela, très chère ! lol... c'est la deuxième que je casse à un moment crucial, en fait, bien réfléchi, sur 14 chapitres j'ai du le faire 12 fois? -visage d'ange- :) En tout cas... merci pour la review lol_

**Vert Emeraude :**_ Oui, mais alors vraiment petit, je réserve pour un chapitre très spécial et pour l'anniversaire de Draco ! T'as adoré ? Cela me fait très plaisir... kiss _

**Eileen Ana :**_ Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! Lol !_

**Vif d'Or :**_ Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, ça fait supra plaisir ! Tu aimes de plus en plus les M-Preg... moi aussi et j'ai décidé d'en écrire un ! La complicité pour moi est une chose primordiale pour moi dans un couple sûrement au même titre que le sentiment en lui-même et j'essaye de le retranscrire ! Merci beaucoup, je t'adore !_

**Lo Hana Ni :**_ Mdr, un peu de tous les chiffres ! Super ! Je vais me faire taper dessus, menacer à la bombe... pis... on va me dire de continuer vite aussi ! Mdr, mais c'est dur de continuer sur un lit d'hôpital !_

**Miss Cobra :**_ Nous sommes d'accord sur un point, j'aime les fins sadiques !_

**Erwinn :**_ Oui, Voldemort est relativement humain, c'est vrai... je voulais que ce soit Harry qui change de camp et non Draco... d'ailleurs ça se voit un peu dans l'entretien qu'ils ont eu avec ce vieux Dumbledore ! Lol ! Bisous  
_

**fantasy112 :**_ Alors là, je promets de faire une réaction en chaîne... lol ! La suite, no problem, enfin là !_

**Beautiful-Dray :**_ Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes la fic ! C'est sûr, c'est nous les "femmes" -chuis pas une femme encore, lol- Un épilogue pour dire ce qu'il se passe pour les personnages qui ne meurent pas ! Pas de problèmes, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas fait pou "Souviens-toi de moi" alors pour "Prince des Ténèbres" okay, mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour maintenant, lol ! Kiss_

**Tchaye :**_ Merci merci merci ! Bin ouais, Voldy joue les entremetteurs, on aura tout vu dans toutes nos fics, non ? lol ! Le fait qu'Harry soit une panthère femelle a une importance... tu verras bien cela, en tout cas, contente que cela t'ait fait rire ! Merci beaucoup ma puce !_

_**Apparemment le M-preg ne gêne pas ! Contente de l'entendre ! Ensuite, autre question... je dois faire souffrir Harry et Draco... oui ou non ! La vraie question est ils doivent avoir très très mal ou juste très mal ! Mdr ! Bisous à tous ! De toute façon, on ne pourra pas empêcher la douleur... niark niark niark, mais ne partez pas ! Ce n'est pas une DeathFic :)**_

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Harry sourit et le Gobelin partit. Draco le regarda surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais tout cet or et toi à côté... ça me donne chaud ! Fit-il en tirant un peu sur sa chemise.

Des étincelles s'allumèrent dans les prunelles argentées.

* * *

**Chapitre XIV :** Pas si bonne finalement !

* * *

-Tu n'es pas un peu obsédé, toi ? Fit Draco amusé. 

Harry recula vers le matelat d'or en souriant sensuellement. Les pieds de Draco avancèrent d'eux-mêmes.

-Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas ! Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Tu es incroyablement débauché ! Dans une banque... à Gringotts ! Fit Draco faussement choqué.

-Et pourquoi suis-je donc débauché ? Fit-il en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry s'allongea lascivement sur la couche d'or. Draco sentit ses sens s'enflammer, jamais il n'avait imaginé tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi aimant et passionné. Il savait de part son père que le brun avait vécu pas mal de moments difficiles en rapport avec son enfance et ce n'était que maintenant en prenant du recul qu'il regrettait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

-Débauché... et incroyablement excitant... commenta Draco.

-J'aimerais bien voir tout ça ! Fit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Peut-être que si je suis devenu si débauché... c'est parce que mon petit-ami est sacrément passionné quand il me fait l'amour, et je ne me lasse vraiment pas des bonnes choses... l'ennui... c'est que j'oublie rapidement ! Dit-il taquin.

Les pieds du blond avancèrent d'eux-même. Draco se mit à califourchon sur Harry et le regarda dans les yeux tandis que le brun souriait candidement. Il frotta son excitation contre l'entrejambe d'Harry qui était dans un état déjà bien avancé.

-Tu oublies facilement ? Demanda-t-il en le léchant langoureusement derrière l'oreille.

Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Draco tout en acquiesçant.

-Tu ne connais pas le dicton qui dit qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ? Demanda Draco en souriant devant l'empressement de son petit-ami.

-Mais dans mon cas ce dicton ne marche pas, amour ! Dit Harry en embrassant le torse imberbe de Draco.

Draco passa son index dans le cou hâlé d'Harry et son ongle devint griffe.

-Draaay... chuchota Harry d'impatience en sentant l'ongle glisser doucement en ouvrant délicatement sa peau.

-Calme-toi... lui intima-t-il.

Un mince filet de sang coula dans la coupure. Une langue mutine alla à la rencontre du liquide carmin, tandis que ses mains passaient sous la chemise du brun. Harry dézippa la fermeture éclair du jean de Draco. Un jean bleu avec des mains blanches sur les fesses. Draco fut vite à moitié nu sans son pantalon et Harry était complètement nu. Harry retourna la situation. Il déboutonna complètement l'étoffe que Draco portait et en écarta les pans presque violemment.

-On dirait que mon félin veut mener la danse !

Harry apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il l'embrassa avec force et volupté. Il ondulait délicieusement contre le blond et plus particulièrement contre son membre turgescent. La respiration de Draco et celle d'Harry était ératique. Draco adorait son ange et la réciproque était vraie. Il remerciait sans cesse les forces qui les avaient fait se réunir... Des baisers papillons, des suçons, Harry était affamé et ne laissait aucune parcelle de peau non touchée. Draco était sûr d'être dans un rêve et il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

**oOoOo**

Draco était extatique. Il ne voyait plus que par Harry. Ils se rhabillèrent promptement non sans avoir lancé des sortilèges de nettoyage et de rangement par-ci, par-là. Leurs lèvres gonflées et leurs vêtements froissés étaient seuls témoins des ébats des deux jeunes hommes. Ils se mirent devant la porte tandis qu'Harry cherchait sa clé. Draco commença à s'impatienter.

-Draco, tu... tu vas rire ! Fit Harry nerveusement.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu la clé !

Draco commença à rire sous la blague, puis Harry le suivit toujours concisement. Le blond s'arrêta de rire brusquement.

-TU AS QUOI ?

Harry déglutit.

-Harry James Potter... j'espère que c'est une blague, parce qu'elle est de mauvais goût ! Commença-t-il à dire en s'énervant.

-Je suis désolé, répondit piteusement Harry.

Draco se retourna vers la montagne de pièces d'or. Il gémit de désespoir.

-Ta clé était en or, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mouis, répondit doucement Harry.

Après une dizaine de minutes à crier, Draco s'affaissa au sol.

-Ce ne sert à rien, cela fait trente minutes que l'on cherche et dix minutes que l'on crie !

-Draco...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et énervée.

-Il me semble que le gobelin ne me l'a pas rendue quand je lui ai demandé de partir !

Draco releva sa tête vers lui.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense... oui ! Confirma-t-il.

Draco essaya un simple sort d'attraction, mais rien ne se passa. Il essaya plusieurs fois alors qu'Harry le regardait se démener pour rien. Puis ce dernier sentit que Draco lui avait pris la main.

-On va fusionner notre magie !

Harry afficha la même tête que lorsque Draco lui avait demandé de fusionner leurs essences. Draco soupira, mais le fait est qu'il oublait à chaque fois qu'Harry n'avait pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas tout connaître... Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait utiliser le sortilège d'attraction en même temps et en se tenant la main.

-Prêt ?

-Huhu ! Oui ! Répondit Harry.

-_Accio Clef du coffre d'Harry Potter !_ Incantèrent-ils simultanément.

Ils attendirent cinq minutes après quoi ils dirent que ça n'avait pas marché. Mais un petit "clang" se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent vite.

-Harry, fit Draco surexcité et content. On a réussi !

Mais comment récupérer la clé ? A peine avaient-ils pensé ça qu'Harry vacilla, avant qu'il ne touche terre, le blond l'avait rattrapé en criant son prénom. Complètement paniqué, Draco serrait Harry contre lui en lui demandant ce qu'il avait. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

-Draco, entendit-il.

Cela venait de derrière la porte du coffre.

-Draco, tu vas bien ?

Incrédule, le blond se mit à fixer la porte comme s'il était devenu fou. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Harry.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Bah oui, qui d'autre ! Répliqua ce dernier.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le corps qui était dans ses bras et qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis...

Intrigué par cette interruption, Draco demanda si tout allait bien.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste trouvé la clé !

Draco entendit un cliquetis signe qu'une clé ouvrait une serrure. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Harry. Draco tira sa baguette magique.

-Qui êtes-v...

Le Harry en face de lui disparut dans un halo de lumière qui se dirigea vers le Harry dans ses bras. Le brun papillonna des yeux avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent définitivement. Il se redressa.

-WAOUH ! Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais te projeter astralement, fit Draco en essuyant ses larmes.

-Oh... mais je ne le savais pas !

-Cela veut dire que ton héritage s'active, enfin ! Répondit Draco en lui souriant.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !

Ils sortirent à l'air libre.

-Sais-tu qu'avec mon héritage, je vais pouvoir hériter de tes pouvoirs ? Dit Draco visiblement content.

-JE VAIS PERDRE MES POUVOIRS ? S'exclama-t-il vivement.

-Mais non ! Le rassura Draco. Le fait est que lors de l'Union, nos âmes se lieront, il y aura un partage des pouvoirs...

-Tu vas devenir un Aggelus ? S'étonna Harry.

-Non ! Répondit Draco patiemment. Ca c'est impossible ! Si tu veux, mes pouvoirs combleront tes lacunes en potions et les tiens combleront celles que j'ai en sortilèges !

-Et pourquoi tu sais que tu pourras hériter de mon ubiquité ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Répliqua-t-il énigmatique.

**oOoOo**

Depuis ces trois semaines, Sirius et Severus s'évitaient autant que possible et Voldemort observait leur "relation" évoluer comme s'il était devant une télé. Sirius avait déjà envoyé un CV pour le poste à Poudlard. On avait voulu le voir le jour même mais Sirius avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas et passerait dans la dernière semaine des vacances. Il pensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Il pensait actuellement à Remus, à ce qu'il devenait. Dans ses rêveries, il renversa quelqu'un.

-Je suis d... Wormtail !

-Paddy ! Fit Peter d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour être réellement enjouée.

Sirius prit le rat par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sa main se resserrant sur sa gorge. De petits sons semblables à des couinements sortaient de la bouche de Peter Pettigrew.

-Sir... non... je t'en prie... même camp... pitié !

Sirius frappa celui qui jadis avait été son ami. Il tapa partout où il le pouvait. Les hématomes commencèrent à se faire voir. Du sang coulait de divers endroits notamment l'arcade sourcillière et la lèvre inférieure complètement... _pétée_. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius se recula pour admirer son oeuvre. Il donna un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes déjà fêlées voir même cassées du rat.

-C'est pour James, Lily, Harry et les douze ans que j'ai passé à Azkaban ! Nous sommes peut-être à présent dans le même camp, mais je n'oublierai jamais que c'est toi qui les a espionnés pendant un an avant de les vendre à la mort ! Pour moi tu es et tu resteras un déchêt à exterminer de l'humanité !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui tourna le dos.

-Estime-toi heureux que je ne tue pas ! Lança-t-il au détour d'un couloir.

Wormtail était ensanglanté et sanglotait tellement il avait mal. Il savait qu'il était détesté des deux camps. Il savait également qu'il était sur la corde raide. Un seul faux-pas et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Trois personnes n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Voldemort, bien sûr, mais aussi Lucius et Severus lequel s'était figé en reconnaissant Sirius.

-Il a changé, Black, commenta Lucius.

-...

-Severus, tu vas bien ?

-...

Severus émergea de ses pensées.

-Tu disais ?

-Tu as de nouveau craqué pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-QUOI ? NON, BIEN SÛR QUE NON !

-Pourquoi t'énerver alors ?

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! Répliqua Severus d'une voix dure et agacée.

-Ah non, vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il. Tu es sur les nerfs !

-Je... okay, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Lucius soupira.

-Tu es un Slyth ! Leur directeur même ! Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'avoir ?

-Je ne peux pas, Lucius !

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Severus ricana amèrement.

-On se déteste trop, nous sommes trop différents !

Cette fois, ce fut Lucius qui rigola franchement.

-Dis-moi, t'attendais-tu à ce que... mon fils se retrouve avec Potter ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Ton fils a des gènes actifs de Veela !

-Et...

-Et donc...

-Un Veela ne choisit son compagnon qu'au comportement et à l'odeur. Ce qui signifie qu'avec ou sans ses gènes, Draco était attiré physiquement et... moralement par Potter et qu'il remplissait toutes les conditions nécessaires pour devenir son compagnon.

-Quel rapport ? Lucius, tu commences à m'énerver !

-Désespérant ! Fit Lucius.

**oOoOo**

Coralie, Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient face aux mangemorts américains, elles étaient telles des prophétesses rapportant les paroles du Très-Haut. L'attaque la plus importante pour ces muggles devait se dérouler à New York. Dans le même temps, il y avait une attaque à San Francisco et à Washington.

-Si des Aurors apparaissent, tuez-les et pas de quartiers ! Commanda Coralie d'une voix dure.

-N'oubliez pas que le Lord ne pardonne que très rarement, annonça Bellatrix d'une voix mesquine.

-A vos postes ! Ordonna Narcissa d'une voix froide.

Pour les personnes qui ne la connaissait pas, sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa froideur. Elles avaient également rapporté des informations du camp des résistants américains, et il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre d'eux...

**oOoOo**

Harry et Draco finirent leur journée dans la bonne humeur. Draco savait beaucoup de choses sur Harry... des détails, des moments importants de sa vie notés dans un petit carnet et aussi par rapport aux Dursley. Mais il voulait qu'Harry se confie de lui-même. D'ailleurs, Harry semblait être parti dans ses pensées.

-Harry...

-...

-Harry... ?

-...

-Bon sang... POTTER !

-HEIN ? QUOI ? PARDON ? Dit-il en émergeant. Désolé !

Draco regarda fixement son petit-ami lequel, gêné, détourna les yeux.

-Tu me fais souvent le coup de partir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai remarqué que dès fois tu déconnectes de la réalité... alors...

Harry sourit face à l'inquiétude de Draco.

-Ce n'est rien et avant que tu ne t'énerves, je ressens des ondes étranges et plutôt hostiles !

-Ton Opposé ? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui... je pense, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

-Sais-tu quelque chose sur lui ? Questionna Draco.

-Ca peut être "elle" ! Fit remarquer Harry.

-Ohlalala ! Je dis "lui" pour "un opposé" !

Harry sourit.

-Ne t'énerve pas, mon coeur... et pour ta réponse, je ne sais rien !

Un long silence se fit.

-Parle-moi de toi ! Lui intima Draco.

Harry se tendit, le blond le remarqua. Harry se dit qu'il était normal pour son petit-ami de vouloir le connaître davantage. Il respira fortement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Souffla Harry.

-Tout en partant de ta naissance-dirai -je- beaucoup de personnes croient te connaître en ayant lu ta biographie ou des journaux, moi, je ne veux pas ça ! Je veux des paroles qui viennent de toi !

Harry sourit faiblement. Il voulait oublier, il savait que Draco connaissait déjà la moitié de ce qu'il dirait mais ce qui lui plaisait c'était le fait que le blond n'ait pas cru les tissus de mensonges racontés sur lui.

-Bien... que puis-je dire... -Soupir Nerveux- j'ai... j'ai été déposé à Little Whining, sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive le 1er Novembre 1990, après que Voldemort ait tué mes parents. Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu dans l'ignorance de notre monde et dans la servitude auprès des Dursley. Dudley avait tout, moi je n'avais que ce qu'il ne voulait plus, par une jambe... si je faisais mal le travail ou si je le finissais en retard, je ne mangeais pas...

Il y avait tellement de choses à dire tout à coup...

-Je te trouvais si maigre, même maintenant tu es fin !

Harry sourit et se lova dans les bras du blond.

-Mais tu as bien grandi !

-Tu aurais fait un "papa gâteau", dit Harry affectueusement.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?

-Si mais..., dit-il en commençant à rougir.

Draco comprit la gêne du brun. Il plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Harry.

-J'ai oublié que tu n'avais pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier. La présence de facteurs particuliers tels que la puissance magique, les Veela ou un animal totem puissant... permettent la création d'un être...

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Tu... tu veux dire... que... je... enfin, nous... pourrions avoir un enfant à nous, avec nos gènes, qui viennent de nous ?

-Je sais que tu es l'un des plus puissant sorcier de notre monde et je suis un Veela et un descendant de Morgane ! Ce n'est pas impossible... c'est même probable !

-Et... c'est comme pour les femmes ?

-C'est plus dangereux, je ne te le cacherai pas, parce que le foetus sera dans une bulle magique, nous gardons notre forme actuelle, c'est un plus... l'inconvénient c'est que la poche reste en place grâce à la puissance du sorcier, alors le risque de fausse-couche sera élevé mais le plus gros danger c'est la mort du porteur... mais cela est très rare ! rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage décomposé d'Harry.

-Mais ne peut-on pas empêcher tout cela ? Comme pour les femmes... des contraceptifs...

-Non, les potions prises par les femmes interfèreraient avec notre magie qui deviendrait d'autant plus instable !

Ils arrièvrent devant la joallerie de Barnabé Bocollié.

-Que faisons-nous là ? Demanda Draco.

-Tu restes là et j'entre ! J'ai... un petit truc à faire !

-Harry...

Il essaya d'entrer mais l'ordre avait été clair. Frustré et énervé par sa je cite "putain de merde de connerie imbécile et ridicule condition Veela". Harry ressortit tout sourire. Ce qui entravait Draco disparut. Draco lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Fâché, il lui tourna le dos.

-Draco, appela Harry.

-Quoi ? Cracha le blond.

Excédé, Harry s'arrêta en face de lui.

-Toi, tu aurais le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs et moi pas ? C'est de l'égoïsme !

Draco fit volte-face et se retourna vers celui qui le traitait d'égoïste.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne le contrôle pas !

-Si tu le contrôles, mais tu laisses volontairement ton attraction oppérer ! L'accusa Harry.

-Tu insinues que je suis un menteur ! Dit-il d'une voix calme et menaçante.

-Oui parfaitement ! Répliqua Harry sans se rendre compte de ses paroles.

-Bien, claqua Draco.

Ce dernier partit sans attendre Harry. Le brun soupira en pensant que c'était vraiment stupide d'autant plus que c'était pour lui qu'il avait été dans la boutique.

-Quel crétin... souffla-t-il.

Quelqu'un l'interpella. Harry se retourna et vit Cho Chang qui avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année, s'avancer vers lui. Elle l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Comment vas-tu ? Ronronna-t-elle.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche et en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'ancienne Ravenclaw.

-Mais quel impoli tu fais ! Répondre à une question par une autre !

-Désolé Cho !

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle était tout sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Je sais qui tu es !

Harry vit son pouls s'accélérer imperceptiblement.

* * *

Vous allez faire un tour vers mon blog... svp ? Petite moue adorable !

**To Be Continued**

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

* * *

Lundi 24 octobre 2005


	15. Se disputer

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**POUR LES RARS :**

**Je vous adore tous... Une grand merci à...**

**La-Shinegami :**_ et non, cela aurait été trop simple si ça avait été elle, elle n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour cela ! Une autre proposition ? Elle est juste trop conne ! Une bague ? Peut-être que oui, peux-être que non ! Hihi ! Merci de m'avoir reviewée, kiss ma puce !_

**Onarluca :**_ lol ! Mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une étape à passer qui consolidera leur amour... ou qui les fera se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble ce qui est impossible puisque de Harry est le compagnon de Draco XD ! merci ma chérie !_

**Irina :**_ lol, en tout cas, ce n'est pas plus mesquin que les autre fois ! mdr_

**Madhatter hi-chan :**_ J'ignore si je... oui, sûrement, tu peux y compter ! Elle va se retrouver par hasard là où il ne fallait pas ! Okay ? XD_

**Crystal d'avalon :**_ Ché pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'adore ton pseudo ! XD Bref... _

_1. Si c'est obligé ! Mdr et range-moi cette massue !_

_2. Pas de problème pour qu'elle vire ses sales pattes ! Défendatrices mdr en chef du slash !_

_3. pas de problème pour le mâle-pregnant_

_4. La suite est un peu en retard, mais elle est là !_

_5. Je te remercie !_

_6. Gros bisous aussi !_

_7. Signé Ariane_

_8. j'ai suivi ton délire ! Mdr ! XD_

**NEPHERIA :**_ Aïe Aïe Aïe, déjà pour moi, trois mois sans Internet c'était l'enfer donc... Merci bcp pour ta review ! XD_

**Nymphadora Tonks :**_ Je la déteste aussi ! mdr ! Oui, des pouvoirs il en a le petit Harry, mais je vais pas non plus le faire Superman ! hihi ! En tout cas, son opposé aussi en aura pas mal ! Mais chacun sa spécialité de pouvoir ! oui, voilà quelqu'un de sensé :D Qu'ils souffrent comme des martyrs mais qu'après tout s'arrange ! Bisous 'chtite Nymphe sadique ! XD_

**Egwene Al'Vere :**_ Je réponds tout de suite que ça n'est pas elle ! Cela aurait été trop simple ! Je conserve encore le suspens ! Bisous_

**Zaika :**_ Thanks pour la review !_

**Dark revieweuse :**_ Pour reprendre tes mots, j'espère avoir bien humilié cette chiennasse ! Mdr ! Mais la pro pour ce genre d'humiliation c'est Crystal d'Avalon "Quand Harry change de maison" _

**Vert Emeraude :**_ Eh non, ce n'est pas l'opposé d'Harry ! XD Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le bébé, moi aussi je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça ! peut-être un jour où je serai particulièrement déprimée et que j'aurai envie de meurtre mais d'ici la pas de Kideath promis ! Bisous !_

**Beautiful Dray :**_ Je suis presque toujours sadique ! Mdr ! Kiss et la suite, juste là !_

**Tchaye :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris que je t'éclaire XD !_

**Satya :**_ Pas de problèmeuuuh !_

**Garla Sama :**_ Mais je ne te blâme pas ! Un tiercé à 4 numéros permet d'avoir plus de combinaison ! Stop, j'arrête là mon délire :D Je dois vraiment me promener avec un garde du corps ? Quoi que vu les temps qui court à Toulouse, il vaut mieux ne pas se promener seul ! Soupir ! Enfin, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon réconfort c'est vous et les fics ! C'est vrai que je dois être en pleine possession de mes moyens ! J'éveille ta curiosité... mais je garde le suspens ! Bonne lecture !_

**Vif d'or :**_ Oh oui, ce serait avec un très très grand plaisir que j'accepterai tes images ! Oui, je pense à une souffrance majeur, mais je jure que c'est un happy end, vu que j'ai demandé l'avis de tous au début de l'histoire ! XD tu l'as dit, c'est parce qu'elle est folle ! Si Draco tombe sur elle et qu'il reconnaît l'odeur alors il la tuera sans autre forme de procès ! Mais oui, tu as raison, ils s'aiment ! et pour la dédicace, j'ai commencé avec ça ! Tu es la première à qui j'en ai fait une, et je dois dire que tu la mérites !_

_Gros Bisous XD_

**Yukikawaii-chan :**_ Non, elle n'est pas son opposé ! Et de quel droit elle l'embrasse, je me pose la question ! A croire que j'ai des envies de suicide :D Le don d'ubiquité, c'est le don de pouvoir se retrouver à plusieurs endroits différents, donc, là, Harry était dans le coffre avec Draco... mais n'ayant pas l'expérimentation nécessaire dirais-je, son corps s'est protégé et l'a endormi et d'un autre côté il s'est dédoublé et s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté de la porte du coffre ! Oui, je me suis même dit que j'aurais pu en faire plus ! XD On apprécie que Sev' se "confie" ou plutôt se voit prendre ses sentiments en pleine poire ! mdr ! Bien sûr qu'ils vont se réconcilier... ce n'est qu'une chicane de couple ! Et il ne faut pas oublier ! On voit là les sadiques ! mdr ! bienvenue au club ! Oui, puis ma tchite coralie va bientôt revenir sur ! Bisous !_

**Gotika :**_ Cho est là parce que c'est un concours de hasard ! _

_Parce que cela conserve le suspens !_

_Si je suis d'accord avec toi, tous les auteurs sont des sadiques !_

_Pas de problèmes pour la suite !_

**Yumi44 :**_ Cho est vraiment une chieuse ! hihi !_

**Sahada :**_ Tu me flattes énormément, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies raison... c'est impossible que je sois ne serait-ce qu'à sa cheville ! XD Merci énormément quand même !_

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Artémis qui m'a suivie depuis le début aussi tout comme Vif d'Or, donc un grand merci à toi ma puce !**_

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Quelqu'un l'interpella. Harry se retourna et vit Cho Chang qui avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année, s'avancer vers lui. Elle l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

-Comment vas-tu ? Ronronna-t-elle.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche et en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'ancienne Ravenclaw.

-Mais quel impoli tu fais ! Répondre à une question par une autre !

-Désolé Cho !

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle était tout sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Je sais qui tu es !

Harry vit son pouls s'accélérer imperceptiblement.

* * *

**Chapitre XV :** Se disputer

* * *

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit-il avec indifférence.

-Tu ferais mieux de me suivre !

Harry regarda l'endroit où était parti Draco. Ses yeux se firent durs.

-J'ai autre chose à faire !

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Autrement, la presse publiera demain une interview très croustillante racontant que tu n'es pas le vrai Harry !

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rire.

-ARRÊTE ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-D'accord ! Supposons que je ne sois pas le vrai Harry, comment est-il alors ?

-Le vrai Harry n'est pas gay puisqu'il est sorti avec moi... et il m'a embrassé !

La situation était vraiment cocasse, Harry devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'éclater purement et simplement de rire.

-Il ne t'a pas embrassé ! C'est toi... qui l'a fait !

Cho recula d'un pas en arrière. Harry avançait lentement vers elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Harry te fait peur ? Tu avais l'air si sûre de toi ! Tu ne l'es plus ? Questionna-t-il avec une voix enfantine comme celle de Bellatrix quand elle s'était adressée à lui au ministère.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Assura-t-elle.

Harry passa son doigt sous son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi... qui crois-tu convaincre ? Qui suis-je alors si je ne suis pas Harry James Potter ?

-Un imposteur, souffla-t-elle. Du polynectar...

-Attendons donc !

**oOoOo**

Draco était rentré furieux et seul. Il savait qu'il avait été stupide mais il supportait très mal qu'on ait un tel pouvoir sur lui, même si c'était Harry. Il croisa Severus.

-Oncle Sev' ! Salua-t-il.

-Ah Draco ! Répondit Severus laconiquement.

Draco remarqua tout de suite l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Sa colère et ses regrets retombèrent.

-Tu m'as l'air... bien soucieux !

Severus ricana. Ils se dirigèrent vers ses appartements.

-J'aime pas que tu me fasses ce ricanement ! Commenta Draco.

Un blanc passa.

-Qu'est-ce que Black t'a encore fait ?

Severus se retourna vivement.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous tous que c'est lui ? Demanda-t-il excédé.

-Parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans cet état !

Severus fixa son filleul. Alors lui aussi pensait que tout venait de Sirius.

-Dis-moi Draco...

-Oui ?

-Black... il pense quoi de moi, d'après toi ?

Draco crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Mais quoi pensez son parrain en lui demandant cela ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir ?

-Euh... je... sincèrement j'en sais rien...

-Désolé, reprit-il rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... oublie ! Où est Potter ?

Le visage de Draco se rembrunit.

-Nous nous sommes disputés, chuchota-t-il

-Tu veux en parler , demanda Severus d'un ton détaché.

Draco sourit par l'effort de Severus. Il savait que ce dernier n'appréciait pas des masses son compagnon mais pour lui, il faisait des efforts.

-Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il utilise sur moi son pouvoir de contrôle !

-Il a fait ça ? S'étonna Severus.

-Attends-toi à pire pour ton petit coeur !

Severus Grogna.

-Harry a été transféré à Slytherin le 31 juillet !

Severus regarda Draco comme s'il était devenu fou tandis que ce dernier ricanait en voyant l'air blafard de son parrain. Mais il se souvint qu'au début Harry et lui voulaient garder cela secret.

-La boulette...

Severus reprit ses esprits.

-Tu aurais pu te faire capturer par Dumbledore ou que sais-je encore...

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Harry sera dans mes appartements !

-Et Granger qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Draco sourit.

-Elle n'a rien à dire, Harry a imposé sa volonté... comme il l'a fait pour moi d'ailleurs ! Finit-il en ramenant le sujet principal. Severus digérait lentement le fait qu'il serait le directeur de maison d'Harry Potter.

-Draco, dit-il soudainement.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique.

-Oui, répondit précocieusement Draco.

-J'aimerais... l'annoncer à Black !

-De quoi ?

-Que le Golden Boy de Poudlard a été perverti par les vils Slytherin !

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre ta bonne humeur, _aussi bonne puisse-t-elle être ! ajouta-t-il en pensée._

Severus se frotta les mains avec un sourire pernicieux et calculateur.

-Demain, nous buvrons la potion et je lui annoncerai la nouvelle, hahaha... avec un peu de chance, il va s'étouffer ! Hahaha !

Draco ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Potion ? Mais quelle potion ?

Cette fois, c'était Severus qui avait parlé de quelque chose qu'il fallait garder secret. Draco sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Oncle Sev'... dis-moi... quelle est cette potion ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler !

Draco ne s'avoua pas vaincu et Harry n'était pas là pour le réprimander. Il mit en route son attraction. Severus cligna des yeux à deux reprises.

-Oncle Sev', fit Draco d'une voix suave. La potion... quelle est-elle ?

Severus ferma les yeux, combattant l'attraction qu'exerçait son filleul.

-Draco... arrête ça tout de suite !

-Non, pas si vite !

Il renforça son effet. Severus le regarda d'un air béat, mais la crispation de son visage montrait clairement qu'il était en train de se battre contre cette attraction.

-La potion, parle-moi...

-... Dra... Drac... DRACO ! Stop ça dans l'instant !

Draco augmenta encore plus son intensité, une personne, Ernie McMillan passait dans le couloir. Il fut touché de plein fouet par l'attraction du blond. Il courut vers la source de cette chaleur si douce et si réconfortante et quand Draco fut en vue, il alla droit sur lui, le percutant dans un vruit sourd.

-Putain... McMillan... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda le blondboy alors qu'Ernie se jetait encore plus sur lui.

Draco vit son parrain les regarder d'un air goguenard.

-Oncle Sev', geignit Draco. Débarasse-moi de cette sangsue ou elle va valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce !

-J'espère que tu retiendras une leçon de ce qu'il vient d'arriver ! Dit Severus en immobilisant le garçon.

Ernie se débattait comme un beau diable. Severus vit que le garçon avait laissé deux jolies marques en plus de celle que Draco arborait déjà. L'attraction cessa. Ernie arrêta de se débattre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh... problème avec ma nature ! Répondit simplement Draco.

Ernie vit les cinq suçons. Il crut qu'il était l'auteur de tous. Il commença à reculer pour partir en courant.

-Ah... beh... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Severus garda une attitude froide et détachée.

-Tu es marqué !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de cacher qu'Harry adore...

Il toucha lentement son cou et il comprit les paroles de Severus.

-Combien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Deux !

-Oh merde !

Severus acquiesça.

-MCMILLAN... JE VAIS TE TUER !

Draco conjura un miroir. Il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il prit sa baguette magique.

-_Que l'objet du visible devienne celui de l'invisible !_

-Tu as disparu Draco !

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour avant de remarquer que c'était une plaisanterie de son parrain.

-Haha ! Vraiment très drôle !

-Je sais !

Draco secoua sa tête désespéré.

**oOoOo**

-Il reste trois minutes, dit Harry.

Cho le regarda avec attention.

-Tu ne crois pas que le changement aurait du commencer ?

-Tais-toi ! Lui dit-elle.

-Tu as perdu très chère !

Cho recula d'un pas comme si elle était menacée.

-Je... je...

-Tu... tu ? Répéta ironiquement Harry.

Devant ce genre de personne, Harry devenait le parfait Slytherin. Elle commença à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Cho enfouit son visage dans le creu du cou du brun.

-Oh Harry... snif... je...

Elle continua à pleurer. Harry approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche de la chinoise.

-Cho... murmura-t-il.

Un reniflement lui répondit.

-Regarde-toi... tu es pitoyable à pleurer ainsi sur mon épaule, susurra-t-il cruellement.

Cho eut un hocquet. Elle se détacha violemment de lui. Elle le regarda avec horreur.

-Mais qui es-tu donc ?

-Mais je suis Harry ! Dit-il d'une voix suave. Ou du moins, une autre de ses facettes !

-Tu es ignoble !

-Oh... et j'y pense... si tu veux quelque chose entre les jambes... donne ton prix avant d'aborder les honorables gens !

De grosses larmes apparurent. Cho allait le frapper mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir !

Il partit laissant derrière lui l'ancienne Ravenclaw complètement humiliée. Maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer au manoir. Il tourna dans l'allée où il était.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore s'était déplacé au ministère de la Magie. Sur son passage, plusieurs personnes inclinèrent leurs têtes en guise de salutation. Il entra dans le bureau de Fudge sans frapper.

-Dumbledore, fit Fudge.

Ce dernier nota que le directeur de Poudlard semblait particulièrement en colère. Il ordonna que tous sorte.

-Vous ne pouvez vous inviter dans mon bureau ainsi ! Tonna Fudge.

-Il semblerait que cela soit déjà fait ! Rétorqua Dumbledore. Je vous avais chargé d'une mission, où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

-Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, je vous prie ! Dit-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Dumbledore tira sa baguette en argent et la pointa sur le ministre.

-Je commande et vous exécutez ! Quand comprendrez-vous que le temps nous est compté ! Finit-il plus bas. Où en êtes-vous ? Et j'ose espérer que vous n'avez aiguisé la curiosité de personne !

-Evidemment, murmura Fudge. Nous n'avons pas récupéré l'Aggenoppe, nous n'arrivons pas à le localiser ! Dumbledore... êtes-vous sûr qu'Harry va chercher la Conservation ?

-C'est ce pourquoi il est né, c'est sa mission... en tout cas, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il pense ainsi !

-Nous devrions l'avoir à l'oeil ! Dit Fudge.

-Il rentre à Poudlard dans une semaine ! Répondit durement Dumbledore. dès qu'il aura posé le pied dans l'enceinte du château, il sera surveillé à la trace, de même que Draco Malfoy ! Il y a une chose qu'il ne devra jamais apprendre !

-Laquelle ?

-Voldemort...

Tressaillement de Fudge.

-Oh, contrôlez-vous par Merlin ! Voldemort est son grand-père !

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu ! Harry est le garçon le plus puissant de notre ère ! Il est le descendant de Slytherin, de Gryffindor et de Merlin !

-M... Mer... Merlin ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Sa grand-mère était une descendante directe. Il a une trinité très puissante en lui et le fait qu'il soit un Aggelus ne nous aide pas, donc il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il soit de notre côté ! Il a la particularité de parler le fourchelangue de Slytherin, si on force, il doit avoir la capacité de Gryffindor au combat du corps à corps et la puissance magique de Merlin... et ses pouvoirs de Messager... et un Veela descendant direct de Morgane... lors de l'Union, la cérémonie de partage le rendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà !

-Il a tellement de liens que c'en est effrayant ! Fit Fudge en se servant du Whisky.

-Il est puissant... très puissant ! Se dit Dumbledore. Trouvez l'Aggenoppe !

Il partit dans un mouvement de cape très gracieux. Fudge grogna de n'être utilisé que comme un pion.

**oOoOo**

Il était dix-huit heures et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Voldemort convoqua Draco.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Répondit Draco. Il était environ quatorze heures quand je suis parti ! Je ne suis pas sa mère !

Une alarme silencieuse se mit en marche, elle résonnait dans chaque tête des habitants du manoir. Voldemort, suivi par des mangemorts allèrent à l'endroit où l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Ils virent une personne ailée totalement éblouissante. Elle n'avait pas encore attéri, le seul problème c'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, les ailes se rétractèrent tandis que leur possesseur piqua du nez.

-OH MERLIN... HARRY ! S'écrièrent Draco, Sirius et Voldemort.

Dans un mouvement totalement synchronique, les trois sorciers invoquèrent des sorts qui se mêlèrent et le stabilisèrent dans les airs à trois mètres du sol. Il y eut un soupir de soulagement général. Harry semblait inconscient. Ce fut Sirius qui le réceptionna. Lucius était arrivé à ceinturer Draco qui était complètement paniqué et intenable.

-Draco... haleta Lucius le souffle court. Calme-toi...

Draco se débattait dans les bras de son père pour rejoindre Harry. Il frappait son père où il le pouvait afin de se défaire de son emprise. Lucius finit par le lâcher, il n'arrivait pas à apaiser le coeur du demi-veela. De plus, il était sûr que Narcissa ressentait la panique de leur fils. Draco prit délicatement le corps d'Harry des mains de Sirius. Voldemort renvoya la plupart des mangemorts présents à leurs postes. Voldemort se posta derrière Draco.

-Laisse-nous l'emmener dans ses appartements, dit-il d'une voix froide qui cachait ses véritables sentiments.

Draco se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras. Il refusa toute aide, il s'en voulait. Il se disait que c'était de sa faute, que s'il n'avait pas transplané seul égoïstement, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses ailes encore fragiles.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Sirius en lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Si, murmura Draco. Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute !

Draco posa sa tête sur le ventre plat d'Harry qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Tout à coup, la vérité lui apparut à l'état brut, pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés... pour des futilités. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas très grave qu'Harry puisse imposer sa volonté parce que de son côté, il pouvait user de son charme pour que le brun fasse tous ses caprices. Alors qu'il se remettait les idées en place, il sentit une autre odeur que la sienne et cette de l'endormi sur Harry. Il en déduit qu'une personne avait enlacé le brun. Son visage se décomposa.

_/ Si je sens une autre odeur sur lui, c'est parce qu'on l'a enlacé... contre sa volonté..._

**Comment le sais-tu ?**

_C'est obligé !_

**Pourquoi ?**

_Il m'aime, il me l'a dit !_

**Ce ne sont que des mots !**

_Des mots qui signifient beaucoup pour lui !_

**Alors pourquoi tu doutes ? Pourquoi tu te poses la question ?**

_Tais-toi c'est ta jalousie surdimensionnée qui brouille mon jugement, il y a forcément une explication rationnelle..._

**Au fond de toi, tu te demandes s'il ne t'a pas trompé !**

_C'est faux, il serait incapable de faire ça ! Il m'aime et je l'aime !_

**Tu as trop peur pour te l'avouer !**

_ARRETE !_

**Tu le sais ! Ne te pose pas de questions !**

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi /_

Une larme coula. Sa nature de Veela commençait à prendre une part importante en lui. Même si Harry lui avait certifié qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Sirius qui était resté avec Draco entendit le blond renifler. Il mit une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Pour rien !

-Quand on pleure, généralement ce n'est pas pour rien ! Surtout pour les personnes comme toi qui détestent montrer leurs sentiments ! Qu'y'a-t-il ? Tu peux me parler ! Dit-il doucement.

-Ce sont justes mes craintes les plus profondes qui me meurtrissent !

-Veux-tu en parler ? Demanda-t-il comprenant les paroles du blond.

Draco prit une inspiration.

-C'est juste... je ne peux pas empêcher ma seconde nature de penser que Harry ne m'est pas fidèle... et le fait de sentir une autre odeur sur lui m'embrouille complètement l'esprit...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? Fit-il surpris.

-C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance ! Que puis-je faire ?

-Essaye de... calmer tes ardeurs de Veela... laisse Harry parler et s'expliquer, évite de lui reprocher des faits infondés, d'accord ?

Sirius enleva sa main alors que les yeux d'Harry commençaient à s'ouvrir lentement.

-Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Draco.

-Non... je dois être en forme pour demain, dis-lui que je suis passé, okay ?

-La potion ? Fit Draco en ayant un éclair de compréhension.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es au courant de ça toi ?

-Sev' m'en a touché deux mots... alors... d'après toi... euh... le goût de cette potion ?

Draco crut qu'il allait se frapper. N'importe quoi cette question... Sirius lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Bien essayé, cousin ! A demain !

-Fais gaffe à ne pas t'étouffer alors ! Répondit Draco.

Sirius se retourna.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco lui fit un sourire innocent.

* * *

Bin que se passe-t-il ? Je passe de 30 reviews à 20, je sais... c'est Cho ! MDR elle a le chic pour tout gâcher, en tout cas, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas et que vous avez apprécié ma petite vengeance face à elle ! allez kiss

Vous allez faire un tour vers mon blog... svp ? Petite moue adorable !

**To Be Continued**

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Mercredi 9 novembre 2005


	16. Changer d'apparence

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**POUR LES RARS _anonymes, je répondrai sur mon skyblog ne vous inquiétez pas !_**

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

BONNE LECTURE

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Vif d'Or pour la remercier de son soutien continuel**_

_**Bisous à toi ! Je t'adore

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

-La potion ? Fit Draco en ayant un éclair de compréhension.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es au courant de ça toi ?

-Sev' m'en a touché deux mots... alors... d'après toi... euh... le goût de cette potion ?

Draco crut qu'il allait se frapper. N'importe quoi cette question... Sirius lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Bien essayé, cousin ! A demain !

-Fais gaffe à ne pas t'étouffer alors ! Répondit Draco.

Sirius se retourna.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco lui fit un sourire innocent.

* * *

**Chapitre XVI :** Changer d'apparence

* * *

Harry regardait fixement Draco qui faisait de même.

-Harry, je...

-Draco, je...

Tous deux se turent puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Vas-y parle ! Fit Draco en lui caressant la joue.

-Pourquoi moi et pas toi ? Répondit Harry en appréciant la douce caresse.

-Nous n'en sortirons pas si nous commençons ainsi ! Parle bel Ange !

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent joyeusement.

-J'ai senti et je ressens toujours tes craintes sur le fondé de mon amour pour toi ! Mieux même, je t'ai entendu parler avec Siri'...

Draco tenta de fuir le regard d'Harry.

-Hey ! Fit doucement ce dernier.

Il tapa délicatement sur le côté du lit pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Draco suivit le bras avec réluctance. Harry ouvrit ses bras pour que Draco s'y love ce que fit le blond. Draco se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Un doux moment de tendresse. Pour Harry c'était magnifique, plus rien ne devait changer, tout devait rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

-Tu es le seul que j'aime, tu es le seul pour qui mon coeur bat si vite, tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester toi-même...

Draco croisa le regard d'Harry. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché au plus profond de lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement. Draco était couché tout contre Harry et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, c'est ainsi alors qu'ils s'embrassaient que Lucius arriva dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Apparemment notre malade se sent bien mieux ! Dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Draco se dégagea des bras d'Harry, gêné d'être surpris dans cette position par son père.

-Et apparemment tu t'es calmé aussi, fils !

Dracoo s'assit au bord du lit.

-Je... pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure, Père, je...

-Je sais Draco, tout est dans ta nature ! Ne t'en fais donc pas... j'ai reçu pire !

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père soit si... compréhensif, c'en était tout de même troublant. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait le changement. Harry était heureux pour Draco.

-Je passais juste pour voir le messager... je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Un Aggelus ou un Aggenoppe ! La situation de notre monde doit être critique pour qu'il y ait un ange céleste prêt à accomplir une mission d'ordre radical !

Harry regarda Draco qui avait compris cela depuis bien longtemps.

-Aggelus ! Ma mère n'était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Cela il ne l'avait pas dit à Draco.

-Vous êtes un Sang Pur ? Demanda Lucius sidéré.

-Bien plus que cela ! Répondit Harry énigmatique.

-Un Sang Pur ? Reprit Draco en écho.

-Un Sang Pur, chéri ! Mais bientôt... bientôt vous saurez tout !

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain au environs de onze heures, Severus et Sirius se retrouvèrent dans la Tour Sud : la source de pouvoir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils y étaient, ils pouvaient juste sentir la magie déferler par rafales puissantes dans la salle. Voldemort s'y trouvait déjà.

-Bien, je suppose que l'idée de rajeunir de plusieurs années a fait le tour de vos cerveaux, fit-il sarcastique. Je tiens à dire que j'ignore les effets de la potion par rapport au rajeunissement de vos corps ! Ils peuvent bien réagir à la potion ou mal... rajouta-t-il.

Severus prit un air outré qu'on mette en doute ses capacités à préparer des potions stables et Sirius se demandait si ce serait pire qu'avant car lorsqu'il avait dix-sept, dix-huit ans, il se trouvait séduisant et bien formé, il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Voldemort vit l'air de Severus et ricana.

-Voyons Severus ! Je ne remets pas en cause tes talents pour faire des potions... je ne fais qu'émettre des... des hypothèses... tu vois ?

-Oui, Monseigneur, répondit Severus.

Voldemort comme Sirius savaient que le maître des potions de Poudlard répondait hypocritement, mais le Lord Noir ne s'en formalisa pas. Voldemort s'amusait à voir les réactions défiler sur les visages des deux anciens comparses.

-Bien !

Voldemort se mit devant une sorte d'autel circulaire. Les flus magiques de toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir étaient unis, mais plus encore, l'essence même de la magie de Slytherin puisque ses héritiers étaient présents, ce qui complétait la puissance de protection du domaine.

-Severus... la potion ! Oh... je tiens à dire que c'est définitif, que vous ne pourrez pas regagner votre enveloppe corporelle actuelle !

Severus sortit deux fioles de potion. Elle était de couleur orange.

-Je crois que c'est à toi l'honneur, Sev', fit joyeusement Sirius.

Severus lança un regard noir à Sirius sous l'oeil amusé de Voldemort. Il prit la fiole et l'ouvrit, il regarda les deux personnes témoins et la but d'une traite. Il commença à bouger convulsivement et tomba au sol.

-SEV' !

-Attendez ! Lui ordonna Voldemort.

Severus ouvrit sa bouche dans un cri silencieux. Les traits de son visage s'affinèrent, son corps semblait vouloir se rétrécir quelque peu. Ce fut en effet ce qu'il se passa, Severus avait perdu quatre à six centimètres, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, environ jusqu'aux épaules, son corps était svelte et il n'avait pas encore développé tous les muscles qu'il avait acquéri au fils des ans. Ses robes étaient trop amples pour lui. Severus finit par se relever chancelant. Voldemort fit apparaître un miroir.

-Oh Merlin ! Fit Severus.

La nature l'avait plus gâté qu'à sa première jeunesse. Il avait l'air tout de même ses traits qui tiraient vers le féminin.

-Pas mal du tout ! Fit Voldemort appréciateur.

Severus trouvait cela bizarre, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas laid, et qu'un air mystérieux se dégageait de son aura mais il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait, quelque chose... mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il regardait Sirius pour voir sa réaction. Les yeux de l'ancien Gryffindor étaient soudés aux fines hanches et à la cambrure des reins de celui qu'il avait jadis martyrisé.

-Je rêve ou tu me lorgnes, Black ?

Par contre, satisfaction pour Severus, sa voix était restée aussi claquante et méprisante. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans un corps, son corps de ses dix-huit ans. Sirius, honteux de s'être fait prendre détourna son regard.

-Je crois avoir prouvé que je n'avais pas empoisonné les fioles ou peut-être devrais-je encore ingurgiter la potion afin de régresser jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans ? Fit-il hargneux.

Sirius réprima un fou-rire. Il imaginait Severus à deux ans... un p'tit bout de chou et une jolie petite bouche qui vous fait la moue.

-Je sais ce que tu fais, Black et je ne trouve pas cela marrant !

Voldemort aussi avait imaginé Severus quand il était petit.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est drôle ! Répondit Sirius.

-Je crois que c'est bon, vous pouvez prendre la potion !

Severus lui tendit une seconde fiole que Sirius but sans hésitation. Le problème était que Sirius était la copie conforme de son lui passé. Sirius se sentit nostalgique du temps de James, Remus, Peter et lui, même si...

-Il va falloir changer cela ! Choisissez vos nouveaux critères d'apparence !

Severus se faisait violence pour ne pas le regarder.

-Cheveux en dégradé jusque dans le cou...

De la source, un rayon jaillit pour l'envelopper. Le dégradé lui allait plutôt bien, c'était juste... nouveau.

-Couleur des cheveux ?

-Châtain auburn... je peux garder la couleur de mes yeux ?

Voldemort l'oeil critique le regarda. Puis il poussa une exclamation satisfaite.

-Oui... oui...

-Merci... et la peau légèrement hâlée. Je suis satisfait de mon corps ! _D'ailleurs pas que du mien !_

**oOoOo**

Dans une autre salle, deux personnes s'entraînaient au maniement de l'épée... enfin deux personnes étaient censées s'entraîner, mais ils s'embrassaient plus que se battaient. D'ailleurs, l'entraînement dû être reporté pour cause de trop de chaleur.

-Mmh... Draco... tu censé... m'entraîner...

-Mmh... mais c'est... ce que je fais... j'entraîne ta langue et ton... mmh... adorable corps !

-Si je me fais ramasser par mon grand-père, j'te tue ! Grogna Harry.

La phrase fit sept fois le tour du cerveau de Draco. Harry fut surpris de l'arrêt brutal de Draco.

-Qu'estcekilya ? Mépourkoit'arrêtes ? Dit-il rapidement.

-"Grand-père" ? Qui est "Grand-père" ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

-Mais non... je n'ai pas dit ça !

Draco le regarda avec une regard noir.

-Je sens que tu me mens !

-Euh...

-Libre à toi de ne pas me dire la vérité, mais ne me mens pas car je déteste ça !

Harry se sentait mal, il voulait dire la vérité à Draco, il ne voulait ni mentir, ni cacher la vérité. Draco perçut son trouble et le regarda dans les yeux en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt à me le dire, ça n'est pas grave, ne te force pas, seulement, ne me mens pas !

-Non... je veux te le dire !

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer.

-par où puis-je commencer ! Se demanda Harry.

-Essaies par le début, proposa Draco.

-J'ai appris en entendant une discussion entre le directeur et Remus Lupin... que ma mère était très loin d'être une sang-de-bourbe... la génération de notre famille n'est pas complètement pure, il y a eu un raté au niveau de la génération de mon grand-père...

-Et d'après ce que tu m'as déjà dit... il est toujours en vie !

-En effet oui... il est bel et bien vivant !

-Je le connais ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

-Dray...

-Oh ! Désolé... continue !

-Merci ! Mon Grand-père avait réussi, il y a trente-sept ans à capturer une personne précieuse pour Dumbledore !

-De notre camp ! Commenta Draco.

-Hn ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, certes, ils ont eu des rapports puisque ma mère est née de cette union...

-Dumbledore... tu as un lien de parenté avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Il est mon arrière grand-père !

-Non !

Draco eut soudain un rire nerveux.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Non... c'est idiot !

-Dis ! redemanda Harry.

-Pendant une seconde, j'ai... j'ai imaginé que le Seigneur Noir était ton grand-père ! C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rigola tandis qu'Harry lui sourit faiblement.

**oOoOo**

Bellatrix, Narcissa et Coralie commandaient trois factions composées chacune de vingt mangemorts.

-Nous avons trois cibles ! La statue de la Liberté à New York, la Maison Blanche à Washington et le Golden Gate de San Francisco... ce sont des symboles très forts pour ces moldus ! Dit Narcissa. (N/A : Chuis pas anti-américaine, mais ils sont en Amérique pour détruire l'espoir des moldus, si cela gêne quelqu'un qu'il me le dise et je remplacerai les monuments par quelque chose de moins significatif)

-Si vous devez mourir pour que la mission soit accomplie, alors vous n'hésiterez pas ! Dit Bellatrix d'une voix sèche et sans réplique.

-Au nom du Lord, nous détruirons ! Scanda Coralie.

La phrase fut reprise par tout le monde. Ce que personne ne savait c'était qu'une personne avait déjà prévenu le camp opposé de l'attaque.

**oOoOo**

Voldemort, Severus et Sirius étaient dans la grande salle de réception.

-Bien... maintenant, la donne est complète ! Fit Voldemort.

Ses yeux passèrent de Severus à Sirius. Il remarqua qu'ils regardaient le sol.

-Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Une nouvelle vie s'offre à vous, bon avec un an de moins à vivre que vous auriez eu avec votre ancien corps...

Sirius leva les yeux cers Voldemort. C'était vrai qu'on lui avait rendu plus de douze ans de sa vie, un an en compensation ce n'était rien...

-Puis-je... disposer ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Voldemort.

Severus regarda Sirius partir lequel tourna son regard vers lui avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Voldemort interpella Severus.

-Apparemment la jeunesse délie les coeurs ! Commenta Voldemort.

Severus sourit.

-Severus...

-Oui, Seigneur ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Black... je veux que Potter soit toujouts en sécurité !

-Oh... bien sûr ! Répondit Severus étonné.

-Savais-tu que Dumbledore... était le père de Miranda ?

Severus se tourna très rapidement vers le Lord qui attendait une réponse.

-Non, monseigneur !

-Black croit que je l'ai violée et je n'ai pas démenti...

-Qui eut cru que la fille même de Dumbledore ait rejoint notre cause !

-Quand Dumbledore est arrivé en force et a récupéré Miranda, j'ignorais qu'elle portait notre enfant... enfant... que j'ai tué ! Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle meure... je ne savais même pas qui elle était... mais j'ai tué ma fille !

Voldemort parlait avec une voix lointaine. Severus comprit subitement qu'il parlait de Lily Evans... c'était pourtant tellement... improbable...

-Oui... mais... commença le Lord. Si elle n'était pas morte, Harry Potter aurait-il survécu ?

Cette fois, plus de doutes n'étaient permis.

-Alors dois-je considérer cela comme une chance du destin ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Potter... Potter est votre... votre petit-fils ? Demanda Severus d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.

-Oui... Potter est mon petit-fils !

Severus crut sincèrement qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil d'une seconde à l'autre, alors il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.

-C'est hallucinant tout de même, commenta Voldemort. Puisqu'il est mon héritier, il est celui de Salazar Slytherin, puisqu'il est l'héritier de ce James Potter, il est aussi celui de Godric Gryffindor et maintenant, je viens d'apprendre qu'il était aussi le petit-fils de Miranda qui était une Dumbledore les derniers héritiers de Merlin !

-Et le jeune Malfoy a dans sa généalogie des Veelas et la puissante magicienne Morgane ! Ajouta Severus d'une voix faible pas encore remis du choc émotionnel.

Voldemort se déplaça devant le garde-fou de son bureau.

-Potter sait-il que vous êtes son grand-père ? Demanda Severus d'une voix hésitante.

-Je l'ignore..., j'ai tué sa mère... j'ai tué ma fille !

-...

Voldemort soupira.

-Je dois aller en Australie, Lucius sera le coordinateur, ici et toi tu seras son second, de plus tu restes mon informateur principal à Poudlard... je n'ai pas confiance en certaines recrues, de ce fait j'ai placé un sort sur tous ceux qui savent que Potter est ici ! La marque deviendra rouge et brûlante. Et inutile de te rappeler que je ne veux pas que Black ou toi vous disputiez !

Severus mit un genou à terre pour remercier Voldemort de sa confiance.

**oOoOo**

Sirius arriva dans la chambre des deux amants. Harry et Draco n'étaient pas sortis du lit, ils voulaient flâner et rester ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Bonjour les tourtereaux ! Lança Sirius joyeusement en ouvrant en grand la porte.

Harry se cacha promptement sous la couverture de soie blanche.

-Oh... tu ne t'es pas étouffé ? Demanda Draco amusé.

-Bah non, pourquoi j'aurais dû ?

Draco comprit que Severus avait dû oublier. Il remarqua que son parrain n'était pas tombé sous le charme de n'importe qui, Sirius était vraiment un beau parti.

-Bah... pourquoi tu te caches, Ry ? Je venais vous demander comment vous me trouvez ?

Harry trouvant cette question bizarre sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour regarder Sirius. Quand il le vit se fut le choc, il étouffa une exclamation.

-Ah bah... qu'est-ce t'es arrivé ? Ouais, vas-y tourne pour voir... tourne ! Continua-t-il excité comme une puce.

Sirius fit une démarche "défilé de mode".

-T'as gagné des années, dis-moi ! Mais comment t'as fait, ça tue ! Une bonne quinzaine d'années, non ?

-Sous-entendrais-tu que j'étais vieux ?

-Non... du tout ! Fit Harry avec un sourire angélique.

Draco sourit, puis ce sourire devint sardonique voir même diabolique.

-Dray... c'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Puisque Severus ne s'est pas donné la peine de le faire... alors, j'accomplirai cette tâche !

-Draco... mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna-t-il sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Sirius.

**oOoOo**

Après son entrevue avec le Lord, Severus se dirigea tel un fantôme vers la chambre des deux amants en étant sûr que Sirius Black était là-bas. Il espérait fortement qu'après les six années de haine avec Potter, ce dernier ne se venge pas trop.

-Ah merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Potter soit sur mon chemin... gémit-il. Bouuuuhh ! J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne parle pas trop de ces six années à Poudlard avec MonSeigneur ! OOOOuuuuuuuuuinnnnnnnn ! Sev'... calme-toi ! OH MERDOUILLE ! La nouvelle, j'ai complètement zappé ce fait ! Flûte ! Et Draco va se faire un plaisir de tout révéler !

Il courut, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait mais une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Quand il arriva, Draco était sur le point de tout révéler. Il lui lança un sortilège informulé qui le fit taire. Draco fit la moue tandis que Sirius se retournait vers Severus, perdu.

-MAIS QUE CETTE MASCARADE CESSE !

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ! Fit Severus sarcastique.

-Bon alors... s'impatientait Sirius alors que Sev' prenait son temps.

-Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, filleul de Sirius Black et fils de substitution de Remus Lupin, qui soit dit en passant sont tous des Gryffindor...

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir.

-... a été transferé le 31 juillet dernier à Slytherin ! Finit-il avec un sourire dément alors qu'il analysait toutes les expressions passant sur le beau visage de Sirius.

Sirius regarda Harry, Draco puis Severus et tomba dans les pommes. Severus et Draco - même si on n'entendait pas ce dernier - étaient littéralement pliés de rire devant la réaction de Sirius. Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains en pestant contre ces Slyth incapables de tenir leurs langues...

* * *

Je compte sur vous pour les reviews ? Je réponds à toutes ! Et les anonymes, sur le blog !

Vous allez faire un tour vers mon blog... svp ? Petite moue adorable !

**To Be Continued**

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Dimanche 4 Décembre 2005


	17. Mauvaises nouvelles et conséquences

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**POUR LES RARS _anonymes, merci à Dark revieweuse, Julia, Ezoria, Miandys, LoveHPDM, Flory Wess, Egwene Al'Vere, Garla Sama, Fantasy112 et à NEPHERIA_**

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

BONNE LECTURE

_**Suite à une review déplacée et complètement révoltante mise à Hisokaren par un inconnu, je le dis clairement et simplement : HOMOPHOBES CASSEZ-VOUS, CETTE FIC EST UNE FIC CONTENANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir.

-... a été transferé le 31 juillet dernier à Slytherin ! Finit-il avec un sourire dément alors qu'il analysait toutes les expressions passant sur le beau visage de Sirius.

Sirius regarda Harry, Draco puis Severus et tomba dans les pommes. Severus et Draco - même si on n'entendait pas ce dernier - étaient littéralement pliés de rire devant la réaction de Sirius. Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains en pestant contre ces Slyth incapables de tenir leurs langues...

* * *

**Chapitre XVII :** Mauvaises nouvelles et Conséquences

* * *

Sirius était l'objet de l'hilarité des deux Slytherin. Severus s'approcha du beau au bois dormant, il leva sa baguette magique : 

-_Aguamenti !_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et s'ébroua. Harry soupira. Severus retira le sort de silence sur Draco.

-Oh Merlin Harry... Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Murmura Sirius désespéré.

Harry eut un sourire désolé.

-James doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

-A mon avis ce qui le retournerait plus serait de savoir que tu sois amoureux d'une personne et que toi... tombeur de Poudlard n'ose rien rien faire ! Répliqua Harry piqué au vif.

Sirius avait blêmi aux paroles de son presque fils. Un silence inconfortable s'installa après cette déclaration fracassante. Harry comprit que ce qu'il avait dit avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry, embarrassé se tourna vers Draco afin que ce dernier l'aide. Mais Draco voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Draco ! Allons dans le jardin ! Fit Harry en espérant que les deux hommes s'expliquent.

-Mais non... je... fit Draco buté.

-Draco !

-Dis-leur de partir alors !

-Draco ! Répéta Harry.

-Harry ! Fit Draco sur le même ton. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler notre nuit ? Tu imagines donc qu'entre temps, nous ne nous sommes ni rhabillés, ni lavés !

-Oh ! Dit Harry en parfaite imitation de la carpe.

Il rougit de gêne face aux regards scrutateurs des deux adultes. Puis Sirius éclata de rire détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai faim ! Dit-il ensuite.

Tous remarquèrent que c'était pour esquiver la question mais ne dirent rien. Severus et Sirius sortirent les premiers. Harry et Draco prirent bien leur temps mais malgré leurs espoirs, les deux hommes avaient fait semblant de ne pas comprendre la phrase d'Harry en se disant qu'il ne parlait pas d'eux. Sirius avait gardé son sourire et Severus son impassibilité.

-Vous en avez mis un temps ! Commenta Sirius.

Il se sentait plus proche d'Harry et Draco maintenant qu'il avait trois, quatre ans de plus. Harry répondit à son sourire mais de façon plus crispée.

**oOoOo**

De l'autre côté de la mer, les mangemorts étaient aux prises avec beaucoup trop Aurors pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient tombés et leur nombre se réduisait considérablement.

-Couvrez-nous ! Nous devons fabriquer un portoloin rapidement ! Ordonna Bellatrix.

-Fais ce que tu peux avec Coralie, je vous couvre ! Il faut avertir le Lord qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs ! RESTEZ A VOS POSTES ! Commanda Narcissa.

Bellatrix et Coralie prirent une planchette de bois qui avait été arrachée. La bataille faisait rage, il ne restait q'une petite dizaine de mangemorts contre une bonne trentaine d'Aurors. Coralie durant la bataille n'avait eu que quelques coupures pas très graves, Bellatrix avait une plaie assez profonde sur son bras. Et Narcissa semblait avoir bu du Felix Felicis avant de venir car les sorts semblaient ne pas l'atteindre.

-Cissy ! C'est bien ! Fit Bellatrix.

-Les Survivants, on se replie ! Commanda Coralie.

Ils firent comme demandé. Ils tendirent tous la main sur le portoloin qui s'activa mais trois Aurors accrochèrent Narcissa qui lâcha de ce fait le portoloin tandis qu'une autre planta un poignard dans la cuisse de Bellatrix qui cria sous la douleur mais qui ne lâcha pas prise.

-CISSY ! Cria Bellatrix en voyant sa soeur être restée à Terre.

Les derniers survivants partirent en laissant sans le vouloir l'une des trois commandantes. Narcissa se défit de l'emprise des Aurors et se tourna vers eux. Elle les regarda avec dédain et hauteur.

-Baisse les yeux ! Ordonna l'un des trois Aurors.

-Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir faire plier une Black doublée d'une Malfoy ! Dit-elle d'une voix sardonique.

Les autres Aurors se rapprochèrent. L'une des Aurors la frappa et de ce fait lui fendit la lèvre. Narcissa essuya gracieusement le sang qui coulait. Ses yeux criaient "vengeance".

-SARAH ! Tu veux être radiée de l'Ordre des Aurors ? Demanda une personne qui sembait être son supérieur.

-Non... mais regardez-la ! Dit-elle avec une fureur contenue. Si fière des actes qu'ils commettent... si je pouvais la tuer... je... si seulement...

-Ca SUFFIT, EMMENEZ SARAH ! Dit-il à deux Aurors.

Sarah se débattit en disant qu'elle pouvait partir seule... ce qu'elle fit.

-Narcissa Héléna Black-Mafoy, vous être mise aux arrêts pour implication dans les attentats d'aujourd'hui, pour appartenir aux rangs de Celui-Dont-le-Nom-ne-Doit-pas-Etre-Prononcé et pour multiples meutres...

Narcissa se laissa arrêter sans opposer de résistance mais elle gardait toujours son sourire. Des menottes qui drainaient l'énergie lui fut placées aux poignets. Elle ressentit immédiatement les effets. Un des Aurors la rattrapa, elle se dégagea vivement.

-Ne me touchez pas, avec vos mains sales ! Souffla-t-elle.

L'Auror la jaugea.

-A mon avis, dans quelques heures, vous ne tiendrez pas debout !

-...

L'Auror l'empoigna rudement par le bras. Les beaux et longs cheveux blonds de la mangemort suivirent le mouvement. Il la conduit jusqu'à une zone de transplanage où ils l'emmenèrent dans la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban. On lui enleva les menottes qu'au moment où elle entra dans sa cellule. Malgré sa faiblesse soudaine, elle gardait son sourire fier et hautain. Le garde cracha devant elle.

-Vous auriez du mourir !

Elle tourna son regard azur et glacé vers lui. Le garde s'énerva. Cette femme était aussi froide que la glace et elle était aussi impassible.

-Vous aurez beau dire, vous savez au fond de vous que les moldus sont une infâmie. Notre monde se perd... dit-elle sèchement.

Le garde partit en lançant un regard furieux à la blonde qui se mit au milieu de la cellule.

**oOoOo**

Les Mangemorts rentrants furent repérés par le garde qui appela des renforts. Ils n'étaient plus que huit à être revenus. Lucius et une vingtaine de mangemorts arrivèrent. Quand le blond vit Bellatrix, il chercha sa femme des yeux.

-Où est Cissa ?

Draco, Harry, Severus et Sirius arrièvrent en courant. Draco remarqua tout de suite l'absence de sa mère.

-Mère ? Où est ma mère ? Appela-t-il.

Il se mit devant Bellatrix qui était en train de se déloger le poignard.

-Ma tante... où est-elle ?

Lucius mit une main sur son coeur.

-D'une quelconque manière, elle a été affaiblie, mais j'ignore si c'est permanent !

Draco s'effondra à Terre mais Harry le retint. Le masque se fissurait toujours lorsque sa famille ou Harry étaient en danger. Harry berça tendrement son amant. Lucius aussi avait très mal, il regarda Harry s'occuper de son fils. Il voulait... savoir faire de même, Harry capta son regard. Il fit signe au grand blond de s'approcher. Harry se détacha doucement de Draco pour que Lucius puisse prendre la place.

-Nous la retrouverons... n'est-ce pas, Père ? Demanda craintivement Draco entre deux sanglots.

Lucius resserra son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'il était si... intime avec son fils.

-Bien sûr que nous la retrouverons, répondit-il. Saine et sauve !

-Nous devons contacter le Lord ! Dit Bellatrix.

-Il traite avec les nains en Albanie, répondit Lucius. Je suis le coordinateur entre ce qu'il se passe ici !

-Donc, tu dois le contacter... nous devons organiser une mission de secours !

Coralie s'afférait à soigner les blessés. Ce n'étaient que quelques coupures puis elle pansa la plaie de Bellatrix.

-Lucius... ils nous attendaient... comment expliques-tu cela ?

-Il y a une taupe ! Répondit simplement Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je ne vois que ça !

-Père... nous allons organiser une mission de secours, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius partit sans répondre. Il fallait qu'il voie le Lord au plus vite.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, conversait avec Minerva McGonagall lorsque Fudge apparut. Le vieux sorcier demanda ou plutôt ordonna à sa directrice adjointe de quitter le bureau. Fudge arborait un magnifique sourire.

-Nous avons appréhendé Narcissa Malfoy alors qu'avec plusieurs autres mangemorts, ils prepétraient des attentats en Amérique.

-Résultat des courses ?

-La Statue de la liberté a été détruite, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, mais nous avons pu éviter la destruction du Golden Gates et de la Maison Blanche !

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez un informateur... qui ?

-Voyons Dumbledore... vous avez les vôtres et j'ai les miens, mais apparemment les vôtres ont oublié de vous mettre au courant ! Fit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Dumbledore fulmina à cette remarque.

-Je suppose que vous allez donner une conférence de presse pour cette capture ! Dit Dumbledore.

-Quoi de mieux qu'une capture pour mettre en confiance le peuple sorcier !

-Je souhaiterais voir Narcissa Malfoy ! Dit Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Euh... hésita Fudge.

-Voyons Fudge, je ne vais pas l'aider à s'enfuir !

-C'est que...

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse.

-Si... si bien sûr... soit, vous avez deux heures !

Ils activèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au bureau du directeur d'Azkaban.

-Bonjour Amadéus ! Salua Fudge.

-Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur Dumbledore ! Répondit Amadéus. Vous venez pour Narcissa Malfoy !

-On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Répliqua Dumbledore en s'impatientant.

-Suivez-moi !

Amadéus les conduisit jusqu'à la cellule de Narcissa Malfoy. Quand elle vit le ministre et Dumbledore, elle eut un sourire en coin.

-Cornélius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore, que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir ?

-Ouvrez la porte ! Ordonna Albus.

-Dumbledore ! Fit Fudge en le regardant outré.

-Fudge ! Répondit Albus d'une voix sans réplique.

Le gardien les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Ouvrez la porte, répéta-t-il. Et passez-moi les menottes D(drainantes) !

Le gardien obéit à Dumbledore.

-Laissez-nous !

-Dumbledore vous allez trop loin ! S'opposa Fudge.

Albus se contenta de gratifier Fudge d'une regard noir. Le ministre partit furieux. Narcissa eut une sourire méprisant.

-Vous désirez me parler ! Mais je doute d'avoir des réponses à fournir !

-Et je doute que vous ayez le choix !

Il fit apparaître les menottes D.

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me satisfaire, même avec des accessoires tendancieux !

Il stupéfixa Narcissa et lui passa les menottes. A nouveau, elle ressentit ceette sensation de vide.

-Bien ! Vous pouvez rester une semaine avec ces menottes si vous êtes assez forte avant de mourir...

-Albus Dumbledore, symbole de liberté et de seconde chance, cacherait-il son jeu ! Répondit-elle d'une voix ironiquement froide.

Il attrapa sa mâchoire qu'il sera fortement. Il la regarda avec dédain et supériorité.

-Sachez très chère que votre situation n'est guère enviable ! Rien que pour vous, je pourrais trouver un détraqueur afin que ce dernier vous embrasse... un mort rapide et sans douleur mais je peux également ordonner que vous gardiez ces menottes qui draineraient votre vie jusqu'à ce que vous en mourriez !

-Vous essayer de me faire peur ? Dit-elle avec assurance et sarcasme. Bouh ! Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne dirai rien qui puisse nuire au Lord et à mon mari et vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Véritaserum est contournable !

-Alors votre fils en pâtira ! Répliqua-t-il furieux.

Narcissa, fidèle à elle-même, cacha son inquiétude et sa révolte. Elle ricana.

-Mon fils... dit-elle avec un mépris feint... n'est qu'un traître à son sang bon à baiser votre petit protégé qui n'a donc plus sa pureté contre le Lord !

**Il a bien plus**, songea Dumbledore en ricanant intérieurement. **Cette imbécile ignore que le pouvoir de Draco est très bénéfique pour alimenter la puissance d'Harry et que le moment venu, je lui ferai comprendre que la survie d'Harry dépend du transfert de pouvoirs... hahahahaha...**

-Si ce n'est pas votre fils, ce sera votre mari... vous vivrez dans la peur qu'il tombe entre nos mains ou meurt dans vos bras... je vous ramènerai éventuellement sa tête... pour un dernier baiser !

-Vous n'aurez jamais Lucius, dit-elle avec calme.

-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr ! Dit-il avec un sourire caustique. Qui vous dit que nous ne l'avons pas déjà !

-Mais que faites-vous là, dans ce cas ?

-Très bien, cessons ce petit jeu !

Les deux heures étaient passées très rapidement. Le gardien vint sortir Dumbledore de la cellule.

-Laissez-lui les menottes, qu'elle réfléchisse et quand elle sera suffisamment faible, nous la soumettrons au Véritaserum !

Le gardien acquiesça. Dumbledore rejoignit Poudlard.

**oOoOo**

-Pour quels motifs accèderais-je à ta demande, Lucius ! Fit la voix du Lord.

-Je...

-Elles ont échoué dans leur mission ! Claqua la voix. Quel était le problème ?

-Potter et Bellatrix affirment qu'il y a un ou plusieurs traîtres dans vos rangs !

-Des taupes ! Fit la voix douceureuse. Ecoute-moi bien... n'iront délivrer ta femme que ceux qui le veulent mais pas plus de vingt mangemorts !

Lucius se foutait du nombre, tout ce qu'il lui importait était d'avoir le feu vert. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, il sentait que sa femme s'épuisait. Il convoqua la majeure partie des mangemorts. Il demanda aux volontaires de l'aider, Draco, Bellatrix, Blaise, les Parkinson, les Patil, Bill, Severus et Sirius se proposèrent immédiatement. Harry se leva.

-Attendez !

Draco, surpris, tourna sa tête vers lui.

-Qui a-t-il, Harry ? Demanda Sirius.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Et alors, Potter ! Expliquez-vous ! Grogna Snape.

-Je veux que tout le monde sorte sauf, vous Mr Snape, Ms Malfoy, Mr Black, Mrs Lestrange et Miss Courtney.

Personne ne bougea, mais Lucius confirma l'injonction.

-Bien, on vous écoute Potter !

Harry isola puissamment la salle des éventuels écouteurs. Severus se dit alors qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Potter soit le petit-fils du Lord, sa puissance s'en ressentait. Il savait que lorsque les héritiers se trouvaient sur le terrain de leurs ancêtres, la puissance étaient doublée voir même triplée. Or Harry avait trois endroits où sa puissance était ainsi augmentée : le Manoir Slytherin, la Cité Cachée de Camelot et Poudlard.

-Je soupçonne plusieurs d'entre eux d'être des taupes, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques en dévoilant notre plan !

-"Votre plan", Potter ! Répliqua Severus.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et Sirius lui mit un coup de coudes dans les côtes.

-Soit... mon plan consiste à entrer en toute discrétion, le problème sera de ressortir avec Mrs Malfoy et c'est là que vous ferez diversion !

-Je trouve que c'est trop simple ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

-De toute manière, tu ne vas pas sur le terrain, Bella ! Fit Coralie d'une voix implacable.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as vu ta blessure ! Donc... tu. ne. vas. pas. sur. le. terrain !

-Pourquoi chercher compliqué ? Questionna Harry en coupant court la dispute. Pour entrer, ce sera simple... j'ai de nouvelles prédispositions.

-Harry... tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Alors je te fais confiance ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Ce sera votre test, Potter ! Dit Lucius.

Harry eut un sourire calculateur.

-Etant donné que vous êtes celui qu'ils veulent réellement, vous serez mon appât ! Faites savoir que c'est vous sans pour autant retirer votre masque !

Lucius le regarda surpris par l'assurance qui émanait de lui.

-J'ai appris, bébé Potter, par un contact que ma soeur a été transférée dans le bloc D622CE ! Dit Bellatrix.

Harry acquiesça en notant l'imformation dans un coin de son esprit.

-Quand irons-nous la chercher ?

-Demain soir, au début de la nuit ! Ce soir, je vais quadriller le secteur, afin de connaître le meilleur passage, malgré mes nouvelles facultés, je ne suis pas encore capable de me déplacer si loin en un coup.

-Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Draco.

-Très bien ! Prépare des vêtements noirs et j'espère pour toi que tu sais nager !

Il commença à partir.

-Oh... et j'y pense, fit Lucius. Evitez de vous faire prendre, cela m'évitera une seconde opération sauvetage !

Harry sourit.

-Autoritaire le petit Potter ! Fit Bellatrix.

Il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonnait Lucius. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître le Lord Noir en lui. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il délirait. En attendant, seule sa femme comptait.

**oOoOo**

Une personne, dans l'ombre souriait. Il fallait gagner la confiance de celui qui était le Survivant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Aggelus ! Ta mission ne sera pas longue car je vais accomplir la mienne et te détruire !

**oOoOo**

Harry se jeta un sort de telle manière que les personnes en qu'il n'avait pas confiance ne puissent parler à propos de sa présence. Il demanda deux branchiflores à Snape. Et il lui demanda d'en préparer suffisamment pour le lendemain soir.

* * *

_To Be Continued

* * *

_

REEEEVIEEEEEWWWSSSSSSSSSS !

Alors faites un tour sur mon blog, je vous y ai mis des informations qui vous aideront peut-être !

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui mettre la tête au carreau

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 5 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 6 : Pour veiller à sa santé ( Menaces à la bombe prises au sérieux )

Tapez 7 : Pour dire qu'elle a réussi à vous mettre les nerfs

Tapez 8 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Dimanche 18 Décembre 2005


	18. Opération Sauvetage

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !**

**POUR LES RARS **( je suis désolée mais exceptionnellement je ferai un remerciement collectif ) _merci à_**Luna 045,** Mily Black **Flory Wess, **La-Shinegami, **Onarluca,** Vega264, **Beautiful Dray,**SamaraXX, **Vert Emeraude, **Crystal d'Avalon, **Eileen Ana,**Zaika, **Sarah Michelle Potter, **Nymphadora Tonks, **Tchii, **Tchaye, **Angel, **Vif d'Or, **Sahada et**IlovHermione

Merci à tous ceux qui ont donné leur avis pour le M-Preg la réponse plus bas !

BONNE LECTURE

_**HOMOPHOBES CASSEZ-VOUS, CETTE FIC EST UNE FIC CONTENANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES !**_

Je dédie ce chapitre à Kathylol pour son extrême clairvoyance ! lol ! Tu avais tout juste en ce qui concerne Harry, bisous !

**_

* * *

_**

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Une personne, dans l'ombre souriait. Il fallait gagner la confiance de celui qui était le Survivant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Aggelus ! Ta mission ne sera pas longue car je vais accomplir la mienne et te détruire !

**oOoOo**

Harry se jeta un sort de telle manière que les personnes en qu'il n'avait pas confiance ne puissent parler à propos de sa présence. Il demanda deux branchiflores à Snape. Et il lui demanda d'en préparer suffisamment pour le lendemain soir.

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII :** Opération Sauvetage

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur les origines du fils de son ancienne Némésis, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Mais là, en voyant son plan quasi-instantané et ses directives, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun doute sur le lien unissant Voldemort et Harry. Il alla dans sa chambre sans remarquer que Sirius l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'au moment de passer, Sirius entre également, s'invitant sans aucune gêne. 

- Que fais-tu là, Black ?

- Mettre les choses aux points !

**O  
****oOoOo  
****O**

- Draco ! Fit Harry.

Le blond se retourna. Harry remarqua que le noir allait très bien à son amour. En fait, il avait envie d'un peu d'exercice mais son bon sens l'en empêcha. Il se doutait bien que Draco n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco acquiesça.

- On ne va pas là-bas pour sauver ta mère ! Le prévint Harry.

- Oui, je sais ! Murmura-t-il après un long silence.

Apparemment, Draco avait pensé faire un petit tour pour la faire sortir directement.

- Bien, alors allons-y !

Ils se rendirent dans la zone de transplanage. Ils transplanèrent sur sa rive opposée de l'île d'Azkaban. Des personnes arrivèrent.

- Devenons invisibles ! Chuchota Draco en prononçant un sort.

- Bien joué !

- Je sais ! Répondit le blond.

Harry sourit. Il regarda le cou de Draco et vit cinq suçons. Il l'arrêta en l'empoignant au bras.

- Quoi ? Fit Draco.

- ...

- Quoi ? Répéta Draco.

- Cinq... cinq suçons !

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il se mit les mains à son cou comme pour cacher le délit.

- Harry...

- Cinq et je t'en ai fait troi ! Murmurait dangereusement Harry.

- Je vais t'exliquer !

- Non ! C'est pas le moment, mais tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication !

Il continua à avancer. Il tendit la moitié de la branchiflore qu'il tenait à Draco sans le regarder. Ils la prirent et allèrent doucement dans l'eau. Il n'y eut aucun problème. Ils arrivèrent sur la rive opposée. Harry se mit face au mur de la prison.

- Aide-moi à ne pas me déconcentrer !

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Draco en essayant de ne pas paraître affecté par le ton froid du brun.

- Utiliser ma forme astrale, et tu seras mon point d'encrage !

- Euh... okay !

- Bien !

**O  
****o****OoOo  
****O**

Bientôt, ils allaient revenir à Poudlard et enfin sa mission contre l'Aggelus allait pouvoir commencer, là, l'Aggenoppe ne pouvait pas agir parce que Harry Potter était sous la protection de son sang.

- Bientôt, Potter... bientôt... et si tu ne veux pas te battre, je provoquerai ta colère !

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Dumbledore était sûr que quelque chose allait bientôt être tenté. De toute manière, la personne qu'il voulait était Lucius Malfoy. Il prit le CV de son nouveau professeur de DADA, un certain Karl Bucsiis. Un jeune sans expérience et d'aucune utilité pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il soupira.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

- Ecoute, Black...

- Karl ! Le coupa-t-il.

Severus écarquilla ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fera un peu suspect "Sirius Black" alors habitue-toi à m'appeler Karl !

- ...

- Ecoute... maintenant que nous avons changé d'apparence et si nous reprenions un nouveau départ ?

Severus le fixa dans les yeux.

- Non... je ne veux pas... je...

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais que faut-il faire avec toi ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas fini de parler Black !

- ...

- Je disais donc que je ne voulais pas être ami avec toi, pas plus que t'appeler Karl quand nous sommes seuls !

Quelque chose dans le regard du Slytherin empêcha Sirius de se mettre en colère. De même que la phrase murmurée semblait avoir un sens caché. Severus s'approcha de Sirius.

- Non... pas un ami, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sirius détourna sa tête et se mit face à la fenêtre, face au paysage du domaine de Voldemort. Il ne savait plus, il voulait être avec Severus mais il avait très peur d'y laisser des plumes. En connaissant leur ancienne relation de mépris à haine, il avait très peur que ça ne puisse pas coller entre eux.

- Je ne te comprends plus ! Avoua Sirius.

Severus se mit à côté de lui sans le regarder.

- Je ne peux pas promettre qu'on ne se disputera plus... c'est impossible, mais... peut-être qu'avec ce changement... nous pourrions partir sur de nouvelles bases et advienne ce qu'il doit advenir !

Sirius se tourna vers Severus. Sirius lui fit un sourire sincère. Sirius déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Laissons-nous le temps de se connaître... dit Sirius sagement.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu es capable de me donner pour le moment, je m'en accommoderai !

- Merci ! Répondit Sirius.

Sirius partit en laissant un Severus songeur.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Harry se promenait dans la prison jusqu'à arriver au bloc indiqué par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il vit Narcissa au sol. Même dans la faiblesse, elle restait gracieuse. Il se mit à penser fortement à Draco et son image astrale disparut pour regagner son corps.

- J'ai vu ta mère et j'ai repéré une trappe qui mène dans un couloir menant au toit !

- En si peu de temps ? S'étonna Draco.

Draco sentait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Ils rentrèrent en utilisant la seconde branchiflore.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Sirius avait rejoint sa chambre. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de parler à Remus. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui parler sans attirer sur lui l'attention de Dumbledore. Il était sûr que Remus était manipulé aussi, comme l'avait été Harry. Le brun lui avait raconté comment on l'avait empêcher de venir le secourir, comment on l'avait éloigné coûte que coûte du ministère de la Magie... il savait que Remus le croyait réellement mort...

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

En revenant, Draco avait retiré le sort d'invisibilité. Ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Harry poussa rudement Draco qui tomba sur le lit à baldaquin.

- Bien... explications ! Exigea Harry.

- Euh... je t'aime et je ne t'ai pas trompé, précisa ce dernier.

- Continue ! Ordonna Harry.

- Euh... j'étais avec Severus et... on m'a foncé dedans, McMillan m'a foncé dedans !

- C'est fou comme... la réaction des gens est inexplicable ! Fit Harry soupçonneux.

- C'est sûr ! Répondit nerveusement Draco.

Harry soupira fortement.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Cria-t-il. Dis-moi la vérité !

- Okay... l'attraction et McMillan m'a sauté dessus !

Harry sourit visiblement amusé. Il monta sur le lit à califourchon sur lui. Il encercla le visage de son amour. Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son Veela. Puis il dériva dans son cou. Il lécha jalousement les deux marques d'Ernie en jurant tout de même vengeance. Puis, alors que Draco commençait **ce** genre de gémissements, il arrêta tout. Draco ouvrit les yeux, frustré.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry s'était levé et commençait à se déshabiller.

- Je me déshabille !

- Mais c'est moi qui le fait normalement ! Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Harry se tourna vers lui et son regard interloqua Draco.

- Harry ?

- Je vais prendre une douche !

- Quoi ?

Harry lui sourit effrontément.

- Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'un jour d'abstinence !

- Tu ne tiendrais pas plus ! Fit Draco.

Dans les yeux d'Harry brilla une lueur de défi.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Ouais ! Renchérit Draco. Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas !

- Très bien !

- Si je gagne... tu me laisses utiliser mon charme à loisir sur toi pendant deux mois !

Harry réfléchit à l'enjeu.

- Si tu gagnes en moins d'une semaine, je t'accorde les deux mois, en moins de deux semaines, un mois ! Passé ce délai, je serai considéré comme vainqueur et je souhaiterai que tu me parles le Hufflepuff et que tu m'apportes le petit-dej au lit durant un mois et demi !

- Pari tenu ! Dit Draco.

Ce dernier était sûr de gagner. Deux semaines d'abstinence... impossible ! Ils se serrèrent la main et Draco attira brusquement Harry à lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Harry répondit ardemment. Puis le blond le repoussa aussi brutalement.

- Hey !

- C'est pour te montrer ce que tu perds durant six jours ! Parce que je compte bien gagner, chéri !

Harry savait de toute manière qu'il allait perdre. Pas que les relations physiques constituaient principalement leur couple, mais il fallait avouer que cela mettait un quelque chose en plus qui ne pouvait pas être remplacé une fois mis en place.

- Ta douche ! Dit Draco.

Harry resta trois quart d'heure. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant le bel ange endormi. Il se coucha à côté de lui, il le regarda dormir et dégagea l'une des mèches.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime toi ! Chuchota-t-il.

Il embrassa chastement les douces lèvres satinées du blond.

- Bonne nuit ! Fit-il en sentant le sommeil le gagner.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva aux aurores. Il était sûr que l'on arriverait à sauver sa mère, de ce fait, il était rassuré. Il regarda Harry serrer son oreiller alors que les rayons de soleil léchaient le corps de l'adonis. Il se leva et alla tirer les rideaux.

- Va-t-en, douc soleil, avant de réveiller mon homme ! Murmura-t-il à l'attention de l'astre brillant.

Puisqu'il allait gagner à coup sûr, il accepta de jouer un peu le jeu d'Harry à savoir être un peu Hufflepuff dans sa manière de s'exprimer avec lui.

- Apporte un magnifique petit-déjeuner sur un plateau où un vase y sera ! Chuchota-t-il.

L'elfe obéit. Harry se réveilla en sentant la bonne odeur du café et de la viennoiserie. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de sa moitié mais il vit le plateau déjeuner. Il y avait un petit mot avec un petit bouquet de fleurs composé d'une unique représentation de chacune d'elle. Il y avait deux roses, l'une rose et l'autre rouge, une fleur d'iris, une fleur de lilas, une fleur de lys, du muguet et deux tulipes l'une rouge et l'autre noire.

_Mon cher amour,_

_Je t'ai trouvé particulièrement sadique hier soir... et donc, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner le pari, j'espère que tu n'as rien à y redire ! Sauf les utilisations de mon attraction et de ton pouvoir de de contrôle qui sont évidemment proscrites. J'imagine que tu sais parfaitement que je vais gagner, donc dans mon immense magnagnimité, j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce bouquet assez simple, certes... mais qui représente beaucoup. Je te laisse le soin de découvrir la signification de chacune d'entre elles ! ( et je vous laisse aussi à vous chers lecteurs le soin de découvrir leurs significations, si toutefois vous désirez le savoir ! )_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas à tes côtés... simplement parce que je paufine le plan de retour avec mon père, mon parrain et Coralie. Mange bien surtout !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Draco_

Harry prit les fleurs dans sa main et les posa sur son lit. Il tira sa baguette et les éternalisa toutes. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait perdu, c'était juste... histoire de montrer qu'il avait de la répartie. Il soupira et décida de se lever. Quand il mit pied à terre, des fleurs de lys apparurent. Quand il faisait un pas en fait, puis après elles fânaient et disparaissaient. Il se doucha avant de manger. Vers 10h00 après avoir bien travaillé sur son plan de sauvetage, il se décida à sortir. Il rencontra Sirius.

- Hey Paddy !

- Hello Prongsy, oh fait, comme je serai ton nouveau professeur de DADA, tu ne devras pas oublier de m'appeler Karl ou Monsieur Busciis une fois là-bas !

- Karl ?

- Oui... Karl !

- C'est vrai que si on t'appelait Sirius Black on se poserait des questions ! Oh... j'y pense... j'ai hérité de ton argent et de toutes les possessions de la famille Black et je suis content de te dire qu'il ne manque pas une noise ! Je devais sûrement savoir que tu reviendrais ! Finit Harry en souriant timidement.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui, sûrement !

- Cet argent est à toi ! Fit Harry en sortant une longue et fine chaîne en or sur laquelle deux clés servaient de pendentif. Je ferai transférer tout ça sur un autre compte et tu pourras t'en servir tranquillement ! La fortune de la famille Black s'élève à plus de 300 millions de Gallions d'or et que celle de la famille Potter à 250 et des poussières, de plus, le ministère ayant reconnu ton innocence... il me verse chaque mois des dédommagements s'élevant à 50 millions de gallions chaque année depuis deux ans ! Ils ne veulent surtout pas perdre le Survivant... donc... je suis content de te remettre ton argent sans qu'il n'en manque une noise, vraiment content !

- C'est sûr qu'on est pas dans le besoin, plaisanta Sirius. Merci Harry !

Il avait ponctué cette phrase par un sourire rempli de reconnaissance et d'affection pour son presque fils. Ils rejoignirent la salle des stratèges, et sur le chemin, Sirius remarqua les fleurs de lys.

- Sympa ce sort ! Fit-il en riant.

- C'est ça marre toi !

- La pureté est à tes pieds !

Harry lui tira la langue. Ils virent que tous étaient là.

- Vous daignez enfin vous montrer, Potter ! Fit Lucius.

Tous remarquèrent les fleurs de lys. Draco avança vers son amant et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

Personne n'était habitué à cette facette amoureuse et romantique. Harry lui sourit. Il interprêtait l'attitude de Draco ainsi : ce dernier savait qu'il allait gagner et il voulait qu'il y ait deux vainqueurs. Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Si je pouvais, je te prendrais bien tout de suite, devant tous ! Chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Il enleva le sort qui faisait apparaître des fleurs de lys à ses pieds.

- Soit sage ! Lui répondit Harry.

Harry se mit devant la table et expliqua son plan, à partir de là s'organisa la suite. Bellatrix montrait ouvertement son scepticisme, elle se rendit compte dans le partage des rôles qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Potter, tu m'as oubliée ! Fit-elle.

- Non ! Tu sais très bien que Coralie t'a interdite de missions avant deux semaines !

Bellatrix se retourna vers Coralie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, Bella ! Tu n'iras pas là-bas ! Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, JE suis le médicomage ici !

Bellatrix se renfrogna.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Le soir venu, tous se retrouvèrent à la zone de transplanage. L'identité de tous avait été cachée par un puissant sort. Sur le terrain, il y avait seulement Severus, Lucius, Sirius et Coralie. Dans le camp de Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix et Coralie étaient considérés comme le quatuor des généraux. Ils étaient l'élite des Mangemorts. Et avec le test pour Sirius, Draco et Harry, ils pourraient former une équipe de choc. Harry et Draco étaient restés. Les quatre adultes transplanèrent. Ils tuèrent les quadrilleurs qui avaient transplané.

- Maintenant Draco ! Si je m'évanouis ce n'est pas grave, ma forme astrale continuera son boulot !

- Très bien... euh... _Grâce à ce sort jeté... forme astrale, rejoins-les... et bats-toi à leurs côtés... car l'image de Lucius Abraxhas Malfoy te sera prêtée !_

Harry se sentit divisé en deux.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, pour le moment, tu es le lien entre ici et là-bas, tu es okay ?

Draco acquiesça. Un deuxième Lucius Malfoy apparut.

- Bien, petite vérification par rapport à vos identités... c'est bon !

Ils franchirent l'obstacle liquide et se cachèrent. Harry-Lucius se retourna vers eux.

- Si tout se passe bien, la voix de Draco rententira en vous comme... une alarme !

Il allait partir mais Sirius l'arrêta.

- En forme astrale, tu as tes pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, Draco les a fait transférés, c'est là-bas que je n'en ai pas ! C'est pour un temps limité ! Après cette image disparaîtra !

- Bien ! Fais gaffe à toi !

- Toi aussi... vous aussi !

Tel un félin, il bondit au-dessus de la grille protégée. Il fit de même jusqu'à atteindre le toit qu'il avait repéré. Il descendit à l'intérieur. H-Lucius se fondait dans l'ombre, il entendit plusieurs pas retentir. Il se cacha, dos face au mur. Au pire, il les faisait disparaître au pôle Nord. Il rejoignit assez rapidement le bloc. Narcissa Malfoy était toujours à terre.

- Ca va, je la vois ! Fit Harry à Draco.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- On lui a passé les menottes D, la nouvelle arme des aurors !

Draco jura. Il décida de bien se concentrer pour aider Harry. Il transféra même certains de ses pouvoirs. H-Lucius était devant la cellule de Narcissa. il vit que tous le regardaient. Plusieurs prisonniers commencèrent à parler plus ou moins fort.

- Si vous vous taisez, je vous fais sortir !

il se mit dans le couloir et se concentra fortement. Chaque cellule était protégée en fonction de la personne qui y était. Les déclics se furent les uns après les autres. Tous sous le choc, ils sortirent comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas.

- Aidez-moi ! Et vous serez bien récompensés par Lord Voldemort ! Jurez de m'aider et je vous libère !

Certains le regardèrent effarés et d'autres avec respect.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- Il était aisé pour moi de rentrer, mais il me faut sortir avec ma femme que voilà !

H-Lucius entra dans la cellule de la mère de Draco, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il la mit sur le côté droit.

- Narcissa... murmura-t-il pour ne pas dévoiler son identité.

Il remit en place l'une des mèches blondes qui entravait le beau visage. H-Lucius mit une main sur les menottes et dans une litanie incessante, les menottes se brisèrent. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les Aurors pour arriver accompagnés par Dumbledore. Harry les ressentit.

- Maintenant Draco ! Souffla Harry en s'évanouissant.

- Ils sont là ! Cria le blond.

Une aura lumineuse entoura Harry et H-Lucius. Elle se propagea aux quatre mangemorts. H-Lucius sortit avec Narcissa, dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Quand les Aurors virent Lucius sortir du bâtiment avec sa femme, tous se retournèrent vers l'autre Lucius qui se battait. Ils étaient déconcertés et ébahis. Les prisonniers libérés d'Azkaban se jetèrent sur les Aurors.

- On y va ! Ordonna Lucius en prenant sa femme et en remerciant Harry d'un signe de la tête.

H-Lucius se retourna face aux Aurors pour leur barrer la route. Pendant ce temps les autres se préparaient à repartir. Harry, étant un Aggelus se défendait parfaitement bien, mais, ils étaient très nombreux. Il souhaita fortement qu'ils aient le temps d'organiser la fuite. Il fut surpris de voir que Dumbledore lui-même avait été touché par le souhait.

- Allez vite ! Dit-il, le temps est de notre côté !

- Bien joué ! Fit Sirius, mais comment fait-on pour Narcissa ?

- Euh...

Il se mit face à la rive, et fit léviter la belle blonde au rythme des quatre nageurs. De même, plusieurs prisonniers se firent la malle. Mais alors que les quatre mangemorts atteignirent la rive, H-Lucius fut violemment assomé. Son corps fut retenu par deux Aurors qui le traînèrent jusqu'à Dumbledore. Voyant cela de l'autre côté de la rive, Sirius voulut se précipiter et l'aider, mais Coralie et Severus le retinrent.

- Arrête ! Son corps astral va bientôt nous rejoindre ! Quelque chose me dit que les pouvoirs qu'il a utilisé pour ralentir le temps ont dû être importants... donc... il va nous rejoindre sous peu... tu m'entends ! Fit Severus en le resserrant sa prise.

Sirius était bloqué sur le corps de H-Lucius que l'on traînait aux pieds de Dumbledore.

- Réagis bon sang ! Avec le coup qu'il a reçu, c'est au manoir qu'il aura besoin de nous ! Dit Severus.

- D'accord ! Souffla Sirius en s'arrachant à l'image de Lucius Malfoy qu'il savait être Harry être amené sans douceur à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de bienveillant.

Ils transplanèrent au manoir. Sirius alla dans la salle de pouvoir. Quand Draco vit le regard paniqué de Sirius, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, je suis juste venu voir comment il allait ! Dit Sirius pour ne pas inquiéter le Veela.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Dumbledore tira sèchement les cheveux d'H-Lucius.

- Lucius Malfoy, je vous tiens enfin !

H-Lucius gémit de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour fusiller Dumbledore lequel ne fit que rire.

- Pas de chance Dumbledore, vous l'attraperez un autre jour !

Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur Draco. Une aura l'entoura et il disparut. Dumbledore mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que Lucius et celui qu'il avait supposé être l'Aggenoppe s'étaient échappés. Son regard se fit dire. Il avait une autre raison pour attraper rapidement Lucius Malfoy.

**O  
o****OoOo  
****O**

Le corps d'Harry s'éleva à dix centimètres du sol, sept minutes après que les quatre mangemorts soient rentrés et devint luminueux. Draco savait que bientôt la lumière s'estomperait lorsque le pouvoir serait totalement acquis. Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Oh ma tête, gémit-il en grognant.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

Vous allez faire un tour vers mon blog... svp ? Petite moue adorable !

_**Alors compte rendu du sondage :**_

_Alors vous avez été 50 à déposer votre avis par reviews :_

_- Pour le couple d'Harry et Draco : sur 52 personnes votantes, **37** étaient pour que Harry soit le porteur du bébé et **15** pour que ce soit Draco. _

_- Pour le couple de Severus et Sirius qui est en formation : sur 47 personnes votantes, **20** étaient pour Sirius et **27** pour Severus. _

Ces résultats sont donc enregistrés et seront mis en place !

Petit message :_Il était surtout très amusant pour moi de regarder qui allait "gagner" le droit de porter l'enfant dans le couple de Sev et Siri ! Dans un premier temps, Siri avait été tout désigné pour 15 voix contre 3 jusqu'à ce que tous les adeptes du Sev-preg fassent entendre leur voix ! lol ! _

_**J'espère voir davantage de personnes me laisser une petite review... et... que voulais-je dire ? Ah oui, je suis désolée pour les personnes qui ne voulaient pas voir Harry ou Sev enceinte mais j'espère que vous continuerez de lire ! **_

_Vous pouvez également suivre l'évolution des fics en vous redirigeant vers mon profil où j'y ai mis une petite rubrique pour les fics !_

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 5 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Chapitre à suivre : "Prince des Ténèbres"

A.M-Shinigami

Mercredi 11 Janvier 2006


	19. Prince des Ténèbres

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !**

Ah, et passez voir mon blog pour déposer un 'tit com' s'il vous plaît ! le lien est le "homepage"

BONNE LECTURE

_**HOMOPHOBES CASSEZ-VOUS, CETTE FIC EST UNE FIC CONTENANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES !

* * *

**_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Le corps d'Harry s'éleva à dix centimètres du sol, sept minutes après que les quatre mangemorts soient rentrés et devint luminueux. Draco savait que bientôt la lumière s'estomperait lorsque le pouvoir serait totalement acquis. Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Oh ma tête, gémit-il en grognant.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front.

* * *

**Chapitre XIX :** Prince des Ténèbres

* * *

En sauvant Narcissa Malfoy, Harry avait gagné le respect de tous les mangemorts. Voldemort était revenu et avait salué la performance d'Harry. De voir la fierté illuminer les yeux du Lord et de Sirius, l'émut énormément. Il restait trois jours et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait passé l'été à profiter de la vie, à s'entraîner et à approfondir ses connaissances question Draco. 

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco surpris que son petit-ami jure.

- Je n'ai fait que la moitié de mes devoirs !

- QUOI ? Enumère lesquels tu as fait !

- Divination ( _reniflement dédaigneux de Draco )_, Métamorphose et... Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

- Attends, il te manque : Potions, Histoire de la Magie, Charmes et Botanique ! Ah beh bravo ! C'est du bon travail !

Harry le regarda le visage larmoyant.

- Aide-moi !

- Que me donnes-tu en échange ? Répondit malicieusement le Slytherin.

- Ce que tu veux, je le jure !

Harry savait pertinemment qu'avec ce serment il venait de perdre le pari, mais il ne se leurait pas... il n'aurait jamais pu réussir les Potions et la Botanique sans son Dragon de petit ami. Il était vraiment désespéré.

- Mettons-nous au travail ! fit aussitôt le blond aussi joyeux que si on avait donné un bonbon à un bébé.

**O  
****OoO  
O**

Vers onze heures, Lucius entra dans la chambre de son fils et de son compagnon alors que ces derniers avaient abandonné le travail scolaire pour un autre travail plus inspirant. Harry était allongé sur Draco et mordillait tendrement son téton tout en massant le membre vibrant du blond. Ils n'étaient pas nus, le blond portait toujours son pantalon, ouvert certes, mais il le portait et Harry était en boxer. Un raclement de gorge sortit Draco de son plaisir. Quand Draco vit qu'il s'agissait de son père, il ne put retenir un cri étranglé, de plus, Harry n'avait pas délogé sa main.

- Harry, fit le blond d'une voix suppliante.

Mais ce dernier était imperturbable. Puisqu'il avait perdu le pari, autant qu'il l'honore complètement sa défaite. A la grande horreur du Veela, il sortit Draco Jr. Lucius tomba dans les pommes. Le sexe de Draco était encore plus gorgé de sang, excité à l'idée de se faire sucer sous le nez de son père. Harry déposa un petit baiser sur le gland violacé de son amant. Il le happa d'un coup sec et imprima directement un rythme soutenu. Quand il se sentit venir, Draco força Harry à s'arrêter. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il lui enleva son boxer tandis qu'il avait perdu son pantalon au passage. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sans laisser un moment sans une tendre caresse bien qu'impatiente.

- Oh... Dray... mmh...

- Je vais m'enfoncer si loin en toi que tu en crieras ! Haleta le blond.

- Que des paroles, mais aucun acte ! Chuchota Harry.

Draco eut un mouvement brusque des hanches et Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un râle rauque et ferma les yeux.

- Ouvre-moi les fenêtres de ton âme ! ordonna doucement Draco.

Harry lui obéit. Ses iris étaient plus verts qu'à l'habitude et ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. De voir Harry Potter aussi débauché était grisant. Draco écarta les fesses de son compagnon afin de trouver refuge dans la cavité qu'elles gardaient.

Ils revinrent dans la chambre de Draco, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Lucius Malfoy, il y avait juste une note sur le lit.

* * *

_Potter,_

_Le Lord vous mande et aussi passoionnantes soient vos activités, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et dîtes à Draco que je veux le voir après quoi, il s'entretiendra avec sa mère._

_Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, ils se dépêchèrent.

**O  
OoO  
O**

Severus et Sirius étaient prêts pour rentrer à Poudlard. Sirius remarqua le stress de son homologue.

- Pourquoi tu stresses, Sev ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je... non... je ne stresse pas !

- C'est cette histoire d'apparence, pas vrai ? T'en fais donc pas ! Le rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Severus et Sirius se voyaient et apprenaient à se connaître sans pour autant que ça aille plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour se raconter des souvenirs de leurs enfances respectives, néanmoins, ils avaient bien avancé.

- N'oublie pas Sirius... une fois là-bas, nous devrons tout reprendre à zéro.

- Je sais... tu es censé tyranniser ceux qui ont osé prendre le poste que tu voulais ! le taquina-t-il.

Etrangement, cela ne lui faisait rien que Sirius le taquine ainsi, en temps normal, piqué au vif, il aurait répondu une phrase acerbe.

- Exactement ! Je vais te faire peur, et tu donneras ta démission ! Dit Severus d'une voix pointée d'amusement.

- Alors ça,... ça ne risque pas !

- Je sais, mais j'ai le droit d'espérer non ? Répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- T'inquiète pas ! Tout se passera bien ! Fit Sirius.

- Oh, et n'oublie pas, stupide cabot... que si tuveux faireami-ami avec Potter, tu le fais progressivement !

Sirius sourit. Il était justement en train de penser à la manière de se rapprocher d'Harry sans que cela paraisse suspect, car il savait qu'en effet, son filleul serait mis sous surveillance constante.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, stupide matou et je ferai de même !

Severus fronça les sourcils tandis que Sirius le regardait amusé.

- Je t'ai vu te transformer en un joli chat siamois ! Robe blanche, pattes noires ! Qui eut crû qu'un homme aussi taciturne que toi puisse avoir une âme si... mignonne.

Severus grogna en rougissant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas se transformer. Il lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit que faire rire Sirius.

**O  
OoO  
O**

Harry s'était rendu rapidement chez le Lord, dans son bureau. Il était assez nerveux. Il passa devant les deux gardes qui l'annoncèrent avant qu'il ne rentre. Voldemort était assis dos à la porte d'entrée.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ! Fit Harry en entrant.

- Installe-toi, fit Voldemort en désignant l'un des sièges.

Harry tira un fauteuil et s'y assit. Il commença à triturer ses doigts ne sachant pas s'il devait commencer à parler ou pas.

- Tu es nerveux ? Demanda le Lord, bien que ce fut une constation plus qu'une question.

- Non, répondit vivement Harry.

- Tu mens ! Claqua-t-il. Et je n'aime pas les menteurs ! Reprit-il d'une voix acide.

Harry regarda le sol prit en faute.

- Tu es nerveux ! Affirma-t-il.

- Oui, répondit cette fois le brun.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

En voyant l'oeillade du Lord, il se corrigea.

- Je me sens mal à l'aise, avoua-t-il.

- A cause de moi ?

-...

- Réponds Harry !

- Oui

Voldemort haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Non ! Répondit fermement Harry.

- ...

- Oui... avoua-t-il finalement.

_Ca y est_, pensa Harry. C'était le moment de dire la vérité, la première raison qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer le Lord. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Seigneur Noir à ses côtés. Voldemort lui releva le menton.

- Que suis-je censé savoir que j'ignore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente presque douce.

Ce n'était pas si simple de le dire et de le formuler. Pour dire la vérité, il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il ne s'était pas autant rapproché de Voldemort qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il s'était plus rapproché de ceux qu'il se plaisait à nommer "_belle famille_", et il avait retrouvé la complicité qu'il avait avec son parrain.

**O  
OoO  
****O**

Draco entra dans les appartements de ses parents. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère qui récupérait doucement ses forces. Il fallait dire que les menottes D était d'une puissance qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Un peu comme si c'était une entité vivante qui voulait toujours plus d'énergie. Narcissa avait de la chance d'être une sorcière possédant un grande puissance magique. Peut-être pas autant que certains, mais assez pour lui assurer la vie.

- Je viens vous voir après m'être entretenu avec Père !

Narcissa eut un sourire affectueux et il entra dans le bureau de son père.

- Assieds-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Avant de commencer, je te serai gré de ne plus me refaire le même genre de spectacle avec Potter, suis-je clair ? Claqua-t-il.

Ayant plus de mal de ne pas rire de la réaction de son père qu'autre chose, il se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête.

- Bien... maintenant je souhaiterais te parler de votre rentrée prochaine à Poudlard !

Après maintes et maintes recommandations, il accorda à Draco le droit d'aller voir sa mère.

- Bonjour maman, dit-il doucement.

Narcissa sourit joyeusement bien que fatiguée.

- Je préfère "Maman" que "Mère" qui sonne si froid !

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors je vous appelerai ainsi... comment allez-vous ?

- Je récupère.

Il parlèrent particulièrement de la relation de Draco. Elle lui tendit un journal, Draco vit la photo de sa mère en première page, il se rendit à la page correspondante et lut le début de l'article.

_**EVASION MASSIVE DE LA PRISON D'AZKABAN**_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, cousine de l'assassin Sirius Black a été appréhendée il y a de cela trois jours. Elle fut placée immédiatemente dans une cellule isolée de la prison dans le but de la coupée des prisonniers dont elle aurait pu les pousser à la révolte. Elle fut arrêtée suite aux attentats perpétrés aux Etats-Unis où nous vous le rappelons que la très célèbre Statue de la Liberté a été détruite et que le Golden Gates de San Francisco a été assez endommagé ne permettant pas pour le moment le passage de San Francisco à Sausalito. Les moldus sont très inquiets et notre présence commence à être soupçonnée. Nous espérons que le gouvernement prendra les mesures nécessaires à la recherche de cette femme..._

Draco remarqua que l'essentiel de l'affaire avait été étouffé.

- Mon enfant, fais bien attention à toi et à ton compagnon ! Dumbledore est fourbe, manipulateur, il n'a pas hésité à me menacer et à faire pression sur moi et tu étais la cible.

- Je veillerai sur Harry !

- Pas que sur lui ! Veille bien sur toi et n'oublie pas que l'Aggenoppe ne s'est toujours pas dévoilé !

Draco acquiesça.

- Nous nous verrons donc au dîner, fils ! Fit sa mère en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

**O  
OoO  
O  
**

Harry essayait de soutenir le regard du Lord, mais il eut toute les peines du monde, cependant, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux puisqu'il lui tenait le menton.

- Vous...

- Je t'écoute...

- Je suis... votre petit-fils !

Voldemort ne fit que sourire, et à la grande surprise d'Harry, ce dernier n'avait ni sursauté, ni éclaté de rire. Il en déduisit que ce dernier était déjà au courant.

- Vous le saviez ! Accusa Harry.

- Oui je le savais ! Répondit calmement Voldemort.

- Et...

- J'avoue avoir été très surpris surtout lorsque la personne qui me l'a annoncée m'avait accusé d'avoir tué ma fille... je ne le savais pas...

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement puis se tournèrent vers l'horizon où Harry ne pouvait pas percevoir sa douleur. Harry se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau à côté de son grand-père et regarda à son tour dans le vague, il attendit qu'il parle. Il voulait savoir et ça, le Lord l'avait compris. Voldemort soupira et entama son histoire.

- Miranda... la mère de Lily m'a toujours fasciné. Malheureusement pour moi, elle était aussi la fille de mon pire ennemi ! Pour faire court... un jour j'ai commandité un raid au ministère de la Magie... elle y était et représentait son père devant la commission ministérielle, enfin c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit... son nom était inscrit sur ces étiquettes qu'il faut porter en étant dans le Ministère. Alors je l'ai faite capturer. Elle était très brave et a opposé une grande résistance, tuant de ce fait sept de mes meilleurs mangemorts, mais contre moi, ça a été autre chose ! Fit-il fièrement. Elle n'a pas tenu cinq minutes ! Au début, comme tous les prisonniers de guerre, elle a été mise dans une cellule ce qui était totalement normal, elle a failli nous échapper par la ruse en réussissant à tromper un garde avec un sort majeur de confusion, alors que la magie était proscrite de la salle ! Fit-il en ayant un petit rire.

Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Harry n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que son grand-père avait tendrement aimé Miranda Dumbledore.

-Alors j'ai commencé à surveiller ses faits et gestes moi-même... puis je suis allé la voir en cellule, et tous les jours pendant trois semaines, je venais la voir à la même heure... je suis devenu presque... dépendant de ces visites... j'ai fini par lui autoriser à sortir de sa cellule en lui faisant promettre qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas... et... elle a tenu parole... mais en ce temps-là comme pour aujourd'hui et dans chaque guerre, il y avait un espion. Nous nous sommes rapprochés au point de... enfin tu vois... je l'aimais sincèrement... enfin, je n'avais jamais connu le sentiment amoureux... mais si ça n'était pas ça, ça y ressemblait fortement ! Elle a travaillé pour moi en tant que stratège pendant deux mois jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive à la reprendre avec lui... j'avais tout... tout essayé... mais en vain... j'ignorais qu'elle étais tombée enceinte et qu'elle avait mis au monde une jolie petite fleur de lys... je te le jure, Harry, j'ignorais que Lily était ma fille ! Comme tu le sais sûrement, Severus Snape était l'espion qui collait Dumbledore et il a entendu le début de la prophétie... et entre temps... Miranda avait complètement disparu de la circulation... et tu es là... aujourd'hui... devant moi ! Et Salazar soit loué, tu es un descendant de sa lignée plus digne que je ne le serai jamais !

Ces derniers mots qui étaient pour lui l'émurent plus que toutes ces paroles que les sorciers prononçaient sur sa grandeur sans savoir une seule chose vraie de sa vie. Le Lord souriait tendrement, jamais on aurait pu croire qu'il était l'auteur de plus meurtres. Son visage si froid habituellement reflétait le réel bonheur d'avoir retrouvé le fruit de son amour... enfin, cela par extension puisqu'Harry était le fruit de l'amour de Lily et James Potter. Le coeur battant, Harry alla étreindre son grand-père.

- J'attendais que tu viennes me parler... l'aurais-tu fait s'y je ne t'y avais pas poussé ?

- Beaucoup plus tard, avoua Harry, mais oui, je l'aurais fait !

- Alors c'est que je ne suis pas patient, répondit Voldemort en souriant davantage.

Qui aurait pu croire que derrière cette personne qu'était actuellement Voldemort on aurait trouvé "Tom Jedusor, le mal-aîmé" ? Son sourire le transformait du tout au tout.

- Je veux qu'à Poudlard tu fasses bien attention car tu n'es pas sans savoir que Dumbledore a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Tu seras sous surveillance constante ! J'ai parlé à Severus, il sera le coordinateur, tandis que tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles ! Quitte à ce que quelqu'un se fasse prendre, il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas toi !

Harry baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de chose, mais il comprenait le désir de protection. Il avait également une requête à formuler, mais il avait peur qu'elle soit mal prise.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Je... laissez-moi vous aimer comme un fils aime son père !

Voldemort fut complètement estomaqué par cette demande.

- Je ne remplacerai jamais ton père, mais si cela peut te faire plaisir, qu'il en soit ainsi... mais dans ce cas, laisse-moi essayer de t'aimer comme un père aime son fils ! Ne te méprends pas, je dis essayer dans le sens où je ne connais pas cet amour paternel... alors patiemment... j'apprendrai...

Harry avait l'impression de respirer une énorme bouffée d'air. Il sentait que si ça continuait dans ce sens, il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer, et apparemment son émotion était contagieuse bien que le Lord ne le montrât pas.

- Allez va ! Et prépare-toi à un bal préparé en ton honneur !

**O  
OoO  
O**

Un communiqué fut diffusé dans tout le manoir, et des invitations annonçant le bal du soir pour un événement exceptionnel furent envoyées. Voldemort dépêcha les elfes de maison de préparer le manoir pour la réception. Une grande agitation régnait dans tout le château, personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer. Draco avait rejoint son amant.

- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il ait une telle effervescence ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Question Harry.

- Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu ! Répondit Draco comme si c'était une évidence

- Qui ? Demanda Harry en feignant l'incompréhension.

- Le Lord Noir bien sûr !

- Si personne n'est au courant c'est que cela doit être secret et qu'il en parlera certainement ce soir !

- Je suis sûr que tu es au courant !

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux. Le brun ressentit des papillons dans son ventre. Harry avait l'impression que toute volonté lui avait été retirée. Il avait le sentiment que des feux d'artifice explosaient derrière le blond et que ce dernier était entouré d'une aura blanche et habillé en tunique blanche aussi. Il le regarda d'un air complètement niais. Draco était très amusé par la réaction de son amoureux lorsque sans crier gare, Ernie arriva au détour du couloir, déterminé à toucher le veela. En le voyant, Draco prit ses jambes à son cou en maudissant ce je cite : "Saleté de malédiction, d'imbécile sans cervelle de Hufflepuff". Ernie voulut le suivre mais Harry lui fit un malheureux croc-en-jambe, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long. Cela eut au moins l'effet de le faire revenir à lui.

- Harry ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le Hufflepuff en se redressant.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Répondit ironiquement Harry.

- Que faisais-je à terre ?

Harry sentait bouillir son sang.

- Tu as buté... contre mon pied ! Fit-il en montrant du doigt son pied fautif.

Ernie montra son scepticisme en haussant un sourcil.

- Contre quoi t'ai-je sauvé ?

- Contre mon petit-ami...

- Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider... et pour les...

Ernie, mal à l'aise, désigna son cou...

- ... les suçons, compléta Harry. Oui...

- Il a utilisé... son... son charme...

- Oui, je sais il me l'a dit !

- Ah ! C'était... pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus !

- J'ai confiance en Draco !

Il clôtura là, la discussion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un ex jaloux voulant implicitement récupérer son homme. D'ailleurs, il était surprenant que le hufflepuff soit toujours dans les parages. Il sentit le regard d'Ernie le suivre. Pour plus de protection, ne sachant pas si son manque de confiance venait de sa jalousie, il lança un informulé sans baguette magique. Le fait était que toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact non-professionnel avec lui et ceux en qu'il n'avait pas confiance, allaient oublier sa présence en-dehors et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, les personnes se rappelaient.

**O  
OoO  
O**

Dumbledore maudissait cet Aggenoppe, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy qui était en contact avec lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Minerva, très chère !

- Vous m'avez l'air bien énervé ! Fit-elle étonnée.

- Vous vous méprenez ! Dit-il en revêtant son sourire malicieux. J'étais juste... soucieux !

- Je suis venue pour vous prévenir que Severus nous a fait parvenir un courrier. Un bal va être donné au manoir de vous-Savez-Qui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lui-même ne le sait pas...

- Nenni ? Qu'a-t-il trouvé encore ? Se demanda-t-il.

Si Lucius était en contact avec l'Aggenoppe, cela signifiait que Tom aussi, c'était ce qu'avait déduit Dumbledore.

**O  
OoO  
O**

Le manoir commençait à luire de mille feux. La réception allait débuter à 22h pour le repas jusqu'au petit matin. Voldemort s'énervait souvent contre les elfes de maison. Les couleurs principales devaient être de Slytherin, donc pas de couleur or pour les lustres. Le marbre que composait les colonnes du château étaient blancs mais tournaient vers l'argenté. Dans la chambre des deux amoureux, Harry était en train de choisir soigneusement sa tenue tout en décidant de taire sa jalousie face à Ernie.

- Je mets quoi d'après toi ? Demanda Harry à Draco.

- Pantalon cuir...

- Hnhn... continue ! Fit Harry en avançant sensuellement vers lui.

- Chemise rouge sang... _en déglutissant_

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Draco.

- Mieux vaut que je m'habille plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument, murmura Draco en tendant la bouche pour capturer celle de son compagnon. La main qu'il avait posé sur sa cuisse remonta jusque dans l'aine pour s'amuser à faire haleter le brun en évitant, effleurant, touchant la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et redessina le visage de son amant en embrassant chaque parcelle.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota sensuellement Harry en lui modillant l'oreille.

Il s'ajusta correctement sur Draco et plaça finalement ses jambes de part et d'autre du blond. Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry commença à speeder Draco.

- Si nous prenions notre douche en...

- Non, je sais où ça va finir ! Fit Harry en comprenant les intentions de son amour.

Draco fit la moue. Il était 21h et Harry était habillé, avait mis son pantalon cuir noir pour chercher à aguicher toujours plus son très cher Veela. Ainsi, ils restèrent à se pelotter jusqu'à l'heure de la réception. A 22h00, les invités commencèrent à remplir les deux salles de bal reliées entre elles par un large corridor. Les buffets d'apéritifs furent attaqués, des conversations engagées sur le pourquoi de la réception. Harry était resté dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment. Mais Draco ne le voyait pas ainsi.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Demanda Draco.

- Le bon moment !

- Allons plutôt au bar ! Fit Draco.

Ne pouvant résister à ces yeux, Harry acquiesça rapidement. Mais toutes les personnes étrangères au Manoir le tinrent en joue à son passage. Harry se contenta de lever la main pour forcer les possesseurs des baguettes magiques à les rentrer. Lucius arriva promptement.

- Malheureux, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Fit-il en regardant les mangemorts d'un regard noir. Harry Potter est un invité ! Un invité d'honneur !

- Pas si invité que ça... Lucius ! Je dirai même que vous êtes mes invités !

Il partit en les laissant là. Draco le rejoignit au bar. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant ou qui ne croyaient pas le Daily Prophet furent surpris en regardant le couple.

- C'était quoi cette phrase... ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu être si mystérieux ?

La main d'Harry qui tenait son verre de Vodka se posa sur l'épaule du blond.

- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis toujours, amour ?... Mystérieux !

- Je ne te reconnais pas !

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Fit-il en déposant un simple baiser sur les lèvres rosées qui tiraient une petite moue.

Un elfe de maison apparut à Voldemort.

- Tout le monde est là, Monseigneur, Monsieur ! Fit le petit elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez semblait toucher le sol.

Voldemort se leva de son trône et tous se turent. La voix claire, froide et posée s'éleva.

- Chers Mangemorts, chers alliés... Ceci n'est pas un sommet conventionnel, car cette réunion n'a rien à voir avec les missions en cours... non, aujourd'hui, le manoir Slytherin accueille officiellement en son sein son dernier héritier... mon héritier !

Des chuchotements fusèrent, des questions sur le "qui".

- Mon héritier, mon petit-fils a été pendant... des années... sous le contrôle de Dumbledore, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il est revenu à moi ! Inclinez-vous devant lui, approche, ô Prince des Ténèbres, révèle à tous ta véritable identité !

Harry qui était dans les bras de Draco s'en détacha en souriant légèrement.

- Harry...

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant et il s'avança vers son destin d'un pas lent, fier et hautain.

* * *

_To Be Continued

* * *

_

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews du chapitre 18, auxquelles je ne répondrai pas par manque de temps, j'en suis navrée, d'habitude j'en fais des réponses persos mais là, jpeux pas ! J'ai beau avoir retrouvé mon ordi, je ne peux pas repousser les révisions ! Alors ainsi soit-il, lol ! Je vous embrasse tous !

Ariane

**N/A : **_Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien pendant ces presques deux mois sans ordinateur qui furent pour moi comme une éternité ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !_ Autre chose, étant donné que je passe mon oral blanc de français la semaine prochaine, et que j'ai aussi des examens de niveau la semaine qui suit également, puis les TPE à la fin du mois, manifestez-vous pour que je sache quelle fic continuer à écrire en priorité !

_Vous pouvez également suivre l'évolution des fics en vous redirigeant vers mon profil où j'y ai mis une petite rubrique pour les fics !_

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 5 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Mercredi 10 Mars 2006


	20. Le sacrifice et le bal

**_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**

**_Histoire de base :_** **Harry Potter**

**_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention**

**_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement**

**_Genre :_ Dark…**

**_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**_Chapitre dédicacé à ma 500ème revieweuse : NAMI _**

_Quant à vous autres, chers lecteurs, je vous embrasse tous et je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant !_

_Je tiens également à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses concernant le gros retard que j'ai pris sur toutes mes fics... mais j'avais comme qui dirait le syndrome du clavier blanc... la même chose que pour la page blanche sauf que je n'arrivais plus à taper l'histoire !_

BONNE LECTURE

_**Passez sur mon skyblog tout nouveau, tout beau ! Sérieux, lâchez vos com's, n'hésitez pas ! Le lien est dans le homepage**_

_HOMOPHOBES CASSEZ-VOUS, CETTE FIC EST UNE FIC CONTENANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES !_

**Merci à La-Shinegami, Onarluca, Lyly, Nymphadora Tonks, Mily Black, Dawnay, Ayuluna, Garla Sama, Akina, Irina, Sahada, Satya, Tchaye, Lilou, Vif d'or, Vert Emeraude, Lo hana ni, Flory wess, Zaika, vérité, sarah michelle potter, tchii, nami, samaraxx, Azilis, crystal d'avalon, fantasy 112, lily-ange, valiane d'avalon, alexia et jo, Gryffounette, Ewilan Potter, Dia, Paradise of readers, alinemcb54, archangel.gaia, yumina, akina-bou, drakichou, LO, Jully Reed, 666naku, caromaden, et potterxmalfoy... je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ce n'était pas mon intention...je vous embrasse !**

_

* * *

_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

Voldemort se leva de son trône et tous se turent. La voix claire, froide et posée s'éleva.

- Chers Mangemorts, chers alliés... Ceci n'est pas un sommet conventionnel, car cette réunion n'a rien à voir avec les missions en cours... non, aujourd'hui, le manoir Slytherin accueille officiellement en son sein son dernier héritier... mon héritier !

Des chuchotements fusèrent, des questions sur le "qui".

- Mon héritier, mon petit-fils a été pendant... des années... sous le contrôle de Dumbledore, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il est revenu à moi ! Inclinez-vous devant lui, approche, ô Prince des Ténèbres, révèle à tous ta véritable identité !

Harry qui était dans les bras de Draco s'en détacha en souriant légèrement.

- Harry...

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil rassurant et il s'avança vers son destin d'un pas lent, fier et hautain.

* * *

**Chapitre XX :** _Le sacrifice et le bal

* * *

_

Quand Draco comprit qu'Harry allait vers Voldemort, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner correctement ses pensées. Il était même sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Harry Potter, ennemi pendant 16 ans de Voldemort était en fait son petit-fils manipulé... Il essayait d'imaginer la fureur du Lord face à ce vioque de directeur. Les invités de fendirent en deux et s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Tous retenaient leurs souffles, des chuchotements du genre "Potter ? Impossible", "Harry Potter, héritier du Lord ?" Voldemort avait un sourire fier. Harry arriva devant lui. Il y eut plusieurs évanouissements, plusieurs verres cassés, des bouches pendantes... Lucius crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son petit-four sous l'oeil goguenard de Sirius qui se trouvait à côté de Severus.

- Je crois que je vais faire un rapport des réactions ! Fit Sirius amusé.

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas toutes les mettre ? Demanda Severus en ricanant.

- Pourquoi pas !

Voldemort mit sa main sur l'épaule de son héritier.

- Te voilà enfin... cher enfant !

Harry s'inclina humblement tout en gardant le contact visuel avec son grand-père. Tous ceux qui étaient conscients furent soufflés par l'officiel qui se dégageait de cette scène.

- Relève-toi !

Harry s'exécuta. Il se mit à sa droite, levant sa tête fièrement. Il regarda tous les invités qui baissèrent les yeux dès que son regard les accrochait. Ses yeux capturèrent les magnifiques perles d'argent de son ami, amant, amour, un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Lucius se surprit à penser encore plus fort que l'amour de Draco et Harry soit éternel.

- Vous obéirez à mon héritier comme s'il était moi ! Vous vous inclinerez devant lui comme vous le faites pour moi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix emplie d'avertissements.

Tous s'inclinèrent et restèrent têtes baissées jusqu'à ce que le signe qu'ils pouvaient se relever arriva. Et ce fut le cas lorsque Voldemort se tourna vers Harry. Il fit appraraître un magnifique Kriss au manche en or blanc incrusté de rubis tandis que la lame était faite en émeraude pure et où un serpent en relief était parfaitement visible. Il s'avança vers un mur vide... sans décorations, sans tableaux, sans lumières... rien. Il commença à parler le fourchelangue pour que devant lui se dévoile la salle de protection. En son centre, comme dans la Tour Sud se trouvait un autel circulaire. Mais ce n'était plus les flux qui trônaient mais un serpent en argent massif. Voldemort s'entailla la paume et donna le poignard à Harry qui l'imita. Ils firent couler leurs sangs dans la gueule grande ouverte du serpent. A la suite de quoi, ils se soignèrent mutuellement en plaçant leurs paumes l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Les yeux du serpent s'ouvrirent réellement, un vrai serpent, un magnifique cobra royal noir aux yeux rouges comme injectés de sang se déroula. Voldemort claqua des doigts. Deux gardes emmenèrent une fille habillée d'une robe rouge. Harry reconnut Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff. Ils l'attachèrent au mur face à tous les invités.

- HARRY ! Cria-t-elle. AIDE-MOI JE T'EN SUPLLIE !

Un des mangemorts la frappa.

- Tu as pourtant suivi le début de la récéption, non ! Mon Prince... laissez-moi la punir de son audace !

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort.

- Cette fille est une traîtresse ! Elle renseignait Fudge depuis trois mois !

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut les rangs. Puis un cri s'éleva "A mort !" Et tous scandèrent cette volonté de faire payer la traîtresse.

- Je te laisse le choix de son châtiment, Harry ! Fit son grand-père.

/_ La mise à l'épreuve ! _/

Harry tenait toujours le Kriss. Alors il s'approcha d'Hannah, son regard se fit plus dur à chaque pas et à chaque pas... elle semblait souffrir d'un mal invisible et pour rajouter à ses souffrances, la belle lame pénétra sa peau.

/_ Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur que cela... d'accord c'est de la violence gratuite et je préfèrerai la tuer sur le champ... mais bon !_ /

Elle criait tant elle avait mal. De l'aura d'Harry émanait une sorte de poison qui irritait sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se détacher. Le serpent siffla... il était prêt à agir. Tous les mangemorts étaient fascinés par le spectacle ô combien morbide qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La puissance du brun était effrayante.

- Il n'attaquera que si tu lui ordonnes ! Dit Voldemort.

Harry regarda le serpent dans les yeux.

-_ **Déchire... mords... répands le sang, je te l'ordonne !**_

Le serpent siffla furieusement et fit un véritable carnage. Tous regardaient Harry avec effarement, surtout Sirius qui, face à la violence de l'action avait laissé un cri choqué sortir de sa bouche. Lorsque le sang toucha l'une des branches du pentagramme gravé dans le sol, le manoir se mit à trembler alors que le pentagramme se mit à luire. Les barrières magiques s'effondrèrent pour en ériger de nouvelles plus puissantes. Harry avait prouvé qu'il était capable... oui, capable de torturer... de faire du mal, qu'il pouvait être gentil... tout en possédant cette face si sombre de sa personnalité. Le serpent qui était censé disparaître était toujours là... devant Harry comme s'il attendait quelque chose de précis. Les deux mangemorts qui avaient emmené Hannah la ramenèrent pour faire disparaître le corps. Puis... mu d'une force soudaine... le serpent avança vers Harry puis s'enroula autour de son cou sans toutefois lui faire du mal. Malgré son incompréhension, le brun resta stoïque, ayant une totale confiance en Voldemort.

- **_Mors-le ! _**ordonna Voldemort.

Tous étaient fascinés par le spectacle, sauf Draco qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Quand le serpent s'approcha du cou d'Harry, Draco allait se précipiter vers son amour. Mais ayant prévu la réaction, Lucius et McNair le maintinrent, et pour plus de sécurité, il fut immobilisé un sort. Harry respirait calmement, malgré l'ordre de son grand-père. Le serpent le mordit si rapidement que personne ne vit l'action, néanmoins, on remarqua bien les deux petits trous ensanglantés que la morsure avait provoquée. Le serpent reprit sa place et redevint pierre. Le pentagramme devint aussi noir que la marque des Ténèbres.

- HAAAAAAAAARRYYYYY ! Hurla Draco en se débattant comme un forcené contre le sort.

Les yeux du brun étaient exorbités. Plusieurs personnes eurent un hoquet de surprise car c'était le moyen pour définir les véritables héritiers de Slytherin. Si c'était un imposteur, le poison le tuerait dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, mais s'il s'avérait être le véritable héritier de Slytherin, alors, ce rituel lui conférerait une protection contre tous les poisons. Les émeraudes devinrent écarlates. La douleur était si forte qu'Harry s'agenouilla au sol en se tenant la taille dans un vain espoir de stopper la douleur. Il n'était pas le seul... Draco ressentait avec force cette douleur et lui-même était plié en deux dans les bras de son père. Voldemort savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Sirius voulut se précipiter vers son filleul mais Severus l'en empêcha.

- **_Ne combats pas le poison... laisse-le prendre possession de ton être..._**

Harry leva les yeux vers Voldemort. Il tenta d'obéir aux paroles de son grand-père et pour se faire, il ouvrit toutes les barrières de son esprit... toute personne qui aurait voulu lire des secrets venant d'Harry aurait pu le faire maintenant sans que le brun ne puisse y faire grand chose. Mais Voldemort veillait au grain. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il eut une sorte de hoquet et il recracha du sang. Le poison était virulent et se propageait très rapidement. Des mangemorts commencèrent à douter de la véracité des propos du Lord. Si le gosse était descendant de Slytherin pourquoi ne résistait-il pas au poison ? Puis tout à coup... Harry cessa de trembler, sa respiration se calma et inspira fortement. Puis il se releva.

- On dirait bien que ton côté Gryffindor est imposant ! Commenta Voldemort.

Harry inspira à nouveau une grosse bouffée d'air. Draco aussi s'était calmé dans les bras de son père qui le regardait inquiet.

- Je suis assurément le plus Gryffindor des Slytherin !

Dans les yeux du Lord, Harry put y lire du soulagement. Les invités applaudirent à tout rompre. Lucius brisa le sort qui entravait Draco qui lui lança un regard noir. Ce dernier s'élança vers son compagnon. Il l'enlaça en mettant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il essuya le sang encore présent sur ses lèvres du bout de son index qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche. Il n'y avait plus de doutes sur le compagnon du demi-veela.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? demanda Draco inquiet.

- Oui... un peu secoué mais ça va...

Draco allait gueuler sur Voldemort, mais Harry prévoyant le coup captura les lèvres du blond. Front contre front, il lui dit doucement, calmement qu'il allait bien. Cela eut l'effet de calmer Draco. Severus regardait Sirius qui semblait figé par la rage.

- Lâche-moi Snape ! Dit-il d'une voix contrôlée.

- Sirius...

- Ne. t'avise. plus. de. m'empêcher. de. sauver. mon. filleul ! Autrement je te jure. que tu n'auras. jamais. jamais. plus l'occasion de le faire !

Sirius retira violemment sa main de l'emprise de Severus. Sirius rejoignit Harry et Draco. Voldemort tapa des mains et le musique se fit entendre.

- Festoyons !

Tous s'assirent. Harry était à la droite de Voldemort, Draco et sa famille étaient ceux qui entouraient les souvenirs plus Sirius et Severus. En entrée, il y eut du saumon fumé, du foie gras, des crevettes, des fruits de mer et une salade royale. Un véritable festin de rois. Les conversations allaient bon train, Harry avait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Quand les étaient terminés, ils se réemplissaient et nouveau. Sirius était encore après Severus. Il y avait des carafes d'hydromel et d'eau. La première partie du repas se passa sans anicroche particulière.

- Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant ce jour-là !

- Non, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que ta tête était superbe, parce que toi comme moi, je trouve que c'est complètement fou... mais... cela me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai de la famille qui m'aime et m'accepte !

- Dumbledore...

- N'a rien fait pour moi ! Il a manipulé ce qui prétendaient être mes amis, il m'a placé chez les Dursley, m'a mis en première ligne contre Grand-père... et j'en passe.

Draco sourit.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Parce que t'entendre l'appeler ainsi est... semble irréel !

Harry mit sa main sur la joue de Draco et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser tout en tendresse. Sa langue se baladait discrètement sur les lèvres du blond jusqu'à ce que Draco capture cette langue mutine. Un raclement de gorge du Seigneur, Lucius et Severus coupa leur élan. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à émerger.

- Vivement qu'ils s'accouplent lors de l'Union pour que cette attraction soit contrôlée, marmonna l'un des invités si fort que tous rigolèrent.

- C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre, répondit Draco. Après tout c'est moi qui ne peut pas embrasser mon compagnon sans que mon attraction se mette en marche !

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de rire. Harry sourit.

- Qu'y il ait ou non ton attraction, cela ne m'empêchera pas de ravir tes lèvres !

- J'y compte bien ! Fit Draco.

Des personnes se levèrent pour aller danser. Sirius se leva.

- Tu viens, Harry ?

Harry but son verre et accompagna Sirius. Draco avait l'impression de revivre la sortie à la discothèque, car la musique était aussi bougeante. Harry alla au bar, rapidement suivi par Sirius. Severus regarda Draco qui sentait lui aussi venir les problèmes. Mais pour cette première partie de soirée, parrain et filleul s'étaient relativement bien conduits. Voldemort souriait en voyant son petit-fils boire, ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était... le "après". Le sourire, le vrai changeait complètement son visage. Le plat de résistance était chinois cette fois. Du riz cantonnais, ou du riz blanc normal, au choix... du lock lack, du poulet aux champignons noirs, du canard laqué et du porc au caramel. Harry se régala. Draco qui était d'un naturel fêtard, préféra rester sobre lorsqu'Harry se déchirait. Vers une heure du matin, Draco vit qu'à peu d'invités près, tous semblaient joyeux et l'appel de la boisson et de la fête se fit ressentir. Il alla retrouver Harry et se colla contre lui.

- Alors beau blond, on recherche la compagnie ?

- La compagnie d'un brun bien ivre trop bien foutu pour mes pauvres yeux !

Harry eut un petit rire clair.

- Mais ce qu'on oublie de dire c'est que le blond en question n'est pas clean non plus !

- QUELQU'UN POUR CHANTER "PRENONS NOTRE TEMPS" ! Cria l'un des artistes.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit apparaître un halo de lumière autour de lui pour dire qu'il le souhaitait, mais il y avait eu une autre personne qui le fit aussi, Ernie MacMillan.

- Etant donné les circonstances, nous ne choisirons que la voix de notre Prince !

Ernie avait le visage rouge... cette chanson, il voulait la lui dédier. Mais encore une fois, Harry Potter s'interposait dans ses plans. Le brun se jeta un sort qui agissait comme s'il chantait dans un micro, mais que lorsqu'il était à proximité de personnes, celles-ci n'aient pas l'oreille cassée. Les première notes s'élevèrent. Les yeux d'Harry étaient ancrés dans ceux du blond. Harry le fit asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait invoqué.

_Laisse-moi juste pour cette soirée,_

_Te toucher, te caresser,_

_Car la fureur de nos baisers,_

_Me fait tellement vibrer,_

Harry avait une voix grave et envoûtante.

_Alors pourquoi me faire languir,_

_Oui pourquoi me retenir,_

_Soit sûr que je saurai y faire,_

_Baby je saurai te plaire,_

Par cette chanson, il avouait leur rôle durant l'acte charnel et son envie de posséder le blond.

_Honey tes lèvres sont sucrées,_

_Comme le nectar, **mon bel aimé**_

_Une saveur suave qui me met en extase_

_Baby **boy** mon coeur s'embrase_

Il lécha les lèvres de Draco et chuchota à son oreille le refrain, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela un chuchotement puisque tous entendaient.

_Darling faisons l'amour ce soir,_

_Tous deux émergés dans le noir_

_Car ton corps m'appelle,_

_Délires sensuels,_

_Des plaisirs charnels,_

_Avant que le jour se lève,_

_Avant que la nuit s'achève,_

_Passionnément,_

_Allons doucement,_

_Prenons notre temps..._

Draco se sentit réagir face à cet ange tentateur. Il mit une main sur ses fesses et le ceigna. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco. Les autres dansaient doucement. Sirius était resté loin de Severus lui préférant la compagnie du Lord. Il avait décidé de devenir un mangemort non marqué.

_Oh ton sourire est troublant,_

_Et tes lèvres sont un tourment,_

_Je me sens ensorcelé,_

_Quand nous sommes enlacés,_

Draco lui fit ce sourire qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Narcissa jetait un sourire bienveillant sur le couple, elle sentait combien Draco était comblé.

_Je veux sentir ton corps brûlant,_

_Je te désire si aredemment,_

_Laisse-moi te conquérir,_

_Et mourir de plaisir..._

Harry avait du mal à garder le contrôle car son petit-ami était occupé à déposer des suçons sur son cou. Se souvenant du pari gagné, Draco fit tout pour diriger son attraction exclusivement sur Harry.

_Je suis ex..._

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche tandis que l'attraction l'envoûtait complètement. Il embrassa passionnément Draco arrêtant de ce fait la chanson. Le blond se leva et entraîna son diablotin avec lui. Ils quittèrent la salle précipitemment sous les rires de tous sauf...

- Nos chauds lapins sont partis ! Fit Sirius amusé.

La chambre de Draco semblait plus loin tout à coup. Le blond avait décidé d'accéder à la requête d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent finalement. Mais même s'il acceptait, il voulait garder le contrôle. Harry était sur lui en train de lui picorer le cou de baisers. Il bougeait lascivement contre lui. Puis sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte au début, le corps d'Harry se fit de plus en plus lourd.

- Hey... Ry'... mais... Ry'...

Seule lui répondit la respiration régulière du brun dans son cou.

/_ J'y crois pas... dites-moi que je rêve... ce n'est pas possible... je dois forcément rêvé !_ /

Il repoussa Harry qui se retourna lourdement sur le lit, les yeux clos.

/_ J'étais prêt à me donner à lui et... et... et il s'est... endormi ! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Harry Potter ! _/

* * *

_To Be Continued

* * *

_

_**Je vous invite à aller mater mon nouveau skyblog lien homepage ! Vous y trouverez un extrait du prochain chapitre, des tofs très sympas et tout... kiss... n'oubliez pas de déposer reviews et coms **_

Pour les reviews...  
Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur  
Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort  
Tapez 3 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique  
Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite  
Tapez 5 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

PS : la chanson appartient aux poétics lovers et la fin est ainsi :

Je suis expert en la matière,  
Oui tu verras mon savoir-faire,  
Et si tu veux le voir, (ce soir),  
Pour le croire, faisons le ce soir...

Darling faisons l'amour ce soir,  
Tous deux émergés dans le noir,  
Car ton corps m'appelle,  
Délices sensuels,  
Des plaisirs charnels

Avant que le jour se lève,  
Avant que la nuit s'achève,  
Et passionnément,  
Allons doucement,  
Prenons notre temps...

Laisse-moi faire ton bon plaisir,  
Nous irons surles sentiers,  
Les chemins du désir,  
Ton corps sera mon asile,  
Je viendai y mourir,  
Maisprenonsnotre temps,  
Rien ne sert de courir

Darling faisonsl'amour ce soir,  
Tous deux émergés dans le noir,  
Car ton corps m'appelle,  
Délices sensuels,  
Des plaisirs charnels

Avant que le jour se lève,  
Avant que la nuit s'achève,  
Et passionnément,  
Allons doucement,  
Prenons notre temps...

_NDA : Ce que j'avais mis en gras était de petites modifications pour que ça colle à Draco !_

Samedi 22 Avril 2006


	21. La vengeance

_Auteur :_ Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

_Histoire de base :_ Harry Potter

_Fiction Rated :_ M voir MA à juste titre alors ceux qui ne pensent pas pouvoir supporter je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette fic ! petite prévention

_Couple :_ HPxDM principalement

_Genre :_ Dark…

_Résumé :_ Harry en a marre et change brusquement d'attitude… cela est du à une troublante révélation qui remettra en cause tout ce en quoi il croit ! Harry va faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard sous de nouvelles couleurs.

BONNE LECTURE

Petite information : Je ne fais pas de Spoiler du tome 6 ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne lecture ! et merci à tous pour vos reviews je suis désolée pour les anonymes, si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions donnez-moi vos mails et je vous répondrai... et pour ceux de bin j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews directo parce qu'autrement chuis en retard très en retard sur le créno ! KISSSSSSS je VOUS AdOrE

BONNE LECTURE

_**Passez sur mon skyblog tout nouveau, tout beau ! Sérieux, lâchez vos com's, n'hésitez pas ! Le lien est dans le homepage**_

_HOMOPHOBES CASSEZ-VOUS, CETTE FIC EST UNE FIC CONTENANT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES !

* * *

_

_LE PRINCE DES TENEBRES

* * *

_

La chambre de Draco semblait plus loin tout à coup. Le blond avait décidé d'accéder à la requête d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent finalement. Mais même s'il acceptait, il voulait garder le contrôle. Harry était sur lui en train de lui picorer le cou de baisers. Il bougeait lascivement contre lui. Puis sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte au début, le corps d'Harry se fit de plus en plus lourd.

- Hey... Ry'... mais... Ry'...

Seule lui répondit la respiration régulière du brun dans son cou.

/_ J'y crois pas... dites-moi que je rêve... ce n'est pas possible... je dois forcément rêvé !_ /

Il repoussa Harry qui se retourna lourdement sur le lit, les yeux clos.

/_ J'étais prêt à me donner à lui et... et... et il s'est... endormi ! Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Harry Potter ! _/

* * *

**Chapitre XXI :** _La vengeance

* * *

_

Tous les rideaux étaient ouverts, Harry se réveilla donc au petit matin avec une bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne horrible. Il tâtonna le lit et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans leur grand lit. Il se mit en position assise mais un haut-le-cœur le saisit. Il courut dans la salle de bains pour vider ses tripes. Il n'entendit pas Draco s'adosser au cadran de la porte. Cependant, il entendit bien le clappement de mains.

- Comme c'est charmant ! Ironisa-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et le regarda avec un air blessé. Ce ton, il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps.

- Dray ?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers les toilettes.

- Ensuite tu ferais mieux de prendre un bain Potter !

Harry tiqua au "Potter" mais il ne put penser bien longtemps qu'une nouvelle vague le submergea. Draco eut une grimace dégoûtée. Il allait se détourner, mais il rajouta une dernière chose.

- Et il n'est pas question pour toi de prendre… une quelconque potion, autrement, je te jure sur Salazar Slytherin que tu t'en mordras les doigts pendant très… très… très… longtemps !

Harry comprit malgré le peu de neurones qui lui restaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait dû se passer la veille. La question était "quoi" ?

:… … … :

Sirius Black n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Il gémissait pathétiquement contre je cite "le putain de soleil qu'y peut pas s'lever plus tard". Il remarqua qu'il était nu.

Aurait-il ramené une conquête ? Pourtant, ses vêtements étaient parfaitement pliés. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que Severus rentra dans sa chambre.

- Enfin réveillé ! Fit-il un tantinet méprisant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Oui… je t'ai ramassé à terre, vomissant tripes et boyaux et tout ceci dans mon immense bonté !

- Euh… merci ! Fit Sirius hésitant.

Severus sembla satisfait de la réponse de Sirius.

- Oh ma tête ! Gémit Sirius.

Severus le considéra longuement et soupira. Dans une poche interne se trouvait une fiole "anti-gueule de bois et haleine de chacal". Il la lui tendit. Sirius approcha sa main lentement comme si Severus allait retirer la fiole. Il finit par l'attraper et l'avala en une gorgée, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Je suis nu, constata-il.

- Euh… oui… j'ai dû… commença Severus en rougissant.

- Tu as attenté à ma pudeur ! L'accusa Sirius.

- Non ! S'indigna le maître des potions.

- Alors pourquoi… je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance !

- Tais-toi ! Rugit Severus en rougissant davantage. Tu… tu… TU ES UN EROTOMANE (masculin de nymphomane) QUAND TU BOIS !

Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui rougit.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu…

:… **Flash-back** … :

_Harry et Draco venaient de quitter la salle précipitamment. Sirius dansait, se défoulait en aguichant toutes les personnes qui se collaient à lui. Il se frottait sans vergogne à ces mangemorts qui fêtaient la nomination de leur Prince. Sachant que Sirius était, non seulement un homme influent auprès du Prince mais aussi du Lord - puisque ces derniers jours l'on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre - les mangemorts les plus audacieux tentaient se rapprocher de lui en lui cirant les pompes… Puis vint un moment -sûrement le point culminant de sa beuverie - où il vit Severus discuter avec une brune aux yeux bleus. Il fit comme si tout allait bien, mais il ne supporta pas que la "poufiasse" - selon ses propres termes - posât sa main sur la cuisse de Sev'. Il alla rapidement vers eux._

_- Désolé, dit-il en écartant la fille. Mais il est déjà pris ! _

_- Vraiment ?… et vous allez me dire qu'il est avec vous ? Ironisa-t-elle._

_- Ouais, parfaitement, et tu ne fais pas le poids !_

_Severus avait les yeux exorbités._

_- C'est ça, allez, dégage… tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire !_

_A ce moment, l'on vit que Sirius descendait de la famille des Black. Sa colère était impressionnante. Il plaqua le directeur des Slyth contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans que ce dernier ne cherche à s'extraire de cette étreinte. Il semblait avoir trouvé sa place contre le torse de Severus. Sa langue cherchait sa compagne. Il plaça sa cuisse entre les jambes de Sev et se frotta langoureusement contre lui. Leurs bouches ne semblaient plus vouloir se quitter. Quand Severus répondit enfin, Sirius s'arrêta tout bonnement en souriant victorieusement à cette pauvre conne. _

_On retrouva Sirius plus tard dans la soirée à vomir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre._

:… **Fin Flash Back** … :

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang commençaient à préparer leur rentrée. Après avoir vomi, Harry se rendit chez son grand-père qui lui avait envoyé une missive. Il avait toujours la vague à l'âme. Harry demandait avec ses yeux une potion.

- Désolé, mais… Draco est passé par là avant toi !

Harry gémit lamentablement.

- S'il te plaît…

Voldemort sourit.

- Oh… fit-il avec une grimace. Chuis malade !

- Tant pis pour toi ! Il ne fallait pas boire autant ! Au fait, j'ai vu Draco et il avait l'air assez remonté contre toi !

Harry s'effondra comme une masse dans un des fauteuils du bureau de son grand-père. Il soupira fortement.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Murmura-t-il désespéré.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Voldemort en souriant largement.

- Je te répète que je n'en sais rien !

Voldemort rit très amusé. En effet, Draco l'avait mis au courant de l'affront que lui avait fait son petit-fils. Il avait voulu mettre quelque un au courant, mais quelque un qui n'était pas sa mère ou son père parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir honte. Draco savait que sa mère en aurait ri pendant très longtemps et que son père aurait été choqué de savoir que son fils n'avait pas su garder éveiller son diable de compagnon… alors Draco en avait informé Voldemort lequel lui avait conseillé de le punir en ne donnant pas à Harry une potion anti-gueule de bois. Draco avait adoré cette solution et l'avait appliquée. Comme quoi, même si Voldemort était le grand-père d'Harry, il restait un Slytherin !

- Ne ris pas, Père, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

Sous le choc, Voldemort s'arrêta. Harry comprit tout de suite pourquoi.

- Si tu ne veux pas… je…

- Non ! Répondit-il vivement. C'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à… enfin… même si je t'ai demandé de me laisser t'aimer comme mon fils… je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais ainsi ! Après tout… j'ai tué ton père et ma fille… je…

Harry sourit tendrement.

- Le fait que je t'appelle Père ne signifie pas forcément que tu as pris sa place, tu sais… personne ne pourra jamais la prendre parce qu'elle lui appartient… mais… c'est pour montrer que je t'aime comme tel… oh… Merlin… j'ai trop réfléchi pour sortir une phrase comme ça… misère… oh ma tête… bon… je vais… essayer de me faire pardonner auprès de mon cher et tendre !

- Va… cher Fils.

:……… :

Severus était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur le Directeur ?

- En effet, mon cher ! Un bonbon au citron ? Demanda-t-il en souriant allègrement.

Severus refusa poliment.

- Eh bien alors, mon ami… je ne pensais pas vous retrouver sous une telle apparence…

Derrière cette phrase, Severus devina que le Directeur souhaitait ardemment qu'il lui dise comment cela avait pu arriver.

- Vous-Savez-Qui a fait un mélange de plusieurs potions… comme plusieurs des mangemorts, j'ai été un cobaye, quatre sont à Sainte Hélène, un est mort… Lucius a été désigné pour annoncer la nouvelle à la famille et deux ont perdu un membre que Voldemort a immédiatement remplacé, fit-il l'esprit fermé.

- C'est bizarre qu'il vous ait choisi si vous faites partie des favoris, non ? Vous auriez pu mourir, Severus…

Severus haussa les épaules en lui répondant que ce n'était pas le problème de Voldemort.

- Et pour quelle raison y'a-t-il eu une réception au manoir ?

Lorsque Severus allait répondre, une sorte de capteur s'activa. En effet, que ce soit Voldemort ou Harry, ils avaient fait en sorte que l'information reste confidentielle… Heureusement, Severus n'avait pas eu à trahir le secret.

- On m'appelle…

- Très bien… fit Dumbledore.

Severus quitta la pièce et souffla de soulagement. Dumbledore le regarda partir avec méfiance.

:…… :

L'Aggenoppe commençait à s'agiter. La rentrée était dans deux jours. Enfin son plan allait pouvoir se mettre en place. Il lui tardait de mettre l'Aggelus à l'épreuve. De toute façon, le Survivant ne pouvait pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Cette personne avait dans sa main, un magnifique Kriss en or blanc et le lécha sur toute sa longueur.

- Enfin, l'épreuve arrive ! Fais attention, Aggelus… et protège bien ceux qui te sont chers car ils seront mes premières victimes ! Je suis prête à tout pour la mission…

Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de joie malsaine. La personne se donna l'apparence de Draco Malfoy, de quelques Gryffindor, de Sirius Black, de Snape avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence.

:…… :

Harry pénétra timidement dans leur chambre, mais il se rendit compte que le blond était absent. Il fit demi-tour et alla dans le parc. Il forma les yeux pour repérer l'aura du blond. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait faire cela lors du bal. Il comprit que Draco Malfoy était dans la forêt adjacente au manoir. Faisant fi de sa vague à l'âme, il se dirigea courageusement vers les écuries. Il vit qu'il manquait "Eclair", le cheval de Draco. Un magnifique Lippizan de robe blanche comme la neige. Il regarda les chevaux ne sachant pas lequel prendre. Puis il le vit. Une robe noire et une tâche blanche sur son front. Il approcha doucement.

- Salut mon beau, dit-il.

Il le regarda dans les yeux tout en lui caressant le museau.

- Tu vas m'aider à retrouver mon bel amour ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il ouvrit le box et le cheval le suivit docilement.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais t'harnacher !

Quelques minutes plus tard et il était prêt. Il parcourut la forêt à la recherche du blond. Il le retrouva au bord d'un lac. Devant lui, il y avait un chevalet et à côté de lui, une énorme palette. Draco était simplement magnifique. Harry s'assit contre un arbre sans le lâcher des yeux.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Draco s'étira. Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel. Il devait être onze heure par là, songea-t-il. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où était Harry mais le temps qu'il se retourne complètement, le brun avait eu le temps de se cacher. Ses sens en alerte, Draco se leva.

- Qui est là ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Montrez-vous !

Il tira sa baguette et avança prudemment. Pour Harry c'était un excellent entraînement. Il progressait aussi doucement que possible. Il perdit de vue l'ange blond car ce dernier s'était jeté le sortilège d'invisibilité. Quand Draco vit que c'était Harry qui lui avait foutu la trouille, sa colère redoubla en intensité. Quand le brun fut suffisamment près d'un arbre, il lui jeta un sort.

-_ Incarcerem ! _Gronda-t-il.

Harry se sentit projeté contre l'arbre et attaché par des lianes. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Draco du regard.

- Draco, appela-t-il.

Un bandeau apparut sur ses yeux et sa voix fut réduite au silence.

- Que se passe-t-il petit agneau… tu t'es perdu ? Fit Draco d'une voix enfantine et claironnante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry ressemblait à une carpe en ouvrant ainsi la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Non, non, non, n'essaye pas de parler ! Je suis toujours très très en colère contre toi ! Fit-il d'une voix calme et posée. Je vais te rendre ta voix quand j'en aurai décidé ainsi !

Harry déglutit fortement. Sous l'effet de la colère, les cheveux de Draco étaient devenus blonds blancs et ses ongles s'étaient légèrement allongés et acérés et ses yeux étaient devenus ors. Draco se colla à Harry et lécha subtilement ses lèvres. Puis il alla mordiller le cartilage de son oreille. Harry pouvait ressentir toute la frustration de son petit-ami. Mais qu'avait-il donc pu faire ? De toute façon, il savait qu'il était perdu car le blond semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour le rendre fou. Quand Harry tenta de lui rendre ses attentions, le blond se déroba.

- Désolé, mais je suis très très rancunier !

Harry était là, attaché à cet arbre. Avec ses ongles, Draco fit sauter les boutons de la chemise d'Harry. Et il se délecta de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il sortit sa langue pour aller jouer avec les tétons déjà durs ce cet enfoiré qui lui avait posé un lapin au moment crucial !

- Déjà Harry ?

Si le bandeau ne couvrait pas ses yeux, Harry aurait pu faire passer tout son désir pour son blond de petit-ami par son regard. Ils étaient d'un vert plus prononcé et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Et c'était toujours ce regard qui faisait fléchir Draco. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que le blond les lui avait bandé.

Draco passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry qui se tortilla pour échapper à ces caresses.

- Je veux t'entendre rendre les armes et me demander grâce ! _Finite_ _Incantatem ! _

- Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ! Siffla Harry en levant la tête fièrement.

- Vraiment ? Chuchota Draco.

La chemise d'Harry atterrit au sol malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas en très bon état parce que ne pouvant pas faire passer les bras du brun, il avait bien fallu qui trouve un moyen de le retirer et le meilleur moyen fut de la déchirer ! Oh… et puis un petit sortilège de réparation et il n'y paraîtrait plus ! Draco se colla sensuellement à lui. Son genou alla se frotter à son l'entrejambe qui gémit sourdement.

- Tu triches !

- Tu as si peu de self-control Harry, ronronna le blond.

- La faute à qui !

- Tu dois payer pour hier, tu sais… fit-il en caressant le renflement, qui était bien visible, de sa main tandis que l'autre s'afférait à retirer le bandeau de ses yeux. Tu dois me donner un beau spectacle pour que j'oublie cette histoire ! Chuchota-t-il langoureusement à son oreille.

- Je suis attaché, fit remarquer Harry.

Draco s'éloigna de lui en le jaugeant du regard. Un petit duel comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant…

- Si jamais tu t'enfuis… tu pourras toujours rêver pour me retoucher une seule fois ! Grogna Draco.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce qu'il disait était faux puisqu'ils étaient quasiment liés, mais au moins, si Harry ne réfléchissait pas trop à ses paroles, il pourrait y croire et cela le dissuaderait sûrement. Il le libéra dans un mouvement ample de la main. En voyant ses yeux, il se dit que peut-être ce dernier n'avait même pas pensé à la fuite…

Harry s'avança vers lui en roulant des hanches comme s'il marchait ainsi naturellement. En fait, il savait parfaitement que les sens du blond en seraient décuplés. Le blond restait immobile en attendant qu'il arrive à lui.

- J'ignore vraiment ce que j'ai pu te faire, souffla Harry en tournant doucement autour de lui. Mais je vais te le faire oublier… fais-moi confiance…

- Je… Je ne demande qu'à voir ! Affirma Draco d'une voix légèrement rauque… trop rauque pour être sa voix normale.

- Assieds-toi… prends tes aises… murmura Harry d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle.

Draco transforma un bout de bois en pouf et s'y laissa tomber alors qu'Harry tournait et retournait autour de lui en profitant parfois de le toucher. Puis il fit glisser la chemise de Draco et la lui retira avec son aide. Et il se plaça face à lui sur sa chemise.

- Place au spectacle… fit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Son corps était exposé et tendu juste pour lui, Draco Malfoy, demi-Veela hyper protecteur et possessif. Harry déboutonna lentement son pantalon tout en se caressant de temps à autre. Il aimait voir cette étincelle brillante de passion dans les prunelles de son aimé lorsqu'il suçait un de ses doigts avec volupté. Il retira son pantalon ainsi que son boxer en ayant au préalable enlevé chaussures et chaussettes…

Ses cuisses grandes ouvertes, ses doigts le fouillant, sa main le branlant… Draco ne savait pas ce qui était le plus érotique dans le spectacle que lui offrait Harry.

- Caresse-toi avec moi, chuchota Harry du bout des lèvres.

Et ce fut ce que Draco fit. Quand il se sentit venir, Harry le vit et lui ordonna de ralentir la cadence et de le rejoindre. Draco retira son pantalon au passage. Harry se mit à quatre pattes et offrit son cul sans pudeur aucune.

- Prends-moi, gémit-il. Prends-moi fort surtout, prends-moi vite… prends-moi profondément… prends… tout… car tout t'appartient… je suis à toi… tout… ah mmmoui… oui… oui comme ça…

Draco l'avait enfourché, allumé par ses paroles, et sans attendre, il débuta ses va-et-vient. Harry accompagna tous ses mouvements en gémissant sans retenue, en criant. Draco s'était collé à son dos humide et lui chuchotait des obscénités au creux de l'oreille et Harry lui répondait en parlant la langue des serpents.

**oOoOo**

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? Lui demanda Draco. C'est que même su j'ai l'habitude de te prendre, tu restes étroit !

Harry grognait et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Tu disais ? Fit Draco innocemment.

-… Que tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte !

Draco rampa jusqu'à se mettre au-dessus d'Harry.

- Tu te plains ? Ironisa Draco. Qui m'a allumé ainsi en me disant de le prendre fort, vite et profondément… qui me l'a gémit, chuchoté, crié…

En voyant les rougeurs sur les joues d'Harry, Draco rigola franchement. Ce qu'il aimait chez lui c'était cette candeur que semblait posséder Harry en dépit de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Et si tu me disais maintenant ce que j'ai fais ?

- Nan, là tu rêves ! Répondit le blond.

- J'ai vraiment dû y aller fort ! Ricana Harry.

- On arrête de parler de ça !

Draco embrassa Harry puis se releva.

- Allez, faut rentrer !

Sur la route, ni l'un ni l'autre parla. Ce fut Voldemort en personne qui les accueillit.

- Père ? Fit Harry surpris. Que se passe-t-il ?

Voldemort regarda Draco et lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler seulement à Harry.

- Je… Je vais aller rejoindre mes parents !

- Tu aurais pu parler devant lui ! Lui reprocha Harry.

- Est-ce un mal si je souhaite parler seul à mon héritier ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Harry baissa les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à cela, d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas énormément parlé !

Ils commencèrent à aller vers le jardin. Et ils parlèrent, de leurs enfances respectives, de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de cette guerre qu'ils menaient, des problèmes que cela engendrait. Puis Harry s'arrêta subitement.

- M'aideras-tu ?

- Pardon ? Fit Voldemort.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis à tes côtés, un Agent, ton Second, un Prince… mais étant un Aggelus…

- Tu as ta propre guerre à mener ! Répondit Voldemort compréhensif.

Harry acquiesça.

- Le moment venu… mes troupes seront les tiennes et nos rôles seront inversés, annonça-t-il solennellement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu… tu…

Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Voldemort accepte de laisser leurs rôles s'inverser le jour où il en aurait besoin.

- Je… merci

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Fit-il en fermant les yeux. Disons que tu es sous ma protection… et ce, de mon propre chef ! Fit Voldemort en voyant le brun froncer les sourcils. Je… pour ta mère… je n'ai pas pu la sauver… mais pour toi…

Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Allons rejoindre les autres pour manger !

Harry accepta bien volontiers !

oOoOo

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

- Il y a eu la nomination du Prince des Ténèbres !

- QUOI ? Répondit Dumbledore. Qui ?

- C'est son petit-fils… c'est…

Mais avant que cette personne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'effondra au sol en se tenant le bras.

- MRS WEASLEY !

Elle criait fort… à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… à se briser les cordes vocales. Albus se mit à côté de Fleur Alexandra Weasley et souleva sa manche gauche. Il vit apparaître la marque rouge vive, comme si elle avait été marquée au fer. Dès qu'elle avait dit que c'était le petit-fils de Voldemort, il avait compris… Harry… Sa rage fut incommensurable, mais son regard se fit calculateur…

**oOoOo**

Harry s'arrêta de marcher en sentant que quelqu'un l'avait trahi.

- Harry ? Fit Voldemort en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Le brun se transforma en panthère noire. Il courut rapidement à la première source. Voldemort le suivit en volant. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il vit Harry au milieu d'un pentagramme. Un pentagramme qui devint rouge sang.

- _Que par le sort jeté,_

_Vienne à moi dans l'instant_

_Celui ou celle qui par le sort lié_

_Fut le traître du moment !_

Dans un long cri, Fleur apparut. Elle avait mal, très mal, la douleur était quasi-insoutenable.

- Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ? Demanda durement Harry.

Fleur releva vaillamment la tête.

- Tu n'es pas Harry, tu n'as pris que ses traits et je protègerai Bill qu'importe le prix à payer, cria-t-elle. J'appartiens aux mangemorts… mais j'ai beau leur appartenir, j'appartiens avant tout à Bill et je suis sa protectrice… et j'ai connu Harry par le passé… tu ne lui ressembles en rien ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je suis Harry Potter, je peux te l'assurer !

- Ton assurance me laisse froide ! Siffla-t-elle.

Voldemort leva sa baguette. Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Elle t'a trahi, et trahir c'est mourir !

Fleur regarda le Lord désemparée.

- Monseigneur… je n'ai jamais voulu que démasquer cet imposteur ! Cria-t-elle paniquée en voyant la baguette tournée vers elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort protégeait cet usurpateur. Mais une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Harry s'interposa.

- Si je peux… sa… sa trahison était légitime !

- Légitime ? S'étouffa le Lord. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Elle a des gènes de Veela, elle ne peut rien faire contre cela et si elle juge que Bill est en danger alors elle fera tout pour le protéger, tout comme Draco le fera pour moi si jamais cela se passe ainsi !… Elle pensait bien faire… ses intentions étaient bonnes… je t'en conjure… c'était juste sa vision des choses qui était erronée…

Harry avait pensé à ce qu'aurait fait Draco à la place de Fleur si ça avait été lui. Peut-être qu'il avait pardonné Fleur trop rapidement, mais c'était ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait voulu que Draco meure en se trompant. Il s'agenouilla devant son grand-père.

- Comme le réfère les lois que vous avez établies, je demande le droit de recevoir une punition pour épargner sa vie…

Les yeux carmins de Voldemort étaient indécis face à la conduite à suivre.

- Vois dans quelle situation tu nous as mis, petite imbécile ! Tu croyais vraiment que je me serais laissé faire si ça n'avait pas été Harry ? Lui susurra-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

Fleur pleurait sans retenue maintenant. Voldemort ouvrit une sorte de portail.

- Fleur Alexandra Delacour Weasley, je vous condamne à deux mois d'emprisonnement. Tu seras isolée de tous, condamnée à vivre tes plus beaux rêves en sachant que tout ce que tu voix n'est pas réel ! Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Lève-toi et fais face à ta condamnation !

Elle se leva et alla d'abord vers Harry. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire… elle ne savait pas quoi faire… alors elle l'enlaça en lui demandant pardon avant de traverser le portail.

- Quant à toi, fit-il en regardant le brun toujours agenouillé, bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, tu lui as épargné la douleur physique en la graciant, nos lois exigent que tu prennes sa place !

Harry baissa encore plus sa tête.

- Tu es condamné à être fouetté jusqu'au sang et sois sûr que tu les recevras sans aucune pitié ni aucune considération d'aucune sorte de ton rang !

* * *

H  
HDH  
HDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDH  
HDH  
H

_To Be Continued_

Petite note spéciale : allez voir le profile de Locaffnet http / www. fanfiction. Net / u/ 1015716 / ce qu'elle a fait tient tout simplement du génie, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur sa carte de localisation, peut-être pourrez-vous alors découvrir qu'il y a un auteur de qui habite juste à côté de chez vous !

_Deuxième note : OS SSHP sur mon sky dispo !_

_

* * *

_

JE SUIS DESOLEE D'AVOIR ETE SI LONGUE, J'AI EU VACHEMENT DE MAL A TAPER CE CHAPITRE, A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE COMMENCAIS, JE M'ARRÊTAIS… ET COMME UNE CHAINE, CA A EMPÊCHE L'ECRITURE DES AUTRES FICS !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et…

_**Je vous invite à aller mater mon skyblog lien homepage ! Vous y trouverez un extrait du prochain chapitre, des tofs très sympas et tout... kiss... n'oubliez pas de déposer reviews et coms **_

Pour les reviews...

Tapez 1 : Pour taper l'auteur

Tapez 2 : Pour la menacer de mort

Tapez 3 : Pour lui dire qu'elle est sadique

Tapez 4 : Pour lui dire de continuer vite

Tapez 5 : Pour dire que vous aimez l'histoire !

Gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

A.M-Shinigami

Mardi 4 Juillet


	22. De retour à poudlard

 PRINCE DES TENEBRES 

_Chapitre XXII _

 **De retour à Poudlard **

Personne ne vit Voldemort et son héritier au dîner. Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, dans les souterrains du château, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts avait été fouetté au sang. Lorsque les coups furent donnés, Voldemort congédia le mangemort qu'il avait désigné. Il lui avait donné des instructions claires, Harry ne devait pas être épargné sous prétexte qu'il était le Prince de Ténèbres. A la fin de la punition, le Lord lui effaça la mémoire.

Voldemort n'avait pas pu se résoudre à frapper sa propre chaire. En tant que Mage Noir, il avait été faible, il le savait, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que son petit-fils le haïsse, il préférait mourir plutôt que ça. Il s'avança vers Harry et le détacha. En effet, il l'avait attaché avec des cordes magiques empêchant le flux magique de se disperser pour protéger le possesseur. Il le rattrapa avant que ce dernier ne touche terre.

- Peux-tu marcher ? Demanda-t-il craintivement.

- Oui, mais s'il te plaît… ne touche pas à mon dos !

Voldemort l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre en faisant bien attention à mettre son bras là où les plaies étaient moindres, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, un fouet, ça laisse une longue traînée rouge sur le dos.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Je l'ai fait… aïe… consciemment.

- Aussi téméraire qu'un Gryffindor ! Commenta le Mage.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis sans aucun doute le plus Gryffindor des Slytherin !

Harry sentait le sang couler le long de son dos. Les propriétés magiques des tatouages sorciers étaient de masquer les nouvelles cicatrices et d'absorber un peu la douleur. Seulement, il ne fallait pas que les plaies s'infectent.

- Couche-toi sur le ventre, je vais faire venir ton compagnon.

- Inutile ! Fit une voix aux intonations acides.

Voldemort quitta la pièce sans rien dire alors que Draco était sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire payer ce qui était arrivé à son âme-sœur. Pour réfréner ses instincts meurtriers, il se dirigea vivement vers Harry. Quand le Lord croisa un mangemort, et après que ce dernier se soit incliné, il lui ordonna de lui ramener Bill Weasley. Le roux entra étonné, mais curieux. D'autant que son lien avec sa Vélane s'était comme qui dirait mis en stand-by. Il pouvait le sentir…

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix froide. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici !

- En effet, Monseigneur…

- Sache que… ta femme sera isolée de tous pendant deux mois, sache également que le Prince s'est interposé entre elle et la mort, car elle a trahi… et sache aussi que conformément aux règles, le Prince a été soumis au fouet, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le mot "trahi" revenait en boucle dans son esprit.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Demain, tu iras voir Harry et tu auras tes réponses ! Ta femme a une dette de vie envers lui, j'espère que tu en conscient !

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Son visage était fermé, comme on l'avait formé, mais son esprit était plus que chamboulé… il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas… oh, bien sûr, il ne remercierait jamais assez Harry d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait en s'interposant pour sauver sa femme. Il savait également qu'il allait devoir travailler dur pour réparer l'erreur de sa femme… ne plus commettre aucune erreur. En pensant à Harry, il frissonna. On lui avait conté la douleur que provoquait les fouets qui servaient à punir les personnes qui désobéissaient au Lord… des fouets magiques, dès le contact avec la peau, c'était comme une plaie rouverte à l'infinie où l'on s'amusait à verser du vinaigre pour raviver la douleur.

- Puis-je disposer, Mon Seigneur ?

- Tu le peux !

Bill se sentait vide tout à coup. Il erra dans le château, telle une âme en peine. Il cherchait à savoir de quelle manière elle avait pu les trahir.

HPDMHPDM

Dumbledore devait désormais faire très attention, car maintenant, ils étaient deux à diriger les ténèbres… Il aurait vraiment dû penser qu'Harry se détournerait de lui, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, le laissant toujours faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Tous les enseignants, bien que ne le favorisant pas directement, se montraient toujours indulgents avec lui, sauf Severus qui avait dû sentir le déclin de l'étoile du monde sorcier… Son plus grand allié, ici était sans conteste le maître des potions qui ne l'avait jamais trahi… Alors comme ça, Harry connaissait la nature du lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, mais connaissait-il le lien qui les unissait Harry et lui ?

Il savait qu'en ce moment, Harry était en train de passer ses vacances avec Draco Malfoy dans son appartement protégé par les Aurors. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, parce qu'en effet, c'était deux mangemorts qui avaient pris leur apparence et qui veillaient à se montrer de temps à autres. Mais alors, Dumbledore devait-il aussi se méfier de Draco Malfoy ? Ce dernier lui avait bien dit qu'il avait refusé la marque et qu'il était en fuite… était-il seulement au courant de la réelle identité d'Harry ?

HPDMHPDM

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Severus le troublait tant, lequel était parti après avoir accusé Sirius d'être un érotomane. L'ancien Gryffindor était couché sur le lit et soupirait après sa bêtise. Cependant, il devait se dépêcher car la rentrée des enseignants était le jour même à 14h. Comme si Hedwige savait qu'on avait besoin d'elle, cette dernière rejoignit Sirius qui la gratifia d'une caresse.

- Salut ma belle !

Il fit apparaître un bout de parchemin et une plume. La chouette hulula pour montrer son contentement.

- Apporte ça à Harry demain très tôt !

HPDMHPDM

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau dans une bassine, une serviette, du coton et de l'alcool. Pour plus de sécurité, il vaut mieux le faire ainsi !

- Draco... fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis désolé... il y a vraiment que moi pour me faire fouetter la veille de la rentrée !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Il s'assit à côté du brun.

- Ca va faire mal ! Prévint le blond.

Alors doucement, Draco commença à nettoyer les blessures. La serviette devint rouge rapidement.

- Je suis désolé ! Dit Draco après un énième sursaut du brun.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour faire face au blond. Il était totalement incrédule.

- Je dois plutôt te remercier de prendre soin de moi !

Il quémanda un baiser que Draco lui accorda après quoi il se replaça. Harry songea aux maltraitances subies chez les Dursley.

- Tu sais Draco, lorsque la boucle de la ceinture touchait mon dos et créait de ce fait une nouvelle cicatrice, je pensais à ce qu'il se passerait si toi parmi tous les sorciers tu étais au courant... aïe...

- Désolé !

- J'avais tellement peur que tu en joues... alors j'étais prêt à tout pour que la vérité n'atteigne jamais tes oreilles et aujourd'hui, tu es là, à t'occuper de moi... lorsque j'avais neuf ans, j'ai prié, supplié pour une main secourable mais je me suis résigné... ah... mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais l'héritier d'une puissante trinité... ma fureur était telle que ma magie s'était déchaînée, heureusement que j'étais dans la salle sur demande ! Avait-il dit avec les larmes qui créaient des sillons sous ses yeux.

Draco laissa la serviette et l'alcool qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer les plaies. Grâce au tatouage, les plaies se refermèrent et disparurent du champ de vision. Mais la douleur était toujours présente, elle n'était pas énorme, elle n'était pas insupportable, juste un peu dérangeante. Draco retourna Harry et l'attira à lui. Le brun accrocha ses bras au cou de Draco qui passa prudemment ses mains sur sa hanche et ses cheveux !

- Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime tellement...

Des mots venant du cœur bercèrent Harry qui vit ses larmes se tarir jusqu'à disparaître. Quand il vit le beau brun s'assoupir, il l'entraîna sur le lit. Il fit en sorte de se placer tel que son torse soit l'oreiller d'Harry… C'était maintenant plus que jamais qu'il voyait vraiment comment était Harry… un enfant abusé qui essayait désespérément de se montrer fort et invincible…

Le lendemain matin, Hedwige tapa à la fenêtre. Harry l'entendit. D'un geste de la main, il lui ouvrit. Elle lui remit la lettre de Sirius et repartit après avoir mordillé gentiment le doigt d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui manquait. Harry posa la lettre sur la table de chevet et profita de la présence du blond. Comme si Draco avait senti le réveil d'Harry, ce qui était être le cas, il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Une mer d'émeraude accompagna son réveil.

- Quel plus doux réveil que de t'avoir devant mes yeux ? Chuchota Draco.

- Charmeur, sourit Harry.

Ce dernier embrassa amoureusement les lèvres rosées du blond.

- En voilà un réveil plus doux ! Ronronna Draco.

Harry rigola complètement charmé.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le blond à une horloge volante.

- Il est 10 heures 27 minutes et 50 secondes, Monsieur…

- Severus et Sirius sont à Poudlard, informa Harry en rangeant la note que son parrain lui avait laissée.

- La rentrée est demain, soupira Draco mélodramatiquement.

- Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent ! S'exclama Harry.

Ils se douchèrent puis se rendirent à la salle à manger. Narcissa Malfoy était présente en train de discuter avec Dahlia, la mère de Blaise. En les voyant arriver, Narcissa fut toute souriante. Dahlia se leva et fit une révérence en salutation à son Prince. Harry lui sourit gêné. Ils se restaurèrent… Puis Blaise débarqua, accompagné de Vincent, Grégory, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent. Bien que Slytherin, Harry se sentit un peu à part, et Draco remarqua son malaise.

- Harry, cher enfant, fit Narcissa. J'allais oublier de vous dire que le Lord souhaite s'entretenir avec vous !

- Vous en a-t-il dit la raison, Madame ?

- Appelez-moi donc Narcissa, après tout, vous allez être mon gendre, cela n'en fait aucun doute ! Sourit-elle. Et vous m'avez sauvée, ajouta-t-elle.

Les Slyth rirent de la gêne du brun.

- Bien Narcissa, mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi !

Narcissa lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle était très contente d'avoir instauré un lien entre eux, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec lui et Lucius.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je crains de ne pas en savoir davantage, néanmoins, il vous… te veut dans la salle de Protection à 14h précise !

- Bien, je vous remercie, Narcissa !

- Je trouve le Prince bien poli et aimable, gloussa Dahlia. Si seulement Blaise pouvait être ainsi !

Harry devint écarlate concurrençant la couleur des fraises.

- Mère ! S'indigna Blaise.

Les personnes présentes partirent à rigoler. A table, à 12h30, la petite troupe de Slytherin se faisait bien entendre. Oh, Harry avait vite fait de rentrer dans la discussion concernant les rôles de chacun au Quidditch.

- Stop ! Fit Pansy. Vous rendez-vous compte… que nous parlons tactique devant le capitaine des Lions ?

En effet, sauf Draco et la famille proche, personne n'était au courant de son changement de maison.

- Tu te trompes, Pansy ! Fit Harry.

- Et en quoi ?

- L'année prochaine, je ne serai plus capitaine de l'équipe des Lions !

- Parce que j'ai corrompu l'indomptable lion, afin qu'en serpent soit la transformation, compléta Draco.

- Génial, il nous fait des rimes et ce n'est pas de la frime ! Fit Blaise en levant les mains au ciel.

Éclats de rire. A 13h55, Harry prit congé de tous et alla dans la salle de bal afin d'accéder à la salle de protection.

-_ Kriss_, invoqua-t-il.

- Inutile ! Il te suffit d'ordonner l'ouverture en fourchelangue ! _Ouvre-toi !_

Il y eut de nouveau la pièce circulaire, mais elle était vide, seuls des armes étaient visibles au mur, toutes sortes d'épées. Voldemort y entra, il avait dans ses mains deux épées parfaitement identiques érigées par les mêmes personnes il y eut bien longtemps. Lucius fit son apparition ainsi que toute la famille à savoir, Narcissa, Draco, Coralie, Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, Harry, c'est pour tester ta progression ! En position de combat !

Voldemort attira à lui la baguette magique du brun. Lucius s'avança, baguette levée.

- Ce n'est pas un combat à mort ! Précisa Voldemort. Il faut juste… immobiliser l'adversaire !

- Ne me l'abîme pas, Harry, hein ! Fit Draco.

- _Petrificus Inflamare !_ Incanta le grand blond.

Des flammes violettes se dirigèrent vers Harry qui fit pas mal de figures acrobatiques pour résister, en effet, ses flammes étaient contrôlées par l'incantateur. Aussi, Lucius suivait chaque mouvement. Après sept minutes, Harry eut la bonne idée. Il échappa de justesse à l'une des flammes et quand il arriva à la verticale du mangemort, il se transforma en panthère noire et s'élança vers lui. Au moment de l'impact, Harry s'écarta brusquement. En voyant un mur de flammes violettes devant lui, il les arrêta au bon moment. Mais entre temps, Harry s'était retransformé en humain.

- _Petrificus Inflamare !_ Répéta-t-il mentalement.

Mais cette fois-ci, les flammes encerclèrent Malfoy Senior qui était toujours concentrée.

- Ceci est mon sortilège, Potter ! Ricana-t-il sûr de lui.

Les flammes menaçaient de s'évaporer mais grâce à la magie des gestes primaires, Harry put les maintenir et augmenter leurs puissances. Les mains l'une en face de l'autre, il essayait de fermer le cercle tout en réfléchissant à comment la déconcentrer. Puis il sut comment il allait faire, il en souriait déjà de contentement.

- Désolé… mais je contrôle le sortilège… _beau-papa !_

- Dans tes… _beau-papa ?_

Le temps qu'il se pose la question, Harry l'immobilisa. Voldemort sourit face à la ruse parfaitement Slytherin. Il fit signe à Bellatrix de prendre la relève. Draco restait sans rien dire, content de la victoire de son aimé et mécontent de la défaite de son père. La mangemorte s'avança avec deux épées.

- Te laisse pas faire, Harry ! L'encouragea Draco.

- Fils, un peu de tenue !

Penaud, il attendit que le combat commence. Harry se battait à mains.

- _Incarcerem ! _Lança-t-il en informulé.

Des cordes semblèrent sortir du mur pour venir y chercher Bellatrix qui se retourna rapidement pour les combattre. Harry rencontra le regard de son grand-père. La paume ouverte, l'esprit concentré, il fit venir à lui l'un des épées que tenait Voldemort et quand Bellatrix se tourna vers lui pour reprendre le combat, Harry plaça la lame de son épée contre sa gorge.

- Échec et mat ! Murmura-t-il.

La mangemorte écarta de l'index et du majeur la lame en grognant. Draco applaudit à tout rompre, oubliant toute retenue.

- Draco !

- Désolé !

- En garde, Harry, fit Voldemort en détachant sa cape qui glissa gracieusement de ses épaules.

Il leva son épée et il fit venir à lui celle de Lucius. Il s'avança pour faire face à Harry. Les trois épées s'entrechoquaient faisant naître des bruits métalliques. Leur combat ressemblait à une danse. Harry avait du mal à contenir les attaques de Voldemort

- Attaque-moi ! Le harangua le Lord.

Il esquivait et défendait, il n'arrivait pas à percer. Puis Harry réussit à ôter l'une des deux épées, les ramenant de ce fait à égalité.

- C'est bien mais tu défends trop !

Alors le combat reprit et Harry fut plus offensif. Cependant, dans une moment d'inattention, Voldemort en profita pour le déséquilibrer en lui faisant une prise lui permettant de frapper Harry à la cheville. Harry tomba sur le dos dans un grognement de douleur. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui faisait encore mal. Draco fit une grimace. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir Voldemort placer la pointe de son épée à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

- J'ai obtenu de Severus que tu continues à t'entraîner à l'épée !

Harry sourit largement et disparut. Surpris, tous regardèrent où il était passé. Les ailes sorties, l'épée devant lui, il la commanda afin que celle-ci fonce sur le Lord qui la bloqua en créant un bouclier. Le Lord sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour que ses ailes se rétractent mais un bouclier apparut instantanément.

- Le combat n'est pas terminé, Père !

- J'ai ai conscience !

Il était vraiment très plaisant de les regarder combattre. Cependant, malgré ses ressources et ruses, Harry finit par se faire immobiliser par Voldemort.

- Tu as bien combattu, même si le début a été très… défensif ! Je suis satisfait de tes progrès, particulièrement avec ta puissance astrale, tu pourras bientôt en faire apparaître plusieurs ! Allez… je te relâche, il est déjà 16h45.

HPDMHPDM

Dumbledore avait clairement exposé la surveillance d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en donnant pour excuse leur sécurité face aux enfants de mangemorts. Sirius en aurait ri s'il avait été tout seul.

- Je vous annonce également qu'Harry Potter entrera sous de nouvelles couleurs ! Ses nouveaux camarades seront les Slytherin.

McGonagall pâlit considérablement, les autres eurent un hoquet de stupeur et Severus écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur…

- Dumbledore, aucun transfert en cours d'étude n'a été fait à Poudlard ! Feignit Severus d'un air scandalisé. Voilà encore un exemple de l'extrême injustice entre Potter et les autres !

En voyant le sourire en coin de Sirius, Severus sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait magnifiquement interprété son rôle.

- C'est ainsi, Severus ! Et ce n'est pas autrement ! Fit fermement Dumbledore qui était de l'avis du maître des potions… seulement Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

- Je vois, répliqua-t-il en se renfrognant.

Après plusieurs heures sur les objectifs de l'année, Dumbledore les relâcha. Une chose l'étonnait néanmoins, Severus avait complètement ignoré ce Karl Busciis.

HPDMHPDM

Harry s'expliqua avec Bill sur ce que Fleur avait pensé… et l'assura du fait qu'il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur… qu'il était vrai que son changement aurait pu en chambouler plus d'un. Il demanda cependant, à Bill de savoir ce que sa femme avait eu le temps de dire à Dumbledore.

Bill accepta de le faire. Et se rendit dans la cellule de sa femme qui s'était précipitée sur lui en lui murmurant de la pardonner… Quand le roux dit à Harry que sa femme avait seulement dit qu'il était le petit-fils du Lord… Harry comprit une chose essentielle… Ils ne seraient pas les maîtres à Poudlard comme il l'avait cru… mais plutôt les proies…

HPDMHPDM

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Geignit Harry.

Draco lui mit une tape sur les fesses tout en le poussant à la douche parce que son petit-ami avait sué avec les combats de l'après-midi et qu'il était hors de question de l'embrasser et de le toucher ainsi ! Harry lui fit tout de même un sourire charmeur. Draco, séducteur, s'avança, coinça le brun contre la paroi de la douche et actionna le levier d'eau froide non sans avoir au préalable volé un baiser au brun. Puis il s'écarta brusquement avant que l'eau ne le touche.

- C'EEEST FRÖÖÖAAAH ! Cria Harry d'une vois suraiguë.

Draco rigola. En fait, il était littéralement écroulé de rire.

- A tout' chéri !

Ils dirent au revoir et la joyeuse bande de serpent se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾. Harry avait dit à Draco que Dumbledore savait… et ils avaient décidé de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons en sachant que la garde serait renforcée. Puis les deux s'excusèrent auprès des autres et s'isolèrent dans le dernier compartiment.

- Dis-moi… tu n'es pas préfet-en-chef, toi ?

- Si, Pourquoi ?

Le train s'ébranla.

- J'aurais juré que vous aviez des compartiments réservés !

- Ils se débrouilleront sans moi ! Chuchota Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Ils se tinrent relativement bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de la dame qui vendait ses friandises. Puis Draco fondit sur Harry.

- Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! Fit Harry en s'éloignant de cette bouche tentatrice.

- Alors… je vais… te le faire oublier !

Harry se sentit dépossédé de toute volonté, Draco, l'ange de sa vie était là et rien d'autre n'importait. Harry savait ce que le Veela faisait et il avait perdu le pari donc… Puis ce fut comme si l'on avait allumé un feu dans son corps… un feu inextensible. Alors Harry se leva et plaqua le blond contre la blanquette. Il passa ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses cuisses. Les deux Slytherin s'embrassaient voracement. Et la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, suivit d'un flash.

- Colin, dégage ! Fit une voix trop bien connue.

Harry essoufflé, se détacha des lèvres de son aimé sans pour autant s'ôter de sur lui.

- Alors c'est ça, Harry Potter ? Fit Ron d'une voix cynique.

- Que veux-tu ? S'efforça de demander calmement Harry.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Ouvre bien tes cuisses pour les Slytherin, ils adorent ça ! Particulièrement cette salope de fouine… tu vois… j'peux le dire !

- Ron, tu tiens vraiment à finir en cendres ? Demanda Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry. J'espère pour toi, que notre vieil ami l'a bien dressé et qu'elle ne va pas te refiler la rage !

Un vent s'éleva faisant s'écraser Ron contre le mur dos à lui et reculer vivement Hermione sans pour autant faire comme pour Ron. La porte du compartiment se ferma et se verrouilla. Draco avait la mâchoire serrée. Harry savait ce que le blond s'efforçait de faire.

- Ne pense pas à eux, mais à moi et à ce que j'aimerais que tu me fasses ! Fit Harry en donnant un coup de reins.

Draco gémit en sentant leurs virilités se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry qu'il déboutonna patiemment. Les mains du brun étaient dans son pantalon. Le nez dans le cou de son âme-sœur, Draco le marqua comme sien, une fois encore, et finit par faire glisser sa chemise de ses épaules sur lesquelles il déposa de petits baisers. Harry réussit à rabattre le pantalon du blond à ses pieds. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son compagnon ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

- T'avais déjà prévu d'étrenner le train ? Fit Harry en faisant une caresse sur le membre fièrement tendu vers lui.

Draco gémit en réponse. Ils se tortillèrent pour ôter à Harry son pantalon et boxer. Entre temps, Harry avait ouvert la chemise de Draco. Il prit appui sur ses genoux et laissa à Draco le soin de se placer.

- tu vas avoir légèrement mal, chuchota Draco au comble de l'excitation.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dans ses yeux brillaient la confiance absolue.

- Prends-moi tout entier ! Chuchota-t-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

Alors Draco accepta. Harry soupirait d'anticipation en sentant le gland contre son intimité. Il fit entrer le membre en lui, les mains crispées sur les épaules du blond qui appréciait le fourreau de chair qui se refermait sur lui.

- C'est quand tu veux, le rassura Draco, prends ton temps.

Draco poussa un râle rauque en sentant Harry bouger. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le blond accrocha ses mains aux hanches du brun. Et ensemble, ils dansaient sur la chorégraphie connue d'eux seuls.

- Je… t'… aime ! S'écria Harry au moment de jouir.

Il avait attrapé son visage et avait scellé leurs lèvres pour un baiser poignant de sentiments. Une allégresse suivit ce magnifique moment. Ils nettoyèrent leurs traces et se changèrent et enfin, Harry se lova dans ses bras comme un bien heureux.

Après plusieurs minutes, quelque un essaya d'entrer, Harry déverrouilla la porte. La tête de Pansy apparut.

- C'est bon, dit-elle à l'intention d'autres personnes derrière elle. Ils ont fini !

Harry grogna et le compartiment fut envahi. Finalement, les Slytherin s'amusèrent bien. Il fit comprendre à tous qu'il voulait les voir. Ils arrivèrent vers 20h30.

A suivre…

**_NOTE :_**

Une chose m'a amusée plus que tout, ça a été de remarquer que mon timing sur la réalité était parfait, puisque ce chapitre se passe la veille de la rentrée… nous sommes la veille de la rentrée et que le chapitre 23 se passera le 16 Septembre et autour de ses environs… mon anniversaire et celui du Draco de ma fic…

Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs et je vous remercie de votre soutien qui ne faiblit pas !

CHICHE, VOUS FAITES PETER LA BARRE DES 600 REVIEWS ET JE PROMETS QU'IL Y AURA AUCUN RETARD DANS 12 JOURS LE CHAPITRE 23 SERA EN LIGNE !

Merci à…

H  
HDH  
HDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDH  
HDH  
H

**Caromadden,** Patdrue, **Noan,** Blueyeshot3, **Zaika, **Dia, **Nymphadora Tonks, **Spicy Marmelade, **Griffounette, **Djamila-Snape, **Jessy MP, **Lily, **Garla Sama**, Onarluca, **Crystal d'Avalon,** Steph, **Touraz,** Blue moon, **Sahada,** Vert Emeraude,** La-Shinegami,** Angélique, **Amyouamé,** Leilan, **Vif d'or, **8221550 Chemin des Cendres, **Kaly Nigellus, **Efriliane, **Musehic, **Petite-Abeille, **Lyly, **Adenoide, **Siria Black 666, **Lily Evans Potter, **Lilix28**

**Et je vous vois donc au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas, envoyez les reviews qui m'ont fortement donné un coup dans l'accélérateur pour ce chap à vos claviers, je prépare maintenant le chapitre qui viendra pour mon anniversaire et celui de Draco de ma fic ! **

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… le petit bouton en bas à gauche **

**Tchu les girls et les guys !**

Ariane le 3 Septembre 2006


	23. L'anniversaire de Draco

On a DEPASSE les 600 Reviews !

MERCI MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Mais j'ai une autre requête à demander :

_**J'aimerais, je souhaiterais que pour mon anniversaire, toutes les personnes qui lisent laissent une review… particulièrement ceux et celles qui lisent mais qui habituellement passent leur chemin ! Siouplaît ! Juste pour cette fois, je demande pas un suivi… mais juste pour ce chapitre… mon chapitre !** Que je dédie d'ailleurs à la personne que je connais depuis 10 ans… ma très chère Grâce et qui en cours de maths notamment l'année dernière me servait de B-Reader ! Cette année c'est en philo !_

_Gros bisous à toi et à vous tous que j'adore !_

_Ariane_

_2. **Je tiens également à remercier CARO, je te remercie particulièrement d'avoir pensé à moi et de m'avoir envoyé une zolie petite carte, qui je t'assure m'a faite énormément plaisir ! Alors Merci beaucoup Je t'adore !

* * *

**_

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Prince des Ténèbres**

_Chapitre 23 :_

L'anniversaire de Draco

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

**_

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, entourés des Slytherin. Tous eurent la surprise de voir Harry Potter s'asseoir à la table des Verts et Argents sans se faire étriper. Le brun croisa le regard de Sirius. Il faillit exprimer sa joie de le voir si près de lui. Tous chuchotaient en voyant Harry Potter assis et toujours lové contre Draco Malfoy. McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées, Harry était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas cru la gazette du Sorcier lors de l'annonce de leur couple. Hagrid lui souriait et il le lui rendit paresseusement. Snape leur envoyait un regard impénétrable, Flitwick semblait s'en foutre royalement et Dumbledore avait une mine sombre dissimulée par un sourire rayonnant qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Le directeur se leva.

- Une nouvelle année commence, fit-il en ouvrant les bras comme s'il voulait embrassé la foule. Et en raison de l'insécurité régnante, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard on été réduites.

Il y eut un grand murmure d'insatisfaction.

- Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je vous dirai que l'Union fait la Force…

Dumbledore continua de parler. Draco ricana face au discours, ainsi que tous ceux et celles qui faisaient déjà partie des rangs du Lord et du Prince.

- Ce vieux sénile croit vraiment que son petit discours va affecter ceux qui sont destinés à devenir des mangemorts ! Murmura Draco.

- Ssssshhh… fit Harry en se retournant dans ses bras.

- Tu écoutes ses inepties, Amour ?

- Je suis sensé l'écouter, nuance ! Chuchota Harry.

Harry releva la tête en sentant le regard du roux sur lui. Ses lèvres formèrent le mot "pute". Le brun se concentra et Ronald tomba lourdement de sa chaise sous les rires de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'on pu voir qu'un œil au beurre noir semblait se former.

- C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Draco.

- Ah bon ? Répondit Harry d'un air innocent.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, McGonagall était en train d'appeler les prénoms des Première Année. Il y eut sept nouveaux Slytherin : quatre garçons et trois filles. Draco leur fit le topo, avant, il pouvait paraître froid et arrogant, mais avec un sexymimi Harry Potter sur les genoux, il ne donnait pas la même image. Le repas se passa sans grand problème, tous avaient Harry en ligne de mire, le Survivant et le fils du "Bras Droit" de Qui-Vous-Savez ! En parlant de tout ça, les discussions dérivèrent sur un pseudo Prince des Ténèbres. Certains en avaient entendu parler par leurs parents ayant des relations avec le ministre de la Magie, d'autres par des amis.

- Weasel te fusille du regard, j'peux l'tuer ? Demanda Draco à l'oreille de son amant.

Harry prit la fourchette et la remplit de blé avant de faire manger son Slyth sous l'œil goguenard de la table.

- Mange et ne dis pas de bêtises, avait dit Harry.

Draco avait grogné.

- C'est toi que je veux manger tout cru ! Fit Draco en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et en la faisant remonter dangereusement vers un endroit endormi.

Harry rougit et stoppa la progression de la main aventureuse.

- Nous sommes à table, chuchota-t-il écarlate. A la vue de tous…

- Et alors ? Rétorqua le blond. Je ne fais rien de mal !

Ron avait le teint blafard.

- Mais regardez-moi ces deux connards ! Aucune pudeur ! Cracha-t-il dégoûté.

Seamus rigola à la remarque de Ron.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu avais l'air d'un vieux outré par les jeunes incapables de penser avec leurs têtes !

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Intérieurement, il était très content qu'Harry soit parti, car maintenant, il pouvait s'imposer en tant que "leader des Gryffindor". Il voulait attiser encore plus la rivalité Rouge/Vert. Signe que le discours de Dumbledore l'avait laissé de marbre. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose… battre Harry coûte que coûte. Et le mieux serait qu'il ferait d'une pierre deux coups car si Harry souffrait, "l'autre imbécile" aussi. Il regarda Harry qui semblait ronronner de bien-être contre Malfoy.

- Mione, que penses-tu de tout ça ?

- Nous ferons ce que Dumbledore a dit !

Elle eut un sourire froid et calculateur durant un bref instant. Sur le chemin des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, ils rencontrèrent Draco et Harry.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais regardez qui voilà ! Fit Ron méprisant.

Hermione les ignora et donna le mot de passe en grimaçant.

-_ Messager !_

Les quatre étudiants entrèrent, et bientôt Snape et McGonagall arrivèrent.

- Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux Gryffindor s'assirent sur l'un des sofas, et Draco s'assit sur un autre tandis qu'Harry se couchait en prenant les cuisses du blond comme oreiller. McGonagall renifla dédaigneuse.

- Asseyez-vous _normalement, _Potter !

- Mais je suis ici… chez moi, Professeur ! Répondit Harry d'une voix légère.

- 10 points en moins à Slytherin, pour insolence !

Ron ricana. Harry ne se releva pas pour autant.

- 10 points en moins à Gryffindor, pour s'être moqué d'un camarade, Weasley ! Fit la voix de Snape qui s'élevait tel un murmure caressant.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de l'honneur qui vous a été fait, Potter et Weasley ! Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de conduite entre ces murs ! J'espère que j'ai été claire ?

- Limpide, Professeur !

McGonagall sortit les lèvres pincées (N/A : à croire qu'elle ne fait que ça ! mdr !) Snape avança vers Harry et se posta devant lui. Le brun le regarda dans les yeux. Il sentit la main de Draco dans ses cheveux.

- Je compte sur vous Potter ! Honorez votre nouvelle maison !

Snape tendit la main que Harry serra en souriant. Il sentit un petit morceau de parchemin se nicher dans la paume de sa main. Ron étouffa une exclamation d'horreur et de trahison. Snape partit. Harry se leva pour bien regarder la pièce. Elle était blanche (pour remplacer l'argent) et or pour les recoins et décorations de la salle. C'était absolument magnifique. Le brun ignora ses anciens meilleurs amis.

- Et si nous allions tester la résistance du lit, chéri ? Demanda-t-il à Draco en lui faisant une œillade suggestive.

Surpris mais amusé par la perfidie de son amant, il accepta de jouer le jeu.

- Tu es vraiment insatiable !

- A qui la faute ? Laisse-moi écarter les cuisses pour toi, baby !

Un déglutissement retentissant se fit entendre. Le roux était incrédule. Hermione les regardait avec une expression indescriptible inscrite sur son visage. Draco se laissa entraîner par Harry.

- Comment a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Fit Ron. Hermione ? Je te trouve bien silencieuse !

- Je réfléchis, répondit-elle simplement.

- … pfff… faire la pute pour Malfoy !

- Hnhn… dit-elle en regardant mystérieusement la porte par laquelle les deux garçons avaient disparu.

Harry regarda le papier que lui avait remis Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco en entourant sa taille.

- Le mot de passe des appart' de Siri'…

Draco le retourna face à lui…

- Bien… et maintenant, très cher… je veux ce que vous m'avez promis !

Harry rigola d'une voix si pure et exprimant la vraie joie que Draco en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son héritage commençait à se faire sentir très très sérieusement.

Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Le lendemain matin, l'envoi des emplois du temps à Draco les réveilla. Harry se boudina tout contre Draco en grognant.

- Ne te lève pas ! Fit Harry en accrochant Draco.

- Je dois me préparer, Mon Ange !

- Mais il est… 7h du mat' ! Le p'tit-dej" est dans une heure !

Mais c'était peine perdue. A 8h, Harry fut content finalement que le blond ait commencé sa toilette à 7h, il avait oublié le temps que mettait le Slyth à se préparer. Et ce ne fut qu'à 7h45 que le blond sortit tout beau. Harry se leva gracieusement et plongea son nez dans le cou du blond.

- Tu sens bon, commenta-t-il.

- A la douche, Kitty ! (N/A : J'ai résisté à l'envie de mettre "et toi pas !")

Harry lui fit une moue boudeuse et passa à la douche. Pas besoin de se pouponner, en six ans, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le faire, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Il s'habilla avec le pantalon de l'uniforme et d'une magnifique chemise verte en soie mettant en valeur ses yeux, puis il plaça sa robe de sorcier fermée avec les attaches argentées. Le blason des Slytherin semblait briller sur sa poitrine. Puis ils se rendirent dans la grande Salle. Harry s'assit en face de Blaise, à côté de Pansy et Grégory.

- Il faut que je vous parle, rendez-vous à la Salle-sur-Demande ce soir à 18h ! Faites passer le mot à Vincent et Théo ! Fit-il en jetant des regards furtifs à Draco qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

Draco rejoignit les Septième Année. Il leur donna leurs emplois du temps.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- De rien, mentit Harry.

Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge… mais il était inutile de dire que Draco n'avait pas compris le message. Pourtant, malgré sa curiosité, il ne chercha pas à savoir. Ils allèrent en DADA car c'était avec ce cours qu'ils commençaient. Sirius était déjà là. Les Slytherin eurent le déplaisir de voir les Gryffindor arriver derrière eux.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, fit Draco d'une voix traînante et méprisante. Les écervelés de service !

Seamus regardait Harry qui restait en retrait.

- Malfoy & Cie ! Fit Ron. Oh… et Potter ! Dit-il en mettant tout son dégoût et sa haine.

Harry n'oubliait pas ce qu'avaient dit Ron et Hermione.

- Asseyez-vous, intervint Sirius.

Il était évident, que notre très cher Maraudeur n'allait pas se laisser faire par ces chicanes, puisqu'il avait lui-même vécu tout cela, il savait parfaitement comment faire pour empêcher tout cela de dégénérer.

- Je me nomme Karl Busciis et je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, vous êtes très en retard sur le programme !

- Avec les profs que l'on a eus, marmonna Draco…

- Vous disiez, Monsieur… fit Sirius feignant l'ignorance.

- Malfoy ! Je disais qu'avec les profs que nous avions eu, c'était normal, le seul prof potable était un loup-garou !

- J'ai pourtant ouï dire que vous avez tout fait pour le faire renvoyer, pour ma part, je compte bien garder le poste ! Fit Sirius les yeux brillants de malice.

- Cela dépendra de comment vous allez nous instruire !

- Attention, Monsieur Malfoy, vous devenez insolent !

Plusieurs Gryffindor ricanèrent. Dans cette matière, Harry s'avérait d'un niveau complètement supérieur aux autres, ce qui était normal au vu de l'entraînement qu'il avait subi pendant l'été. Mais Hermione était une adversaire très compétente.

Sirius avait une autorité naturelle sans pour autant afficher un masque de froideur comme McGonagall ou Severus. On voyait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Aussi la classe se passa sans anicroche. Étant plus jeune, Sirius détestait les devoirs, aussi, il décida de ne pas en donner.

- Je ne donne pas de devoirs, mais si je vois qu'il n'y a aucun suivi… ce sera un contrôle de dix minutes à chaque début de cours pour tout le monde ! Suis-je clair ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- Vous pouvez y aller, merci !

Slytherin gagna 30 points et Gryffondor 10.

Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

La première semaine, Harry trouva rapidement ses marques, il fallait dire aussi que sortir avec le prince en titre des Slytherin et étant lui-même l'ex-prince des Gryffindor, cela n'était pas très difficile… néanmoins, aux yeux de certains, notamment les Gryffindor et les Hufflepuff, il était devenu une tête à abattre, un traître à la rivalité rouge/vert. Mais ces élèves n'étaient rien comparés à lui.

Draco trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de son petit-ami et de ses amis, car en effet, dès qu'il arrivait, la conversation semblait stagner alors qu'elle était animée quelques minutes auparavant. Et pour ajouter à sa confusion, Harry reçut un paquet mystérieux le 13 Septembre. Draco finit par le coincer au détour d'un couloir. Il vira les personnes avides de ragots.

- Harry… que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais rien… je t'assure !

La langue de Draco claqua contre son palais. Cela semblait dire "je sais que tu me mens !"

- J'ai remarqué ton petit manège ! Siffla Draco.

- Petit manège ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Fit-il en voyant ses yeux devenir dorés.

_/ Aïe, c'est mal parti, c'est yeux-là ! _/

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Écoute Draco… je dois y aller !

Il amorça le geste pour se détourner, mais Draco l'empoigna par le bras.

- Est-ce que tu me trompes ?

Harry cligna des yeux, clairement surpris puis il éclata de rire. Il comprit que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

- Écoute mon cœur, de ce côté-là, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville ! Je dois vraiment y aller !

Flatté, mais pas rassuré pour autant par les arguments du brun, il le retint encore une fois. Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Draco ! Mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps ne sont en osmose qu'avec toi ! Il n'y a que toi, Draco, ajouta-t-il tendrement… pour toujours !

Harry partit rapidement tandis que Draco soupirait. Il alla à la Salle sur Demande où les Septième Année de Slytherin se réunissaient depuis une semaine.

- Tu es en retard, Potter ! Fit Blaise.

- Désolé mais Drake a posé quelques questions !

- Et… fit Pans' curieuse.

- Je m'en suis assez bien sorti, mais il a cru que je le trompais !

La salle était munie d'une table sur laquelle il y avait plusieurs parchemins annonçant une fête donnée le 16 Septembre dans l'antre des Slyth.

- Les invit' sont prêtes à partir ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Théo. Il y a un sort sur chacune d'entre elle, la page devient vierge si quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû s'en saisir l'a entre les mains !

- Et la liste des invités ?

- Tiens, lui fit Vincent. Tout le monde est répertorié là !

Harry la parcourut rapidement et son sang se bloqua à la vue d'un nom dont il ne voulait pas.

- Je ne veux pas de McMillan à la fête !

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Question Blaise moqueur.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

- Samedi, je veux que vous occupiez Draco toute la journée, okay ? Je ne veux pas le voir avant 19h mais si vous pouviez le retenir jusqu'à 20h se serait parfait !

- OK ! Fit Théo et les autres.

Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Le 16 Septembre, lorsque tous quittèrent la Salle Commune, Harry se débrouilla pour fausser compagnie aux serpents. Il avait envoyé un message aux professeurs qui allaient accompagner la Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui disait qu'il était malade. Même Draco y avait cru.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! S'écria la table des vert et argent au Prince des Slyth.

Toutes les autres personnes les regardaient indescriptiblement. Draco leur sourit faiblement, il aurait préféré être aux côtés d'Harry qu avait l'air vraiment mal en point.

- Pourquoi cette tête ? Demanda Crabbe.

- Je t'en pose des questions ? Répliqua assez violemment Draco.

- Calme ! Répondit Vincent en levant les mains devant lui en signe de protection.

- Désolé… c'est Harry qui m'inquiète !

- Laisse ton Gryffi tranquille et c'est TON ANNIF ! T'as 18 ans, ça se fête, vieux ! S'exclama le grand Noir.

- Serpent !

- Pardon ?

- Harry n'est plus un "_Gryffi_"

Pendant ce temps, Harry réorganisa toute la Salle Commune. Cela lui prit toute la matinée, plus une petite partie de l'après-midi. Lorsque son ventre gargouilla, il alla aux cuisines sous sa cape d'invisibilité. A la fin de la journée, Draco voulut voir l'état du brun de son cœur. Mais la bande d'amis le culpabilisa de ne plus s'occuper que d'Harry. Draco avait fini par céder. Quand Harry rentra, il Sirius et Severus. Il protégea la salle avec un puissant sortilège semblable au _Fidelitas._

- Euh… bonchour… il avala, pardon… bonjour !

- Malade, hein ! Fit Snape moqueur. Jolie décoration !

Harry leur expliqua tout. Trouvant cela trop "chou" (selon Sirius); ils acceptèrent de ne pas en parler et de ne poser aucune condition sur la fête à venir. Les Slyth maintinrent difficilement Draco en place. Finalement, vers 19h30, ils acceptèrent de le laisser voir Harry qui en le sentant arriver, mis la touche finale et plaça un sortilège d'illusion. Il se dépêcha d'aller se coucher. Quand il entra dans son lit, les Slyth entèrent dans la salle commune et prirent le passage menant aux appartements des Préfets-en-Chef situés à égale distance des quatre salles communes.

- Dra… co, fit-il en toussant.

Le blond se précipita sur le brun.

- Je… je suis désolé… tu sais… c'est ton anniversaire et je… je suis malade et je n'ai pas de cadeau !

Il s'assit à côté de lui et replaça une mèche de cheveux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises veux-tu ?

Pansy alla à l'entrée pour accueillir les premiers invités. La fête commençait à 20h. Et à cette heure précise, presque tous les invités furent présents. Du bruit commença à se faire entendre. Draco s'en énerva… son ange était malade et des crétin faisaient la fête, il allait descendre pour leur dire de se taire, mais étrangement, Harry se leva en s'accrochant à lui comme pour le suivre. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers la salle commune des Slytherin. Quand ils entrèrent, Pansy demanda le silence qu'elle obtint sans difficulté.

Les invités semblaient surpris de voir le compagnon du Prince en pyjama. Harry prit la parole.

- Merci, merci à tous d'être venu… et que la fête… commence ! Fit Harry.

Il fit un mouvement fluide de la main, ses vêtements furent changés, du cuir pour le pantalon et une chemise rouge sang. Le voile installé sur la salle commune donna place à une magnifique salle décorée. Une grande banderole pendait sur laquelle était marqué "Joyeux Anniversaire, Draco". Un immense tas de cadeaux était placé à côté du bar. Draco, déconfit, se tourna vers Harry. Sur le bar, il y avait énormément de boissons et nourritures. Pansy, Blaise et Théo jouaient les barmans, Vincent et Grégory étaient maintenant à l'entrée et surveillaient les retardataires et se joignirent à la fête plus tard.

- Harry…

- Joyeux Anniversaire !

- Mais quel menteur ! S'exclama Draco. Et dire que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Harry rit, désolé d'avoir été une source d'inquiétude.

- Musique, commanda-t-il.

Alors la fête put vraiment commencer. Harry et Draco alternaient entre la piste de danse et le bar, sans pour autant boire des masses. Harry ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de son mamour de blond. Au cours de la soirée, plusieurs convives vinrent apostropher Draco ce qui irrita grandement Harry qui finalement, ne voulait avoir le blond que pour lui. Et puis, vint une chanson très langoureuse aux environs de 23h, ça devait être au moins la septième qu'ils dansaient.

- Tu danses ?

Le cœur battant, Draco suivit Harry et toutes les personnes leur laissèrent la place centrale. Doucement, ils entrèrent dans la danse, c'était comme s'ils entraient en transe. Les gestes étaient lents, quelques attouchements, des baisers. L'attraction du blond était à son maximum. Ce n'était pas une attraction sexuelle, elle n'attisait pas le désir, mais bel et bien l'amour. Et ce fut ainsi que plusieurs couples commencèrent à les entourer.

- Laisse-moi à mon tour t'offrir mon cadeau, chuchota Draco.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore offert, mais… mon cadeau ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Viens ! Fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Blaise montra à Pansy le couple partait. Elle soupira. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du blond, une douce musique s'éleva.

_Candle light and soul forever_

_A dream of you and me together,_

_Say you believe it, say you believe it _

Draco se retourna pour embrasser doucement le brun. Il fit passer tout son amour, toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Il noua ses bras à son cou ce qui n'était pas habituel, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Draco retraça avec lenteur l'intérieur de la bouche chaude de son amant, qui mêla joyeusement mais tout aussi lentement sa langue à la valse que semblait vouloir jouer l'autre. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux d'Harry avec volupté.

_- _Je t'aime Harry…

_Free your mind of doubt and danger_

_Be for real don't be a stranger_

_We can achieve it, we can achieve it_

Alors doucement, sans se précipiter, ils se détachèrent et déboutonnèrent avec douceur leurs chemises. Leurs bras se croisaient. Leurs yeux s'étaient scellés et brillaient d'amour, un amour profond et pur.

_Come a little bit closer baby_

_Get it on, get it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night, when two become one_

Ils savaient que cette nuit serait la nuit où leurs deux corps, leurs deux âmes et leurs deux cœurs fusionneraient pour ne plus faire qu'un. Les chemises tombèrent à terre. Draco laissait les commandes à Harry qui avança et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le lit soit le support du blond. Il le coucha sur le lit et grimpa à son tour dessus. Sans précipitation, juste de la tendresse et des sourires amoureux.

_I need some Love like I never needed Love before_

_(wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_I had a little Love, now I'm back for more_

_(wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be._

Harry était à moitié couché sur le blond et l'embrassait, baiser qui dériva sur la commissure des lèvres, puis sur la mâchoire, sur l'oreille. Draco eut un gémissement lorsque Harry joua avec le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains caressaient les hanches fines d'Harry qui était en train d'ouvrir son pantalon.

_Silly games that you were playing_

_Empty words we both were saying_

_Let's work it out boys, let's work it out boys_

Les deux Slyth avaient le souffle irrégulier. Harry joua avec les tétons rosés de Draco qui frémissait de cette caresse. Lorsque Draco était passif, il ne faisait pas semblant, la vraie raison était qu'il était anxieux. Il savait que Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal et que c'était stupide d'avoir peur, mais comme c'était sa première fois, il était un peu nerveux, alors il se laissait faire avec superbe. Il s'était complètement abandonné à Harry.

_Any deal that we endeavour,_

_Boys and girls feel good together,_

_Take it or leave it, take it or leave it_

Harry était également nerveux à l'idée de ne pas savoir y faire avec le blond. Pourtant, derrière toutes ces douces caresses le cachait une passion inextincible qui, bien que présente au début des préliminaires, entoura les deux jeunes hommes dans une chaleur incommensurable, une soif de l'autre immense. Après avoir bien joué avec le nombril de Draco et laissé des sillons de salive, Harry se mit au pied du lit pour retirer chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon.

_Are you as good as I remember Baby,_

_Get it on, get it on,_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

Harry n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car c'était la nuit de l'Union. Il fallait qu'elle reste mémorable. Elle leur appartenait. Draco était immédiatement entré dans son héritage. Cette nuit où deux deviendrait un, était la nuit qui les lierait à jamais ensemble. Un couple Veela et son compagnon était considéré comme marié aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie. Bien sûr, rien ne les empêchait de faire une cérémonie traditionnelle, mais cette nuit était la première pierre d'une fondation. Il retira le boxer de Draco pour révéler la virilité turgescente._I need some Love like I never needed Love before_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_I had a little Love, now I'm back for more_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

Il se déshabilla à son tour, se caressant au passage sous les yeux très appréciateurs du blond qui se lécha la lèvre, gourmand. Harry regardait Draco couché sur le lit. Les yeux semblaient être du mercure en fusion, ses lèvres gonflées, sa respiration saccadée, on avait l'impression d'être face à un ange. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Draco replia ses jambes, et ouvrit les cuisses dans une invite plus qu'explicite.

- ' sûr de toi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- ' jamais été aussi sûr ! Chuchota-t-il de crainte que sa voix ne le trahisse.

_Be a little wiser baby_

_Put it on, put it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

Le brun se coucha contre Draco pour l'embrasser. Puis il descendit pour se retrouver en face du membre qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'attention. Il sortit la langue et lécha le pénis sur toute sa longueur en partant des bourses pour ensuite jouer doucement avec le gland d'où s'échappait déjà des perles blanches. Harry était enivré par les sons que pouvait créer la gorge de son amant.

- Ha... rry... 'spèce de... dé... mmmh...

Harry l'avait entièrement englouti. Il y appliquait tantôt des mouvements rapides, tantôt lents qui pour son grand plaisir fit gémir Draco comme une chienne en chaleur. Pourtant, il l'accheva dans une aspiration bien plus puissante. Draco se libéra en criant le prénom de son aimé, qui l'embrassa. Sa bouche avait le goût de son plaisir. Draco avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

_I need some Love like I never needed Love before_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_I had a little Love, now I'm back for more_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_I need some Love like I never needed Love before_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_I had a little Love, now I'm back for more_

_(Wanna make love to ya Baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

Harry lui présenta trois doigts que Draco happa et humidifia tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le brun se sentit transporté dans un monde peuplé de Draco. Il se plaça pour pouvoir l'embrasser se faisant leurs érections se frottèrent et ils se mouvèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'Harry titillait l'anus du blond qui ne prêtait pas attention à l'attouchement. Le premier doigt passa inaperçu puis il continua son traitement jusqu'à insérer deux doigts. Draco grogna d'inconfort mais, les caresses tortueuses de son amour faisaient que son esprit était focalisé sur ça. Harry fit des mouvements ciseaux pour étirer l'anneau de chair. Les soupirements de Draco le rassuraient vraiement. Puis il entra un troisième qui faillit arracher à Draco un petit cri de douleur. Harry faisait des mouvements circulaires toujours dans le but d'assouplir les parois. Quand Draco recommença à gémir, Harry retira ses doigts et Draco manifesta sa frustration mais il n'eut pas le loisir de dire plus car Harry plaça la tête de son erection à son entrée encore inviolée, et il commença sa lente progression en lui. Draco agrippa convulsivement les draps. Harry faisait attention à chaque expression qui passaient sur le visage du beau blond. Puis quand il fut totalement en lui, ce fut l'explosion de sentiments. Des larmes naquirent et dévalèrent sur les joues de Draco.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Draco referma ses cuisses autour des hanches du brun et se cala plus confortablement. Alors il commença à bouger. Harry suivit le mouvement. Puis vint le moment où il toucha la prostate de Draco. Les yeux dans les étoiles oubliant toute retenue, il ordonna à Harry d'y aller plus vite et plus fort, ce que Harry fit joyeusement. Alors il sentit l'arrivée imminente de la jouissance. Il empoigna le sexe de Draco pour lui imposer un rythme très soutenu. et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'extase.

_It's the only way to be,_

_It's the only way to be_

Harry se retira mais sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'était retrouvé dos contre le matelat. Et Draco l'aima encore et encore toute la nuit.

* * *

Je tiens également à vous informer… que si mes updates étaient longues et irrégulières, rien ne va changer… je suis en Terminale S et mon but premier n'est plus la fanfic comme en première, mais le bac… ce qui signifie que la publication des fics ne se feront pas avant long-temps ! 

Caro : je te propose de t'écrire ce que j'ai traduis… parce que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas aller au-delà… n'ayant pas acquis l'habitude de travailler régulièrement, je me retrouve assez débordée dès que j'ai un temps libre, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs… chuis désolée ! Je te jure qu'une fois que tout sera terminé Paradise of Readers et mes fics seront l'une des premières priorités !

**Et dernière remarque, je tiens à remercier ma très chère Laurence pour m'avoir prêté son ordinateur afin de terminer le chapitre afin que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui, en effet, mes parents passant toujours derrière moi, je n'ai pu finir ce chapitre que maintenant !**

N/Laurence : oh de rien de rien ma vivi(c'est 5euros/min)!

N/A : 5€/min ? Mais t'es folle... quand même ! C'est gratuit le jour de mon annif' ! EEENJOOOYYYY

N/Laurence : haha tu rêve ma belle(oh la rime!...)

N/A : Ah parce qu'y une rime ? Où kel est ?

N/Laurence :arrgh!oui bon une assonance si tu veux!nan mé!tjr la même!en train de faire ta chieuse (; en tout k bon anniversaire ma choupinette!y ahora, vamos a bailar!

N/A : Go on va à la Bodega, tchuss les lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de déposer les reviews ! Je vous adore ! Et remierciez ma Lolo d'amûûûûûûûûrrrr !

N/Laurence : ouai remerciez moi!pask ss ça vous n'auriez pas eu le chapitre avant très très longtemps(bon ok demain soir mais ça fait déjà loin!).

N/A : ce n'était pas à cause de moi mais de mes parents qui passaient et repassaient devant moi, alors pas de lynchage REEEVIIIEWWWS !

Je vous adore tous et…

REEEVIIIEEEWSSS

Ariane le 16 Septembre 2006


	24. Premiers symptomes

* * *

Le Prince des Ténèbres

Chapitre XXIV

Premiers Symptômes

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se sentait encore plus en joie que les autres fois. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il était Uni au Veela, ou encore du fait que la veille avait été sa plus belle nuit car Draco lui avait rendu traitement pour traitement… ou alors parce que Draco s'était offert à lui. Pour une fois, il se réveilla avant lui. Enfin, j'ai dit « matin » mais il serait midi dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… voilà, il était midi. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la plus belle image qui soit, un Draco emporté par l'Orgasme avec un grand « O ». Draco bougea dans son sommeil et les draps furent repoussés au bas du lit, révélant un membre au repos et un magnifique tatouage. Harry étudia minutieusement le tattoo et le seul grain de beauté que possédait Draco sur sa peau d'albâtre. Puis vint le moment où le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il bailla élégamment à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux. Harry résista à lui tirer les joues comme le faisaient les grands-mères. 

- Bonjour Adonis, murmura le Veela.

- Bonjour Apollon, répondit Harry en retour.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le baiser devint plus profond. Draco roula sur Harry. Il se lova contre son désormais mari. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien, de ce qui les concernait. A l'approche de 16h00, Draco jugea utile d'aller prendre un bain. Harry ne le contredit pas. Ce fut toujours ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau. Ils furent bien sages durant ce laps de temps. Harry en venait toujours à… se rendre compte que tout s'était passé en un mois. Peut-être cela avait des racines plus antérieures, soit… de toute façon, bien que cela soit étrange, il n'était pas effrayé par cette situation. Il avait un grand-père, un mari, des beaux-parents certes spéciaux mais qui l'aimaient à leur façon. Peut-être pas au début, mais en ce jour c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas offert le cadeau du blond.

- _Accio Paquet !_ Prononça mentalement Harry.

Quand il vit le paquet arriver, il s'en saisit sous les yeux étonnés de Draco. Il le lui tendit.

- Mais… c'est le paquet que tu as reçu ! Fit Draco en reconnaissant la forme. C'était… mon cadeau ?

- En effet… le tien, rit Harry. Pas celui d'un quelconque admirateur !

- Je… je m'excuse de… d'avoir douté de… ta fidélité… fit le blond en baissant piteusement la tête.

- Je te pardonne mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude ! Fit Harry en l'embrassant sur le nez. Ouvre-le qu'attends-tu ?

Draco retourna le paquet pour défaire délicatement les attaches. Il ne voulait pas déchirer le tissu argenté. Il vit qu'il y avait un écrin rectangulaire. Il regarda Harry qui fixait nerveusement la boîte. Draco l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Dans l'écrin reposait une magnifique gourmette en or blanc incrusté de deux émeraudes qui étaient en fait les yeux d'un serpent. Sur ce bracelet était gravé « love never ends ». Harry lui prit la boîte et prit lentement la gourmette pour l'attacher.

- Je voulais te dire… que mon amour pour toi est infini… je ne me suis senti revivre qu'entre tes bras… que contre ton cœur ! J'aspirais à trouver l'amour… et j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur et je t'aime plus que tout…

Veela ou pas, Draco était ému par cette déclaration.

- Après six ans de haine farouche… ou du moins… de batailles farouches… tu as accepté de passer outre tout cela, tu m'as laissé te découvrir, t'aimer… te savourer, quels que soient les obstacles qui s'opposeront à nous, je jure de t'aimer toujours…

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et deux tatouages symbolisant deux alliances apparurent sur leurs annulaires gauches. Harry se précipita dans les bras de son blond, pleurant de joie.

Dans l'après-midi du samedi, Harry alla voir Sirius, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voie. Draco avait rejoint ses amis afin d'ouvrir toues les cadeaux laissés par les invités. Sur le chemin, Harry sentit comme une sorte de grésillement dans sa tête, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Arrivé devant le tableau, il donna le mot de passe donné par Severus.

- _Amants ! _

Sirius était à son bureau, préparant ses cours de la semaine qui allait suivre. Harry se mit doucement en face de lui sans que le professeur ne le remarque.

- BOOOUUUH ! Hurla Harry.

Sirius sursauta violemment en poussant un cri trop aigu pour sa voix, en plus, il fit une énorme tâche d'encre sur la feuille. Harry éclata de rire.

- FILLEUL INDIGNE ! Cria Sirius. COMMENT AS-TU OSE M'EFFRAYER DE LA SORTE !

- C'est simple… tu avais l'air si concentré par ce que tu faisais que je n'ai pas pu y résister !

- Et tu t'es dit, il est concentré et si je lui faisais peur ! Fit Sirius avec sarcasme amusé.

- Exactement !

L'ancien évadé secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était résigné, mais la réalité était toute autre. Après que les deux jeunes se soient calmés, Sirius reprit en maturité mentale.

- Alors, quel bon vent t'emmène ?

Harry leva sa main gauche à hauteur des yeux de son parrain qui poussa un cri de joie et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

- James et Lily seraient si fiers de toi s'ils te voyaient !

Ce compliment toucha Harry profondément. « Sûrement avait-il murmuré en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte. Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent beaucoup.

- Sais-tu cher parrain, que beaucoup de filles et même garçons s'extasient sur Sev' et toi ?

- Comment ça sur Sev' ? Demanda calmement le professeur.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est bien mignon malgré son masque froid et revêche et les étudiants ne s'y trompent pas… j'ai un conseil à te donner !

- Oh vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Fonce !

Sirius rigola.

- Tu me voix venir vers lui et lui dire « Salut Sev', j'ai changé d'avis… je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps, j'ai envie de toi ! »

- Ce serait déjà un…

Harry sentit sa tête tourner et le grésillement était plus intense. Il mit une main sur sa tempe. Sirius s'inquiéta.

- Harry… et boy, ça va ?

_/ Harry… allô… tu m'entends ? Pansy et Blaise me tuent… tu me manques… réponds-moi s'il te plaît /_

- Draco ?

- Non, c'est Sirius… eh déconne pas !

Sirius était vraiment inquiet par le fait qu'Harry ne le reconnaisse pas.

- Non, non… c'est Draco… je l'entends dans ma tête !

- Dans ta tête ? J'ai entendu parler de ça… fit Sirius en se grattant le menton. Je crois que c'est un lien télépathique unissant le Veela à son compagnon.

- Il peut entendre mes pensées ?!? S'exclama Harry.

- Non ! Seulement celles que tu lui envoies ! Vas-y envoie-lui en des cochonnes ! Gloussa Sirius d'un air entendu.

- Sirius !

- Okay, je déconne, dit-il en levant les mains comme pour se défendre. Enfin presque…

HPDM

Une semaine plus tard, quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouva encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

- 'Ry, lève-toi !

Harry grogna et s'emmitoufla d'autant plus dans ses couvertures. Draco sourit et s'habilla. En voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, il le secoua un peu.

- Arrête ! Laisse-moi dormir ! Geignit-il.

- On a cours dans une petite demi-heure et tu n'es pas levé, pas lavé et tu n'as pas mangé !

- Tant pis… je ne vais pas en cours alors !

- Arrête de faire ton enfant ! Tu vas te lever si tu n'es pas malade, dussé-je te traîner jusqu'à la salle !

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas malade ?

Les sens du Veela s'affolèrent et il accourut vers lui. Harry sourit, il commençait à se faire à cette protection dont il était l'objet. Pour se faire pardonner, il se leva pour aller se laver.

- On pourra passer par les cuisines ? Demanda Harry.

- Si tu te dépêches, oui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, et avant d'aller en cours de métamorphoses, ils passèrent par les cuisines. Harry en était ressorti avec des pancakes, des muffins et du jus d'orange. Draco l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou.

- Tu comptes manger tout ça ?

- Bin, j'ai faim ! Répondit Harry.

Draco acquiesça tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Quand ils arrivèrent en cours de métamorphoses, Harry était en train de finir son jus. Il fit disparaître la bouteille et les serviettes utilisées d'un « _evanesco_ ». Ils rentrèrent en cours sous l'œil scrutateur de McGonagall qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que la personne représentant les Gryffindor par excellent était partie chez les Slytherin qui étaient de vils corrupteurs.

* * *

**Flash Back

* * *

**

_- Mais enfin Severus… je ne vous comprends pas ! Vous disiez que même pour tout l'or du monde vous n'échangeriez sous aucun prétexte cet « empoté et briseur de règles de Gryffindor » !_

_Severus se tourna face à elle avec un sourire narquois._

_- Il y a des choses qui changent, Minerva ! En outre, je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse se faire un jour ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix impérieuse._

_- Potter ne va vous apporter que des ennuis ! Se lamenta-t-elle._

_- Vous pensez ce que vous dites ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme._

_- Bien sûr que non ! Réfuta-t-elle vivement._

_Elle s'avança vers lui et lui fit des yeux larmoyants._

_- Severus… Gryffindor sans Potter… c'est comme… une nuit sans étoile !_

_- Mais quelle belle métaphore que vous faites-là ! Ironisa Severus._

_- Très bien, je n'insiste pas ! Mais sachez que ma proposition tient toujours !

* * *

_

**Fin du Flash Back

* * *

**

- Très bien… aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des…

Harry n'en écouta pas plus car il se perdit dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur Potter…

Harry voyait devant ses yeux une personne habillée d'une longue toge et des ailes d'un blanc flamboyant alors qu'elles avaient la forme d'ailes démoniaques.

- Monsieur Potter…

Cette personne le regardait dans les yeux, elle tenait dans sa main un arc de lumière. Elle avait des yeux noisette et un sourire mesquin. Elle banda son arc, prête à décrocher la flèche. A côté d'elle se trouvait Dumbledore et le ministre, comme figures connues et d'autres sorciers, baguettes levées. La flèche fut décochée et arriva rapidement sur lui…

- POTTER !

Harry se redressa comme foudroyé. Mais une sorte de bouclier fit son apparition autour de son ventre jusqu'à l'englober totalement et repoussant violemment McGonagall qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais tout s'était passé à une vitesse folle. Les élèves se précipitèrent sur la prof, enfin, seuls ceux de sa maison tandis que les Slytherin applaudissaient à tout rompre l'exploit de leur camarade. Harry était comme anesthésié, il regarda le professeur McGonagall qui était au sol… inconsciente. Draco essaya de le faire sortir mais Harry refusa.

- Harry, le pressa Draco.

- Non ! J'ai… de quelque manière que ce soit… quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Il n'est pas question de fuir !

Il fixa les yeux du blond sans ciller. Draco céda. Dumbledore arriva sur place, suivi de Snape qui posa son regard sur les yeux fuyants d'Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Snape.

- C'est Potter, monsieur ! Dénonça immédiatement Ron.

Les yeux froids du directeur de maison de Slytherin se posèrent sur Ron qui soutint son regard.

- J'ai peut-être l'apparence de quelqu'un de votre âge, mais je n'en suis pas moins votre professeur ! Baissez vos yeux, Weasley !

Ron s'exécuta avec un temps de retard.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffindor pour manque de respect envers un professeur !

Le roux grogna.

- Vous avez des contestations ? Questionna Snape d'une voix mielleuse.

- Non… Monsieur !

- Bien, Potter et Malfoy, suivez-moi !

Les deux désignés sortirent.

- Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour… punir le geste de mon élève, Albus !

Dans les yeux de Dumbledore, il y avait un avertissement clair – il n'était pas question de parler de renvoi, même temporaire – Minerva fut envoyée à l'infirmerie. Le directeur voulait connaître le pourquoi d'une telle réaction.

- Miss Granger, suivez-moi !

Hermione n'avait montré que peu d'intérêt à McGonagall. Elle rangea ses affaires et suivit le directeur dans son bureau. Elle lui raconta le début du cours, Harry dans la lune, le professeur tentant de le ramener sur Terre, et le bouclier. Sans vouloir paraître trop intéressé, il demanda des détails à Hermione. Puis il lui donna pour instruction de surveiller Harry sous prétexte qu'il pouvait se trouver en danger. Elle accepta sans broncher.

HPDM

Severus les fit entrer dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, Potter ?

Harry chercha du soutient chez son amant qui lui envoya une pensée réconfortante.

- J'ai eu comme… une vision !

- Votre grand-père ? S'étonna Severus.

- Non… ce n'était pas lui, c'était bizarre… mon Agenoppe… je crois…

Draco le regarda gravement.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Je pense que c'était elle… elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et a voulu me tirer une flèche dessus, je… à ce moment-là, j'ai vu McGonagall à terre !

- Le professeur McGonagall ! Rectifia Severus.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a envoyé la vision ? Questionna Draco.

- Je l'ignore, sincèrement.

- Ca avait l'air tellement réel, fit Harry en se replongeant dans la vision.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux.

- Faites très attention, Potter !

Harry sourit. Il savait que son grand-père avait ordonné à Sev' et Siri' de veiller sur lui. Il fut informé de sa punition, à savoir deux heures de retenue pendant un mois. Harry ricana non seulement il savait comment les esquiver, mais en plus s'il avait été chez les Gryffindor, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu y passer jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

HPDM

Il ne se passait pas un jour où la rivalité rouge/vert était montrée ouvertement occasionnant là des pertes de points considérables pour les deux maisons. Et entre deux cours, Ron, Neville et Seamus cherchaient des noises aux Slytherin. Harry et Hermione restant en retrait. Ils observaient sans vraiment se mêler à la dispute.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai invité chez moi ! Tu me dégoûtes, on t'a aidé, nourri, logé et aimé comme si tu étais notre frère… tu étais le huitième garçon des Weasley ! Tu étais mon frère, quel gâchis !

- A mon avis, vous ne l'avez pas aidé assez, oui vous les belettes pau…

- N'insulte pas les Weasley ! L'interrompit Harry. Insulte-le lui mais les autres ! C'est vrai, ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi et notre querelle ne les concerne pas !

Harry avait parlé calmement sans s'énerver. Seamus s'avança vers Harry.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es devenu un Slytherin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que les Slytherin sont moins hypocrites que certains Gryffindor… n'est-ce pas Ron… Hermione ?

Seamus afficha un air surpris.

- Qu'avez dit déjà… fit Harry en se rapprochant de Ron calmement. « Voyons Hermione ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est devenu ainsi ! » et « Nous aurions du savoir qu'il deviendrait ainsi ! » et j'en passe… le soir en discothèque, j'étais là… j'ai tout entendu ! C'est ça les amis, parlons joyeusement dans le dos d'Harry Potter… il est assez stupide pour croire à notre amitié ! Cracha-t-il

Ron baissa les yeux un instant puis répliqua d'une vois acide.

- C'est toi qui as commencé avec tes mots acerbes sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Tut Tut Tut ! Vous avez commencé en m'abandonnant, obéissant comme des chiens à Dumbledore ! Enonça-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

Harry s'en alla. Ron jugea Draco du regard.

- Et toi tu as profité de sa faiblesse pour le glisser dans tes draps ! Fit Ron dégoûté.

- Bin tiens ! Tu vas me jouer les amis insurgés ! D'autant que tu sais que je n'ai pas profité de sa faiblesse puisque je suis un Veela tu te rappelles !

- Tout ça c'est que du faux ! Amour éternel, pfu, tu parles ! Tu l'as haï pendant six ans, tu ne peux pas avoir changé du tout au tout !

- La faute à qui Weasel ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, il m'aurait suivi, moi, il m'aurait serré la main !

- Ca prouve qu'au moins une fois dans sa pitoyable vie il a été intelligent ! Railla ce dernier.

Dans un élan de fureur, dans un feulement de rage intense, Draco souleva Ron par le col et le cloua contre le mur tout en l'étranglant. Ron essaya vainement de se libérer de l'emprise du demi-Veela. Dans les yeux de Draco brillait une lueur meurtrière. Seamus essayait de défaire la prise du blond tandis que Dean était allé chercher le professeur Snape. Le lien Veela-Compagnon mettait deux mois à s'établir entièrement, mais les sentiments de Draco étaient si forts à ce moment qu'Harry les ressentit de tout son être. Alors il fit la seule chose à faire, il revint sur ses pas. Hermione tira sa baguette magique et la plaça sur la nuque du blond.

- Lâche-le Malfoy !

- Non, je vais plutôt le tuer, murmura dangereusement Draco.

Severus arriva rapidement. Il s'approcha lentement de son protégé.

- Vous êtes vraiment sot pour avoir osé insulter Harry Potter devant lui ! Constata Severus en s'adressant à Ron qui sentait les mains du blond se refermer davantage. Malfoy…

Draco l'ignora royalement. Ron commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Hermione allait prononcer son sort mais Harry arriva à ce moment-là. Il s'avança sans mouvements brusques vers Draco.

- Mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

- Harry ? Répondit ce dernier.

- Oui… c'est moi, Draco… je… s'il te plaît, lâche-le… je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes.

- Cette enflure t'a insulté ! Gronda Draco.

- Ces insultes ne m'atteignent pas, il m'est indifférent, mais toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, je refuse que l'on t'enlève à moi !

Harry se sentait fatigué, très fatigué et il fut pris de vertiges. Il se raccrocha à Severus. Draco perçut le trouble de son âme-sœur bien que ce dernier ait cherché à s'en cacher. Le blond lâcha Ron pour se précipiter vers Harry.

- Mon ange, fit-il inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien… je suis juste… fatigué, ramène-moi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le brun se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du blond.

- Ramène-le ! Ordonna Severus. Vous serez excusés pour les prochains cours !

Draco acquiesça. Il partit avec Harry.

- Inutile de vous dire que vous n'avez plus à vous approcher de Potter et Malfoy, car si telle était votre intention, sachez que je serai intraitable et que je ferai de votre vie à Poudlard un enfer, me suis-je fait comprendre ? Siffla Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est déjà fait, toussa Ron en se massant la gorge.

Il était très étrange de ce faire engueuler par le maître des potions âgé de vingt ans. Severus partit comme à son habitude dans un tourbillon de robes.

* * *

A suivre… 

Remerciements à Onarluca, **Demian,** Mini Pouce 06, **Eni,** Sahada, **Lily Malfoy 2708, **Polaris n7, **Blueyeshot3, **Zaika, **Loana,** Caromadden, **Adenoide, **Alatariel Fellagunt, **Spicy Marmelade, **Nymphadora Tonks, **Lady Ange Shadow, **Lady Shadow Cassandra, **Eiliss, **Lo Hana Ni, **Caro 06, **Noan, **Crystal d'Avalon, **SamaraXX, **Vert Emeraude, **Lily**, Petite-abeille**, Grimmy, **Garla Sama, **Tama, **Kaka La Zen, **DLT, **Naus, **Vif d'or, **Grâce, **nini44, **mimi x2, **Angélique 17…

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, et merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me poussent toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, n'oubliez surtout pas que ce sont ces reviews qui rendent le partage auteur-lecteur réel…

C'est pour cela que je vous intime à aller lire le petit coup de gueule de Myley « la maladie du citron pressé » qui renferme plusieurs messages dont la **« maladie du désert »** que je déteste le plus comme la plupart des auteurs ! Je ne dis pas être un exemple, néanmoins, je peux jurer sans peur que j'écris une review à pratiquement toutes les histoires que je lis... ça fait plus que plaisir, particulièrement pour les nouveaux venus, je ne réclame pas de nouvelles reviews... je n'ai pas à me plaindre °v° mais les nouvelles personnes cherchent à s'améliorer de même pour nous autres les anciens... alors une petite review, ce n'est même pas cinq minutes... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Ma foi, voilà pour ce chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous !

GROS BISOUS

ARIANE le 3 décembre 2006


	25. Apprendre la nouvelle

PRINCE DES TENEBRES

_Chapitre XXV_

Apprendre la nouvelle

* * *

Severus rejoignit Sirius discrètement.

- Sev', mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Te faire part d'une nouvelle ! Expliqua-t-il. Harry a fait un léger malaise !

Sirius réagit au quart de tour.

- Va-t-il bien ? S'alarma-t-il.

- Draco l'a ramené chez eux ! Le rassura Severus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn souffla un peu. Un silence inconfortable s'installa et il se triturait les doigts assez gêné.

- Sais-tu que… tes étudiants soupirent après toi ? Lança Sirius en riant nerveusement.

Severus regarda le professeur de DADA en levant un sourcil moqueur.

- Tiens donc !

- Oui… faut croire que tu les attires !

Severus aurait dû se sentir offusqué, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il ricana.

- Malheureusement je n'attire pas la bonne personne !

Sirius le regarda surpris. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Et qui veux-tu attirer ?

- C'est un secret, rétorqua-t-il énigmatique. De toute façon tu le sais !

- Que non ! Nia Sirius.

- Tu le sais et tu ne l'acceptes pas !

- Tu te trompes !

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Au fait que je ne l'accepte pas. Je…

Sirius baissa la tête.

- Donc tu le sais, répliqua victorieusement Severus. J'avais cru remarquer que les Gryffindor n'étaient pas très loquaces mais à ce point-là !...

Sirius soupira.

- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile aussi… se plaignit-il.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, rétorqua Severus en haussant les épaules.

Sirius fit une moue contrariée absolument adorable.

- Tu vois… c'est ça qui me fait chier ! Dès… que ça commence à devenir sérieux… on se perd dans le jeu de « qui clouera le bec à l'autre ! »

- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu, je te le rappelle ! Répondit sèchement Severus.

- Je sais… mais… je crois que je regrette mon choix !

- Mais encore… fit Severus en l'intimant de continuer.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- La vérité ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un carillon retentit. Il eut un pauvre sourire. Il se leva et passa devant Severus qui le retint par le bras. Ce dernier le tira à lui. Sirius se retrouva donc en face.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion !

Sirius lui sourit timidement, déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis à la commissure des lèvres et partit.

* * *

Sirius Black & Severus Snape

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que les jeunes étaient revenus à Poudlard et Harry avait reçu plusieurs rapports concernant différents élèves de différentes maisons – ceux qui pouvaient avoir une place dans la grande armée qui se préparait, ceux qui étaient neutres, ceux qui se méfiaient et ceux qui étaient pro-Dumbledore. Il en avait fait un résumé et l'avait transmis à son grand-père qui avait, lui, appris l'union magique d'Harry et de Draco car le brun lui avait écrit et Draco l'avait fait à ses parents.

Les missions s'enchaînaient pour Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius et les autres. Les « sacrifices » de moldus et les attaques contre les institutions ministérielles aussi. Dumbledore quittait souvent Poudlard, sûrement pour essayer de contrer les plans de Voldemort. Et il était vrai qu'il réussissait parfois car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait un traître à la solde de Fudge. Les jeunes mangemorts ou les aspirants n'étaient pas très « utilisés », il ne fallait pas que leur couverture saute. Et à son retour de mission, Narcissa demanda une audience au Lord qui la reçut dans l'instant.

- Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait une audience immédiate ?

Elle tenait dans sa main une lettre, et à voir la fine écriture penchée, Voldemort devina que c'était celle de Draco.

- Je… Draco est inquiet à propos de notre Prince ! Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Harry ? Qu'a-t-il ? Rien dans sa dernière lettre n'indiquait qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter !

- Draco a écrit dans sa lettre qu'il le trouvait anormalement fatigué et toujours dans la lune… Apparemment, il serait sujet à des vertiges.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Il faisait l'équation Harry (Aggelus) + Draco (Veela) Union (Enfants). Ses yeux écarlates se tintèrent de vert un court instant.

- T'a-t-il parlé de la façon dont il s'alimente ?

- Dont il s'alimente ? Demanda Narcissa perdue.

- Je t'aurais cru plus perspicace, très chère !

- Perspicace ? Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, Monseigneur.

Narcissa regarda la main du Lord se poser sur son ventre. Alors la lumière se fit… elle comprit ce qui arrivait à son gendre. Elle fixa le Lord sans y croire.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper ! Fit Voldemort.

- Mais… c'est magnifique… je cours écrire à mon fils !

- Non ! L'arrêta Voldemort. Laisse-les le découvrir par eux-même, rassure ton fils, mais ne lui dit rien sur la condition d'Harry. Puis mine de rien, plus tard cette grossesse sera découverte, plus en sécurité seront Harry, Draco et l'enfant ! Et en partant, envoie-moi Coralie !

Elle fit une révérence et partit.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy & Lord Voldemort

* * *

Harry s'était immédiatement endormi et Draco avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère car l'état de son brun l'inquiétait grandement. Puis il revint contre son ange. Il lui caressa le front tendrement.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le blond soupira. Harry semblait si serein lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage était si clair, si doux. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bien-aimé.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Il tourna son regard vers Harry qui dormait toujours et se lova contre lui.

* * *

Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

* * *

- Vous m'avez faite appeler, Monseigneur ?

- Bonjour Coralie !

Elle lui sourit.

- Je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant de Madame Pomfrey !

- Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

- Harry doit être suivi médicalement, tu sauras pourquoi bien assez tôt !

Bien que surprise, elle accepta sa mission.

* * *

Coralie & Lord Voldemort

* * *

- Tien… mais c'est le petit Remus Lupin !

Remus regardait son vis-à-vis avec une air meurtrier. Ses yeux semblaient être de l'ambre en fusion. Il se transforma en loup.

- Un Animagi ! Bien joué mon petit, bravo ! Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas me battre !

Greyback se transforma aussi. Un loup blanc contre un loup gris aux pattes blanches. Deux loups car leurs âmes, étant marquées par la malédiction du garou, n'avaient d'autres issues de transformation. Remus, le loup blanc commença à grogner.

_/ J'ai une expérience de 350 ans, p'tit loupiot ! Alors n'espère pas me battre _

_**Je ne l'espère pas, je vais te battre !** /_

En effet, le transmetteur et le transmuté avaient un lien de télépathie et le moyen pour le détruire était que l'un des deux soit tué. Remus se mit en position d'attaque, une soif de vengeance contre cet être qui avait détruit sa vie le jour où il l'avait mordu. Greyback lui fit face en ricanant toujours mentalement. Quand le combat débuta, les louves reculèrent. Mais le combat ne se déroula pas comme Greyback l'avait imaginé, non, il n'était pas expéditif, il n'était pas inégal non plus. Puisque Remus avait traité avec les loups-garous du nord de l'Angleterre, il avait acquis une notoriété grandissante. Greyback sourit cruellement.

_/ Tu pense pouvoir me tuer ?_

_**Je le ferai **/_

Alors le combat reprit de plus en plus belle, les coups de crocs, les coups de griffes… des plaintes, des grognements de douleur… puis un corps qui s'effondre et qui se retransforme en corps humain. Du sang coule d'une plaie pas très belle à voir, de griffures plus ou moins profondes. C'est la loi du plus fort qui l'emporte, le plus fort tue le plus faible et l'achève devant sa meute et ce fut ce que fit Remus. Il tua Greyback. Sa meute l'acclama tandis que la marque de chef de meute s'inscrivait sur son poignet. Une sorte de tatouage tribal qui lui prenait tout le poignet.

- REMUS ! REMUS ! REMUS ! Scandaient les loups-garous.

* * *

Greyback & Remus Lupin

* * *

Trois bonnes semaines étaient passées, mais l'état d'Harry ne s'était pas amélioré. Draco se réveilla très tôt en voyant ou plutôt en sentant Harry se lever précipitamment. Il le vit aller dans la salle de bain. Il se leva à son tour pour suivre son amant. Il le regarda rendre tripes et boyaux, impuissant…

- 'Ry… ça va ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, cracha le brun.

Draco ne s'offusqua pas, ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry lui répondait ainsi, mais il commençait à atteindre sa capacité maximale, là.

_/ Harry… panthère femelle + sorcier puissant + compagnon d'un Veela + union + fatigue intense + nausées /_

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Il se demandait pourquoi Coralie était arrivée une semaine plus tôt, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait…

- Ca te fait sourire !?! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place ! Fit sèchement Harry.

- J'ai oublié les sautes d'humeur dans mon équation, dit Draco à voix haute.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il prit une serviette propre qu'il imbiba d'eau, nettoya les lèvres de son amour et le releva doucement pour le ramener dans leur chambre. Touché par cette attention, la colère du brun – totalement injustifiée s'il réfléchissait bien – tomba. Le blond prit des vêtements rapidement et aida Harry à s'habiller.

- Pendant que je m'habille, lave-toi les dents ! Dit-il, je reviens !

- Pourquoi on est habillé, il est cinq heures du mat' !

Sourd aux protestations d'Harry, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire et entraîna Harry vers l'infirmerie.

- Messieurs, les salua Poppy suspicieuse.

- Coralie serait-elle là, s'il vous plaît, Madame ? Questionna poliment Draco.

Pomfrey pointa du doigt un autre local. Ils y entrèrent. Coralie était en train d'écrire des rapports sur des élèves et les enseignants.

- C'n'est pas dangereux de laisser l'infirmière ainsi ? Elle pourrait dire à Dumb…

- Elle est sous Impero, Draco ! Répondit Coralie en souriant largement.

- Ma chtite chérie ! Fit Harry en se précipitant dans ses bras et en se boudinant contre elle.

Déstabilisée, elle referma ses bras sur le jeune homme qui soupira de bien-être. En voyant la mâchoire du blond se contracter violemment, elle essaya le plus calmement possible de le repousser.

- Bien, souffla-t-elle après qu'elle ait réussi à ramener Harry dans les bras de Draco. Que voulez-vous les jeun's ?

- Draco m'a traîné ici ! Ronchonna Harry.

Coralie, surprise, arqua un sourcil, montrant qu'elle attendait des explications.

- Il est puissant, se transforme en panthère femelle, semble toujours dans la lune, fatigué à souhait, a des nausées et des sautes d'humeur qui commencent à bien faire, dit-il en regardant Harry qui se ratatina sur son siège. C'est grave docteur ?

Coralie tilta directement alors qu'Harry soupira excédé.

- Ce n'est rien… ça va passer dans quelques jours, y'a pas mort d'homme !

Coralie ricana.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Couche-toi ! Très bien, je récapitule… vous êtes unis donc sexuellement actifs… vous êtes puissants… je crois que c'est un petit « problème » qui se guérit facilement…

- Tu vois ! Fit Harry n'ayant pas remarqué l'ironie dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Elle alla prendre une potion de couleur marron.

- Tu bois deux gorgées, et ça pue, prévint-elle.

Quand il déboucha la fiole, l'odeur se répandit et Harry eut un large mouvement de recul.

- Tu bois ou Draco te le fait ingérer de force, menaça-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un regard de chien battu.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ton petit air ne marche pas !

Harry fit la moue tout en prenant la fiole.

- Deux gorgées ! Rappela Coralie. Et mon cher petit Veela, tu vas maintenant me faire la gentillesse d'attendre dehors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à me faire lapider, ou au moins si tu restes, tu te mets à distance !

Soupçonneux, Draco recula.

- Harry, retire la cape et ton haut, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Draco en s'avançant.

Coralie pointa son doigt sur lui en le défendant d'approcher davantage.

- Tu restes où tu es !

Draco obtempéra. Elle pointa le ventre nu d'Harry de sa baguette magique.

- _Revelatio_ ! Incanta-t-elle.

Harry se sentit tout léger. Il nageait dans une allégresse totale. Voyant l'air extatique et niais s'installer sur le visage de son aimé, Draco, inquiet, se précipita sur lui. Coralie le regarda désolée.

- _Shakramento !_

Des cordes noires jaillirent de nulle part et le lièrent alors qu'une chaise arrivait pour qu'il prenne place. Le corps d'Harry finit par dégager une aura or bien visible de tous. Coralie poussa une exclamation satisfaite.

- La descendance du Lord est assurée ! Harry, tu attends un enfant, toutes mes félicitations !

- Vrai ? Demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas.

- Vrai !

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai !

- Vrai de vrai de vr…

- Oui, bon, on a compris ! Grogna la jeune médicomage.

Le sourire rêveur s'installa de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Harry. Draco s'était immédiatement calmé alors Coralie le libéra. Il lui lança un regard noir puis alla enlacer celui à qu'il devait son bonheur.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour des informations complémentaires !

Coralie les laissa se retrouver tous les trois. Draco caressa tendrement le ventre de son lié, tout en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Harry penché sa tête sur le côté pour laisser toute la place au blond. Ses bras s'étaient accrochés autour du cou de son amour. Quand Coralie revint, elle les vit enlacés, Draco assis derrière Harry caressant son ventre.

- Vous êtes trop choux ! Des questions ?

- Les risques, déjà ! Fit Draco en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas mentir… pour une homme qui par définition n'est pas apte à porter un enfant, cela peut être très dangereux… néanmoins, la plupart des enfants nés d'un couple Veela ou Veela / Sorcier sont très bien aujourd'hui, je dirai que un enfant sur cinq cents meurent. Puis si on compte la puissance du porteur comme Harry, il n'y a même pas à s'inquiéter ! Quant aux risques à proprement parlé, vraiment, dans l'ordre croissant : fausse-couche, obstruction et destruction de la poche magique capable de contenir le fœtus et vraiment au pire… la mort du porteur ! Mais je vous rassure, généralement, tout cela arrive si le porteur a un niveau insuffisant au niveau magique !

Harry qui s'était tendu à l'annonce des risques éventuels se calma.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu as des nausées… elles s'atténueront dans trois petites semaines voir dans un mois ! Tu dois manger pour deux en évitant le sel et les grands débordements ! Je dirais que tu portes ton enfant depuis un mois, fit-elle en regardant l'échographie.

En effet, elle avait relié le ventre d'Harry à deux électrodes qui renvoyaient des images sur un écran blanc.

- Je suis en mesure de vous dire la date exacte de la fécondation, alors ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

- Le 16 Septembre !

Un sourire éblouissant se forma sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Le soir de l'Union ? Demanda Coralie.

- Exact ! Annonça fièrement le blond alors qu'Harry rougissait.

- Bien cher prince, maintenant, il t'est interdit de voler sur un balai, tu n'ingères pas de potions faites en cours, tu fais gaffe en SCM et tout ce qu'une personne enceinte ne peut pas faire, tu ne le fais pas, évite le stress et pas question qu'on te lance des sorts en DADA !

- Tout ceci doit rester secret ! Prévint Harry. Préviens seulement les conditions de cours à Sev' et Siri' et c'est tout !

- A tes ordres ! Répondit-elle. RDV dans deux semaines.

* * *

Coralie, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Harry et Draco en avaient immédiatement informé Sirius, Severus et les personnes qui, au manoir, devaient être au courant déjà. Tous allaient rentrer au manoir pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais pour le moment, Draco tentait de réveiller Harry pour pouvoir assister au cours de potions.

- Chéri, s'il te plaît ! Fit Draco.

Tous les matins depuis un bon mois, Harry était insupportable au lever du lit.

- Il faut aller manger et aller en potions !

- Vas-y sans moi ! Grogna Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

Draco était partagé entre tirer les couvertures et le laisser là. Finalement, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid, il réajusta la couverture. Son instinct protecteur était allé jusqu'à tenter de porter les affaires de son aimé de peur qu'il se fatigue trop. Harry lui avait doucement mais fermement fait comprendre qu'il devait se contrôler sinon, en trois jours la nouvelle de sa grossesse se répandrait. Ne voulant pas lui causer de tort, il tenta tant bien que mal de réfréner ses ardeurs.

- Je te rejoins en Potions, marmonna Harry.

- Ca j'en doute, chuchota Draco en regardant les yeux du brun se fermer.

Draco alla rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

- Bin alors, beau blond, t'as l'air de t'être envoyé en l'air la nuit dernière ! Fit Pansy.

- Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent, soupira Blaise.

- Dis voir… mes parents m'ont informé d'une nouvelle réception pendant les vacances, tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Théo.

- C'est un secret ! Répondit Draco.

- Du genre du Prince ? Fit Blaise innocemment.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il but son jus de citrouille et mangea ses muffins. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potions, ils virent Harry adossé nonchalamment au mur, les bras croisés et devant lui se trouvait Ron Weasley. Draco voulut les rejoindre mais Blaise l'arrêta.

- Très bien, fit Ron. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que ton oncle te battait ?

Harry ricana. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur Ron.

- Quel piètre meilleur ami tu as fait si, seul, tu n'as pas été capable de le découvrir !

- Aw ! Tu es dur ! Fit Ron ironiquement. Euh… dis-moi… comment te sens-tu chez les serpents ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Chez nous, tu es accusé de traîtrise ! Annonça Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tous pensent ainsi, Weasley ! Répondit froidement Harry avec confiance.

- Cela ne te fait donc rien d'être considéré comme un paria ?

- Dans quelle société, Ron ? La tienne ? Elle n'est pas si importante ! Tu m'excuseras ou pas, mais il y a mon homme ! Fit Harry en voyant Draco.

Draco sourit. Intérieurement, il chantait… il dansait… « Il me préfère à Weasley… tralalilalèreeeuuuuhh ! » pensait-il. Harry mit ses bras autour de Draco qui passa les siens possessivement autour de sa taille fine. Draco l'embrassa amoureusement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu t'es levé finalement !

- Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?

- Si ! Fit Draco en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je vous aime, très cher !

Harry comprit le jeu. Il savait que le Veela s'adressait à lui et à leur bébé. Ron détourna la tête en grimaçant. Severus et d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Ils rentrèrent en cours. C'était parti pour deux heures de potions… Dès la première demi-heure, Ron et Neville firent perdre cent cinquante points qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer regagner au Quidditch. Dans le groupe d'Harry et Draco c'était le blond qui faisait la majeure partie.

- Harry, peux-tu me passer les larmes de licorne, s'il te plaît ?

Le brun ne bougeait pas.

- Chuis malade… gémit-il le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Draco paniqua en agitant ses mains. A son grand étonnement, le temps se figea. Cependant, cela affecta Harry qu'à moitié.

- Euh… fit-il en regardant partout autour de lui. _Accio chaudron de Neville !_

Il eut juste le temps de le mettre sous le nez d'Harry lequel dégobilla.

- Merci ! Fit faiblement Harry.

- J'adore tes pouvoirs, répondit Draco émerveillé.

Un deuxième lui apparut devant eux tandis que l'effet du pouvoir du temps commençait à s'estomper. Le deuxième Draco prit le chaudron puis disparut pour réapparaître près de Neville. Il remit le chaudron sur le jeu et disparut complètement. De même que le temps avait repris son cours. Le chaudron commença à fumer dangereusement. Severus s'approcha à grands pas. Mais quand il vit que le chaudron allait exploser, il rebroussa chemin. Et en effet, le chaudron explosa côté Gryffindor sous les ricanements des Slytherin et le dégoût du couple phare de Poudlard.

* * *

A suivre…

C'est dégueu la fin, mdr

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et encore plus à :

Spucy Marmelade, **NEPHERIA, **Alatariel Fellagunt, **Garla Sama, **Onarluca, **Polarisn7, **Loana, **Yume-chan05**, Zaika, **Adenoide, **Lena Jedusor, **Lily2507, **Francol, **Rowena, **Grimmy2, **Crystal d'Avalon, **Elise, **Blueyeshot3, **Lou0306, **Lyly, **Dramyre Lovy, **Tif, **Sahada, **Nymphadora Tonks, **Saki123, **Vif d'Or, **Draya Felton, **Lady Shadow Cassandra, **Maiinette, **PPDB, **Lady Ange Shadow, **Bybytte, **Slytherine, **Shokoka, **Enia, **Diabolo Citron...**

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas je suis désolée, faite-le moi savoir

Gros bisous à tous !

Ariane


	26. Chaleurs et sautes d'humeurs

Salut la compagnie... : s

Je ne cherche **pas d'excuses** car je n'en ai pas...  
Ca fait presque un an que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic... la raison est un **gros gros gros très gros un vide carrément intersidéral en ce qui concerne l'inspiration** et qu'il était carrément impossible pour moi de vous mettre une suite que je n'aurai pas aimée... Donc voici **ENFIN le chapitre 26**

Pour ceux et celles qui ne se souviendraient pas de la fic c'est tout à fait normal et je le comprends bien... voici un petit résumé...

_Harry vient d'apprendre qu'il attendait l'enfant de Draco. Une nouvelle qui arrive en temps de guerre mais qui ne peut être qu'un nouvel argument de combat que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre des camps et Harry et Draco, parents de cet enfant vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends..._

Je tiens à me faire pardonner et pour cela, **je ne reviens pas les mains vides !** Il est vrai que je ne suis plus du tout sur le fandom HP ni même les autres que je suivais... mais... mais... j'ai trois presque quatre chapitres d'avance ! _**Alors à vos REVIEWS... allez tous ensemble... MOTIVE MOTIVE, IL FAUT SE MOTIVER...**_ ne vous inquiétez pas... je veux autant que vous voir la fin de cette fic afin que je puisse **m'attaquer à la suite de la **Chute de l'Ange et au **dernier chapitre et épilogue** de Fanfiction Version Sorcier...

**_Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont relancées sans relâche, je vous dédie ce chap... vous vous reconnaitrez, vous avez été tellement plusieurs... merci BEAUCOUP_ **

_**

* * *

**_

**DOUBLE MERCI A :**

Lady Shadow Cassandra, Efriliane, Alatariel fellagunt, crystal d'avalon, Spicy marmelade, Polarisn7, Ggenamel, garla sama x2, Grimmy2, adenoide, zaika, Maiionette, Egwene Al' Vere, saki123 x3, blueyeshot3, blueyeshot3, Vif d'or, Titoune, onarluca, moji, octo, angelique, lylye, Sahada, Lady Arcane, greenmazoku, Nakaria, adenoide, konomu-imouto, Caromadden, Shamaya, Broken Anny, lily, Flore Risa, sayuri22 x2, Maëllie, Bayla x4, demon-dray x2, caro06, tchii, Deesse de la Lune, yaone-kami, Saturne, mangli, Akito, mimi...

_**

* * *

**_

PRINCE DES TENEBRES

Chapitre XXVI :

Chaleurs et sautes d'humeur

* * *

Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivaient à grands pas. Une fiche contenant ceux qui restaient à Poudlard circula. Il n'y eut aucun Slytherin. Particulièrement à cause du bal qui allait être donné pour annoncer la venue du nouvel héritier bien qu'Harry désire une héritière. Le brun était toujours abasourdi par la maîtrise quasi-immédiate de ses pouvoirs par le blond même si ce dernier lui affirmait que cela était dû à la chance. Harry se plaignait toujours de son envie d'uriner. 

Severus avait fini par donner rendez-vous à Sirius, ne supportant plus qu'il évite. Il avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit neutre, au chaudron baveur. Sirius avait hésité à venir et son hésitation avait entraîné son retard.

- Tu es en retard ! Fit Severus passablement énervé.

- Désolé !

- Pourquoi as-tu continué à m'éviter ?

- Non… non c'est faux !

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Peut-être au début ! Accepta Sirius.

- Tu ne me crois pas que quand je te dis que je t'aime ? Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est si difficile à croire que je puisse t'aimer…

- Oui, le coupa Sirius. Oui, ça l'est ! J'ai mis du temps à accepter mes propres sentiments et à me persuader qu'ils ne seraient jamais réciproques !

- Mais ils le sont ! Où est le problème ?

- Je suis perdu ! Voilà le problème… et si tu faisais ça par moquerie ou pire… par vengeance !

- Tom, une chambre, s'il vous plaît ! Fit Severus en voyant les curieux tendre l'oreille.

Sirius et Severus montèrent dans la chambre. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes, il ressemblait vraiment à un jeune homme confronté à son premier amour. Severus se mit face à lui, et lui prit les mains en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour te le prouver ?

Sirius leva la tête et rencontra le regard d'encre dans lequel brillait une étincelle qui changeait radicalement l'expression de Severus. Ces yeux, ce visage, ce corps lui avait dérobé son cœur. Severus prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser le plus tendrement qu'il put. Un simple et doux toucher de lèvres. A la fin du baiser, Sirius sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amour.

Severus l'attira à lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux enlacés dans le lit. Severus dans les bras de Sirius bien qu'il soit celui à qui on devait "la chute". Ils parlèrent et parlèrent entre deux baisers se repaissant de la présence de l'autre tout simplement. Et ils le firent jusqu'à ce que sommeil s'en suive. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas brûler les étapes.

- Je ressens de la sérénité, Dray ! Chuchota Harry. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne ni la tienne !

- Celle de qui alors ? Demanda le blond en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Celle de nos parrains !

- Ils sont enfin ensemble... comment peux-tu le ressentir, bébé ? Dit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas... c'est là, répondit Harry en posant la main libre de son dragon sur son cœur. C'est là c'est tout...

Il lui piqua un baiser et s'endormit.

La veille des vacances, l'effervescence était à son comble. Les élèves ne tenaient plus en place. Le mot "vacances" était sur chaque lèvre. Blaise et Pansy avaient remarqué que le Prince avait une attitude alimentaire déroutante. Il était 15h00, ils avaient une heure de trou.

- Je reviens ! Avait dit Harry avant de s'élancer vers les cuisines.

- Il va encore aller chercher de la bouffe ! Commenta Blaise.

Draco soupira.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il garde la ligne ? Fit Pansy avec une moue boudeuse.

Draco rit, puis partit à la suite de son bien-aimé. Il le retrouva assis, à même le sol, entouré d'elfes de maison qui exécutaient le moindre de ses ordres.

- Cha va Draco ?

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Répondit Draco en jugeant le pot de glace de 500 ml.

- T'en veux ? Demanda le brun en lui tendant celui qu'il était en train de s'enfiler.

- Nan merci, ça ira... fit le blond avec une moue dégoûtée.

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit sa dégustation.

- Bébé... Coralie a dit de ne pas trop te gaver ! Fit Draco avec prudence.

Harry suspendit son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Demanda lentement Harry.

Draco avança jusqu'à lui prendre son pot de glace.

- Que peut-être, tu devrais arrêter de manger ! Tu auras en moins d'1h, que dis-je en moins de 30 minutes ingurgité presque 1,5 L de glace à la pistache !

- Et où est le problème ?

- C'est trop, chéri ! Répondit doucement Draco.

- C'est marqué où ? Fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Rends-moi ma glace !

Draco fut surpris par le ton employé. Presque immédiatement, il tendit le pot de glace. Mais au dernier moment, il réussit à contrôler son geste. Draco avait reconnu le pouvoir de contrôle qu'Harry avait sur lui. Et le visage du brun se ferma. Il tendit sa main et le pot de glace disparut des mains de Draco pour celles d'Harry qui lui lança un sourire satisfait.

- On dirait un gosse ! Fit Draco atterré.

- Si t'es pas drôle c'est pas ma faute !

- Harry ça suffit !

Draco sortit une fiole de sa poche. Une fiole contenant de la poudre d'argent mélangé à un sérum de sommeil moyennement puissant. Présentée sous forme de poudre liquide, Draco en prit une pincée et la souffla sur Harry qui éternua.

- Qu'as-tu faiiiiis ? Demanda Harry dans un bâillement sonore.

Draco s'accroupit, passa une main sous les genoux de son ange, l'autre dans son dos et stabilisa sa prise. Dormant comme un bienheureux, Harry fit en sorte d'être un petit peu plus confortable. Il bailla et ferma les yeux. Draco le porta et le ramena dans leur chambre.

- Dors mon ange !

Remus avait reçu une lettre adressée au nouveau chef des loups-garous d'Angleterre, une lettre de Voldemort l'invitant à continuer les relations diplomatiques entre leurs deux clans et une invitation pour le bal à venir. Il demanda conseil à celle qu'il avait désignée pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

- Si je peux me permettre, Remus, je pense que vous devriez considérer sa proposition dans le sens où il ne nous a jamais considéré comme monstres ou que sais-je encore sinon comme alliés...

- Oui, mais Dumbledore...

- Allez au moins au bal... rencontrez le Lord et s'il ne vous semble pas honnête... alors libre à vous de choisir ! Fit la conseillère avec philosophie.

- Merci Shymia... ! Je pense que je suivrai tes conseils...

- MES VALISES...

- ... sont faites, le coupa Draco. Je me suis occupé de tout !

- Je suis désolé pour hier ! Fit Harry penaud. Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco sourit.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que tu as envie de faire quelque chose ? Fit Draco avec un sourire suggestif.

- J'ai vraiment chaud... comme une bouffée de chaleur... c'est wow...

- Il nous reste une bonne heure avant que le Poudlard Express ne nous ramène à Londres !

Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le lit. Il réussit à atténuer quelque peu cette chaleur grandissante. Ils durent courir pour ne pas rater le train. Mais Harry sentait toujours cette flamme en lui. Chacun de ses mouvements le faisaient frissonner car ses vêtements frôlaient sa peau. Draco sentait l'odeur et l'aura que dégageait Harry changeait, il avait déjà perçu un petit changement le 17 septembre mais là... c'était un changement conséquent. Comme si l'aura humaine se transformait en aura animale. Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Draco protégé par l'Ordre. Il était donc impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur sans l'accord de celui qui possédait l'appartement. Dumbledore arriva quelques heures plus tard.

- Bonjour jeunes gens !

Draco hocha la tête tandis qu'Harry le regarda d'un air absent.

- J'espère que vous compreniez bien que vos sorties doivent être limitées puisqu'il y a maintenant de graves dangers que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler, j'en suis sûr ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de vos parents Draco ?

- Vous pensez bien que je vous l'aurais dit... Monsieur !

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air entendu. Il ne resta pas longtemps. Il était évident qu'ils seraient suivis par des Aurors à chaque sortie. Draco lui fit comprendre de figer le temps.

- J'sais pas comment on fait !

_/ Ne parle plus à voix haute ! _/

- Comment tu fais ?

/ _Concentre-toi... ce lien est en nous ! _/

Harry se concentra.

- Tu m'entends ?

Draco le regarda amusé.

/ **Chiotte, comment ça marche ce machin !**

_Tu vois que tu y arrives !_

**Tu m'entends c'est vrai ?**

_Si je te le dis !_

**Donc je disais, que je ne sais pas contrôler mon pouvoir !**

_Donne-moi ta main !_ /

Harry lui donna la main et au lieu de voir le temps se figer, deux gouttes astrales apparurent. Ils se trouvaient devant leurs doubles. Tous les quatre sortirent mais les doubles astraux étaient invisibles. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils furent suivis. Alors ils allèrent dans un pub où ils firent l'échange. Leurs bagages étaient réduits dans leurs poches.

/ _On fonce au manoir !_ /

Ils allèrent dans la zone de transplanage, il était 20h30. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, les mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant eux. Harry et Draco allèrent voir Voldemort, Lucius et Narcissa. Sirius, Severus et Coralie étaient déjà présents. Quand Narcissa les vit, elle les enlaça.

- Mes enfants, avait-elle dit.

Ils lui avaient rendu l'étreinte. Lucius s'était approché avec plus de retenue et avait posé ses mains sur leurs épaules.

- Félicitations !

Voldemort s'approcha aussi. De part leur statut de beaux-parents d'Harry, Lucius et Narcissa et toute leur famille en fait, les Malfoy et les Black n'avaient plus à se prosterner devant le Lord, juste une révérence.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à annoncer un nouvel héritier avant plusieurs années, fit Tom. Félicitations !

Il enlaça Harry. Puis il se plaça devant Draco et l'enlaça aussi non sans l'avoir prévenu que si moindre mal était fait à son petit-fils ou à son arrière petit-fils... il le tuerait de ses mains.

- Alors ? Demanda Narcissa. Combien de mois ?

- Heu... 1 mois et 5 jours ! Répondit Harry.

- Nausées... Commenta Cissa rieuse.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! C'est une horreur !

Tous rirent.

- Il a été conçu le soir de mon anniversaire ! Fit joyeusement Draco.

Les regards du Lord et de Lucius se croisèrent. Comme si les parents n'étaient pas assez puissants, il fallait que l'enfant soit conçu le soir où l'Union était la plus puissante car le demi-Veela rentrait en possession de son héritage.

- Allons nous restaurer !

Sur leur passage, tous s'inclinèrent. A la fin du repas, Draco et Harry allèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

- Garçon ou fille ? Demanda le blond en enlaçant tendrement son mari.

- Fille ! Et après des garçons ! Et toi ?

- Deux garçons et trois filles ! Sourit Draco.

- Autant ?!? Fit Harry surpris.

Draco rit amusé par la surprise de son amant.

- Je veux remédier à ce problème qu'ont les Malfoy de ne faire qu'un héritier ! J'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse...

Le lendemain, Harry se sentait prisonnier de son pyjama qui lui lacérait la peau. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif qui réveilla Draco.

- Draco, geignit-il. Aide-moi...

Draco s'alarma en voyant Harry se tortiller en se lamentant. Il comprit que le brun essayait de se défaire de son pyjama qui était en coton. Lorsque la peau d'Harry entra en contact avec les draps de soie, le bras se calma et eut des gémissements de toute autre nature.

- Harry ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand. Il se mit à quatre pattes, tel un félin. Draco déglutit en voyant son amour nu et dans cette position. Il avait l'impression de voir la panthère dans le corps du brun. Il essaya de se redresser mais Harry bondit sur lui et l'immobilisa. Les yeux d'Harry semblaient s'être décolorés un peu, en effet, ils tiraient vers le jaune-vert. Harry était assis juste au dessus de la zone. La chemise de soie du blond caressait son corps. La main de Draco se posa sur la hanche d'Harry qui se cambra violemment à ce contact comme si ça l'avait brûlé, et en effet, un plaisir intense s'était diffusé en lui telle la lave en fusion. Il se frotta lascivement à Draco et l'embrassa de l'oreille jusque dans le creux du cou où il déposa un suçon. Les gémissements d'Harry excitaient Draco au-delà des mots. Harry humait, suçait, léchait la peau qui était à sa portée puis ses dents s'attaquèrent aux premiers boutons. Il empêchait Draco de bouger.

- Ry… se lamenta-t-il.

Harry lui sourit vicieusement. Finalement, perdant patience, Harry arracha la chemise. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il captura les douces lèvres du blond. Il s'amusa à pousser Draco dans ses derniers retranchements. En fin de compte, ne supportant plus le jeu d'Harry, le blond reprit le dessus. Le brun fut remis à quatre pattes et brièvement préparé. Draco enleva son boxer et se plaça à l'entrée de l'héritier. Harry s'empala de lui-même dans un grognement de plaisir. Il bougea immédiatement, ses gémissements allaient en crescendo. Quand le blond jouit en lui, Harry soupira comme un bien heureux. Une lueur blanche l'engloba au moment où il se libéra.

- Quelle énergie dès le matin ! Souffla Draco après avoir repris son souffle.

Harry sourit et se colla à lui. Leurs deux corps se complétaient parfaitement. Dès que le blond bougea, un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Draco fronça les sourcils en sentant la virilité du brun contre sa cuisse.

_/ Harry panthère femelle yeux vert-jaune attitude féline envie de sexe CHALEURS ‼ / _

- Harry… attends… stop, fit-il en sentant des baisers dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il réussit à s'échapper de l'étreinte d'Harry celui-ci feula.

- Okay… tu restes là… et tu m'attends, fit-il en reculant.

Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté. Sa langue passa sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Draco fut comme paralysé. Harry se leva et se posa face au blond qui avait reculé contre la porte. Il l'embrassa voracement, Draco qui voulait se dérober se perdit dans le baiser. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, le brun le soutenait tandis qu'ils glissaient le long de la porte. Harry se cala entre ses jambes. Draco prit appui sur ses bras. Les yeux des deux Slytherin étaient dilatés au possible. Harry posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Draco. Et lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer, il le mordit en même temps de sorte que l'esprit du blond soit concentré sur une autre douleur. Harry caressait la hampe dressée du prince des Slytherin qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes. Quand il fut complètement enfoui en lui, il lécha la plaie qui avait rougi sous ses dents.

- Vas-y bouge, gémit Draco en nouant ses jambes aux hanches d'Harry.

Harry commença à bouger dans un râle rauque. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et le pilonna fortement sous les cris de plaisir du Veela et sous ses cris à lui. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils jouirent. Les joues roses, le souffle court, une fine pellicule de sueur, c'était ainsi que se présentaient Harry et Draco. L'héritier continuait à embrasser le corps de son amour.

- Tu vas rester ici, bébé… je dois aller voir le Lord.

Harry se leva et se mit sur le lit où il se coucha sur le ventre. Draco alla se doucher puis ressortit habillé. En voyant le regard triste du brun, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit puis baisa le haut de ses épaules.

- Je reviens rapidement !

Harry voulait lui sauter dessus mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau l'en empêcha.

- Je reviens, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Au moment où Draco franchit le seuil de la porte, Harry commença à pleurer, il prit l'oreiller de son mari dans les bras et s'enivra de son odeur. Le pouvoir d'attache s'était accru de façon exponentielle, sans oublier sa grossesse.

Draco arriva dans la salle où le Lord se tenait.

- Monseigneur, je souhaiterai…

Deux personnes se tournèrent face à lui.

- Professeur Lupin… murmura-t-il.

* * *

Voilà chapitre long pour me faire pardonner :s  
Dites moi si ça mérite un retour ou si je pars remballer mes affaires la tête basse :( 

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami  
Le 5 février 2008


	27. Retrouvailles et jalousies

Je republierai avec une note plus tard là je vous l'envoie j'ai fini de le copier !

* * *

PRINCES DES TENEBRES

Chapitre XXVII

Retrouvaille et Jalousies

* * *

- Le jeune Malfoy ! Fit Remus pas très surpris. Je ne suis plus votre professeur, désormais !

Draco entra dans le bureau et s'avança vers Voldemort qui était assis.

- J'ai de fortes raisons de penser que le Prince est en chaleur ! Chuchota-t-il.

- En chaleur ?!

- Oui, c'est une certitude ! Son attitude, il ne dit plus rien, il s'exprime par des gestes, des regards, je crains que pour le bal de ce soir ça ne soit…

- Juste une apparition alors ! Il le faut !

- Venez le voir et jugez-en par vous-même ! Conclut Draco.

Il quitta la pièce.

- Messieurs, salua-t-il une dernière fois.

- Draco, pas un mot à ton cousin !

Draco regarda Remus et acquiesça. Il rejoignit Harry qui pleurait toujours, il se précipita sur lui et quand il le prit dans ses bras, le brun frémit et se calma.

- 'Ry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Harry fondit dans ses bras en le chevauchant. Il le serrait contre lui à lui faire mal, mais Draco ne bronchait pas. Le blond sentit des petits baisers mouillés dans son cou.

- Bébé… parle-moi ! Fit-il avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Harry se détacha un peu et le regarda dans les yeux, puis il lui sourit. Il déposa ses lèvres franchement sur celles du blond. Puis ses lèvres dérivèrent sur le lobe de son oreille. Draco entoura la fine taille de son amant. Harry soupirait de bien-être. Il se frottait tel un petit chat contre son maître. Ses reins s'embrasaient inexorablement.

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir écourter cette rencontre, fit Voldemort en se levant.

- Pourrais-je aller voir Harry ? Je sais qu'il est là ! Je peux le sentir…

Voldemort sourit mystérieusement. Remus sentit comme un nœud dans son ventre.

- En effet, vous avez un flair infaillible, cher Lupin !

- Mieux vaut qu'aucun mal n'ait été fait à Harry ! Ce serait comme nous déclarer la guerre, même si Harry n'est pas un loup-garou, il est le bébé de la meute !

- Mon petit-fils est sous ma protection ! Assura Voldemort sans quitter son sourire.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le Lord était le grand-père d'Harry, mais quand la révélation avait-elle été faite à Tom ?

- Il y a des choses dont vous n'avez pas connaissance et que vous pourrez apprendre ce soir ! Maintenant suivez-moi, je vous prie !

Remus emboita le pas à Voldemort qui le mena à la chambre conjointe d'Harry et Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent, des gémissements se firent entendre. Remus rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Oh Merlin… sont-ils ?

Voldemort eut un sourire narquois.

- Nous entrerons à la fin de leurs ébats ! Ca serait préférable !

Remus faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler ses rougissements. Tom ne faisait que rire de l'inconfort du nouveau chef des lycanthropes d'Angleterre.

- Dites-moi… comment…

- Comment j'ai su pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Figurez-vous qu'une personne a été assez aimable pour me le dire !

Remus fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Qui ?

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit… vous le saurez ce soir… si vous restez !

Une question taraudait Remus, cela se voyait comme de l'eau de roche.

- Quelle est votre pensée Monsieur Lupin ?

- Euh… je… je me demandais pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ces massacres n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes déroutant à finir ainsi mes phrases ! S'exclama le lycanthrope abasourdi. Suis-je donc aussi lisible ?

Bien qu'amusé, Voldemort n'en montra rien.

- On pourrait croire que le combat est inégal… je l'affirme, il ne l'est pas ! Certes… l'histoire avec mon muggle de père a influencé mes premiers choix mais ce stade est depuis très longtemps dépassé… aujourd'hui, bien qu'ayant des méthodes que l'on pourrait qualifiées de cruelles, je veux que l'on comprenne qu'ils représentent une menace réelle ! Il est intolérable que nous ayons à nous cacher d'eux comme si nous étions des… parasites… des tares ! Seulement, lorsque nous nous révélerons au monde, une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières débutera et alors nous serons de nouveau obligés de nous cacher ?! Je refuse cela !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Voldemort le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard se fit pénétrant… insistant… des images défilèrent les unes après les autres révélant une cruauté sans pareille.

- Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que ce n'est pas à nous sorciers confirmés qu'ils s'en prendront ! non… mais aux enfants ! Un Aggelus est sur Terre et il a jugé qu'il était temps que les barrières soient toutes levées… et qu'enfin, notre monde soit détaché de celui des Muggles !

- Cela détruirait l'équilibre de cette Terre ! Répondit Remus horrifié.

- Cela peut-il être pire que ce que les muggles font déjà à leur monde ? Il y a deux…

Voldemort s'interrompit.

- Bien les jeunes ! Habillez-vous !

Quand Draco, le souffle court, entendit le Lord, il ne fit que faire un mouvement du poignet pour qu'ils soient vêtus d'une sorte de peignoir. Voldemort et Remus entrèrent. Draco se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, Harry qui avait pris son torse pour oreiller fut obligé de suivre le mouvement. Il ne regardait même pas les nouveaux arrivants, il était derrière Draco et embrassait la nuque du blond. Les yeux de Draco semblaient dire : « Je vous avais prévenu »

- Harry ? Fit Remus avec douceur.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder Remus qu'il fixa avec insistance. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se leva prudemment et s'approcha tel un chat curieux. Le loup en Remus sentait le prédateur face à lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes. Harry commença à le renifler, puis face à lui, il lui sauta dans les bras. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Remus, qui, décontenancé, le laissa faire. Draco vit rouge.

- HARRY ! Tonna-t-il.

Dépité, Harry lécha gentiment la joue de Remus puis celle de son grand-père et revint s'asseoir derrière Draco qui boudait. Il mit un bras autour de la taille du blond et l'autre pendait à son cou. Puis sa main joua avec ses cheveux.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? Demanda Remus menaçant.

- Harry a pour animal totem une panthère femelle ! Répondit Voldemort. Il est en chaleur ! Là, il est relativement calme donc, il vaut mieux le laisser ainsi !

- En chaleur ?

Harry commençait à jouer avec l'oreille de Draco.

- Harry…

Remus se tourna vers Voldemort.

- Peut-il me comprendre ?

- Je pense que oui, mais vous répondre… c'est une autre histoire !

Remus eut du mal à parler.

/_ Pourquoi… là ?_ /

Draco regarda Harry qui souriait l'air contrit.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda le blond pour son bien-aimé.

Remus regarda le prince des Slytherin surpris.

- Il… dit-il en regardant Voldemort, a invité le chef du clan des loups-garous d'Angleterre et ses conseillers… et je suis le nouveau chef !

Harry fondit joyeusement sur le chef, il le serra dans ses bras en riant. Dans tous ses gestes, il y avait des félicitations. Harry sentit une aura froide et coléreuse s'élever. Il se leva de sur Remus pour se précipiter sur Draco. Son aura l'attirait et l'excitait énormément. Sans se soucier des invités, il coucha Draco sur le lit et commença à relever le T-Shirt pour entrer en contact avec la peau de porcelaine de son bel amant. La puissance de l'attraction de Draco était au summum. Tom et Remus furent touchés de plein fouet. D'habitude, Tom y résistait en étant très puissant, mais toute la passion et l'envie que ressentait Draco faisait décroître sa volonté, cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, ce n'était pas vers le couple couché sur le lit qu'il ressentait un désir sexuel, mais pour l'homme en face de lui qui le fixait avec un regard niais. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis Miranda. Il hoqueta en voyant Remus en face de lui. Une main se posa sur sa joue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, clignèrent bêtement et une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ces dernières s'activèrent. Draco qui était lucide, arrêta Harry en voyant le lycan oser embrasser le Lord. Ce fut à ce moment que Remus reprit ses esprits. Il recula vivement, le « jeune Lord » était comme paralysé. Le chef des loups pourrait un jour se vanter d'avoir laissé VOLDEMORT en haleine et sur-le-cul !

- Je… je vous demande… pardon…

Draco s'était redressé sur les coudes et Harry qui était à califourchon sur lui s'était retourné, il était frustré d'avoir été interrompu.

- Je vais retourner à mes appartements… si vous le permettez !

- Euh… oui… faites donc ainsi !

Draco pouffa. Harry le griffa.

- Hey !

Harry se leva et regarda dédaigneusement le blond. Il sortit de la chambre en courant. Draco eut juste le temps de le revêtir d'une chemise et d'un pantalon en soie. Voldemort accusait toujours le choc du baiser.

- Euh… Monseigneur ?

- Prends bien soin d'Harry, surtout… fit-il en partant alors qu'il se touchait les lèvres, rêveur.

Draco aurait bien ri, après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait le Lord si troublé, mais, c'était toujours le Lord Noir du siècle ! Draco, songeur, sortit à son tour pour aller voir ses parents.

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs à la rechercher de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il tomba sur Sirius et Severus qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa condition.

- Harry ! Sourit Sirius.

- Potter ! Fit Severus avec moins d'entrain.

Harry continua d'avancer. Puis il frotta sa joue contre celle de son parrain en ronronnant. Sirius était sidéré face à ce comportement très inhabituel. Severus relativisa, puisque de toute manière James miniature était le filleul de celui qu'il aimait. Harry exerça une pression sur le visage de Sirius pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Harry ?... Hey… nommmh…

Dès l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Severus pointa sa baguette magique sur la nuque d'Harry qui, étant menacé, se figea. Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Severus et l'air puait la jalousie à plein nez. Brusquement, il repoussa Sirius et fit un salto arrière pour passer derrière Severus. Il atterrit avec grâce et souplesse. Son ongle devint aussi acéré qu'une pointe d'épée. Cette fois c'était lui qui le menaçait. Pour punir son audace, il lui fit une longue entaille. Pas très profonde, mais assez pour que le sang coule. Harry partit presqu'immédiatement.

- SEV' !

Severus repoussa l'aide de Sirius.

-Sev' ? Mais qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Je trouve que tu ne t'es pas beaucoup défendu ! Lui asséna-t-il.

- J'étais trop surpris et… attends une seconde ! Tu es jaloux ?

- C'est faux ! Se défendit Severus. Y'a pas d'raison !

- Parfaitement ! Je vois que tu es raisonnable !

Severus grogna et Sirius pouffa en invoquant un tissu pour panser la plaie avant de prononcer le sortilège de cicatrisation et de disparition. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Lord qui les fit entrer.

- Que voulez-vous ? Fit-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Euh… Harry et bizarre ! Fit Sirius.

- Mmh… il est en chaleur !

- En chaleur comme en chaleur ?! Questionna Sirius bêtement.

Severus pouffa de rire.

- Où était-il ?

- Près des cuisines ! Répondit Severus.

- Sirius…

Sirius écouta ce que le Lord avait à dire.

- Un invité se trouve dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry, une personne très importante… va le voir !

Bien que trouvant cet ordre bizarre, Sirius accepta de s'y rendre. Mais avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Severus plaqua Sirius contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sirius enroula ses bras au cou de l'espion et se colla contre lui du plus qu'il put. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un certain lycanthrope sortit de la chambre.

- Oh… fit-il gêné. Euh…

- Lupin ? Fit Severus en se détachant du professeur de DADA.

- Remus ? Reprit en écho sirius.

Remus eut l'air très surpris, il posa ses yeux sur Severus puis sur Sirius. Et même les essences mélangées, il reconnut les deux hommes. Il ignora le directeur des Slytherin et approcha sa main du visage de son ancien défunt ami. Et dès que sa main entra en contact avec son visage, il la retira de peur que Sirius s'évapore dans la nature.

- Si… Sirius ?

Sirius acquiesça. Dire que Remus avait l'air choqué était un euphémisme. L'incompréhension, la tristesse, le bonheur se succédaient sur le visage du lycanthrope. Sirius se retrouva dans une étreinte fraternelle. Il fit comprendre à Severus de le retrouver plus tard. Peiné de passer après mais comprenant l'envie des retrouvailles, Severus s'effaça et alla retrouver son propre meilleur ami.

- Mais comment diable… ? Dit-il en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

- Ils m'ont tiré de l'arcade, Remus !

- Tu… tu as tellement changé, murmura-t-il.

- Et toi aussi, regarde comment tu es fringué ! Rit Sirius.

- L'avantage d'être un chef, chuchota Remus. Sirius…

Les larmes commençaient à couler.

- Je suis si… désolé… Dumbledore m'avait dit que lorsqu'on traversait l'arcade…

- Dumbledore, grimaça Sirius. Remus… dans cette guerre… j'apporte mon soutien au Lord et à Harry…

- Harry ? Questionna Remus surpris.

Sirius baissa les yeux ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le dire ou pas. Son meilleur ami était là devant lui, ce qu'il espérait depuis son retour.

- Harry a été transféré à Slytherin et… il a été intronisé au titre de prince des Ténèbres…

- C'EST DE LUI QUE TOUT LE MONDE PARLE ?!

Sirius acquiesça en souriant. Il pouvait aisément deviner les pensées de Remus « Pourquoi tous y avaient vu que du feu ? »

- Harry s'est chargé des personnes en qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

- Et comment ?

- Je l'ignore !

Puis Remus eut un sourire ironique.

- Dis donc toi… que faisais-tu dans les bras de Severus ? Je suis jaloux de votre jeunesse !

Sirius sourit faiblement.

- Nous avons récemment commencé à sortir ensemble !

- Raconte-moi !

- Que raconter, ma foi, ça s'est fait tout seul… au début c'était dur… en sortant de l'arcade, la première personne que j'ai vue c'était Le Lord et ses mangemorts dont Sev' faisait partie. Je lui ai été confié, il m'a dit que l'on était à deux jours du dix-septième anniversaire d'Harry, il m'a fait le topo de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. Je voulais qu'il contacte Dumbledore parce que je croyais sincèrement en son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre et il m'a violemment fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. En apprenant sa véritable allégeance j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. J'étais prêt… et quand il m'a appris qu'Harry allait arriver j'étais encore plus fou de rage parce que l'on avait déjà utilisé mon image pour le piéger…

- Harry est-il venu de son plein gré ? Demanda Remus.

- On m'a dit qu'il avait demandé une audience au Lord. J'étais là, Remus, quand il est arrivé, j'étais parmi les mangemorts, je l'ai entendu demander une alliance, je l'ai vu perdre le contrôle de sa magie, je l'ai vu se rapprocher de Draco Malfoy aussi ! J'étais là… dans l'ombre… pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais son « cadeau d'anniversaire » !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Remus souriait de compréhension.

- Tu comprends, c'était comme si… la vie m'offrait une nouvelle chance ! Je n'oublierai jamais son visage… j'avais peut, tu sais… de revenir ainsi tout à coup… mais il était là devant moi, totalement figé… puis l'instant d'après, il était dans mes bras… je crois que j'avais retenu mon souffle, rit faiblement le jeune homme.

A son rire s'ajouta celui du Remus. Ce dernier l'éteignit de nouveau. Son déchirement avait été tel qu'il avait voulu tout abandonner, tout arrêter… parce que plus il s'était battu et plus il avait perdu des êtres chers.

- Comment pardonner ? Demanda Remus légèrement.

- Harry l'a fait, Remus ! On oublie pas… mais on occulte…

Voldemort ne savait pas s'il devait faire la réception ou non, puis imaginant ce qui allait se passer, il maintint l'heure. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver Harry et quand il réussit ce dernier lui sauta dessus au sens figuré.

- Harry… oh merlin… pas ici !

Le brun activait sa main sur l'entrejambe de son Slytherin. Ses jambes étant devenues des plumes, Draco se laissa glisser contre le mur. Harry suivit le mouvement, il libéra rapidement la verge de Draco qui se laissa faire, ça n'avait pas arrêté de la matinée. Puis il enleva tout aussi promptement ses habits inférieurs. A califourchon sur son compagnon, il prit son sexe et la plaça à son orifice à la suite de quoi il s'empala dessus dans un miaulement de contentement. Draco prit le commandement. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans cet acte. Harry jouit entre eux tandis que Draco se libéra par saccades en lui. Draco se nettoya d'un geste de la main. Harry se lova contre lui.

Le blond caressa le ventre d'Harry.

- Je sais que c'est bon pour toi petit Ange, mais va falloir que ton père se calme, fit-il en riant. A ce train-là, tu n'auras jamais de frères ou sœurs tellement je serai vide XD !

Plus tard, il réussit à habiller Harry sans qu'il ne s'arrache les habits. Harry portait une robe de sorcier en soie blanche, il ne manquait que les ailes… La robe était large, bien qu'avec peine, il emmena Harry dans la grande salle de réception. Tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Remus fut soufflé. Evidemment, Sirius, le Lord, et la belle-famille ne fit le saluer d'un mouvement de la tête et d'une légère révérence pour Narcissa et Bella.

Harry sentait le désir, il était partout dans la salle. Draco remarqua sa crispation. Il informa le Lord de se presser. Quand Tom se leva tous se turent.

- Après le rassemblement qui a eu pour but d'introniser mon héritier… je ne pensais pas devoir le faire de nouveau !

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- Inux fidelitas !

Un filet blanc sortit de la baguette de Tom. Ce dernier plaça le filet à hauteur de leurs deux cœurs et le filin entra en eux. Une nouvelle protection. C'était un dérivé du « fidelitas » sauf que là, seule la situation d'Harry ne pouvait être divulguée. Le lord eut une petite faiblesse qu'il dissimula parfaitement. Ce sort demandait pas mal d'énergie.

- Le Prince des Ténèbres porte la vie ! annonça-t-il.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Surpris, Harry fit exploser tout ce qui était en verre. Draco réagit au quart de tour en figeant tous les morceaux de verre, mais cela l'éprouvait énormément, tous les mangemorts firent disparaître ce qu'ils avaient au-dessus de la tête. La respiration du blond était hachée… Cependant, le show n'était pas terminé. Harry s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus de la grande-salle mais il n'était pas le seul, Ernie Macmillan aussi sauf qu'à la différence d'Harry, il était surpris et paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Ernie.

Le visage dur, une boule lumineuse frappa le front du Hufflepuff. Ses souvenirs défilèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Le prince y trouva beaucoup d'images de son Draco dont une scène qui le mit dans une rage folle. Sa voix résonna dans la tête d'Ernie. Harry lui ordonnait de ne plus regarder son blond. Ernie se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- ARRÊTE HARRY ! Criait Ernie.

Harry continuait à fouiller ses pensées les plus profondes, ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Il le vit parler avec Dumbledore mais il ressentit une résistance. Et même, Ernie réussit à l'expulser, mais le brun en avait vu assez pour que sa sentence soit la mort. Après qu'il l'ait achevé, tous se turent regardant le Prince avec des yeux ronds.

A suivreeee…  
26/03/08  
A moi-même : Bill bon rétablissement et reviens nous en pleine forme :s  
Pareil reviewsss ça motive vous imaginez pas comment XD


	28. Première confrontation

Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami  
Petit rappel pour lire ce chapitre : Fleur Delacour Weasley a été enfermée pour haute-trahison... et ce qui lui a épargné la mort est le sang Veela qui coule dans ses veines.  
Petite folie de l'auteur : J'AI RETROUVE MON CLASSEUR OU J'AVAIS TOUTES MES SUITES dance dance dance roh les gens je suis trop heureuse !  
Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez auprès de vous, chers lecteurs que j'adore. Si vous saviez comment j'ai souffert ces dernières années par rapport à l'écriture... Les chapitres qui arrivent étaient les chapitres perdus... mon style d'après celle que je considère comme ma soeur a changé depuis mon temps chez , j'espère que ce temps n'est pas révolu et que vous apprécierez mon retour !

Trève de bavardages les amis...  
BONNE LECTURE

PRINCES DES TENEBRES  
CHAPITRE 28  
Première Confrontation

**Point de Vue de Fleur**

_Combien de temps suis-je restée là ?  
Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un mois ? Un an ?  
Le temps ne s'écoule plus dans cette salle...  
Il y a du blanc partout !  
Sauf lorsque mes pensées se matérialisent...  
Mais je ne peux rien toucher..._

_Je suis là...  
Ici et nulle part  
Seule..._

_Non... non pas encore...  
De nouveau, je vois Bill et nos enfants...  
Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler...  
Cette famille que je n'aurai peut-être jamais...  
Je ne supporte plus d'être séparée de lui...  
J'ai si mal..._

_La douceur de ses yeux...  
La tendresse de ses lèvres...  
La chaleur de son coeur...  
La volupté de sa voix...  
La délicatesse de ses mains...  
Son corps..._

_Je pourrais mourir tant la douleur est grande  
Mais je dois assumer,  
Merlin ! Mon amour, tu es si beau...  
Mes yeux se voilent  
Mon âme ne supporte plus cette séparation  
J'ai juste envie de dormir  
Pour oublier ce déchirement interne..._

_Dormir...  
Pour ne plus avoir mal...  
Dormir...  
Pour ne plus ressentir ta douleur  
Nooooooooonnn!_

Une alarme résonna dans le bureau du Lord qui s'y trouvait avec quelques généraux dont Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Fleur Weasly! Répondit le Lord en se levant.

Quand il entra dans la salle. Il vit la belle Vélane, couchée, à même le sol alors que ses magnifiques cheveux blonds formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Lucius s'approcha à grands pas suivi par Coralie. Le médicomage l'examina.

- Elle est dans le coma!

- Il faut dépêcher des troupes supplémentaires en Allemagne et ramener Bill Weasley ! Sa femme est une Vélane... Je crois qu'il est gravement blessé ! Elle ne saurait vivre sans son compagnon, prévint Lucius.

Voldemort accepta de laisser des troupes aller au secours de ceux qui étaient en Allemagne. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry n'était plus en chaleur. Ce dernier entra dans la salle.

- Harry ?

-Je vous ai entendu ! J'aimerai mener les troupes !

Son grand-père le regarda dans les yeux. Il le jaugea, le jugea. Voyant sa détermination, il accepta.

- Tu dois parler à ton compagnon, lui intima Tom.

Lucius disait clairement avec ses yeux qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord la décision du Prince.

- Prince, vous portez un enfant !

- Et Bill est un frère pour moi ! Je refuse de l'abandonner, cria-t-il.

- Inutile de s'énerver, votre Altesse, ironisa le blond. Mais je pense au bien-être de mon petit-f...

- Il suffit ! Ordonna Harry en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.

Voldemort et Severus étaient assez amusés par le brun, même s'ils s'inquiétaient également pour lui.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas que je m'énerve, il ne fallait pas m'énerver ! Répliqua Harry.

- Un peu de respect, Potter! Je ne fais ça que pour vous protéger, vous n'êtes pas en état de...

- C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE VOTRE FILS, SI JE SUIS DANS CET "ETAT", EN OUTRE, JE NE SUIS PAS EN VERRE ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT A MEME DE MENER LES TROUPES!

Reconnaissant une saute d'humeur, Lucius laissa couler. Voldemort rassura son petit-fils quant à son entière confiance et Severus tenta en vain de dissimuler son sourire. Les autres généraux étaient surpris de voir que le général en chef s'écrase d'autant plus qu'il était le beau-père du prince.

- Odin ! Appela sèchement Harry.

- Monseigneur !

- Suis-je fragile ?

- Heu... non, Votre Altesse, répondit-il en voulant conformer sa réponse à ce qu'attendant Harry.

Harry lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Odin commençait à suffoquer.

- COMMENT OSES-TU, tonna-t-il.

Il était sur le point de lancer un sort lorsque sa voix l'interpella. Tous soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant Draco. La fureur d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. Il courut vers le blond pour l'étreindre. Puis sans raison, il se mit à pleurer.

- Dracoooooooo... sniiif... sont méchants avec moi ! Chouina-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Qui ? Demanda glacialement le Veela.

Tous se figèrent. Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que le Veela ne vienne pas. Sa voix vibrait d'une colère sourde. Mais avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre, Malfoy Senior intervint. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Harry releva la tête et fixa méchamment Lucius en le défiant de parler. Ce dernier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

- Ton compagnon souhaite...

Sa voix s'affaiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre. Lucius aurait pu tuer son beau-fils d'un simple regard s'il avait pu. Harry arborait un sourire fier. Draco caressa tendrement la joue de son brun sans se soucier un instant de son père qui s'escrimait à bouger les lèvres pour sortir un son. Totalement perdu dans son regard, Draco posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Puis il regarda son père dont la teinte du visage avait pris une couleur rougeâtre inhabituelle.

- Libère-le, Amour !

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté pour exacerber l'envie de lui de son compagnon lequel ne sut résister à l'appel de la peau tendre de son cou. Un gémissement des plus sensuels sortit des lèvres du prince qui collait son corps à celui de son compagnon du plus qu'il pouvait. Mais un petit _s'il te plaît _à son oreille le convint de libérer son beau-père, ce qu'il fit avec une moue contrariée. Le visage charismatique du grand blond se contracta furieusement.

- Je vous déconseille de refaire ça! Fit Lucius menaçant.

Sentant le ton monter contre Harry, les yeux de Draco commencèrent à se teinter d'or. Voldemort jugea bon d'intervenir. Il demanda aux généraux de partir, y compris Lucius. Ensuite, Harry dit à Draco son intention de mener les troupes de secours. Sa réaction fut mille fois plus négative que celle de Lucius.

- Harry, tu es inconscient, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- JE suis la puissance incarnée ! Rétorqua Harry.

Après maintes arguments, Draco accepta à condition qu'il vienne aussi, naturellement, le brun accepta.

Alors tout se mit en place pour la préparation des secours. Draco et Harry enfilèrent des grosses capes noires de voyage qui auraient pour fonction de préserver leurs identités. Pris d'un envie d'affection soudaine, Harry se lova dans les bras de son bel amant. Toutes les personnes présentent furent attendries par le tableau. Harry était si différent d'avant et en même temps tellement lui-même... si froid et meurtrier dans sa colère, si doux et si tendre...

Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il avait si peur pour Bill.

- Ne stresse pas, chéri... c'est mauvais pour le bébé ! Fit Draco doucement.

- Tu en as de bonnes toi, nous parlons alors qu'il peut arriver n'importe quoi à Bill pendant ce temps... mais qu'attendons-nous par Merlin ?

- Bébé, calme-toi et viens que je t'arrange un peu.

Draco aida le prince à passer le temps. Il choisirent deux capes de voyage pour eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient reconnus. Quand le temps fut venu de partir, Harry avec le soutien imposé de Draco, créa un portail vers la forêt de Thuringe, en Allemagne, vers le champs de bataille. Les troupes s'y précipitèrent, puis les deux amants. Arrivé sur place, Harry fut complètement tétanisé. Des corps jonchaient le terrain de combat, aussi bien ennemis qu'alliés. Le brun se concentra sur l'aura de son frère de coeur. Apparu en face de lui une crois où Bill était accroché, la tête pendante et une plaie sanguinolante au flanc gauche.

- Mon cadeau te plaît-il, Aggelus ? Fit une voix mielleuse.

Harry et Draco levèrent la tête et la virent. C'était elle, l'Aggenoppe était une femme et elle était là. Son visage caché par un tissu qui volait continuellement devant elle même s'il n'y avait pas de vent. Ses cheveux mi-longs et bouclés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses ailes blanches mais démoniaques étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle adoptait une attitude moqueuse et arrogante. Comme si un énorme pouvoir coulait dans son corps, tout le poussait à s'opposer à elle. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent complètement à la différence que la forme avait changée et l'une des couleurs aussi. Des ailes noires mais angéliques par opposition à celles de l'agenoppe.

- Voyez-vous ça! Fit-elle sarcastiquement. L'ange noir de l'apocalypse !

Harry s'envola tandis que Draco le regardait anxieusement.

- Qui es-tu pour oser t'attaquer à mes proches ? Fit Harry hargneusement.

- Et toi DeathAngel, qui es-tu pour décider de l'avenir de ce monde ?

- J'en ai le devoir... et le pouvoir !

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire l'équilibre de MON monde !

- Et je ne te laisserai pas détruire l'équilibre du mien, répondit simplement harry.

L'aggenoppe eut un rire froid et suraigü qui glacait le sang. Ses yeux à peine visibles une fraction de seconde, brillaient d'une lueur de haine pure.

- Ne me reconnais-tu pas, Aggelus ? Fit-elle d'une voix à la fois sardonique et méprisante.

- Le devrai-je ?

- Moi, je t'ai reconnu dès que je t'ai eu devant les yeux! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Mais passons... voyons ce que tu vaux !

"Draco, occupe-toi de Bill...  
_Non, je veux te protéger, toi et le bébé_  
S'il te plaît, de toute façon que pourrais-tu faire ? C'est un combat entre elle et moi !  
_Harry_  
Non, obéis, je t'en prie..."

- Allons Aggelus, tu es bien silencieux... tu ne vas tout de même pas me refuser ce combat !

Harry se mit en position. Draco commençait déjà à avancer vers Bill mais l'aggenoppe fit un geste de la main.

- Je maitrise le temps, sombre idiot ! Fit-elle un brin amusée.

Cependant, l'effet escompté ne fut pas. Une lumière blanche se situant au niveau de l'abdomen du brun et un bouclier translucide autour de Draco firent leur apparition.

"_Merci Harry  
_Ce n'était pas moi"

Les troupes attendaient toujours, mais les nouveaux soldats étaient en supériorité numérique. L'aggenoppe comprit dans la seconde qui suivit l'état de son adversaire. N'ayant absolument pas prévu cela, elle ouvrit un portail pour elle et les soldats restant.

- Une nouvelle surprenante, Aggelus, vraiment...Quand on se reverra, j'aurai compté avec ce que j'aurai appris aujourd'hui...

- Attends ! L'appella Harry.

- A bientôt... Harry Potter !

_A suivre_

NdA : Piouf... il est 04:18 du matin... nous sommes le 02 août 2008  
Voyons voir combien de lecteurs restent sur cette fiction ?

Dès que j'ai mis la main sur les chapitres de "C'est Tom Riddle" je mets la suite.  
A venir, depuis le temps, oui, je sais... le tome 2 de "La chute de l'ange" nommé "And the Angel will rise again" (hommage à Samaraxx)

A onarluca si tu passes par là...  
La beta lecture est prête, je n'étais pas chez moi ces derniers temps, toujours à me connecter sur l'ordi des potes qui finiront par me trucider :P

A savoir... je suis également Arianeth (pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse), arianeth, elle publie sur des blogs... :P

Quoi comme news encore...  
Je rentre en première année d'info-communication et journalisme l'année prochaine

J'ai le goût de la plume qui est reviendue...  
Pendant un long moment, pas un seul mot pouvait venir, puis deux phrases... puis un mot, puis rien... bon, pour le moment c'est là...

Merci infiniement à toutes les personnes qui m'ont relancée sans arrêt, vous vous reconnaitrez D  
Merci infinimeent à toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire et reviewer...  
Vous me faites chaud au coeur

Je vous aime  
Bien à vous, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

* * *


End file.
